<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises by MaeUwU12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860646">Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeUwU12/pseuds/MaeUwU12'>MaeUwU12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Starco - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Svtfoe, star vs the forces of evil, starco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeUwU12/pseuds/MaeUwU12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story follows Marco Diaz, who is on his final year in Echo Creek Academy.<br/>One day, on his late night visit to the pier, he meets a girl with long yellow hair. Their first meeting was....not the best and Marco hoped that that will be his last, till he meets her again as the new transfer student to his class.</p><p>Her name is Star Butterfly, a bratty teen who is...not the friendliest, but has accumulated many rumors surrounding her name, past and herself. She doesn't want to be involved with anyone, especially Marco, not after what happened last time.</p><p>Their life start to intermingle and Marco starts to get involve with Star, uncovering more than what she portrays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Diaz &amp; Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly &amp; Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following is a fan-fiction based on the television series: Star vs the Forces of Evil. The show is property of its respective owner, creators and publishers. I do not own the characters and story.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The following is a fan-fiction based on the television series: Star vs the Forces of Evil. The show is property of its respective owner, creators and publishers. I do not own the characters and story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>December 27</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Man, how long have I been up?”</em>
</p>
<p>The sound of tapping on the keyboard seized and a yawn and grunt were heard. The sound of a chair being dragged across the floorboard and the creaking of wood under each footstep slowly subsided as Marco reached the window. As he drew the curtains, he noticed the light in the houses opposite him were still out, except for his.</p>
<p><em>“Guess not for long…”</em> He turned his head to his left. <em>“Never mind” </em>Marco added, curling one corner of his lips down.</p>
<p>At his bedside sat a ticking blue analogue clock with two black horns at each side of its head. Its face was displaying half past five. As it kept ticking, Marco let out a sigh and looked out his window again; this time stretching his hands up and arching his back slightly.<br/>Despite how long he stayed up, he didn’t feel tired. He turned around and began walking over towards his bed.</p>
<p><em>“</em><em>Well, might as well experience the sunrise…” </em>He thought as he grabbed and put on his red jacket before heading out of his bedroom.</p>
<p>He quietly made his way to the stairs, trying not to wake up his family next door. Once he got out of the house, he quietly closed the front door behind him. He took in a deep breath, realizing he had been holding his breath. He rarely snuck out of the house, especially since the last time he did, he was almost caught on his way back by his next door neighbor. That made him weary of sneaking out again.<br/>But funny enough, not only is he sneaking out after so long, it’s his first at this timing. After spending almost the whole day staring at a screen, thinking and planning, he definitely needed a spontaneous end to the year. He turned around and looked to the right side of his gate. He smiled widely and walked over.</p>
<p>“Hey Nacho, it’s been awhile since we rode,” Marco looked down at his bike before picking up the helmet on the handlebar. “Since it’s going to be the end of the year, how about we start off with a quick one hmm?” Marco whispered.</p>
<p>He put on his helmet and gently kicked the stand up. He walked the bike out and closed the gate quietly, before taking a left. He glanced back and around him before hopping onto his bike and paddling forward, beginning his little adventure. The wind was cold, and the neighborhood was quiet and peaceful. Marco kept paddling with a smile on his face, enjoying this bliss with the wind against his cheeks. He started to look around at his surroundings. He passed a playground and noticed there was a garden behind it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Quite glad they finished it. The children can finally play there, ever since it was closed a few months ago.” </em>
</p>
<p>He looked forward and noticed a school coming up. <em>“Echo Creek Academy…So glad I will be leaving soon.” </em> Marco thought, cycling slowly in front of the school’s entrance. He broke his stare and picked up speed. He came to a stop at a traffic light and propped one of his legs to balance himself. He looked to his sides, front and behind him. There was no one within sight.</p>
<p>“Okay, this is just one time.” Marco muttered, looking ahead.</p>
<p>He sat back onto his bike and hastily paddled forward, with the red man signal still up. Right as he crossed the road, he kept making quick glances behind him and with every glance, his paddling quickens. After all, he is the “safe kid” of Echo Creek.</p>
<p>He came to a stop at the top of an empty winding road. He looked over and smiled. The waves were gently rocking against the seashore, with a full moon reflecting onto it, in front of a wooden pier. A reappearing bright light caught Marco’s attention and he looked over to his left. A lighthouse was situated at the top of a cliff, beside the ocean, emitting bright white light. He breathed in the ocean air and exhaled deeply before paddling forward, down the winding road.</p>
<p>As Marco reached the coast, he stopped at the pier. It was fenced at the front and sides with railings and seats. He got off his bike and kicked the stand down, letting it lean closely to the wooden railing. He took off his helmet and hung it on the handlebar before messing with his hair a little; Not like it helped. He turned towards the pier and a slight fog started to appear around him. He shrugged it off, stuffing his hands in his jacket’s pockets, and walked forward. A few steps and he immediately stopped in his footsteps. As the light from the lighthouse appeared and disappeared above, he squinted his eyes and then it widened; There was someone at the other end of the pier.</p>
<p><em>“No one usually comes here at this hour.”</em> Marco thought as he started walking up to them. The sun started to rise, and the fog started to lift, making him widened his eyes and stopped himself again.</p>
<p><em>“</em><em>It’s a girl.” </em>Marco thought as he stared at her.</p>
<p>She had long yellow hair that extended to her waist and was wearing a white dress that reached her ankles. She was facing the ocean, with her arms resting on the wooden railing, letting her hair and dress flow calmly against the ocean wind. Marco stared intently, awestruck, till a strong wind blew towards him, causing him to stumble back.</p>
<p>He managed to catch himself, but at the cost of emitting a screech from his shoes against the wooden board</p>
<p>“Shit!” Marco cussed under his breath.</p>
<p>He looked over to the girl who had her head raised. He immediately looked down and got to his two feet. He glanced over and noticed she didn’t turn around but was holding the handrail with both hands, pressing herself against it. He let out a sigh and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Um, Hi. I didn’t know anyone would be here.”</p>
<p>The girl brought her hands close and hugged herself.</p>
<p>“Neither did I. Did you follow me here?” She asked suspiciously, looking over her shoulder to Marco.</p>
<p>“Uh..N-..No!.. I just arrived on my bike and saw you were here...” Marco rubbed the back of his neck, realizing his stutter.</p>
<p>“Really? A guy decided to get on his bike and cycle at what, 5am to a pier, which is pretty secluded by the way and noticed a girl at the pier and somehow stuttered at a stalker’s question. You really think I can believe that story?” She questioned mockingly.</p>
<p><em>“What the? Why won’t she believe me? I mean, it is rare and odd to be in such an awkward situation. Not surprised she would think that way”</em> Marco thought, staring at her bewildered.</p>
<p>“I really meant what I said. My bike is at the other end and I was walking and saw that you were here and- “</p>
<p>The girl swiftly turned around, cutting Marco off mid-sentence. She had her arms crossed with her brows lowered and knitted closer together and one corner of her lips turned down. They both stood in silence, staring, holding different expressions, till she started walking up to him.</p>
<p>Marco widened his eyes and took a step back, watching her march over and her displeased expression get closer.</p>
<p>They were now chest to chest; except she had her chin held up while he looked down at her. Her blue eyes bored into him, making Marco blinked owlishly and looked away.</p>
<p>“Hm?!” She hummed loudly as she stood on her tiptoes and started leaning forward. He quickly looked back and started leaning away from her, only to have his back hit the floorboard of the pier.</p>
<p>Marco let out a groan in pain with his eyes tightly shut, but immediately opened them. The girl was bending over, letting her hair fall to her sides, glaring down at him. Marco let out a sheepish chuckle, making her pout her lips and furrowed her eyebrows deeper.</p>
<p>“HENTAI!” she shouted before standing up straight and running off, leaving Marco laying there, staring at the sky dumbfounded.</p>

<p><em>“What the hell? Did she really have to be that suspicious? Doesn’t she know who I am? Everyone does! I even explained to her and she won’t believe me!...” </em>Marco’s mind raced as he cycled home.</p>
<p>With the sun up, there were sounds of alarms going off and neighbors saying goodbye to their loved ones at the gates. As he cycled past the houses, he greeted mornings to some of them, even his next-door neighbor. He hopped off his bike and pushed the gate gently with it. He gently pushed the gate close with his foot and rested his bike against the fence.</p>
<p>He whipped his head to his front door after hearing murmurings inside. <em>“</em></p>
<p><em>Well, I won’t be seeing her again. And I really don’t want to tell mama and papa about what happened. But...I didn’t see where she went off to...”</em> He finished his thought as he took off his helmet and hung it on his handlebar.</p>
<p>“Ma! Pa! I’m home!” Marco called out walking through the front door.</p>
<p>As Marco closed the front door, he heard a few giggles and squeaks in the living room. He walked in to see a happy baby in a light blue onesie on a white plush rug, chewing on a toy.</p>
<p>“Hey there Mariposa. I see that you like the toy I got for you.” He cooed crouching down and staring at the toy.</p>
<p>It was an adult palm-sized squeaky butterfly with green and pink wings. Mariposa giggled back, taking it out from her mouth and hugging it close to her chest. Marco quickly whipped out his phone and took a picture of her. After he tucked his phone into his back pocket, he leaned forward and picked up Mariposa.</p>
<p>“Mijo? Are you watching tu hermana?”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma, she and I are in the kitchen.” Marco replied. He set down Mariposa in her highchair and walked over to the fridge and cupboard.</p>
<p>He turned around, with the milk and cereal at hand, and set them down on the island top. He turned back again and squatted down to open a cupboard under the counter. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Marco rose to his feet, with a bowl in hand, and pulled out a drawer and picked up a silver spoon. He turned around and was now facing his mom and dad, who were looking at him worriedly and angrily.</p>
<p>“Mijo, where did you go? We went to check on you in your room and you weren’t there.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Ma, I didn’t go far; only to the pier” Marco assured, setting his bowl and fork on the island top.</p>
<p>“Why to the pier and at such a late timing?” his dad was now interrogating him as he poured the cereal into his bowl.</p>
<p>“I was up late preparing for my applications. I wasn’t tired, so I thought I could ride down to the pier to see the sun rise.” Marco explained before completing his breakfast and taking his first bite. His parents looked to each other and back at their son.</p>
<p>“You could at least leave a note or a message. Next time do that, okay?” his dad said sternly. Marco looked up, shifting his brown eyes between his parents. They were still staring back at him with the same expression. He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, before giving them a nod and apologizing.</p>
<p>The day went by and Marco decided to spend time with his sister while their parents went out for a bit. He was lounging on the rug, with his back against the sofa, and Mariposa sitting at the space between his legs. They were surrounded with pillows, blankets, and Mariposa’s toys spread out on the floor.</p>
<p>“See Mariposa, I’m not a bad person,” Marco giggled, watching Mariposa stacking a yellow block onto a two pink-and-green-block tower. He lifted his head and stared at the blank screen of the television.</p>
<p>“You know, I met a weird girl this morning and she called me something that I’m…not sure what it means,” Marco raised an eyebrow, stroking his chin. He then started to scratch his hair. “It’s probably something bad but I tried to explain to her, she didn’t want to listen and made me into a bad person.” Marco twisted his mouth. He draped his hand in front of him, tilting his head as he continued to hold his gaze at the television.</p>
<p>He felt his eyes starting to get dry and immediately blinked a few times. He looked down to check on Mariposa, only to be met with her staring at him with a blank expression. He relaxed his face and looked back up at the screen.</p>
<p>“Well…she is pretty...” He mumbled.</p>
<p>Right after he said that, he could feel his face warming up, making him look at the floor and put his hand behind his neck. He glanced back at his sister; she was still holding the same expression at him. She blinked at him once and continued staring at him. It was almost like she was mocking him (if she knew what it was). But despite being a baby, it got to Marco and his cheeks reddened.</p>
<p>“E-Either way, I won’t be seeing her anymore. I don’t think she lives around here anyways! Marco quickly spoke out, laying his head back into the seat of the sofa behind him. “So, whatever, life goes on…” He let out a groan, squishing his face with both of his hands.</p>
<p>Mariposa tilted her head, staring at the mess her brother was becoming. Shortly after, she looked down and continued playing with her blocks, leaving Marco in his state.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first attempt on writing a fan-fiction and writing in general. I am not the best but i did the best i could. I hope you like it and I didn't put a lot of tags because the story does get interesting and spoiler alert too.<br/>Do let me know how I can edit my story.<br/>Please do not leave any hateful comments on my story, the fandom and to the other people who enjoy the story or fandom; i prefer u give me insightful comments ON MY STORY instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story follows Marco Diaz, who is on his final year in Echo Creek Academy.<br/>One day, on his late night visit to the pier, he meets a girl with long yellow hair. Their first meeting was....not the best and Marco hoped that that will be his last, till he meets her again as the new transfer student to his class.</p>
<p>Her name is Star Butterfly, a bratty teen who is...not the friendliest, but has accumulated many rumors surrounding her name, past and herself. She doesn't want to be involved with anyone, especially Marco, not after what happened last time.</p>
<p>Their life start to intermingle and Marco starts to get involve with Star and begin uncovering more than what she portrays.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The following is a fan-fiction based on the television series: Star vs the Forces of Evil. The show is property of its respective owner, creators and publishers. I do not own the characters and story.</p>
<p>PS: I am aware that the states have a different school calendar (Starting in August onwards).  As I was writing the story, realizing and then doing research, the place and time are absolutely not in sync. :') However, I was quite into the story and the pacing, so I didn't want to change it. Plus, I wanted to give more time for both Star and Marco to get to know each other. I do apologies for the confusion but i hope it will make sense(?) at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>January</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>“Last Christmas and New Year’s Day were definitely what I needed.” Marco thought as he walked through the school gate, with his bag slung over one of his shoulders. A new school year had begun, and every step he took made him lighter. He was excited and confident, reminding himself that it was his final year in high school. Another step closer to the end of his education journey. As he approached the school entrance, he heard his name being called from behind. He turned and his face lit up as two schoolmates ran up to him, hunched forward and panting heavily.</p>
<p>“Hey there Alfonzo and Ferguson.” Marco greeted, grabbing his bag strap tightly with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>They stood tall on their feet, panting still. Ferguson walked up to Marco’s side and slumped his arm around his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I heard you were going to do something today~”. Ferguson smirked mischievously. Marco’s smile faded and he looked at his friend with a blank face.</p>
<p>“Wh-What are you talking about?” Marco raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You’re going to ask Jackie out, right? Marco looked over to Alfonzo. “Isn’t it time you and her get together already? We have seen the progress you guys have made.” Alfonzo teased with an even bigger smirk. Marco shifted his eyes between his best friends before letting out a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“Ha-ha very funny guys. And yes, me and her have been very close,” Marco remarked, removing Ferguson’s arm around his shoulder. He side-stepped and looked at both of them. “but I ain’t gonna ask her out now. Besides, I already have a plan.” He ended with his chest puffed out. He turned around and began walking away from his friends with his hands behind his head. Alfonzo squinted at him and put a hand on his hip.</p>
<p>“You mean sit by your desk whenever she comes into class and you nod when she says morning?” Alfonzo called out, dragging the word ‘nod’ exaggeratedly. Marco immediately stopped in his footsteps and turned back; He was now squinting at Alfonzo. He looked over to Ferguson who also had the same look as well.</p>
<p>He relaxed his expression before rolling his eyes. “Pfft, just cause you guys don’t see the magic, doesn’t mean it’s not there.” He looked over to his friends. “Plus, it’s obvious you guys can’t see it. Because it’s not for you” Marco sassed with his arms crossed and a smirk.</p>
<p>Ferguson let out a loud sigh and slumped his shoulders. “Oh, come on Marco! You have been doing that same move for the past 3 years and you haven’t gotten anywhere,” Ferguson called out, making Marco scoffed. “Even though you guys are our class and the school’s presidents and your friendship with her may have gotten better, you’re still at the same place.” Ferguson pointed out, crossing his arms and resting them on his tummy.</p>
<p>Marco returned another eye roll while letting out an annoyed sigh. He stared at one corner, avoiding the stares from his friends.</p>
<p>Alfonzo shook his head lightly.</p>
<p>“If you don’t do something about it, you will be stuck there for the rest of your life man. She will probably find a boyfriend before high school ends.” Alfonzo added.</p>
<p>Marco glanced back at his friends and looked away again, before softening his expression. He let out a sigh, showing his right cheek to them. His friends twisted their mouths, looked at each other and back at him.</p>
<p>“Marco, you can do this. You have a better standing than where you were when you first had your crush on her.” Ferguson cheered taking a step closer.</p>
<p>“Ya man. You know a lot about her now and possibly with your “Marco-ness” and that mole of yours, you definitely have rubbed some off onto her.” Alfonzo remarked, poking on Marco’s mole after mentioning it, making Marco give him a side eye. He drew in a deep breath and let out a defeated sigh.</p>
<p>He flicked Alfonzo’s hand away and faced his friends, who were smiling at him reassuringly with two thumbs-up. Marco chuckled, putting his hand on his hip and smiled at them.</p>
<p>“Alright alright, I will try to ask her out. But you guys promise it will work out?” Marco inquired, with his voice wavering a little, rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>Now it was Alfonzo’s turn to put his arm around Marco’s shoulder. He walked him to the school door, with Ferguson running to Marco’s side.</p>
<p>“We want what’s best for our buddy. We know it will work out. Trust us baby.” Alfonzo pointed at himself with his thumb and winked at his worried friend. Marco smiled and took one last look at his friends. He looked forward and drew in a deep breath, right when the school bell chimed.</p>
<p>As the boys got to their classroom: 4-A, they were casually greeted by their classmates. They smiled and did the same before walking past them.</p>
<p>“Aw man, it’s still here!”</p>
<p>Alfonzo and Marco looked over to Ferguson then to where he was staring at. There was a big banana drawn, with black ink, at the center of the whiteboard. Beside it wrote: “Welcome back nerds!”</p>
<p>“Damn it. It’s already the last year and it’s still here.” Marco looked over to Alfonzo who was furrowing his eyebrows at the drawing.</p>
<p>“This classroom is def haunted man. He’s already gone and it’s still here.” Ferguson cried out, shaking his head at the end.</p>
<p>Alfonzo let out a sigh, before walking away from the board with Ferguson, leaving Marco behind staring at them. He curled one corner of his lips down and looked back at the board. He picked up the duster and began wiping it over the drawing. He placed the duster down on the holder and dusted his hands as he took a step back. He looked up at the now clean whiteboard and walked back to his seat.</p>
<p>In every classroom, it only holds thirty students, but there was enough space to have 3 rows, with a walkway in between and to move about at the front and back. Alfonzo and Ferguson are seated together at the front, while Marco sits with Jackie closer to the back.</p>
<p>In a ‘predictable’ classroom setting, the good students sit at the front, while the noisy ones are at the back. To prevent any rowdiness or disruption in class, the teachers placed their class presidents near the back as their “gatekeepers”. So far, it worked well for 4-A, but it was because of Jackie; She’s the most popular girl in school. A lot of guys flaunted over her, especially the noisy ones in their class. So, to keep their queen happy, they are willing to stay obedient, especially knowing she is right in front of them.</p>
<p>Marco was seated at his desk, rummaging in his bag on his lap, until a loud morning roared in the classroom. He immediately looked up and smiled at the reason for that greeting. Jackie chuckled and was waving and smiling widely at her classmates. She thanked and greeted them before walking over to her seat.</p>
<p>“Hey Marco! Good Morning!” she exclaimed with her hands up in the air and a wide smile. Marco chuckled and returned the same gesture and expression. They retracted their hands and giggled to each other. The sound of heels hitting against the floor entered the classroom.</p>
<p>“Alright settle down!” The teacher called out as the class scrambled to their seats. She placed her files on the table and looked around.</p>
<p>“Well, by the looks of it, I think I have taught many of you before, but for those who are new; I’m Mrs Thompson. I am your form teacher and your home economics teacher!” Mrs Thompson cheered. The class responded as if a celebrity entered the classroom. Marco chuckled at his class’s reactions and the fact that they got the best teacher in Echo Creek Academy.</p>
<p>Mrs Thompson chuckled at the class’s reaction and signaled the class to calm down.</p>
<p>“Thank you for that warm welcome! I am more than happy to teach such an amazing class!” Mrs Thompson giggled as the class smiled back at her.</p>
<p>Mrs Thompson’s face lit up and immediately looked down at her now open file. “Oh yes! Before we begin the lesson, we have a new student today!”</p>
<p>The door slammed open and everyone whipped their head and stared at it. A girl with yellow locks strut in, standing at the front of the class. Marco squinted his eyes at her then went wide eyed and froze.</p>
<p>She had on a black jacket zipped up halfway, with a white skeleton print all over, and her hands stuffed into the pockets. Her navy plaid skirt was way too short, like the ones in an anime school series, but she had black high knee socks and combat boots to make up for the exposure. Her hair was down but there were two space buns at the top of each side of her head. She shifted the lollipop in her mouth from one corner of her lip to the other, looking around the classroom.</p>
<p><em>“It’s her!”</em> Marco screamed in his head. Mrs Thompson blinked a few times and cautiously went up to the new student.</p>
<p>“Energetic, aren’t we? Hi, Hello, I’m Mrs Thompson. Please introduce yourself, with your name and what you want to achieve after high school.” The new student looked over to Mrs Thompson, who was smiling at her awkwardly, and then the class, who were still holding their gaze at her.</p>
<p>“The name’s Star Butterfly. What I want after high school is to get out of my parent’s home and everyone to leave me the f**k alone.”</p>
<p>The classroom continued to remain silent, dumbfounded by her introduction or...threat. Some of them were either holding their gaze at her, frozen in place or exchanging looks.</p>
<p>“Ah…well Star Butterfly, I hope you will get what you want,” Star looked over to Mrs Thompson who was sheepishly smiling at her. “Um, your seat is at the back. Your desk is near to your class presidents. Marco and Jackie!” Marco and Jackie immediately came to and raised their hands awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Oooo, now that’s fun.” Star teased and started walking over to her seat.</p>
<p>With every footstep, everyone watched her as the sound of the zipper hitting against her boots echoed through the classroom. As she reached her seat, she looked over to Jackie and Marco. They raised an eyebrow at her while Star shifted her gaze from Jackie to Marco. Marco lowered his raised eyebrow and held a tight-lip. Star tsked and looked away, before lounging on her seat with her upper back pressed against the chair and her legs sticking out under the table.</p>
<p>Jackie blinked a few times and looked over to Marco and her classmates; They were all still staring at Star. Jackie rolled her eyes and pushed Marco’s face to the front and began the class greetings and attendance-taking procedure.</p>
<p>Class proceeded as usual in 4-A, despite the new addition. It was now lunch period and Marco and his friends had just arrived at the very packed cafeteria. There was a long queue at the food counter and there weren’t many seats left. After searching with their food on their trays, they managed to find seats at the back.</p>
<p>“Ooo ya, it's Taco Tuesday on a Monday. Sweet!” Ferguson gleefully said, placing his tray down on the table and tearing the wrapper around his taco. Marco and Alfonzo chuckled and the three of them started digging into the taco. Marco glanced around the cafeteria and noticed that Jackie was looking for a seat. He waved and called her over, in which Jackie rushed over.</p>
<p>“Thanks Marco. I forgot that usually the first day of school, everyone would be at the cafeteria.” Jackie said, taking a seat beside him.</p>
<p>“No problem. I guess a lot of us miss the tacos at school, isn’t that right Ferguson?” Marco looked over to him, who just unwrapped his second taco. After Ferguson sucked the tomato and barbeque sauce on all his fingers, he froze and was met with a mixture of judging and amused stares.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry, do I make you guys uncomfortable?” Ferguson asked offendedly, with his hands up in defense, as the rest chuckled at his response and went back to their meal.</p>
<p>“Wow, what an entrance that new girl did.” Jackie said bluntly.</p>
<p>“Ya I know right?” Alfonzo exclaimed looking up at Jackie and Marco. “She came in stomping and all attitude-like. It’s as if she could hurt you real bad man.” He shook his head and took a bite at his taco.</p>
<p>“I can see why she would be transferred out. What do you think of her, Marco?” Jackie asked looking over to Marco, who was now frozen in place, with his taco inches from being devoured. He glanced over to Jackie and Alfonzo, who were now awaiting his answer, and lowered his taco.</p>
<p>“Scary. Probably hostile. She must hate us, Jackie. Considering how she reacted just now.” Marco pointed out, looking over to Jackie then to his taco, before taking a bite.</p>
<p>“Probably, but she can’t do anything to us. We’re basically the untouchables and nothing bad will happen to us.” Jackie stated, taking a bite of hers.</p>
<p>“Ya...but we should keep our distance. Who knows what can happen...” Marco replied with a stuffed mouth.</p>
<p>A <strong>loud</strong> bang erupted and everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the noise.</p>
<p>“Speak of the devil...” Jackie muttered.</p>
<p>Star strutted into the cafeteria with a bunch of male students, wooing closely behind her. She looked at the queue and immediately looked away. The male students, probably her new gang, immediately started pushing people in the queue aside, letting her cut in front of them. She looked over and kept a straight face, before walking over to the food counter. As she got her share, many students waiting in line protested but she didn’t react and left to find a seat. The students before cheered and swooned, calling her the “Ice queen”, following behind her.</p>
<p>Jackie and Marco crinkled their nose and curled their lips, while Alfonzo and Ferguson furrowed their eyebrows and dropped the corners of their lips. The four of them kept their gaze on Star who was standing by a seat that was occupied. She looked over to the students again and they mobilized to chase off the students who used to sit there to give up their seats.</p>
<p>Marco tsked and noticed his friends were already done with their food. He stood up and left the table, in which his friends looked over and immediately followed suit. As Marco held the door open, letting his friends walk out of the cafeteria, he looked over to where Star was. She was staring at him, with an arm rested on the table and her palm under her chin.</p>
<p>The last thing Marco did before exiting the cafeteria was holding his gaze at Star from afar.</p>
<p>For the past week or so, Star has created an infamous reputation for herself. Wherever she goes, her gang of followers (mostly boys) would be following closely behind. They haven’t done anything reckless, but just command and push people around. Though Star didn’t bestow or ordered her gang’s harsh treatment, she was there front and center to witness it. Marco’s friends did as Marco advised and tried to avoid her as much as possible.</p>
<p>But for Marco and Jackie, they have it harder; Even if they wished to avoid her, they couldn’t neglect their duties to both their class and school. Whether it’s about schoolwork or issuing a warning on mistreatment of the students, they would be either ignored by Star, mocked, or shoved aside. That added more to her image, with rumours and speculations about her starting to go around.</p>
<p>It was a break period for the students and many of them were chatting with their friends, either in their class or other classes. Marco and Jackie were busy preparing for this year’s class duty roster and list of newly elected subject leaders. Marco let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes before standing up from his desk.</p>
<p>“Uh hey Jackie, I need to go to the bathroom. I’m getting a little tired.” Marco said sleepily glancing over to Jackie.</p>
<p>“Sure Marco, no worries. Take your time.” Jackie assured, smiling at him.</p>
<p>Marco smiled back and with that, he nonchalantly walked out the classroom. As he walked to the bathroom sleepily, he stopped in place and started to squint his eyes; A head of yellow hair with space buns was running away from him. He rubbed his eyes and removed his hands, only to see Star turning to the stairs and running down. He blinked a few times and quickened his steps. He looked down the stairs as Star ran down the stairs to the lowest floor. He hummed a monotone tune and followed.</p>
<p>The ground floor was like a scene in a horror movie: empty hallway and slightly dimmed lights. Marco glanced up and down the hallway till a loud thud echoed, whipping his head to the right. He stared down the hallway and noticed light coming out from one of the rooms. He tilted his head and jogged over to the light. As he approached the room, he could hear murmurs inside.</p>
<p>He cautiously peeked into the room and saw a group of male students and Star in the room. She was cowering on the floor in front of them.</p>
<p>“What did you guys do?!” Marco shouted, slamming the door open.</p>
<p>The group immediately looked up wide eyed but relaxed their expression afterwards.</p>
<p>“Nothing man, ice queen here needed to repay us in favors, after what we did for her.” The male students replied looking down at Star with a smirk. Marco looked up and furrowed his eyebrows at them. “They’re from Star’s gang.” Marco thought before looking down at Star, who was still frozen in place.</p>
<p>Marco walked over and crouched down beside her. He started to lean forward and reach out to her, and immediately stopped himself. He looked down at the floor below Star’s face to see tiny puddles of blood forming. He looked back at Star and gently placed a hand on the small of her back. Her body was trembling at his touch, but she didn’t utter a sound. The group chuckled, making Marco lowered his eyebrows and rose to his feet.</p>
<p>Star’s gang whipped their head to him and noticed he had his phone out.</p>
<p>“Oi! What are you doing?!” one of them called out, lunging towards him.</p>
<p>Marco quickly ducked down, tucking his phone into his back packet, and moved away from Star. The same student growled, glaring at him before lunging at him again with a balled-up fist. Marco quickly pushed and grabbed the guy’s arm. The guy raised his eyebrows till Marco landed a kick to the chest, making him fall to the ground in agony. The rest looked back at Marco as he stood in a stance. They lunged forward while he began dodging their kicks and punches, while landing a few back at them.</p>
<p>Marco held his stance and did a slow turn while catching his breath. His attackers were sprawled onto the floor, trembling in a mixture of groans and cries. One of them pushed himself up, making Marco turn to face him. The student let out a groan sitting with his hand over his chest and another holding him up from behind.</p>
<p>He glared at Marco. “What the hell man?! She owes us, it’s only fair we get something in return. You know who she is, why do you even care about her?” he yelled. Marco lowered his hands and stood tall.</p>
<p>“Cause I’m her class president,” Marco walked up to him and knelt in front of him with one knee up. “If any of my classmates are in danger or needs help, I will be there for them. Now get out.” Marco spat out the last part, glaring at him. The guy started to tremble even more and immediately sprung to his feet. He ran out of the room at the back, with the others trailing behind.</p>
<p>The room fell silent as Marco stared at the back door, which is now wide open. He let out a sigh and rose to his feet, patting down his jeans and red jacket. He looked over to Star, who was still at the same spot. He cautiously walked over and hesitantly placed his hand on her hunched back.</p>
<p>“Star? You okay?” Marco asked softly, causing Star to stop trembling.</p>
<p>She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, with her hand covering one side of her face. They stared at each other, till she blinked a few times and immediately stood up and turned to the door. Marco immediately grabbed her wrist before she could take a step. The sudden pull back made her look over, revealing the injury under the once covered side of her face. She had a large red mark on the left side of her tear-stained cheeks, a cut on the right side of her forehead and a cut at the right corner of her lips.</p>
<p>Marco stared at her wounds and back at her. She immediately looked down and tried pulling his fingers away. He raised an eyebrow at her as she turned away, trying to pull her arm out of his grip. After struggling for a while, she let out a huff and glared back at Marco through her hair, panting.</p>
<p>“I knew you were a hentai.” Star spat out.</p>
<p>His face went blank but it immediately went back to its previous expression.</p>
<p>“Seriously? After I saved you, that’s what you are getting at?”</p>
<p>Star pushed her hair with her free hand away from her face and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, because you won’t be here if you didn’t follow me, right?” Marco opened and closed his mouth then bit down on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>Star raised an eyebrow and curled one corner of her lips down.</p>
<p>“Am I wrong?” Star prompted, taking a step closer to him, eyeing him up and down.</p>
<p>Marco sighed and returned the same expression, till he looked over to the red mark on her cheeks. He twisted his lips to one side and reached out to it with his other hand. He caressed his thumb over the red mark, while Star froze and went bug eyed at him. She tsked and swatted his hand away, taking a step back.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I just got jacked up a bit. I won’t die from these” Star commented looking at him unamused, gesturing her injuries by circling them with her finger.</p>
<p>“Ya well, I still can’t leave you with all that exposed. Plus, school’s not over yet and I don’t want to explain to every teacher we meet about what happened.” Marco pointed out, staring down at Star as she curled her lip down and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Shortly after, she let out a sigh. “Fine, take me to the nurse’s office then”</p>
<p>Marco lifted a corner of his lips up and let go of her wrist. Star quickly pulled her arm close and examined it. She began rubbing at where Marco grabbed her.</p>
<p>“Do you have other injuries?” Marco asked, looking at her wrist and then to her. Star looked up at him with a poker face.</p>
<p>Star looked down at her arm again. “No…you just have a strong grip,” Star looked back at him. “for a stalker.” Star ended in a deadpan voice. She pffted and dropped her hands to her side and headed towards the door. Marco lifted his head up, letting out a frustrated sigh, while Star looked over her shoulder with a cocky smile.</p>
<p>To get to the one nearest to their classroom, they had to take the stairs to the floor below their class. As they got to the nurse’s office, Marco knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Marco looked over to Star who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. As he hesitantly reached for the doorknob, Star cut in, pushed the door open and entered the office, leaving Marco frozen in place. While Star looked around the office, Marco started to feel uneasy, like he was seeing double.</p>
<p>
  <em>A gust of wind suddenly appeared in front of him, making him cover his face with his forearms. He noticed between his arms, there was someone in front of him. He felt the wind dispersed and lowered his hand to his side. He immediately realised who it was. “Star? Where are we? What is this?” Marco called out to her. No response. He began reaching out his arm towards her, but the image started to distort in front of him.”</em>
</p>
<p>“You okay there?”</p>
<p>Marco blinked a few times and his eyes widened. He had his hand reached out towards Star, who had her head tilted, looking at him perplexed. He quickly retracted his hand and looked down on the floor.</p>
<p>“Y-Ya.Ya..i’m okay.” He said, stumbling on his words and placing his hand behind his neck. Star squinted at him, but relaxed, and hummed a tune. She looked to the bed on her right and walked over to it.</p>
<p>“Sure,” She sat on the end of it. “Well, patch me up.” Star ordered crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>Marco raised his head as she continued staring out the window. He blinked a few times before closing the door . He walked over to a grey cabinet and opened its door. He searched around, pulled out a first-aid kit and walked over to her. He knelt in front of her and placed the kit beside him. He opened it and started rummaging through and found antiseptics, cotton pads, creams, plasters, and a cooling gel pad.</p>
<p>“Here, put this on your cheek. It will help calm down the inflammation.” Marco instructed extending out the cooling pad to Star.</p>
<p>She looked over and took it, stripping it off its packaging. As Star placed the gel pad on her face, Marco began to drench the cotton pad with the antiseptic. He looked over to Star who had a mixture of anger and pain on her face, with the gel pad placed on her swollen cheek.</p>
<p>“Sorry about this but, it’s going to hurt. Try to bear with it okay?” Marco said softly.</p>
<p>Star looked over and watched as his right hand, with the drenched cloth, extended to the cut on her forehead. As it touched her wound, Star quickly shut her eyes tightly and grabbed his right arm with her free hand. The tug made Marco freeze and went bug eyed. As neither of them didn’t move, he glanced over to Star to see her reaction, but she tightened her grip on his arm and pushed his hand away from her face. She dropped the gel pad onto her lap and snatched the cloth from Marco’s hand.</p>
<p>“Ah, I will do it myself. You probably did it wrong.” Star huffed out annoyed, turning her body away from Marco.</p>
<p>He quickly moved out of the way, stumbling back in the process. He rose to his feet and patted his jeans down. He looked over and watched as she placed the cream, cloth and cooling gel on the nurse’s desk and patted herself down. Marco knitted his eyebrows together and shook his head, before walking over to the nurse’s office chair opposite her. She fished out her phone from her right boot and propped it against a box of tissue at the desk.</p>
<p>As he took a seat, he propped his elbow on the armrest and rested his chin on his palm. He was watching her stare intently at her phone and slowly patted her cut with the cloth. As Star placed a plaster over it and moved on to the cream for the split on her lips, Marco fished out his phone and turned the screen on.</p>
<p>His eyes went wide and frantically dragged the side of his thumb up the screen. There were many missed calls from Jackie, causing Marco to glance over to the clock on the top right corner of his phone. He immediately rose to his feet.</p>
<p>“Damn it! Hey Star, you done yet? We need to get back to class.” Marco said hastily looking over to Star.</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows at him and looked back at her phone. She gasped and quickly applied the cream and adjusted her hair, while Marco proceeded to pack the items into the kit. They peeked their heads out of the office, scoping up and down the empty hallway. They quickly ran out of the office and then to class. What they didn’t hear were small snapshots from the bend of the corridor behind them.</p>
<p>As Star and Marco reached the classroom, Star slammed open the door, only to be met with startled and confused expressions from the class and the teacher. Marco gave Star a side-eye and walked past her. Star pouted and trailed behind. The teacher eyed them up and down, tapping his shoes on the floor. He told them to go to their seat and that they will be questioned after class. They did as they were told and got to their seat as the class resumed as per normal.</p>
<p>“Where were you? And what happened to “we should keep our distance. Who knows what can happen...”?” Marco turned his head to Jackie; She was looking at him worriedly and confused.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell ya later. Don’t worry.” Marco assured looking to the front. Jackie sighed and turned to face the front as well. Marco glanced over to his right, to see Star with her head down on the table, with her arms covering the top of it.</p>
<p>School was over, and both Marco and Star just exited the teacher’s office. They were greeted by Jackie, Alfonzo, and Ferguson who had their face lit up. They were waiting patiently against the wall opposite them.</p>
<p>“Marco, what happened just now? And what did Mr Geralt say?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing Ferguson. He just told us to not be late for his class again and let someone in the class know where we were if we aren’t gonna make it on time. “</p>
<p>Alfonzo and Ferguson sighed a relief and smiled. Star had her hands in the pockets of her jacket, eyeing them and hearing in on their conversation. Star turned to her right, making Marco look over as she walked away from them.</p>
<p>“Hey Star! Don’t worry about what happened. You don’t have to feel bad. We only get off with a warning.” Marco called out, making his friends look over to Star. She had stopped walking and was looking ahead, despite being called out.</p>
<p>“I don’t feel bad. You got yourself into that situation.” Star responded nonchalantly, still in place.</p>
<p>Marco and his friends raised their eyebrows and turned to face her. He tilted his head and opened his mouth, but was lightly shoved aside.</p>
<p>“Hey! He helped you with whatever happened, and that’s how you thank him?!” Marco looked over to see Jackie now standing beside him, glaring at Star.</p>
<p>“Why should I? He meddled into my business.” Marco looked over to Star. Her expression started to change from an unamused face to a smugly smirk. “Why are you speaking up for him anyways? Is he your boyfriend or something?”</p>
<p>Marco raised both eyebrows and looked over to Jackie. It was looking at the mirror: Eyes wide open and a slack jaw. They quickly looked away as their faces started to flush pink. They stood shifting between their feet till Star laughed out with her head hung back.</p>
<p>“Seriously? You guys are f**king stupid,” Star jeered, bringing her head down. “Can’t believe me, the freaking new kid, make the two most popular kids look like a bunch of idiots.” Star grinned mischievously, eyeing Marco and his friends. They gasped and narrowed their eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know what to call you guys now…Dummy 1, Dummy 2, Ms Know-It-All and Teacher’s Pet.” Star called out as she pointed at Alfonzo, Ferguson, Jackie and Marco in that order. She guffawed, hugging her stomach, while Marco looked over to his two best friends whose mouths had gone slack. He then looked down to see Jackie ready to kill someone.</p>
<p>“Hey! What the f-“</p>
<p>“Ah ah, don’t say anything you will regret missy,” Star insinuated, wiping the tears from her eyes and catching her breath. “It’s not good to cuss okay, dearie?” Star looked over to Jackie with a smug smile, before sticking her tongue out and pulling down her lower eyelid. Marco gulped and hesitantly looked down at Jackie, who was now gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.</p>
<p>“Bye Bye my class presidents!” Marco looked up and watched Star walking away from them, waving, till she skipped down the stairs.</p>
<p>Marco and Jackie said their goodbyes and split up with Alfonzo and Ferguson at the front of the school, walking in opposite directions. Marco and Jackie were now walking down the pathway home.</p>
<p>“Ugh! She is so annoying!” Jackie screamed out.</p>
<p>“Ya, she is, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Why does she have to come to our class? I heard 4-J had way more empty spots and she definitely belongs there.” Jackie spat out, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>4-J was the last class of their batch and they are known for being the rowdiest class in Echo Creek Academy. They are also known as the class with the lowest academic performance.</p>
<p>“Maybe she’s smart and…that’s who she is?” Marco replied, looking up with his finger tapping on his chin.</p>
<p>“Whatever. She definitely doesn’t belong with us. It’s already the last year. She’s just like the ones in class; I can still deal with her. “Jackie said distastefully before letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, relax. You have me. We can deal with her together. “Marco assured, looking down at her with a smile. She returned the same smile but it faded afterwards.</p>
<p>“Sooo...how did you guys end up together anyways? What happened?”</p>
<p>“Ah. Nothing bad happened. There was some dispute and she was there.” Marco replied, not trying to give out what really happened.</p>
<p>“Huh. Is that why she had that plaster on her forehead?” Jackie asked while tapping on the left side of her forehead.</p>
<p>“Ah ya, but it’s nothing serious.” Marco reassured again.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Jackie dropped her hand to her side and faced forward. “Anyways, I had already done up what we needed to do before tomorrow.” Marco’s eyes lit up and turned to face her, stopping their journey home.</p>
<p>“Really? You didn’t have to. Also, I’m sorry for not picking up your calls earlier.”</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s alright. No biggie,” Jackie replied with a smile. “You can make up for it by doing next week’s.” She suggested, widening her smile. Marco chuckled and smiled back. He nodded and stepped aside, giving way to her. His smile deepened as he watched Jackie walk away from him. He quickly jogged to her side, continuing the journey home.</p>
<p>They exchanged goodbyes and a wave outside of Jackie’s home. Marco watched as she entered her house, before turning to his right and making his way home. After Marco reached home and took a shower, he entered his room and reached out for his phone. He turned on the screen and there were a bunch of messages from the group chat with Ferguson and Alfonzo. He tapped on the notification and read through slowly, rubbing his towel on his hair:</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>A</strong>: Marco, you home yet?</p>
  <p><strong>F</strong>: He probably is.</p>
  <p><strong>A</strong>: Man, that Star girl is f**king scary…</p>
  <p><strong>F</strong>: Ya, we don’t need a new bully in school!! The last one had to transfer because Marco scared him off.</p>
  <p><strong>A</strong>: HAHA. I still remember that loser’s face. He looked like he crapped himself.</p>
  <p><strong>F</strong>: Well he deserved it. But this time, it’s a girl. Marco can’t hit a girl!!</p>
  <p><strong>A</strong>: What do you mean? She’s a monster, not a girl. He def do it for us, or anyone. I bet the teachers will be pleased if that were to happen. @Mdiaz</p>
  <p><strong>M</strong>: Come on guys. She isn’t a monster. Ya she is scary...but not that bad. Don’t think the teachers want to see that happen…. .-. Whatever happens, I will do something about it, without fighting her o_o</p>
  <p><strong>F</strong>: Ya Alfonzo! Marco knows what to do! He’s the safe kid and a popular one too!!</p>
  <p><strong>A</strong>: Ya… thanks Marco. Use that black bet for good!</p>
</blockquote><p>Marco chuckled at the responses and tossed his phone aside. He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling.</p>
<p><em>“What a day...I think I made even bigger progress with Jackie and now we‘re closer than before!”</em> Marco grinned as he screamed in his head. He let out a sigh and his mind wandered to the vision he had of Star. He dropped his smile and raised his eyebrows. He hummed a tune and shrugged his shoulders at the same time. He got up from his bed and walked over to his desk, starting on his homework.</p>
<p>The next day, Marco, Alfonzo and Ferguson entered the classroom and were greeted as per usual. A group of hellos and mornings and a big banana on the whiteboard, with small bananas around it. Ferguson and Alfonzo looked over to Marco while he looked at the whiteboard. He looked over to his worried friends and smiled before picking up the duster. His friends smiled and took a few steps back, leaving Marco cleaning the whiteboard.</p>
<p><em>“If our class is haunted, i really wonder what will happen if I chase Star off..”</em> Marco thought, placing the duster on the holder and taking a step back. He let out a sigh and turned around, with his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>Marco raised his eyebrows and noticed Alfonzo and Ferguson crowding around the back, looking at something. He dropped his hand to his side and spotted Star in his seat, staring into the crowd around the seat behind his. He hitched his backpack and walked over. He placed his hand on Alfonzo’s shoulder, making him look over to him. Marco raised an eyebrow at him, while Alfonzo shrugged his shoulder. Loud exasperated sighs and groans erupted in the crowd, making Marco and his friends peek in.</p>
<p>Star cackled, crossing her arms and legs. “Sorry losers, you gotta pay up now.”</p>
<p>“Aw come on Star! One more time alright?” Star raised an eyebrow at the request and sighed.</p>
<p>“That was the third chance I gave you guys. I didn’t even try that hard this round.” Star bluntly said, staring at her classmates sitting opposite her. They were flabbergasted and began shifting their gaze between each other.<br/>
“How about I play a round?”</p>
<p>Everyone perked up and turned to where the voice came from.</p>
<p>“You play poker, Marco?” One of the players asked.</p>
<p>“Ya a little. I stopped playing when my baby sister was born. She somehow finds them no matter where I put them in the house.” Everyone nodded at his response, except for Star who looked very uninterested.</p>
<p>“You sure you wanna play? I won’t go easy on ya since you aren’t like those buffoons.” Star expressed staring at Marco, pointing her thumb at her classmates. One of the players gasped and opened their mouth.</p>
<p>“Ya, why not,” He closed his mouth and looked over to Marco. “They played 3 times, so I have 3 chances and I can definitely beat you.” Marco stated as he walked over to the table, looking at Star.</p>
<p>“HA!” Star scoffed out with her head hung back. She looked over and eyed him with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Alright teacher’s pet, if I win, you get to be my slave for the next 3 weeks. If I lose, I will...hmm...” Star paused looking up with one finger on her chin.</p>
<p>“You will have to drop whatever they owe you and be nice to me.” Marco offered, making Star look at him. He was smirking at her with his arm crossed over his chest. Star raised an eyebrow and looked up again, tapping on her chin.</p>
<p>“Deal...teacher’s pet.” Star sneered, saying Marco’s nickname menacingly.</p>
<p>“Yup that’s right, use this time to get it out of your system.” Marco responded cheekily, turning to the seat opposite her.</p>
<p>Her lips drew into a snarl and rolled her eyes, before gathering the cards. She watched as the previous player gave up his seat for Marco. She stacked the cards together and looked over to her new opponent; He was sitting across her, watching with a smile. She tsked and started shuffling.</p>
<p>It was now the last round and almost the whole of 4-A had gathered to watch the most intense game match. The other players had folded, leaving Marco and Star to determine the winner. One of the players leaned over to Marco’s ear.</p>
<p>“Uh, Marco…I think you should forfeit. You haven’t won for the last 2 rounds. You can’t possibly win this time.” He whispered, which Marco looked over to him with one corner of his lips curled up.</p>
<p>“Third’s time the charms.” Marco reassured him, in which Star scoffed.</p>
<p>“Alright my soon-to-be slave, time to show the cards.” Star taunted, making him look over. Marco leaned closer and so did Star, sitting at the edge of their seat.</p>
<p>“3…2…1” and they slapped the cards onto the table.</p>
<p>“What the hell! They both had a pair of Aces.”</p>
<p>“But who has the strongest suit?” Everyone started to crowd closer to see the cards, pushing Star and Marco forward. They started to blush, realizing they were inches away from each other. Shortly after, the pressure behind them started to subside and Marco was suddenly pulled away.</p>
<p>“Woohoo! Marco won! Yea baby!” The students cheered, lifting Marco up into the air. “Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray!”</p>
<p>Star sat back into her seat, with her arms crossed, eyeing at the joyous moment. She lifted an arm up and rested her cheek on her knuckle, with one corner of her lips curved down. They cheered for a while till they let Marco down. He chuckled and began adjusting his hair and jacket, before walking over to Star.</p>
<p>“Deal’s a deal. Right Star?” Marco commented, extending out his hand with a smile. Star tsked and looked away. She let out a sigh and rose to her feet. She looked down and stared at his hand for a moment. She looked up at him with a twisted mouth.</p>
<p>“Sure…Marco '' Star replied reluctantly, taking his hand. She quickly looked away, shaking it, while Marco smiled and returned the same gesture.</p>
<p>As they stopped shaking, Marco started to hear whispers and a bell ringing in the distance. His grip started to loosen and his smile fell. Star glanced down at their hands and looked up at him. He was staring at her with his mouth slacked.</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“Marco, you-“</p>
<p>“Sorry kids for being late! The teachers were debriefed quite late.” Mrs Thompson called out as she entered the classroom, making a beeline to the teacher’s table.</p>
<p>The class went wide eyed and scrambled to their seats, leaving Marco and Star still holding each other’s hand. They shifted their eyes to their hands then at each other.</p>
<p>They quickly pulled their hand away and walked over to their seats with their heads down, not making any eye contact with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first attempt on writing a fan-fiction and writing in general. I am not the best but i did the best i could. I hope you like it and I didn't put a lot of tags because the story does get interesting and spoiler alert too.<br/>Do let me know how I can edit my story.<br/>Please do not leave any hateful comments on my story, the fandom and to the other people who enjoy the story or fandom; i prefer u give me insightful comments ON MY STORY instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story follows Marco Diaz, who is on his final year in Echo Creek Academy.<br/>One day, on his late night visit to the pier, he meets a girl with long yellow hair. Their first meeting was....not the best and Marco hoped that that will be his last, till he meets her again as the new transfer student to his class.</p><p>Her name is Star Butterfly, a bratty teen who is...not the friendliest, but has accumulated many rumors surrounding her name, past and herself. She doesn't want to be involved with anyone, especially Marco, not after what happened last time.</p><p>Their life start to intermingle and Marco starts to get involve with Star and begin uncovering more than what she portrays.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The following is a fan-fiction based on the television series: Star vs the Forces of Evil. The show is property of its respective owner, creators and publishers. I do not own the characters and story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch period finally came and Marco, with his friends, entered the cafeteria. Jackie noticed them, with their food trays in hand, looking for a seat. Marco noticed her waving them over and called out to his friends before walking over.</p><p>“Marco, this the first time we are doing this.” Alfonzo whispered.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Marco whispered glancing over to his friend.</p><p>“Um… do you not see what I see?”</p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow at his friend, prompting him to continue.</p><p>“Jackie calling you over to sit with her…and…” Alfonzo hesitantly turned his head to look over his shoulder, before quickly looking back at his oblivious friend “having lunch with Star Butterfly?!” he whispered louder than before.</p><p>Marco raised both eyebrows and lowered them before looking over his shoulder. Star was following them while looking at something on her tray.</p><p>“What’s the problem with that? She’s harmless now.” Marco said nonchalantly, looking back at his friend.</p><p>“Then why are we having lunch with her? Even though she lost and now needs to be nice to you, we aren’t even close to her.” Alfonzo noted with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Ya, even if she is harmless, she still meant what she said.” Ferguson added on, causing Marco to look to his other side.</p><p>“It’s fine guys.” Marco assured his worried friends, shifting his gaze between them, “If she learns about us, she will take back what she said. No biggie.” Marco added, walking ahead of them. They eyed him and each other before looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. Jackie rose from her seat with a smile.</p><p>“Hey guys!” She called out and looked behind Alfonzo. “And…Star Butterfly.” Jackie said with an unamused tone, frowning with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>Marco looked over to Star narrowing her eyes at her and looking away.</p><p>“Ya… I invited her. You don’t mind, do you?” Marco inquired, tilting his head to Jackie.</p><p>She looked at Marco puzzled with both eyebrows raised. She glanced over to Star then back to him. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.</p><p>She sat back down, signaling Marco, his friends and Star to take a seat at the table. Alfonzo and Ferguson sat beside each other, while Marco sat opposite them, in between Jackie and Star. As everyone were busy having their meals, Marco looked over to Jackie chewing on her burger.</p><p>“So how was the leadership workshop?” Marco inquired looking down, scooping up a spoonful of mac and cheese.</p><p>“Ah, it was alright. Mr Julien mentioned that next week will be another meeting and he asked that both class president’s to be present before lunch period.” Jackie commented, in which Marco nodded in response, chewing.</p><p>Marco turned to Star who was taking a bite of her salad on her fork.</p><p>“So, Star…Why did you transfer to Echo Creek Academy?”</p><p>Alfonzo, Ferguson and Jackie lifted their head and stopped what they were doing, staring at Marco then Star. Star looked away and lowered her fork on her bowl. She looked up at him then to her tray, twirling her salad with her fork.</p><p>“My parents had a falling out with my previous school. So, they pulled me out and transferred me to one of the nearby schools, which is here.” Star answered bluntly, causing Marco to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“Were you a bully in your previous school?”</p><p>Everyone at the table turned to Ferguson, while Star picked up the mineral bottle from her tray. Marco and his classmates made quick glances at Star as she unscrewed the cap. Ferguson looked over to Marco who was now squinting at him, in which Ferguson responded with a shrug.</p><p>“No, I’m not. I didn’t like anyone there. Pretentious pricks…” Star replied but muttered the last part, before taking a sip of water.</p><p>“So, why do you act this way?” Alfonzo was now given the same treatment from Marco.</p><p>Star gulped down the last bit of her water before placing it back down on her tray.</p><p>“You will never know who is good or bad. It’s better to keep a hard shell. It’s better for me.” Star replied bluntly, mumbling the last part to herself.</p><p>The interrogators were satisfied and went back to their meals again, while Jackie nodded and looked down at her salad. She twirled the leaves with her fork and lifted her head, wanting to ask something, till she closed her mouth and looked ahead. Alfonzo lifted his head, noticed Jackie’s staring and looked over: Marco was fixated at Star, who was staring at the droplets in her bottle. This was an odd staring game, but the problems were that no one intended for it to happen and were not aware of it. Alfonzo shifted his gaze between her and his absent-minded friend before clearing his throat.</p><p>“So, Marco, do you need my notes for Mr Geralt’s class? Since you missed most of it.” Alfonzo offered looking down at his pasta. Marco blinked a few times and turned his head to him.</p><p>“Oh ya, thanks man. You can pass it to me before practice.” He began tilting his head over. “Star, do you-”</p><p>“Nope” Star cut him off coldly.</p><p>Marco did a double take to see Star getting out of her seat, with her tray in hand, walking away from the table. Marco and his friends watched as she walked over to the trash can then to the entrance door of the cafeteria. Alfonzo looked back at his tray.</p><p>“Well, that was a great ice-breaker game, guys.”</p><p>“Really? Did you have to ask those questions?” Marco glanced between Ferguson and Alfonzo.</p><p>“It’s better to get to the point than beat around the bush.” Alfonzo replied, lifting his head to his offended friend. “Plus, since we know she isn’t a bully, there isn’t anything to worry about.” Marco slumped his shoulders and sighed, looking away from him.</p><p>“To be honest, she doesn’t seem that bad. She just had a rough start.” Ferguson reasoned looking at his friends.</p><p>“Ya, what’s that about?” Jackie asked which Alfonzo and Ferguson shrugged their shoulders and resumed eating.</p><p>Jackie looked over to Marco. He was staring at the door where Star just went out from. She looked at him and curled one corner of her lips down. She nudged him, making him look over. She gave him a half-smile and pointed at his food. Marco looked down and mouthed an “oh”.</p><p>He smiled back before digging into his food. She briefly stared at him before looking back at her tray and did the same.</p><p>The day went by as usual and it was now mathematics. Marco and his class were listening closely to what the teacher was saying, except Star; She was on her phone, with her forehead resting on the table. A loud slam erupted, startling the whole class.</p><p>“Ms Butterfly! This is the second time I see you on your phone!”</p><p>Star uttered a soft tsked, before lifting her head and letting out an exasperated sigh. She stuffed her hands and phone into her jacket’s pocket and rose to her feet. Marco watched as both Star and the teacher stared at each other. She didn’t say anything but walked away from her desk.</p><p>“Where do you think you're going?!” The teacher shouted, watching her from her desk.</p><p>Star opened the back door of the classroom. “To stand outside the classroom, cause you’re f**king boring my ass off.” Star spat out walking out the classroom, slamming the door in the process. The class went silent, till the teacher let out a sigh and walked to the front of the class.</p><p>Star did what she said and stood outside the class. Her silhouette can be seen and she had her back against the window. As the class were tasked to do a class assignment, Marco turned his head to the window and Star wasn’t there anymore.</p><p>“Marco, can you go get her back?”</p><p>Marco and his class looked over to the teacher. He was standing by the whiteboard and had his glasses removed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. The class then looked over to Marco, who returned the same expression: amused. He nodded at his teacher, before getting out of his seat.</p><p><em>“Where did she go?” </em>Marco thought to himself as he strolled along the hallway, bobbing his head out at every corner. It’s been almost ten minutes and he still couldn’t pinpoint where she went or is. As he approached a bend, he heard murmurs and giggles ahead. He walked over to it cautiously.</p><p>He placed his hand on the corner and poked his head out. Further down the hallway, Star was leaning against the wall, talking to a girl. The girl was around Star’s height. She wore a beanie and had black hair that stopped right above her shoulder. She wore a green shirt and yellow skirt, pairing with a teal cardigan and a pair of brown boots. They were smiling at each other and giggling.</p><p><em>“Huh..I’ve never seen her...happy.”</em> Marco thought to himself as he stared at them, captivated by this rare moment.</p><p>“Marco? What are you doing here?” Marco immediately turned around to be met with a confused and startled expression; It was Mrs Thompson’s.</p><p>“Oh, Hi Mrs Thompson…Nothing. I was looking for Star, after she stormed out of class.” Mrs Thompson mouthed an “oh” nodding. She peeked down the hall Marco was once staring at.</p><p>“Uhm…there isn’t anyone there, Marco.” She said, narrowing her eyes at him.</p><p>Marco’s face lit up and looked down the hall again. She was right; No one was there.</p><p><em>“</em><em>Crap!”</em> Marco screamed in his head and quickly turned back to Mrs Thompson.</p><p>“Ah, I guess it is he..he..he” Marco replied sheepishly, ending it with a chuckle and his hand behind his neck. Mrs Thompson tilted her head, but relaxed her facial expression and looked down at her watch.</p><p>“Well, I hope you find out where she is. See you in class.” Mrs Thompson said quickly walking past him. Marco turned and popped his head out to see her walking down the hallway to a flight of stairs at the end. He leaned against the wall and turned himself forward, scratching his head. He dropped his hand and let out a sigh, before turning to his left, only to be met with Star, who was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>“WHA!” Marco immediately flinched and took a step back. He was hunched forward with a hand on the wall and another over his heart.</p><p>He lifted his head with an annoyed expression. “Y-Y-You scared me!” Marco managed to say as he caught his breath and stood up straight.</p><p>Star grunted and punched his arm, causing Marco to look and rub the area she hit.</p><p>“Yesterday and today too? Seriously, your stalking game is improving, or am I just finding out about your full potential now?” Star insinuated. Marco whipped his head to her.</p><p>“Hey! You ran off, and I had to go find you. You’re lucky that it wasn’t a teacher that saw you.” Marco argued as Star placed her hands on her hips and tsked. She took a step forward and gave him a forehead flick. He flinched back and put his hand to his forehead.</p><p>“Don’t change the subject, stalker. Come on, class is going to be over soon.” Star replied bluntly as she walked away from him. Marco massaged the center of his forehead and pouted.</p><p><em>“</em><em>Why do I always put up with her bullshit? She’s so annoying”</em> Marco finished his thought and jogged up to her.</p><p>“Who was that just now?” Marco inquired looking down at Star, following behind her.</p><p>“None of your bees-wax (business), Diaz” Star replied coldly, looking ahead. Marco frowned and glared at her head.</p><p>“What happened to being nice to me, after losing to poker?”</p><p>“I ain’t gonna keep that charade up for you when no one is around us. It’s annoying. Plus, I didn’t call you by your nickname. Stop complaining.” Star replied bluntly glancing back at looking forward.</p><p>“Is it because of what you said at the cafeteria? About having a hard shell?” Star stopped in her footsteps, causing Marco to collide into her. He stumbled back and took a few steps back while Star turned around glaring at him.</p><p>“It has no relation to the deal. And I was simply answering a question. Now stop being nosy.” Star scowled at him before turning around quickly and walking ahead. Knowing that she has been ignoring his questions. Marco let out a sigh and quickly caught up to her.</p><p>For the past few days, Marco tried to ask Star to join him and his friends at the cafeteria, but she would either walk away from the conversation or ignore him. There were moments where they were walking towards each other in the hallways, but Star would immediately make a U-turn and look at her phone.</p><p>“Marco? Marcooooo?”</p><p>Marco blinked a few times and looked over to where his name is called.</p><p>“Hey, You alright? You haven’t touched your ramen.” Jackie asked, looking at him with a half-smile. Marco looked down at his food and saw that the mountain of noodles has now capsized into the broth. It didn’t look presentable and appetizing anymore.</p><p>“Oh. I’m alright.” Marco reassured glancing at Jackie and split his chopsticks apart, before digging into his noodle.</p><p>“You have been distracted lately. Did Star do something to you?” Marco glanced over to Jackie. He looked down as he slurped on his noodle, shaking his head in the process.</p><p>“I guess I have been tired lately,” Marco replied with his mouth full. He swallowed and looked over to Jackie. “Who knew the last year of school can be that intense?” He concluded before stuffing more of his noodles into his mouth.</p><p>“Don’t worry man, she probably somewhere in school. She did come today anyways, not like she will run out.” Alfonzo reasoned, making Marco look at him.</p><p>“Oh ya, I noticed that she always runs out of the class first when lunch period starts now.” Ferguson commented, causing everyone to look over to him.</p><p>“Guess she found a group of friends to eat with.” Alfonzo concluded resuming on his ramen. Marco looked down at his ramen and furrowed his eyebrows, before continuing on his.</p><p><em>“Ferguson was right.”</em> Marco thought to himself as he sat with his elbow on his desk and his hand under his chin. He was staring at the whiteboard as the teacher spoke. He looked over to see Star staring out of the window near her desk.</p><p>It’s been a couple of days since Ferguson mentioned about Star. Marco would catch her leaving right when the lunch bell rings. She would run out and turn to her left, but has been running in the opposite direction once or twice. Also, she would come back exactly 10 minutes after the lunch period ends. This peculiar behavior has been bothering him, without him realizing it. <em>“I wonder who they are.”</em> Marco thought, gazing at Star.</p><p>The last school bell rang, making Marco look over to the clock. It displayed half past 4 and heard a chair being kicked. He looked over and Star was already running out of the classroom with her bag in hand. Marco looked down at his table and hurriedly packed his things. He rose from his seat and placed his bag on the table and began stuffing his textbook and pencil case into it.</p><p>“Hey, where are you going?” Marco looked over to Jackie as he pushed his chair in.</p><p>“Oh, I need to visit Mrs Thompson for a bit. You and the guys can leave without me.” Marco said quickly and rushed out of the classroom, leaving Jackie perplexed.</p><p>After running down the stairs, Marco jogged over to the school’s entrance. He glanced over and quickly took a few steps back, hiding behind a wall. He popped his head out and Star was leaning against the frame of the door, staring intently at her phone.</p><p>“Yo Star!” He looked behind him and saw a girl run past him, waving. <em>“It was the girl from before.”</em> Marco thought as Star lifted her head to the girl. She greeted her with a two-finger salute and a neutral expression. They giggled to each other and began walking out of school, with Marco following behind them from afar.</p><p><em>“Damn it, why did I get myself into this? I should leave before they find out...”</em> Marco thought as he looked around his surroundings, taking a few glances forward.</p><p>He was about 6 meters away, following behind the girls, who were giggling and talking animatedly to each other. They were walking in the opposite direction of where Marco stays; nearer to the rich housing estate.</p><p>“Bye Janna!”</p><p>Marco looked forward, watching Star and the girl, who is Janna, waving to each other. As Star took a turn behind a building, Janna lowered her hand and started to turn around. Marco’s eyes widened and started searching around for a place to hide. He sprinted to his left and managed to squeeze behind a trash bin, making Marco scrunch up his nose. As he pinched his nose and tried his best to stay very still, Janna’s footsteps were getting closer to his hiding spot, till it stopped.</p><p>“It’s not good to follow people, Diaz.”</p><p>He froze and looked up to see Janna looking down at him smirking. Marco’s cheeks started to redden and he quickly looked away. He started to scout out slowly and felt his chest relaxed. He didn’t know he was holding his breath that bad, but in such a bad place, who wouldn’t.</p><p>He rose to his feet and began patting his jeans and jacket. Marco looked up and Janna was now grinning at him smugly.</p><p>“How did you know I was following you guys? Marco cleared his throat at the end.</p><p>“Since I ran past you at the entrance. You are a very noticeable guy. You def suck at hiding when you were younger.” Janna mocked with a chuckle at the end.</p><p>Marco rolled his eye with a twisted mouth</p><p>“Ya sure. Who are you anyways and why are you hanging out with Star?”</p><p>“Whoa Whoa, my dude,” Janna said as she puts her hands up in defense. “Too many questions for a stalker.”</p><p>Marco furrowed his eyebrows and hummed a monotone tune.</p><p>“Plus, you should know who I am...” Janna trailed off as she held her palms out facing up with her shoulders raised.</p><p>Marco raised his eyebrows and then narrowed his eyes at her. As Marco continued staring at her, Janna let out a loud sigh, hunching forward with her arms dangling down. She quickly stood up straight and gripped onto her bag strap.</p><p>“Janna Banana? From 4-J? Ringing any bells?” Janna replied, gesturing herself. Marco’s face lit up and gasped, sticking his index finger out towards her.</p><p>“You’re the one that’s been messing with my class’s whiteboard!” Marco accused.</p><p>“hehehe...like the bananas I have been leaving?” Janna mocked.</p><p>“Wh-Wh-What the hell, Janna?! My class thought it was that bully! That explains why he kept denying it.” Marco cried out, glaring at her with his hands in his hair.</p><p>“Well, to be fair, he did do the first two. I just carried on his legacy.” Janna added nonchalantly, looking at the corner of her eye with a finger on her chin. She gave a half shrug and looked back at Marco. He was squatting down with his head hung low and his hands in his hair.</p><p>“I thought he came back or something for revenge, and for a second, we thought the class was haunted.” Marco muttered. He almost looked insane, in which Janna rolled her eyes at the state he was in. She turned around and started walking away from him with her arms crossed.</p><p>“H-Hey, I’m not done with you!” Marco exclaimed springing to his feet, chasing after her.</p><p>“Meh, I was though, but I forgot I had a question I wanna ask,” Marco stopped in his tracks, a few steps away from Janna. “Why are you following me and Star?” Janna asked, turning her body slightly, looking over her shoulder. He held a blank expression and started rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“I haven’t seen her with anyone, so I was genuinely surprised when I saw her with someone in the school.” Marco replied looking down at his sneakers, avoiding Janna’s gaze. She eyed him up and down and placed a hand on her hip.</p><p>“Why do you care anyways? You never cared about people like her or 4-J.”</p><p>Marco whipped his head up and stared at her, bringing his hands to his side.</p><p>“You, Jackie, and everyone else just ranked my class as a bunch of nobodies,” Janna spat out the last part. “Star is no different from us and I can tell she doesn’t see us that way, yet she’s in your class.”</p><p>“That’s not true. I don’t think of your class that way and treat people like that.”</p><p>“Oh really? For the past 2 years for every semester, every class was given class funds, except for mine,” Janna was now facing him with daggers in her eyes, which made Marco widened his eyes. “Star knew about it and began treating us, with meals in class and movie sessions.” Janna frowned, lowering her eyebrows and clenching her fists.</p><p>Marco couldn’t believe what he heard: how he suspected Janna, proclaimed something that clearly isn’t better than what Star did, and not being aware of the fund issue and letting it go on for so long, under his leadership. He shamefully looked down at his feet, avoiding her glare. Janna stood tall and lifted her chin up.</p><p>“My class president brought it up to Jackie every semester and yet nothing happened. How you didn’t know about this is beyond me.” Janna turned away from Marco and unclenched her fist. “You’re just like the rest. So much for looking out for the student’s well being.” Janna concluded, walking away from him. He lifted his head as she took a turn at a bend, disappearing behind a building.</p><p>“Damn it.” Marco muttered to himself, kicking his shoe on the ground. He let out a sigh, and walked forward with hands stuffed into his pockets.</p><p>It was the new school week and Marco entered the classroom with his head down. He was immediately stopped by two pairs of feet and looked up to see Alfonzo and Ferguson in front of him.</p><p>“Marco, the banana didn’t appear today!” Marco raised his eyebrows and looked over to the whiteboard and sure enough, there wasn’t anything there.</p><p>“I think Chad admitted defeat!” Ferguson screamed out, making Marco look over to him with a half-smile.</p><p>“Hey Marco. Who would have thought curses can be lifted huh?” Marco looked over to see Jackie smiling at him from her seat. He shifted his eyes to the left and his smile faded. Star had her legs up on the table, staring intently at her phone. His staring got interrupted by the sound of Mrs Thompson’s heels passing him, signaling everyone to get back to their seat, including Marco.</p><p>It was now lunch period and Star yet again rushed out right when the bell rang. Marco decided to not follow and headed for the cafeteria with his friends. As they got a seat and began having their meals, Marco was busy twirling his pasta.<br/>“Marco, why so gloomy? Don’t you like the pasta here? You sad that Chad ain't here with us anymore?” Alfonzo asked cheekily at the end, causing Marco to look up at him.</p><p>“Ha-ha. It’s not that.”</p><p>“What’s wrong then?” This time Jackie was asking. Marco looked over to Jackie.</p><p>“Uhm, may I ask? Did every class get their class funds for this semester?” Marco raised an eyebrow at her. Jackie is the current school president, while Marco is the vice-president.</p><p>“Yaa? I had already distributed the funds during the leadership workshop that day.” Jackie took a bite of her pasta. “Why?” Jackie asked while chewing, twirling her fork for another bite.</p><p>Marco looked at his pasta and shifted in his seat. “Even 4-J?”</p><p>Alfonzo and Ferguson stopped what they were doing and shifted their gaze from Marco then Jackie.</p><p>“Uhm, ya? Marty collected from me on that day too.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me Jackie.” Marco called out bluntly, making his friends look over to him.</p><p>“What are you talking about? I did give them the funds. Why don’t you believe?” Jackie defended narrowing her eyes at Marco.</p><p>“Because Janna told me they didn’t.” Marco glared back at her.</p><p>“What? You gonna believe that trickster over me?” Jackie accused glaring back at Marco. Alfonzo started shifting his eyes between the two of them and reached out his arms, with palms facing out at them.</p><p>“Hey hey, relax guys. Let’s try to calm down and-“</p><p>Marco looked away and immediately stood up. His friends watched as he picked up his tray and walked away from the table.</p><p>“Or not.” Alfonzo finished with his hands up and shoulders shrugged. Jackie kept her glare on him before looking away with a tsk.</p><p>“ 4-G…4-H..” Marco muttered, looking at the classroom’s doors. He was walking down the hallway and came to a stop in front of 4-J’s door.</p><p>The sudden muffled laughter and trickles of murmurs made him stop his hand mid way to the finger pull handle. He retracted his hand to his chin. As he stood with his head hung low and stroking his chin, the door suddenly slammed open.</p><p>“Marco? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Marco lifted his head up to see Star in front of him with an eyebrow raised. He blinked a few times and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Uhm…I came to see Janna and 4-J.” Marco explained looking away.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Marco looked back at her. She had her chin rested on her hand, staring down at the floor. It gave him a chance to have a look at her and luckily for him, Star had her hair up in a ponytail.</p><p>There was a scar on her forehead, probably from that day, but it isn't noticeable because of her fringe. He shifted his eyes and noticed small scars at the bridge of her nose, right cheekbone and at the space between her eyebrows. Despite being up close to each other more than once before, he didn’t realize the amount of scars on her face. Star broke his gaze on her when she looked over her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey Janna and her bananas!” The room went quiet but the music was still playing. “Marco’s here.” Star called out, pointing her thumb at Marco.</p><p>As they stood in silence, Marco leaned in to peek into the class but the sound of Star’s boots caught his attention. She turned in and walked into the classroom. As Marco trailed behind her, a student ran over to a radio, on the teacher’s table, and turned the music off. Star walked over and leaned against a noticeboard at the front of the class, while Marco stood in front of 4-J.</p><p>They were seated at a long table, with countless foods on it, ranging from Western to Japanese cuisine and a big honey baked ham in the centre. He looked over to Star, who was staring at the floor with her arms crossed, then to 4-J, who were staring at him with a blank expression.</p><p>“Uhm. Hey guys,” Marco cleared his throat, feeling it went dry. “I heard what happened in regard to the class funds, and on behalf of me and the school committee, we’re sorry.” Marco looked at the class apologetically. Their eyes widened, except for Janna who was looking down at her plate unamused. He let out a sigh.</p><p>“To make it up to you guys, I will ask the school to give you the amount we owe you.” Marco concluded with a sad smile. Everyone looked at each other and back at Marco.</p><p>“it’s alright Marco. We don’t need it.” One of the students at the front called out, causing Marco’s smile to fade. He looked over to him and it was Marty, 4-J’s class president, smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Ya. Star apologised for you guys and has been treating us,” Marco looked over to the student on his right. “We already forgave you guys.” she concluded with a smile. He lifted his head and looked at the class and they were nodding at him with a smile.</p><p>Marco couldn’t believe the responses. He looked over his shoulder to see Star with her arms out and her hands waving at 4-J while mouthing ‘No’ at them. She glanced over to Marco and quickly crossed one arm under her elbow, looking away, pretending not to hear anything.</p><p>Marco smirked at her reaction and looked back at the class.</p><p>“I’m glad she has been treating you guys.” Marco smiled back at them, but it faded shortly after. “Are you sure though? I won’t mind doing it for you guys.” The class nodded their head, in which Marco responded with a smile and nod.</p><p>The class went silent till Janna let out a sigh. “Well that was a bummer.” Everyone looked over to see Janna rising from her seat.</p><p>“We need to liven up this party now.” Janna added, walking to the front of the table. Marco watched as she walked past him to the radio on the teacher’s table. She picked up a phone beside it and scrolled through, before tapping on the screen.</p><p>Music started blasting and cheers and chairs being dragged across the floor were heard. The class started to surround the radio and began dancing to the music. Marco watched as Janna and Star walked over to his side, smiling at them as well.</p><p>“To be honest, I would have asked you to get the money,” Marco looked over to Janna, who was gazing at her class. “But since my classmates are happy, I’m gonna let it slide.” Janna looked up at him with a grin. She then lightly punched Marco’s arm, making him look down at it.</p><p>“Thanks for apologising and trying to make things right.” Marco looked back, narrowing his eyes at her, but softened it as he noticed her smiling widely at her classmates dancing. He chuckled and smiled before turning his attention to the dance party. Soon after, two of her classmates started tugging at Janna’s arm. She raised an eyebrow at them and let out a chuckle, before reluctantly joining them.</p><p>As Marco watched Janna dancing with her class, he heard the door behind him closed. He looked behind him and noticed Star wasn’t in the classroom anymore. He took one last look at 4-J before walking over to the door. He pulled the door open quietly then closed it behind him. He turned his head to his left and took a few steps away from the classroom of 4-J. Down the hall, he spotted Star swinging her arms at her sides, slowly walking away from him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about 4-J?” Marco called out, causing her to stop in her footsteps. Marco watched as she placed her hands behind her.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t need to. You managed to find out anyways.” Star turned to face the classroom beside her.” Plus, no one seemed to care about them, and I was the only one who did and could provide for them.” Star replied, staring at her reflection in the window.</p><p>She looked over to him then to the floor, smiling. “They’re good people. They deserve it.” Marco held his gaze at her till he chuckled looking away. Star immediately looked over at him perplexed.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Star asked, tilting her head.</p><p>“Nothing. I just think you are showing your true colours.” Marco replied looking back at her, with a smile. Star’s eyes widened and started to bounce around.</p><p>“N-No! I’m just nice to people who are good, unlike you, Diaz.” Star spat out and awkwardly crossed her arm over her chest, looking away. Marco chuckled even louder, placing his hands into his jean’s side pockets.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Star.”</p><p>She immediately whipped her head to him, who was holding a smirk at her. Her eyebrow twitched and she started running up to him. Marco’s eyes widened as she got closer and jumped towards him. She landed a kick to the chest, causing him to sprawled onto the floor. Marco had his arms spread out to his sides and his eyes closed tightly but was immediately opened and widened at the sight. Star was squatting over him with a clenched jaw, glaring down at him.</p><p>“Just cause you came to apologize to 4-J, doesn’t mean you are a good person. You are still a stalker and a pervert, Diaz.” Star growled.</p><p>She rose to her feet and walked over to 4-J’s classroom, closing the door in the process. A surge of pain started rushing in, making Marco let out a loud groan. He placed his hand to his chest, massaging the area where Star kicked.</p><p>Marco then brought his hands to his face, letting out another groan.</p><p>“Ughhh, I hate her so much!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first attempt on writing a fan-fiction and writing in general. I am not the best but i did the best i could. I hope you like it and I didn't put a lot of tags because the story does get interesting and spoiler alert too.<br/>Do let me know how I can edit my story.<br/>Please do not leave any hateful comments on my story, the fandom and to the other people who enjoy the story or fandom; i prefer u give me insightful comments ON MY STORY instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story follows Marco Diaz, who is on his final year in Echo Creek Academy.<br/>One day, on his late night visit to the pier, he meets a girl with long yellow hair. Their first meeting was....not the best and Marco hoped that that will be his last, till he meets her again as the new transfer student to his class.</p><p>Her name is Star Butterfly, a bratty teen who is...not the friendliest, but has accumulated many rumors surrounding her name, past and herself. She doesn't want to be involved with anyone, especially Marco, not after what happened last time.</p><p>Their life start to intermingle and Marco starts to get involve with Star and begin uncovering more than what she portrays.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The following is a fan-fiction based on the television series: Star vs the Forces of Evil. The show is property of its respective owner, creators and publishers. I do not own the characters and story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days and weeks had gone by and the temperature had been rising, making long sleeves not a viable clothing option. </p><p>“Why are you still carrying your jacket? I can’t stand wearing long sleeves, even in colder climates.” Alfonzo inquired. He, Marco and Ferguson were walking into the main entrance. He was looking at Marco with a confused yet judging expression. </p><p>“It’s my lucky jacket. My parents got it for me, and it helps minimise the planning on what to wear.” Marco replied happily, staring down at his red jacket, which was draped over his arm. Marco was wearing a graphic white tee, with black jeans and black converse. He had his bag slung over his shoulder. They took a left and walked up the stairs.  </p><p>Alfonzo hummed a monotone tune. </p><p>“So, you still not gonna talk to Jackie? She really is sorry for what she did though.” Alfonzo reasoned, making quick glances at the stairs and him. Marco's smile fell and let out a sigh, shifting his gaze down at his feet. </p><p>“Ya I know. But I can’t help feeling guilty for not knowing what happened with 4-J. And Jackie was the only one who knew about it.” Marco looked over to Alfonzo dejectedly. “She was part of the fund distribution too and yet she didn’t tell me and fix it.” </p><p>Marco looked back down again, furrowing his eyebrows deeper. They reached their level and made a turn towards their classroom.</p><p>“I understand. But try to hear her out. She probably has a reason for what happened.” Alfonzo reasoned again, which Marco sighed in response and entered their classroom. </p><p>“Marco, can we talk?” Marco turned his head. Jackie quickly averted her eyes to the ground. </p><p>The lunch bell just rang, and everyone was either packing up their stuff or making their way out the classroom. Marco stared at her for a moment, before glancing over to his desk. He looked back at her and nodded with a straight mouth. Marco placed his bag on his desk and they proceeded to leave their desk. He pushed the back door open and gave way to Jackie, which she didn’t acknowledge. Marco stared and trailed behind her, closing the door in the process. </p><p>“Staaarrrr. You ready to go?” </p><p>Star blinked a few times and noticed a hand waving in front of her. She turned her head to see Janna staring at her with an eyebrow raised. Janna retracted her hand to her side as Star looked down at her desk. </p><p>“Ya…” She trailed off, taking one last look at the back door. She let out a sigh and glanced over to Janna; she held a skeptical, yet worried expression. Star looked down and reached out to her bag on the floor. </p><p>“Ya ya. I’m ready.” Star quickly said rising from her seat, with her bag in hand, and flipping her hair to the side. </p><p>Janna relaxed her expression and turned towards the front door. She took a few steps forward before looking over to see Star slung her bag over her shoulder. Star walked over to Janna’s side and they began walking to the front door till they were stopped by a peculiar clique.<br/>
“Uhm, I’m really sorry for not telling you about 4-J. I was trying to find out the issue, but it got delayed and I didn’t want you to worry.” Jackie explained, looking down at her feet. </p><p>“But you should still have told me Jackie. We’re in-charge of the school and the classes’ wellbeing. That’s why I’m your vice president, to help you and take on some of the load.” Marco said sternly, looking down at Jackie. </p><p>Marco was standing in front of her in an empty corridor, opposite their classroom. </p><p>“Ya I know. I’m really sorry. I promise I will tell you next time, okay?” Jackie inquired looking up at Marco with a frown. </p><p>Marco looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. After a while, he glanced over to see Jackie had her head hung low and her arms wrapped around her. He twisted his mouth and let out a sigh. He reached out his hand slowly towards her head. He felt her flinch by his sudden gesture.</p><p>“I forgive you. Don’t be afraid to ask for help alright?” </p><p>Jackie immediately looked up at Marco. He was smiling down at her, in which she returned with a toothy smile before nodding. The moment was interrupted by a loud crash. Marco swiftly turned around and spotted shadows in their classroom. He looked down at Jackie as she shifted her gaze from the classroom to him, worriedly. They stared at each other for a moment before running over to their class. </p><p>Marco slammed the back door open, only to see Star on top of a girl, in front of a bunch of others and Janna.</p><p>“You stupid bitch! You’re gonna regret saying that!” Star shouted, pinning the girl down by the chest, squishing her hand into the cheek. </p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up girly! I will make you regret tackling me first!” the girl screamed, yanking at one of Star’s pigtails, making Star cried out and growled. </p><p>The girl being tackled by Star wore a pink and blue dress that has matching coloured frills at the end of the skirt. She also wore a pair of cream-coloured sneakers. Luckily for Marco, she had a pair of sport shorts underneath, while Star wore a pair of green joggers with a graphic navy top tucked in. </p><p>As the girls inched closer together and growled louder, Marco quickly walked over and pulled Star off the girl. Star groaned, trying to squirm out of his tight hold around her waist. </p><p>“Marco!? What the hell!? Let me go!” Star shouted looking over her shoulder before looking down at the girl. </p><p>“Not till you calm down and stop moving so much.” Marco managed to say, struggling to hold her. </p><p>Star didn’t heed his words and accidentally kicked his shin, making Marco lose his hold and grabbed at an inappropriate place up top. Everyone around them had their mouth opened, as Star and Marco frozen in place, with their faces red. </p><p>“You little wench!” Star and Marco shifted their gaze to the girl. Her hair was in a mess and her dress was wrinkled. “You moved around on purpose, making Marco do such an indecent thing!” she shouted and pointed at Star, trembling. </p><p>Star quickly pushed Marco back, releasing herself from his hold. She smoothed out the creases on her t-shirt and joggers before puffing out her chest, pulling off a power stance. </p><p>“Jealous, aren’t cha? You better back off or I will do it instead.” Star raised her right hand in front of her, wiggling her fingers slowly, staring at the girl with a devilish grin. </p><p>The girl and her posies started to tremble and looked at each other, before making their escape. Jackie, Janna, and Marco watched them run out with confusion. Marco looked back at Star who was looking down clenching her fist. </p><p>“Star, I’m really sorry about just now. I didn’t mean- “Star turned around, making Marco stop mid-sentence with a look that can make people tremble in fear. </p><p>Before anyone could say anything, Star quickly picked up her pink bag that was at the corner of the floor. She grabbed Janna’s hand and pulled her along, out of the classroom. The silence in the classroom was more deafening than before and clearly, the classroom was not as messy as the event before. </p><p>“Damn it! Damn it! Why?! Why?!” Marco mumbled to himself as he squatted over pieces of paper on the floor. </p><p>After that unfortunate situation, Marco and Jackie stayed back to clean up the classroom before the lunch period ended. There were scattered papers and books on the floor, probably from the 2 tables that were laying at their sides. Jackie was busy sweeping till she looked over to Marco who was slowly picking up the same pieces of paper on the floor. </p><p>“Marco, it’s okay. Star probably understood that you didn’t mean to…you know…” </p><p>“I don’t think so. Didn’t you see the way she looked at me?” Marco argued dejectedly, keeping his gaze forward. </p><p>Jackie bit down on her lower lips looking away. She looked back at him who was still looking down and squatting in place. </p><p>“Mm… Well, today you don’t have any lessons with her. You can plan on what to say to her before school ends.” Jackie comforted with a small smile. Marco let out a sigh and hung his head even lower. </p><p>“Yaa…I’ll try. But that depends on whether I can catch her.” Marco replied, continuing to pick up the mess.</p><p>The last school bell was about to ring and Marco kept his gaze at the clock. As he drummed his fingers on his empty desk, the bell came as scheduled. Immediately, Marco picked up his bag and made a beeline out of the classroom. He looked up and down the hall and managed to spot a pair of yellow pigtails in the sea of students, walking away from him. He began shuffling through the crowd, apologizing along the way. </p><p>When he got to a clearing, he could see Star already making her way down. He took a step forward till someone stopped in front of him, blocking his pathway. It was the girl that Star tackled. </p><p>“Oh hi.” Marco greeted her with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Hey Marco! ~ Do you know who I am? ~” the girl inquired flirtatiously as she twirled her index finger at the end of the ponytail, draped over her shoulder. Marco turned his head to see Star disappearing down the stairs. </p><p>“Ya, you’re the girl from before.” Marco answered, keeping his gaze at the stairway. </p><p>“Ooohh, you do remember! But I rather you call me by my name. My name is Priscila, but you can, and should, call me Pony, and I do apologise for just now. That wasn’t supposed to be how you meet the leader of your fan club.” </p><p>Marco’s eyes widened and whipped his head to Pony. </p><p>“My fan club?” </p><p>“Yes sweetie! Just to let you know…I mean you should have known duh,” Pony replied with her chest out and an enigmatic smile. “You so popular that almost all the girls in Echo Creek Academy have a crush on you! Pony remarked, tilting her head and keeping her gaze at him. </p><p>“So, to band the crazies who are so into you, I formed the club and we saw something we didn’t like, oh no honey.” Pony concluded as she fished out her phone and pulled up a photo. She extended her phone screen out to him, making him cranked his neck forward. His eyes widened; It was a picture of Marco and Star running out from the nurse’s office. </p><p>“How did you get that?” Marco inquired looking up from the phone to Pony. </p><p>“One of the members saw you two, snapped that pic and sent it to me.” Pony off her screen before stuffing into the pocket of her cream cardigan. “I don’t know what’s your deal with that Butterfly girl, but she ain’t good for your image sweetie!” Pony commented, looking back at Marco with her arms crossed over her chest. </p><p>Marco stayed silent, in which Pony let out a sigh and pointed her left index finger at him while placing her other hand on the hip. Marco stared at her finger, which was a few inches from his face.</p><p>“Listen, for the best of the school, you should stay away from her.” Marco looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She dropped her finger and had her hand at her side. </p><p>“Hear me out sweetie. I did some digging on her and she’s actually part of the royal butterfly family.” She took a few steps closer to him, and leaned into his ear. </p><p>“It’s rumoured that she actually did a lot of bad things in her previous school and got transferred to here.”  Pony whispered, making Marco relaxed his expression and stared at her.</p><p>She moved away from him and stared at him. He lowered his head, avoiding her gaze, and stood in silence. She raised an eyebrow before letting out a long sigh.</p><p>“See, honey, she just bad business. You better “clrk clrk” her out of your life. She will ruin you!” Pony ordered as she mimicked a pair of scissors with her fingers.</p><p>Marco didn’t look up, but he had his fists clenched and his mouth twisted. As he stood in place, Pony put on a smirk and began crossing her arms over her chest. Soon after, Marco unclenched his fists.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me know…Pony, but I can’t do that.” Marco responded looking up at her smiling. Pony’s smile fell and went bug eyed. </p><p>“B-B-But Marco, Star is not good for you. She even attacked me, after I confronted her!” She had her hands at her side in balls of fist. </p><p>“Ya, and I apologise on her behalf for attacking you. But she isn’t a bad person.” Marco explained, tilting his head. Pony had her mouth slacked, her shoulders slumped and her fists unclenched .</p><p>“If she did what she did at her previous school, I believe that there is a good reason for it. Plus, those are still rumours. We shouldn’t believe so much on that, but rather focus on the truth, which Star probably only knows.” </p><p>They stared at each other, till Marco cleared his throat and lifted his hand to the back of his neck. </p><p>“If you and my fans are truly worried about me, why not ask her? I’m sure she will want to clarify them if you ask nicely.” Marco concluded rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Pony was tight-lipped and had a hint of pink on her cheeks. She immediately looked down and shuffled at her feet, avoiding his gaze. Marco raised both eyebrows and smiled. </p><p>“I’m sure you can do it. You’re the leader of my fan club, aren’t you?” </p><p>Pony shot her head up and looked at Marco with wide eyes. He deepened his smile which made her start to get jumpy. She nodded vigorously with a toothy grin. </p><p>“I believe in you.” Marco complimented awkwardly at her with a thumb-up, making Pony squish her hands onto her cheeks. Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth was opened. </p><p>“Okay! I will do it for you Marco! See ya!” Pony exclaimed waving before running away, leaving Marco waving back in an empty hallway.</p>
<h6></h6><p>It was the next day and Marco was catching up to Alfonzo, Ferguson, and Jackie, who just walked into the school’s gate. </p><p>“Hey guys!” Marco called out, making his friends stop and looked over their shoulder. </p><p>“Oh, hey man, where were you yesterday? We didn’t know where you were, so we left. Sorry about that.” Said Ferguson. </p><p>“That’s alright. I was preoccupied anyway.” Marco responded walking to their side as they all continued their journey to school. </p><p>“So, did you manage to apologise to Star?” Jackie asked, leaning forward and looking over to Marco. He leaned forward to look at Jackie then looked over to Alfonzo and Ferguson, who were looking at him perplexed. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t but I did ran into the leader of…my fan club?” Marco mumbled the last part scratching one side of his cheek. </p><p>“Your fan club? Did you just find out about it?” Alfonzo inquired, causing Marco to whip his head to his friends. </p><p>“What?! You guys knew? And didn’t bother to tell me?” </p><p>“We just thought you knew but acted like you didn’t.” Alfonzo reasoned looking at Marco with an eyebrow raised. Marco’s face went blank and stared at his friends, who were looking at him confused and surprised.  Suddenly, Alfonzo laughed out. </p><p>“No wonder man, we legit thought you have some great acting skills, like Oscar award level shit.” Alfonzo laughed out, with Ferguson and Jackie laughing along. Marco felt his cheeks warmed up and whipped his head down. </p><p>“Man, what a downgrade.” Alfonzo laughed out mockingly, making Ferguson and Jackie laugh even harder. Marco, however, had his hands slid down his face.</p><p>It was now lunch period, and everyone was making their way out of the classroom. As Marco packed his stuff, he spotted Pony at the front door looking in. He turned to Star who was bending down from her seat, about to pick up her bag from the floor. As she stood up straight and placed her bag on her desk, she flinched and squinted her eyes at Pony in front of her, looking down at her feet. </p><p>“What do you want?” Star ordered bluntly, slinging her bag over her shoulder, stuffing a hand into her signature skeleton jacket’s pocket. Pony’s lips were quivering till she lifted her head up.</p><p>“I’m-I’m sorry girl!” Pony cried out, staring at Star with tears in her eyes. The sudden outburst caused Star to take a step back. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to say you are a bad person and call you out for ruining Marco’s image. I was just worried that people will look at him differently, when he isn’t those bad boys.” Pony said wiping the mascara that is running down her cheeks. </p><p>As Marco and Jackie stared at Pony sobbing, Marco looked over to Star who was staring at her with an unamused face. She lifted her head up and let out a quiet exasperated sigh. She looked back at Pony and hitched her bag up.</p><p>“I forgive you,” Pony shot her head up at Star. “You were protecting Marco and preserving who he is. It takes a strong-willed person to do that and a great friend,” Star commented with one corner of her lips curled up. She started to lean towards Pony’s ear. </p><p>“But Marco isn’t who you think he is. Remember he grabbed my boob yesterday? I’m calling that out.” Star said monotonously while pointing her thumb at where Marco and Jackie were.  </p><p>Their eyes widened and Marco leaned forward with his fist on his table, glaring at her. </p><p>“H-hey! I told you it was an accident. It’s the only area that I can pull you at, without you squirming about.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have pulled me by the waist, but the armpits dum dum.” Star mocked rolling her eyes, and tilting her head to Marco. Marco went tight-lipped and looked down at the table, while Jackie looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a half-smile. Star looked back to Pony, who was gazing at Marco. She slung her arms around her shoulders and pushed her to the front door. </p><p>“Listen kid, I have way more dirt on Marco than what you see in school. I don’t mind giving them out if you joined me for lunch.” Star requested with a wink and a mischievous smirk on her face. Pony gasped and let out a squeal, squishing her hands into her cheeks. </p><p>“Star!” Marco called out as he watched Star continue walking to the front door with Pony. </p><p>At the door, she looked over and gave him a wink, a tongue out and a peace sign. Star’s mockery left Marco with a big handprint on his forehead and Jackie dumbfounded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first attempt on writing a fan-fiction and writing in general. I am not the best but i did the best i could. I hope you like it and I didn't put a lot of tags because the story does get interesting and spoiler alert too.<br/>Do let me know how I can edit my story.<br/>Please do not leave any hateful comments on my story, the fandom and to the other people who enjoy the story or fandom; i prefer u give me insightful comments ON MY STORY instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story follows Marco Diaz, who is on his final year in Echo Creek Academy.<br/>One day, on his late night visit to the pier, he meets a girl with long yellow hair. Their first meeting was....not the best and Marco hoped that that will be his last, till he meets her again as the new transfer student to his class.</p><p>Her name is Star Butterfly, a bratty teen who is...not the friendliest, but has accumulated many rumors surrounding her name, past and herself. She doesn't want to be involved with anyone, especially Marco, not after what happened last time.</p><p>Their life start to intermingle and Marco starts to get involve with Star and begin uncovering more than what she portrays.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The following is a fan-fiction based on the television series: Star vs the Forces of Evil. The show is property of its respective owner, creators and publishers. I do not own the characters and story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is school even happening in June...?” Alfonzo called out exasperatedly, wiping the sweat off his face.</p><p>“Because our holidays are happening in August my dude. And they can’t afford to let us have two breaks.” Ferguson replied, pulling at his t-shirt collar and fanning himself.</p><p>As they continued their walk to school, Marco was staring at them chuckling at his friends’ exaggeration.</p><p>Time has flown by as everyone was busy preparing for the mid-term tests and assignments. The workload has gotten bigger every year and never stopped piling up. Marco was able to juggle his studies, social life, his karate practices and Star. His interactions with Star have improved, but not as much. She still avoids him, but he would catch her hanging out with Janna and Pony at the cafeteria. Of course, she still kept her deal of being nice to him… in public that is.</p><p>“Hey guys!”</p><p>The guys turned around and saw Jackie riding her skateboard towards them.</p><p>She was sporting a baseball shirt, with sea green ¾ sleeves, and a pair of jean shorts. Her pink helmet complimented her outfit, with her teal-coloured vans and white crew socks. Marco couldn’t help but smile and crinkle his eyes and nose. His eyes widened and looked over to Alfonzo who was nudging him by the elbow with a smirk.</p><p>Marco looked away blushing and gripped his backstrap tightly. As Jackie arrived in front of them, she performed a kickflip before picking up her skateboard. The other students around her cheered and were in awe and swooned, including Marco.<br/>“Hey Jackie, I see that you brought your skateboard out.” Said Alfonzo, as Jackie took off her helmet.</p><p>“Ya. Haven’t ridden it since winter started. With the heat coming, it’s def a perfect day to skate.” Jackie explained inspecting her skateboard.</p><p>Alfonzo smiled and turned to Marco, who was still gazing at Jackie. He looked away and casually pushed him forward, in which Marco glared back at him.</p><p>“Hey Marco! Good morning!”</p><p>Marco whipped his head back to Jackie. She had her skateboard under her arms and her helmet raised with a toothy smile. Marco chuckled and greeted her morning in the same manner. The school bell rang, making everyone, including them, start a beeline to the school and classroom.</p><p>“Mewni and Earth decided on democracy and abolished the monarchy...” The teacher explained.</p><p>It was now history class and it’s normally where teachers lose their students at, especially when the only light source was the projector. Marco had his chin rested on his hand listening in, till he looked over to his right. Jackie had her head on the table with her eyes closed, facing Marco. He smiled sweetly and gazed down at her as she slept. He lightly pushes her fringe to the side, causing her to stir a little. He moved his hand away but she somehow fell back to sleep. He let out a soft giggle and reached out his hand again.</p><p>“Alright class, time for your group assignment!” the teacher exclaimed as the lights turned on. The classroom was filled with lots of groans and yawns. Marco quickly retracted his hand and faced the front, while Jackie slowly raised her head from the table. She stretched her hand up and her legs out, letting out a yawn.</p><p>“Alrighty sleepy heads! This group assignment requires you to do up a visual timeline on the history of Mewni and Earth as a pair and present to the rest of the class. You may use pictures and passages from the textbook or any other resources. Credit where it is appropriate and definitely no reading off from it. Understood?” the teacher explained before looking up from the brief. She smiled as the students nodded in response.</p><p>“Ok, let’s start the pairing. Pass down your student card to the front.”</p><p>The students did as they’re told and waited anxiously for their pairing. The teacher began shuffling the passes like a deck of cards, eyeing at her students with a smirk. As the teacher started placing the first two cards down, she called out their names.</p><p>“Next pairing: Jackie and Ashley. Next pairing: Alfonzo and Ferguson.” The teachers called out, placing down the passes and looking at one of the students at the front who was busy typing down the pairings in her phone. There were silent cheers and groans heard around the class as the teacher continued which Marco enjoyed with a half-smile.</p><p>“And lastly…Marco and Star.” Everyone turned their head to the teacher and to where Marco and Star were seated. Marco froze at their reaction while Star raised an eyebrow and curled one corner of her lips down, baring her teeth slightly at her class.</p><p>Somehow perfectly timed, the lunch bell rang, alerting the rest of the class to begin packing up their bags. Marco let out a quiet sigh and looked over to Star; She was also packing her things. He breathed in deeply and rose from his seat, walking up to her cautiously.</p><p>Even though the two’s relationship has improved to one-time talking, Marco was still trying to be careful around her. I mean, who knows what else can happen, right?</p><p>“Hey Star, since we’re paired up together, when do you want to do the assignment?” Marco asked sheepishly.</p><p>“You decide, Diaz. You plan the when, where, and how,” Star slung her bag onto her shoulder and looked over to Marco with a tight lipped smile. “And I will show up. Bye~” Star waved at him with a cheeky smile before walking off.</p><p>Marco watched as Star walked towards the front door, with a hand in his pocket and a twisted mouth.</p><p>“Good luck man.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Marco looked over to Alfonzo before taking a fry.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear what she said?” Alfonzo asked, furrowing his eyebrows and waving his fork at him. Marco narrowed his eyes while Alfonzo eyed his oblivious friend up and down. He smacked his forehead and let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“She gonna make you do everything, dude!” Alfonzo exclaimed eyeing at Marco.</p><p>“What? No?”</p><p>““You plan the when, where, and how and I will show up. Bye~”” Ferguson chimed in at a higher pitch, while repeatedly tapping his fingers onto his thumb. Jackie chuckled but stopped after looking over to Marco squinting at him with a head tilt.</p><p>“Marco, face it. She ain’t gonna touch a damn thing, and just show up for the presentation. You best start without her.” Alfonzo remarked before picking up a fry and taking a bite.</p><p>Marco sighed and shook his head, looking down and picking up another fry.</p><p>It was the last period and Marco was gazing over at Star, who had her head resting against her palm, listening to the class. Soon after, the last bell rang, and everyone motioned themselves to get ready to leave. Marco quickly walked up to Star who was standing beside her desk, packing up her things.</p><p>“Hey Star, You free after 6? We can start early since we have other assignments to do.”</p><p>Star stopped what she was doing and glanced over to Marco. She looked out the window and hummed a tune.</p><p>“Sure, but why 6?” Star asked and continued packing by stuffing her pencil case into her bag.</p><p>“I have karate training later, you mind waiting?” Star turned her head to Marco who was looking at her with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at Marco before looking forward and tilting her head down, resting her chin on her hand. Marco held his breath and looked over to Jackie who was watching the event play out at their desks.</p><p>“Sure. Where is it?”</p><p>Marco whipped his head back at Star’s response and was met with her usual unamused expression.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll show you.” Marco replied, walking to the back door. Star raised an eyebrow, zipped her bag and slung it over her shoulder, trailing behind him.</p><p>As Marco put on his karate gi, he checked himself in the mirror one last time, before heading out to the dojo. The dojo was about the size of an indoor basketball and it was shared with the other sport co-curriculum activities. There were free standing punching bags and hanging punching bags. Beside it were metal closets that had sparring gloves, focus mitts, makiwara and kick shields. On the other end, there was a trophy case, which was where Star is at.</p><p>She was staring amusingly at the trophies and the many achievements that the Echo Creek’s Karate club has obtained. As she browsed, she noticed a black and white picture and a newspaper cut-out beside it.</p><p>“Echo Creek Academy regains its throne after many years.” Star narrated to herself and glanced down a picture below the headline. It was of Marco being lifted into the air by his teammates. She smiled and stood up straight.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder to see Marco chatting happily with his mates. A door opened and Star looked to see a man, in a gi as well, walking into the dojo. A bunch of footsteps alerted Star to look over to see everyone scurrying and taking a seat around two light blue mats at the center.</p><p>“Alright guys let’s do some mini sparring, to find out where we need to work on,” The coach said circling behind his students. He stopped and looked around. “Of course, I would like my presidents to begin. Marco and Jason, please step onto the mat guys.” The coach ordered, looking at his presidents and gesturing to the mat with his hand.</p><p>Marco and a blonde haired student, who is Jason, stepped onto the mat and bowed to each other, before going into their stance. Star raised both eyebrows and walked over to a vacant wall beside the trophy case. She turned and watched with her back against the wall and her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>“Begin!” The coach exclaimed and the boys started circling each other.</p><p>After a while, Jason lunged his left fist to Marco’s face, but he dodged it by shifting his head to the left and lowering himself. He quickly grabbed Jason’s forearm with his right hand and lifted his right leg to Jason’s face.</p><p>Jason immediately closed his eyes tightly and braced for impact. He slowly opened them and shifted over to Marco’s feet hovering near his cheek. He looked back at Marco; He had a smirk on his face and taped Jason’s cheek with the top of his feet.</p><p>“Hahaha. Marco, don’t taunt your new vice president like that. At ease guys.”</p><p>The other members chuckled as Marco and Jason quickly retracted their hands to their side and stood upright before taking a few steps back, before bowing to each other.</p><p>“Huh. Not bad for a teacher’s pet. Guess I’m too soft on him.” Star remarked to herself before smirking.</p><p>After every member had their chance to spar, the coach dismissed them for self-training. The students bowed to the coach and began walking over to the punching bags. After chatting with the students, Marco looked over to see Star on her phone sitting criss-crossed. He smiled and jogged over to her.</p><p>“Hey Star, you good?” Marco asked looking down at her.</p><p>“Oh ya, don’t worry about me. That was good just now.” Star complimented looking up from her phone. Marco chuckled.</p><p>“Thanks. I learnt that recently and wanted to test it.” Marco said with his head up and chest puffed out. Star raised an eyebrow and hummed a tune.</p><p>“No wonder you didn’t hit him. But you aren’t that good.” Marco’s face went blank and looked down at Star. She was now focusing on her phone.</p><p>“Really? You know Karate?” Marco asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“A little. Now get lost, I’m about to hit a new record.” Star said bluntly, staring intently at her phone, swaying side-to-side. Marco squinted at her and scoffed. He turned around and walked over to the punching bag.</p><p>It’s been an hour and Star still had her eyes glued onto her phone. This time however, she had her tongue stuck out from the corner of her lips.</p><p>“Aren’t you that Butterfly girl?” Star looked up to see the student that sparred with Marco before. Star looked down at her phone again.</p><p>“Yup. You Jason, right?”</p><p>After Marco landed his last kick, he started to walk in a circle panting till he spotted Jason with Star. He narrowed his eyes and saw Jason talking while Star was on her phone.</p><p>As he held his stare at them, Star began to stand and put her phone away. Jason took few steps back till Star lunged forward. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, echoing a loud thud throughout the dojo.</p><p>Marco had his hand covering his mouth and ran up to Star and Jason in long strides, along with everyone else.</p><p>“You little prick, say that again to my f**king face!” Star roared as she repeatedly stomped her right foot onto Jason’s chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry” Jason cried out in agony.</p><p>Before Star landed another stomp, Marco grabbed Star by locking his arms under her armpits and started walking backwards.</p><p>“Marco, let me go! He deserves this!” Star growled, swinging her legs.</p><p>“Even if he does, you don’t have to hit him.” Marco reasoned, holding her back. Star stopped struggling and shoved Marco back, getting out of his grip. She turned around and glared at him while Marco stared back at her, panting.</p><p>“What’s going on here, Marco? What happened to Jason?” Marco turned around to face his coach who had his eyebrows knitted at him. He looked over to see some of his mates were either checking on Jason or awaiting an answer, along with his coach.</p><p>Before Marco could say anything, Star stomped away, making him looked over. She picked up her bag and started making her way to the door of the dojo. Marco stared and after a few steps, she stopped in her tracks with her back still facing him.</p><p>“I’m going to take a rain check on that assignment, Diaz. Stay away from me from now on.” Star ordered before walking away.</p><p>As Marco watched her walk out the opened door and slammed it closed, he slumped his shoulders and let out a sigh, furrowing his eyebrows. He was startled by a throat cleared loudly and looked over his shoulder. His coach was glaring at him with his arms crossed, making Marco slumped his shoulders even further.</p><p>It’s been a few days since the incident at the dojo and Star has been avoiding Marco. He would at times look at Star during classes, but she would either avoid his gaze or ask to be excused to the toilet.</p><p>“She hasn’t said anything since then and I don’t know what to do.” Marco cried out to his friends.</p><p>It was free period and they were sitting at an outdoor picnic table in school under a tree. Marco had his face planted onto the table while his friends looked at him worriedly.</p><p>“Don’t worry Marco. She will have to come around. Our submission is due next Monday anyways.”</p><p>“I don’t know Jackie,” Jackie looked over to Alfonzo and Ferguson. “Remember what I said that time at lunch?” Alfonzo eyed her, stroking his chin while Ferguson repeatedly tapped his fingers onto his thumb.</p><p>“You’re not helping guys.” Marco called out with his face still planted on the table. Alfonzo let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“Face it Marco. It’s the reality you are in now. You didn’t listen and now you only have 4 days to complete the assignment.” Alfonzo pointed out nonchalantly, causing Marco to lift his head. He rested his chin on the table, squinting at him.</p><p>“Tsk. Don’t listen to him Marco. Maybe you can send her a text since she might run away from you in person.” Jackie suggested looking back at him.</p><p>“Ya, but I don’t have her number.” Marco said dejectedly.</p><p>“Hmm, why not ask Janna?” Ferguson asked.</p><p>“I don’t think she would.” Marco answered.</p><p>“Maybe ask Pony. She is more likely to give you.” Jackie suggested.</p><p>“Ask me what?”</p><p>They turned their head to the right and Pony was leaning forward at the end of the table where Alfonzo and Jackie were. She had her head rested in the palms of her hand. Marco raised an eyebrow, Jackie and Ferguson raised their eyebrows like a deer in headlights while Alfonzo jerked up and almost fell off from his seat. Alfonzo caught himself and did a double take.</p><p>“How did we not see you, what the f**k?” Alfonzo exasperated as he placed his hands over his chest.</p><p>“Hey no cuss. My daddy said cussing is only needed if you’re angry.” Pony scolded, crossing her arm over her chest. Alfonzo squinted at her and stuck out his tongue in which Pony did the same.</p><p>Jackie cleared her throat. “Pony, do you have Star’s number?” Jackie asked, tilting her head.</p><p>“Oh. Ya. Why do you guys need it?” Pony asked, raising an eyebrow at them.</p><p>“Loser here needs it.” Alfonzo said, pointing his thumb at Marco, who still had his chin on the table. Marco probably will have wrinkles around his eyes the more he squints.</p><p>“Um…I don’t know. She said not to give her number out to anyone.” Pony explained hesitantly.</p><p>Everyone frowned and looked over to Marco, who was now looking away, avoiding their gaze.</p><p>“MM…But since it’s Marco, she probs be ok with it. Plus, I cannot see my Marco like this.” Pony said pouting. Marco raised his eyebrows and lifted his head, before running over to her. Pony watched, perplexed and speechless, as he gripped her shoulders and held an expression of a child who managed to persuade his mom to get him the toy.</p><p>“Thanks Pony. You’re the best.” Marco ended with a smile, in which Pony giggled.</p><p>“Hehehe, there’s my Marco.” Pony cooed. She flashed a smile at him before fishing out her phone and looking through it.</p><p>“I can do this.” Marco said to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed.</p><p>He stared at Star’s number and clicked on “Message” and was sent to a blank chat box. Marco kept tapping on his phone at different speeds, till he lifted his head, letting a groan. A light knock and the door opened to reveal his mom peeking in.</p><p>“Mijo? You okay?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Ya…I’m just trying to send a text to someone, who…” Marco trailed off, tapping a finger on his chin. “has some issues with me, but I have to talk to them because our assignment is due soon.” Marco replied, freezing in place and looking over to his mum.</p><p>“Oh, just tell them you’re sorry for bothering and tell them that we should priorities the assignment over the feud. You can pick the date, time and place, so that you don’t have to wait on their reply.” His mom replied, making him tap his finger on his chin again.</p><p>“Hmm…okay. Thanks mom.” Marco looked to his mom with a smile.</p><p>“No worries. Don’t stay up too long, even though it’s not a school night.” Marco’s mom called out before closing the door. Marco let out a sigh and looked back at his phone.</p><p>“Alright here goes.” He mumbled to himself as he tapped on his screen.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><strong>M</strong>: Hey Star. I got your number from Pony. I’m sorry for whatever I did, but we need to complete the assignment. We only have till Monday. If you want, you can come over to my house tomorrow so that we can start. This is Marco btw.</p>
</blockquote><p>After Marco reread what he wrote for the fifth time, he hit send and laid out onto his bed. His eyes started to get heavy and he slowly fell into a slumber into the plush bedspread.</p><p>
  <strong>Ding!</strong>
</p><p>Marco immediately shot his eyes open. He looked over to see his screen on. He reached out and lifted his phone to his face. He rubbed and blinked his eyes before reading the notification. He quickly sat up and tapped it:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><strong>S</strong>: Sure. I will come by before lunch. See you then.</p>
</blockquote><p>Marco smiled and typed in his address, before crawling to the top of his bed. He put his phone away and laid his head on his pillow, falling back into slumber again.</p><p>
  <strong>Ring!</strong>
</p><p>Marco jerked up from his bed and reached out his hand to slam the snooze on his clock at his bedside. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let out a loud yawn.</p><p>As he climbed out of his bed, he stretched his arms up and dragged his feet to the door then to the bathroom. After his shower, he turned the faucet off and just on cue, the doorbell rang. He quickly stepped out and wrapped his towel around his torso. As Marco exited the bathroom, he heard the front door opened, along with soft murmurs afterwards.</p><p>Marco quickly headed to his room and closed the door. He walked over to his dresser, which was beside his desk, and pulled out one of the drawers. As he grabbed his clothes and walked over to his bed, he heard the door open.</p><p>“Mom, don’t come in. I’m- “Marco called out as he turned around and realised it wasn’t his mom that entered. It was Star Butterfly.</p><p>They stared at each other and froze in place, till Star turned super red, causing Marco to do the same.</p><p>“Mijo, Star’s –” Marco’s mom peeked her head out behind Star and quickly placed her hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Uhm, S-Star, please come down to the living room ya? Sorry Mijo” Marco’s mom quickly said, pulling Star out the door before slamming his door shut, leaving Marco still frozen in place. He blinked a few times and pressed his shirt into his face and proceeded to hunch forward, letting out a groan.</p><p>After Marco got dressed, he hesitantly headed down the stairs. He looked into the living room to see Star sitting at the sofa. When Marco walked in, Star was hunched forward cross-legged. She had her elbow on the top leg and her chin rested on her hand, grinning at Mariposa who was giggling and wiggling her toy at her.</p><p>“Hey Star.” Marco muttered looking away, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Star whipped her head to him and quickly looked forward and sat upright, uncrossing her legs and stomping her boots by accident.</p><p>“Hey.” Star said bluntly, looking away, making Marco look over.</p><p>She was wearing a green dress and a black denim jacket. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and was wearing a pair of gold plated star earrings. As they stayed in place awkwardly, Mariposa started to coo out.</p><p>They looked over and smiled at her, in which Mariposa reached her hands out. Marco walked over and picked her up, making Mariposa laugh and wiggle her butterfly toy. As he held her in his arms, she proceeded to chew on the toy, making Marco chuckle.</p><p>Mariposa turned to Star and pulled out her toy from her mouth and began wiggling it at her. Star’s smile widened and stood up from her seat, walking up to Marco and Mariposa. She bent forward and gazed at Mariposa.</p><p>“Guess what, I’m a butterfly too.” Star cooed, making Mariposa reach out her free hand to Star.</p><p>Star stood up straight and tilted her head at Marco, who was smiling at her. He passed Mariposa to her, in which Star hesitantly accepted. As Star cradled Mariposa in her arms, her shoulders started to relax and started bouncing her, making the light bounce off her earrings.</p><p>Mariposa started to laugh and gazed up at Star in awe before placing her head on Star’s chest. Star froze and smiled down sweetly.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were great with kids.” Star raised her eyebrows and looked over to Marco who was staring at her with a smile. Star immediately looked away and heard a coo from Mariposa, who had her eyes closed and her head resting on her chest. She gazed at her and smiled.</p><p>“Actually…” Star trailed off and turned to Marco. As they stared at each other, Star broke it off by shifting her gaze down at Mariposa.</p><p>“I didn’t know either.” Star replied smiling down at Mariposa. Marco furrowed his eyebrows but was replaced with a smile.</p><p>“Alright, you have any ideas on how to start?” Marco asked, laying out the presentation board. They were alone in the living room, sitting criss-crossed on the floor, surrounded by books and their laptops.</p><p>“Hmm, I have some ideas, but I rather hear yours first, since you’re the teacher’s pet.” Star remarked looking down at Mariposa’s butterfly toy in her hand. Marco looked over and raised an eyebrow at her. He looked back and stared at the presentation board with his hand on his chin.</p><p>“We can create some speech bubbles and cards that we can use to tell the story between Mewni and Earth. Then use photos from either online or the textbook beside them.” Marco explained as he pointed at certain areas on the board.</p><p>Star hummed a tune resting her hand on her chin, staring intently at the board. Marco looked over to Star and started to gaze at her. Star had another scar straight down her left cheeks. It was barely visible, but it was right there for sure. Star glanced over and shifted her gaze to the board. She crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat.</p><p>“Typical answer and expected from the teachers. But I have another idea.” Star offered looking over with a grin, in which Marco responded with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>After Star explained her idea, they quickly grabbed what they needed and began constructing their assignment.</p><p>After a while, Marco looked up at the wall clock opposite them and noticed it was already time for lunch.</p><p>“Hey Star, you wanna take a break?” Marco asked, looking over to her. Star looked up at him, to the clock then at him, nodding in response.<br/>“Alright, I’ll make us lunch.” Marco replied before walking to the kitchen.</p><p>As Marco prepared their lunch, he looked over to see Star still working on the assignment. She had her back hunched forward and was staring intensely as she cut a shape out, with her tongue sticking out. Marco chuckled softly and smiled, before bringing their lunch to the living room.</p><p>“I made us burritos, with some of the meat my mom made just now.” Marco said as he passed Star a plate. She quickly placed her craft down and accepted it with two hands. As Marco took a seat, Star lifted the burrito to her mouth, taking a bite in a process. Marco rested his back onto the sofa and looked over to Star chewing. She hummed a tone with her eyes closed.</p><p>“It’s really nice Marco. Props to your mom.” Star complimented before going in on her second bite, causing Marco to chuckle.</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll do that.” Marco said with a smile, before starting on his.</p><p>As they focused on their burritos, Marco looked over to Star who was staring at her burrito as she chewed.</p><p>“Um, can I ask you something?” Star stopped chewing at Marco’s question but kept her gaze at her burrito. Marco tilted his head till she resumed chewing and nodded.</p><p>“What happened that day? With Jason I mean.” Marco inquired, making Star look forward and rest her plate on her lap.</p><p>There was a moment of silence as Marco stared at Star while Star kept her gaze forward, avoiding his. Marco furrowed his eyebrows and quickly looked down.</p><p>“If you don’t wanna talk-.”</p><p>“He’s a creep.” Marco lifted his head to her who was still holding her gaze forward.</p><p>“He said some stuff that pissed me off and bitch had a smirk on his face while saying it. So, I gave him what he deserved.” Star clenched her fist looking away.</p><p>The ceiling fan was the only noise emitting throughout the room, till Marco sighed.</p><p>“Well, your stunt really left a mark on him. He was unconscious and will be in the hospital for 2 weeks.” Marco explained, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. Star didn’t respond but crossed her arm over her chest.</p><p>“Sorry if I got you into trouble.” Marco looked over to Star who was avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“Well, Jason is known for his bachelor nonsense and he’s definitely not a gentleman. So, I’m glad you saw through him before anything else.” Star looked back at Marco eyes wide. They chuckled and smiled back at each other.</p><p>“Are you sure you only know a little about karate? You seemed to be pretty good at it for knowing so little.” Marco asked, raising an eyebrow at her, causing Star to chuckle.</p><p>“Ya well. I pretty much know the basics and that includes that flip. So, you should stay away from me if you don’t wanna go for one.” Star taunted, smirking at him as she flexed her bicep at him.</p><p>Marco chuckled and leaned back with his hands up in defense, making her laugh and smile at him widely. Marco lowered his hands and gazed at her as she lowered her arm and looked down smiling. As Marco fixed his gaze on Star, she glanced over and turned to face him. She tilted her head smiling, making him widen his smile and not breaking their gaze on each other.</p><p>“Marco, can you come up here? I can’t find Mariposa’s butterfly!” Marco’s mom called out.</p><p>They froze in place and their eyes went wide. They were now inches away from each other. Marco quickly moved back blushing deeply while Star immediately faced forward with her hands covering her face. Marco immediately rose to his feet and placed his hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>“I-I, uhm…will be right back.” Marco replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, looking for Mariposa’s butterfly. He spotted her toy but it was beside Star who was still covering her face.</p><p>Realizing her state, Marco decided to reach around her, trying to grab the toy till Star leaned forward bumping into him. Marco looked over to Star who had her hands from her face to the sides of her face.</p><p>Their cheeks started to redden, realizing they were closer than before. Marco turned his face forward and grabbed the toy and took a few steps back, while Star already had her face covered again. Marco felt sweat rolling down his face and quickly walked up the stairs, leaving Star to hug her legs, burying her face deeper.</p><p>Despite the awkward encounters, they managed to complete their assignment before the day was done. Marco insisted to walk Star back as it was getting dark, in which Star reluctantly accepted. As they walked along the dimly lit pavement, they kept at least 5 feet apart from each other while avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Uhm, could you wait here for a moment?”</p><p>Marco looked over to Star who was facing forward. They stopped near a bend and in front of a traffic light. Marco nodded and watched Star walk ahead before making a turn at the bend. Marco let out a sigh and stuffed his hands into his jean’s pockets.</p><p><em>“I wonder what she’s doing.”</em> Marco thought to himself leaning against a wall, glancing back and forth from his phone to where she went. As he stared down at his phone and continued scrolling on it, Star appeared running up to him.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you.” Star said quickly with her back hunched forward, catching her breath.</p><p>“It’s fine. What were you doing anyways?” Marco asked standing on his two feet and putting his phone into his back pocket.</p><p>Star didn’t respond but lifted her right arm towards him. On her wrist, it was a multi-colored bracelet, making up of stars and hearts. There was also a tiny charm dangling from it, bouncing light off of it.</p><p>Marco stared at it intently, till Star dropped her arm and stood upright.</p><p>“I lost it recently and went to search for it at where I last saw it.” Star explained looking down at her bracelet.</p><p>“Oh, why didn’t you tell me then? We would have been able to find it quicker.” Marco questioned raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“We would be there for the whole night, since I know you would search every square inch of the place.” Star said bluntly looking up at him with her hands in the pockets of her denim jacket.</p><p>“That’s an exaggeration of how I work, personally. I’m just meticulous and a great detective.” Marco commented, ending off with a smirk, making Star roll her eyes and look away.</p><p>“Ya ya, believe what you think. I didn’t believe you are a great detective anyways.” Star argued, turning to the traffic light and walking off. Marco raised an eyebrow at her and ran to her side.</p><p>“You don’t believe me? Okay, hear this: Back in middle school, I was able to find who stole the class’s hamster with little to no evidence. You know who it did; it was my class bully: Gregory Hudson. A name that matches a spoiled brat and douche. He wasn’t considered a suspect because he was rich, but the bite marks on his hands and bruising on his knees were enough for me to confront him in front of the class.” Marco proclaimed with his chest puffed out.</p><p>Star narrowed her eyes at him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Did he really do it?” Star asked, looking ahead.</p><p>“He confessed on that day, and the hamster was returned safe and sound.” Marco replied, with his head lifted and his hands at the back of it.</p><p>Star stared at his smug face, before letting out a scoff. She looked forward and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Childhood stories don't prove much, Marco. You said there was little to no evidence, yet the evidence you found on Gregory were clear indicators. The fact you and your class didn’t suspect him, really shows how careless you were.”</p><p>Marco looked down at Star and opened and closed his mouth, before slumping his shoulders looking down.</p><p>“Regardless, I will give you the benefit of doubt. But you definitely can’t prove to me you are who you think you are.” Star said bluntly before walking further ahead, leaving Marco behind staring at her with a straight mouth.</p><p>They reached Star’s home and it was bigger than Marco’s. There was a large fence around it and the house was almost about 3 storeys high. As Marco examined the house, the sound of Star unlocking her gate caught his attention.</p><p>“Bye Marco.” Star said as she opened her gate.</p><p>“Wait Star.” Marco called out, making Star stop in place. She let go of the gate and turned around, facing Marco with a blank expression.</p><p>“Uhm, you know you told me to stay away from you that day, can we not do that?” Marco asked, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Star raised an eyebrow and eyed him up and down.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it, Marco.”</p><p>Marco shot his head up and looked over to Star.</p><p>“You didn’t mean it?”</p><p>“Ya, we’re friends, right?” Star inquired looking away, stuffing her hands into her jacket’s pocket. Marco froze in place and held a blank expression but was quickly replaced with a smile.</p><p>“Ya we are.” Marco responded, making Star look at him with her eyebrows raised.</p><p>“I realised you have been calling me by my name the whole day.” Marco pointed out, grinning at her, in which she started to blush.</p><p>“Uhm, c-c-cause like I said, we’re friends, and I won’t call my friends by nicknames.” Star quickly said before swiftly turning her head away, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Heh, I see. Then, I hope we stay as friends. I prefer you calling my name.” Star whipped her head to Marco, who was gazing at her with a wide smile plastered on his face.</p><p>Star’s blush deepened, causing her to immediately look down and mutter to herself. Marco chuckled and took a step closer to her and petted her head. Star stopped muttering and slowly looked up at him. As they gazed at each other, Marco began to realise what was going on and started to blush as Star’s blush deepened.</p><p>She shifted her gaze down and punched his stomach, causing him to flinch and bend forward. She quickly ran to and locked her gate as Marco held his stomach.</p><p>“As someone who respects her space, please don’t touch me again, you pervert!” Star shouted before running into the house. The sound of the front door slammed erupted, leaving Marco leaning against the metal railing at the road, groaning in pain.</p><p>Despite being friends with Star, he still can’t get away from her punches.</p><p>The month of June was coming to an end, so were the assignments, tests, and school, for a break that is.</p><p>Marco, Alfonzo, Ferguson, and Jackie were on their way back to class after having their lunch.</p><p>“I can’t believe we survived that hell month, man.” Alfonzo called out while walking up the stairs.</p><p>“Ya, I don’t think I had any sleep for the past 2 weeks.” Jackie added, rubbing her eyes before letting out a yawn.</p><p>“I’m so glad our class trip is coming! I’m so excited.” Ferguson exclaimed excitedly, lifting his hands up.</p><p>“Well, even after that, we still have our final exams and soon, graduation.” Said Marco.</p><p>Everyone stopped and turned around, looked down at Marco. He lifted his head and stopped in place as well. He tilted his head at them.</p><p>“Bro, I was going to shit on you for reminding us about the final exams, but you saved it with the graduation.” Alfonzo remarked, closing his eyes tightly while pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Haha, that’s our Marco for ya. You seriously are ready to leave high school.” Jackie complimented causing Marco to look away blushing.</p><p>“Speaking of graduation, is prom still going on?” Ferguson asked looking over to Jackie. “Yup, we already have a theme, but we haven’t done the booking and preparations yet.” Jackie answered.</p><p>They continued their walk up the stairs, turning left to continue their classroom.</p><p>“What’s the theme anyways?” Alfonzo asked looking over to Jackie.</p><p>“Not gonna say. It’s pretty basic, but it was majority’s vote, which is great, cause it lessens the burdens on the student committee. Plus, it’s my personal favorite, which is a double plus” Jackie said with both her thumbs up at Alfonzo. As Jackie faced forward and continued their journey back to their classroom, Star appeared from a corner and was walking towards them, with her eyes glued on her phone.</p><p>“Hey Star.” Jackie called out to her. Star looked up unamused, stopping in front of them. “Hey.” Star greeted before tilting her head to look at Marco behind her.</p><p>“Hey Marco.” Star greeted before looking back at her phone again and walking past them. As they watched Star walking away from them, Marco turned back to see his friends staring at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did something happen between you two, dude?” Alfonzo asked, eyeing him, while pointing his finger at him and swinging it side to side. Marco raised his eyebrows and looked up, resting his chin on his hand. He started to recall the time she came by his house. His eyes widened and quickly looked down, blushing.</p><p>“So, something did happen?” Ferguson taunted.</p><p>“N-No! What? Guys, nothing happened between us.” Marco said quickly before crossing his arms over his chests.</p><p>“Aww, it’s okay our little bro. We can keep a secret.” Alfonzo said cheekily, putting his arm over Marco’s shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Marco narrowed and rolled his eyes at him before Alfonzo started dragging him along to class with Ferguson following behind.</p><p>Jackie stood at where she was, watching the boys walk away from her. She rubbed the side of her arms, before walking back to class alone.</p><p>It was form teacher period, where the classes get to be briefed by their form teacher on anything they need to know for the upcoming months.</p><p>“I’m sure you guys have voted on the theme of your prom, and I have the results.” Mrs Thompson sang, waving a piece of card in front of them. Everyone quickly settled down and sat quietly for the winning theme.</p><p>“The theme...for your prom…is…Starry Night!”</p><p>The class had a mixture of reactions, but the majority were cheers. The class rose to their seat and walked to the back. Jackie and Marco were suddenly barraged by their classmates who were either thanking them or hugging them.</p><p>Star watched the excitement around those two. She looked to the front and began leaning into her seat, with her feet kicked up the table and her eyes closed.</p><p>“Hey Star, isn’t this exciting?” her table mate asked while looking at the crowd around Jackie and Marco.</p><p>“Meh, I don’t really care.” Star replied with her eyes closed. Her tablemate looked back at her.</p><p>“Oh? do you not like prom?” the tablemate inquired.</p><p>“Really Star? You don’t like prom?” one of their classmates asked, sitting behind her.</p><p>“ehh, too noisy. I’m trying to sleep.” Star complained annoyingly.</p><p>They looked at each other then looked over to watch as Jackie and Marco were being lifted up into the air, while Mrs Thompson tried to stop them.</p><p>As the class settled down, everyone was busy chatting among each other, discussing what to wear to prom.</p><p>“Star? Mr Carlson wants to see you in his office. He needs you for something.” Mrs Thompson called out from her table at the front as she placed her phone down.</p><p>Marco looked at Mrs Thompson then to Star who still had her feet up at the table and her eyes closed.</p><p>“Why me? You could ask your class presidents to do whatever he needs to get done, especially the teacher’s pet.” Star remarked looking over to Jackie and Marco with one eye opened, pointing her thumb at them. Marco squinted at her, but Mrs Thompson continued.</p><p>“Well, he asked specifically for you. He mentioned Tom and that-”</p><p>The sound of a chair and table forcefully dragged across the floor made everyone turn to Star, who was wide awake, standing on her two feet with her fists on the table. Her classmates murmured to each other, while Marco and Jackie stared at her frozen in place. “Star?” Mrs Thompson asked.</p><p>Star blinked a few times and began packing her things into her bag. Marco watched as she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the front. After grabbing a piece of paper from Mrs Thompson, she walked to the front of the class and stopped in place. With eyes still on her, she turned to the class and stared at Marco, who was looking at her worriedly yet confused.</p><p>She put an ‘L’ to her forehead and stuck her tongue. Her classmates started to snicker while Marco squinted his eyes at her. Before he could say anything, she skipped out of the classroom with a smirk on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first attempt on writing a fan-fiction and writing in general. I am not the best but i did the best i could. I hope you like it and I didn't put a lot of tags because the story does get interesting and spoiler alert too.<br/>Do let me know how I can edit my story.<br/>Please do not leave any hateful comments on my story, the fandom and to the other people who enjoy the story or fandom; i prefer u give me insightful comments ON MY STORY instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story follows Marco Diaz, who is on his final year in Echo Creek Academy.<br/>One day, on his late night visit to the pier, he meets a girl with long yellow hair. Their first meeting was....not the best and Marco hoped that that will be his last, till he meets her again as the new transfer student to his class.</p><p>Her name is Star Butterfly, a bratty teen who is...not the friendliest, but has accumulated many rumors surrounding her name, past and herself. She doesn't want to be involved with anyone, especially Marco, not after what happened last time.</p><p>Their life start to intermingle and Marco starts to get involve with Star and begin uncovering more than what she portrays.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The following is a fan-fiction based on the television series: Star vs the Forces of Evil. The show is property of its respective owner, creators and publishers. I do not own the characters and story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late August and the Year 4 students of Echo Creek Academy were on their way for their 4-week school trip. </p><p>The trip has been separated into 2 weeks of visiting the universities that the students are interested in and another 2 weeks of sightseeing around Los Angeles and its neighboring towns. After they arrived at the pick-up point, individual classes were escorted to a rental bus to take them to their hotels, before heading out for their allocated activities. For 4-A, they have the glory of starting off their trip with sightseeing first. During the journey to the hotel, many students were trying to keep themselves occupied, either by sleeping, talk to their friends or be on their phone. </p><p>As the class checked in to their hotels, they started making their way to their rooms and started unpacking. </p><p>“Oh man, I can’t believe we’re here! F** yeah!” Alfonzo screamed out.</p><p>“Chill dude, we aren’t the only ones in this hotel!” Marco shushed, unzipping his luggage.  “Lighten up, Diaz. Don’t you think it’s cool?” Alfonzo asked excitedly, walking over to his opened luggage. </p><p>Marco, Alfonzo, and Ferguson are sharing a room, while Jackie is sharing with one of their classmates. </p><p>“Hey, you used one of Star’s nicknames on him.” Ferguson said, laughing. </p><p>“Ya, that name really is growing on me.” Alfonzo said looking up, juggling his ball of socks. A roll of toilet paper was thrown into Alfonzo’s face, causing both Alfonzo and Ferguson to look at where it was thrown from. </p><p>“You should see the look on your face, Dum 1” Marco laughed out pointing at him, but was interrupted by a ball of socks. </p><p>After a friendly match of “catch”, the boys laid on their beds, with their things scattered around them. </p><p>“Hey Marco?” Alfonzo called out staring at the ceiling. </p><p>“Ya Alfonzo?” Marco asked in the same manner. </p><p>“Do you still like Jackie?” Alfonzo asked looking over to Marco. </p><p>With no response, Alfonzo and Ferguson started to sit up looking at Marco. </p><p>“Ya.” Marco answered, shifting his gaze from the ceiling to the window.</p><p>“Really? Have you done anything?” Alfonzo prompted leaning closer to him. </p><p>“Not yet…what do you mean “Really?”” Marco asked, turning his head and raising an eyebrow to his friends. </p><p>“Well, you seemed to be hanging out with Star a lot. Especially after that group assignment, which by the way no offence, my work was def deserving of that sweet and only A+ that Ms whoever gave you guys.” Alfonzo mocked, eyeing down at him. Marco began to sit up on the bed and face his friends, with one hand resting on his lap. </p><p>“To give you a recap, my presentation received a standing ovation from the class. You probably forgot; you were one of them too. And you got an A, what’s the big deal?” </p><p>“Please Marco, yours was like a children’s book, with pop ups coming out,” Alfonzo replied looking at his hands to gesture a book and his fingers wiggling upwards.  “While for mine, it had small cut-outs of the important people having a conversation.” Alfonzo concluded with a hand on his waist, looking at his friend proudly.</p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. </p><p>“Sorry my dude, I don’t give the gradings. Also, I haven’t been hanging out with Star. We just been close…more than before.” Marco said getting off the bed. He proceeded to pick up his stuff and walked over to his luggage. </p><p>“Regardless, I think you should distance yourself from Star, if you don’t really like her.” Alfonzo suggested, making Marco whip his head to him, with a bunch of toilet paper, sock rolls and a towel in his arms. </p><p>“Why should I? There isn’t anything going on between us. Plus, I don’t don’t like her. She’s my friend.” Marco argued with one corner of his lips curled down and furrowed eyebrows. </p><p>“To be honest, Jackie seemed to be quite distant. Especially since you brought Star with us to the cafeteria that day.” Ferguson chimed in. </p><p>“She has? I haven’t noticed.” Marco said, putting his stuff into his luggage. He turned to his friends and tilted his head down, resting his chin on his hand. </p><p>“Might be cause of Star, dude.” Alfonzo added, making Marco glare at him, in which he quickly put up his hands in defense. </p><p>“Hey man, I only say what I assumed. She’s the only variable anyways.” </p><p>“Well, your assumption might be wrong. Y-You know what, I’ll ask Jackie myself, alright?” Marco waved off walking towards the door.</p><p>As he opened the door, he was greeted to the person he was going to see. </p><p>“Hey Marco! I was gonna ask if you guys wanna join me and Ashley to Disneyland.” Jackie asked looking up at him and peeking into his room. </p><p>She was wearing a teal colored shirt, with a pair of jean shorts and a pair of white high cut sneakers. Marco broke his stare at Jackie and looked over his shoulder. </p><p>“Uh, ya sure.” He replied, turning back to her. </p><p>“Awesome, we’ll meet you guys at the lobby. Bye” Jackie said turning to her left before leaving with a wave goodbye. As Marco watched her leave, he couldn’t help but smile and gaze at her.</p><p>“Ya, I still do like her.” Marco said to himself before going into the room.</p>
<h6></h6><p>As the boys exited the elevator, they spotted Jackie and Ashley waiting at the lounge, chatting away. They jogged over and called out to them. </p><p>“Alright guys, ready to go?” Ashley asked. </p><p>Everyone nodded and began heading to the entrance. After a journey to get there and their tickets, they were able to enter the theme park at ease. </p><p>“We’re here!” Ashley and Jackie screamed out before running to centre, preparing to take selfies. The boys chuckled and walked over to them. As they walked over, Marco accidentally bumped into someone. </p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Marco apologised turning his head to the person he bumped into. His eyes widened and he stood frozen in place as he met the eyes of the person.</p><p>Star and Marco stared at each other and were eyeing each other up and down. </p><p>Marco was wearing a white graphic t-shirt, with a pair of black chino joggers and black converse, while Star who had her hair down, was wearing a white toga crop top, a pair of high waisted dark washed denim shorts, with a black red checkered flannel tied around it, and a cream-coloured converse. Their silent staring was interrupted by a high-pitched voice. </p><p>“Oh, hey Marco!” Pony called out, leaning out behind Star and smiling at him. Janna also popped out behind Star and gave him a wave. </p><p>“What are you guys doing here?” Marco asked looking over to them. </p><p>“Disneyland duh,” Janna said with an eyebrow raised. “What a dumb question, Diaz.” Janna mocked while Marco squinted his eyes at her. </p><p>“Are you going to see the new attraction that they recently opened?” Pony asked excitedly. “New attraction?” Ferguson and Alfonzo popped out behind Marco, looking over to Pony.</p><p>“Yup, they just finished building it and Star was invited to try before the release date.” Pony explained causing the boys to stare at Star. She was avoiding their stare, holding an unamused face. </p><p>“Why her?” Alfonzo asked looking back at Pony. </p><p>“Don’t you know? Her surname is Butterfly. The royal butterfly family.” Pony explained, making Alfonzo and Ferguson look back at Star. </p><p>“Alright Pony. TMI, let’s get this over with.” Star said bluntly as she put on her aviators and walked ahead with her hands in her side pockets. Janna and Pony gave the boys a quick wave before running up to Star, leaving them dumbfounded. </p><p>“She’s royalty?!” Alfonzo cried out. </p><p>“I knew her surname was Butterfly, but I didn’t know she was part of that family” Ferguson muttered placing his hand on his chin. Alfonzo shifted his gaze over to Marco who was still staring at Star and her friends walking away from them. He stood in front of him and grabbed him by the collar. </p><p>“You knew about this?!” Alfonzo accused, tightening his grip on Marco's shoulder. </p><p>“W-Wha- Ya I knew but it’s not a big deal.” Marco answered nervously. </p><p>“Marco! She’s royalty and you knew and didn’t tell us about it?! We could have gotten in for free and get to ride that new attraction.” Alfonzo scolded, shaking Marco intensely. He immediately grabbed Alfonzo's wrist as the shaking became unbearable.</p><p>The visitors around them were staring at them concernedly, in which Jackie and Ashley ran up to them. </p><p>“Whoa guys, what’s going on?” Jackie asked. </p><p>“Alfonzo, calm down will ya?” Ferguson said calmingly, while grabbing Alfonzo’s shoulder and forearm. Alfonzo stopped shaking Marco and sighed, letting him go. Marco quickly regained his balance and adjusted his shirt, before glaring at Alfonzo. </p><p>“What the hell man?! You told me to distance myself from her before, and now you are accusing me for not telling you about her!” Marco shouted before pushing him aside and walking away from his friends, with his hands stuffed into his pockets.</p>
<h6></h6><p>Marco kept walking, with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He found a seat and decided to take it, placing his bag between his legs, with his head still hung low. A sound of a bell ringing was heard, causing Marco to lift his head up:</p><p>
  <em>His vision was distorted and realized there was no surroundings around him, but a person in front him, with her back facing him. It was the same vision he had at the nurse’s office. “Star?” Marco called out. She looked over her shoulder slightly and her mouth was moving, but there was no sound. “What? I can’t hear you” Marco said, as he reached out to her. The same ring chimed in and a strong gust of wind appeared, causing him to cover his face with his arms. He realized he was moving further away from Star, and Star was facing away from him. “Star! Wait!” Marco called out, reaching his hand out, but he kept getting pushed back.”</em>
</p><p>“Hey! Marco! Wake up!” </p><p>Marco quickly shot his eyes open and gasped for air. . He panted heavily and stared at the person who woke him up. </p><p>“You okay? You were mumbling a lot and you didn’t wake up.” Star trembled furrowing her eyebrows and looking at his face. She was kneeling in front of him and caressing his cheeks. </p><p>Marco, who was in a daze, blinked a few times and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. Star froze and stayed still, hesitantly wrapping one arm around him and stroked his hair with another. After a while, Marco pulled away and gazed down at her. As they stared at each other, he placed his hand on her cheek, making Star blush and raised both eyebrows. He chuckled and held his gaze as he caressed her cheek. </p><p>“Hey lovebirds, you guys are starting to make a scene.” Marco and Star whipped their heads to Janna and Pony who were watching them from the side with a smile on their face. Marco and Star looked back at each other and he quickly backed up into the chair, leaving Star looking down, blushing. </p><p>“Sorry about that you guys, but I don’t wanna see that forever too.” Janna remarked. Marco squinted his eyes at her, in which she stuck her tongue out in response. </p><p>“What are you doing here anyways, Marco? Aren’t you with the guys?” Pony asked before sipping on her drink. Marco looked over to Pony and cleared his throat and messed with hair. </p><p>“We had an argument, so I ran off by myself.” Marco explained. </p><p>“Oh, a lost boy. Guess we should bring you back to Neverland then.” Star said bluntly, rising to her feet and dusting her knees, before looking down at Marco with one hand on her hip. Marco and her friends stared at her as Star put on her shades. </p><p>“You can join us for the time being, till the Darling children find us.” Star commented before walking off. </p><p>Marco and her friends looked at each other and back at Star, before trailing behind her.</p>
<h6></h6><p>They have ridden a few rides in the theme park till it was lunch time. </p><p>They decided to stop at a nearby restaurant which was fairly packed. Star showed a card to the waiters and they were led in. As they walked past the many customers, who were having their meals, Janna, Pony and Marco started to feel a bit uncomfortable and hungrier as they looked around. They reached a room at the far back. The waiter pushed the door inwards and there was a large chandler and an eight-seater table with throne-like chairs at each side and ends of it. They took a seat and began to settle down. Pony and Janna were seating side-by-side, while Marco sat opposite them. Star was at the end of the 8-seater table nearest to them. </p><p>“These look so good guys! Star, why are we here and not outside there?” Pony asked looking up from her menu to Star. </p><p>“This is the private area. Only the famous people get to be here which includes my family apparently.” Star explained staring at the menu. Everyone looked at Star and at each other before looking down at their menu again.</p><p>After they said their orders, everyone leaned back into their seats, enjoying the cooling air circulating in the room. </p><p>“So, what was the argument about, Marco?” Janna asked, steepling her fingers at him. Marco lifted his head and looked at Janna and Pony. He then looked over to Star, who was staring at him with her back against the back of the chair and her arms crossed over her chest. He turned back to Janna and sat upright, letting out a sigh. </p><p>“Alfonzo got mad that I didn’t tell them about Star’s royalty.” Marco explained with his head hung low. Star scoffed, making everyone look over to her as she looked away staring at one corner of the room.</p><p>“Why would he get mad about you withholding information on Star? Why does it matter to him that much?” Pony asked looking back at Marco twirling the ends of her pigtails. </p><p>Marco shrugged, while scratching his head. </p><p>“My royalty shouldn’t mean anything to those dum dums. But yet they cared so much about it. I don’t know why you’re friends with them.” Star said bluntly as she drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair, while resting her chin on the knuckle of the other. </p><p>“They’re good people, Star. They may have a good reason for it.” Marco reasoned looking at Star. </p><p>“Ya, money.” Star spat out as she looked forward with a scowl. Marco frowned and rested his arm on the table. He then rested his head on his knuckle, looking down.</p>
<h6></h6><p>Their food arrived shortly, and everyone ate in silence. After Star paid for their meals, they started their journey to the new attraction where she is expected at. </p><p>Marco trailed behind the girls, who were busy chatting among each other. Pony had her phone out, taking multiple shots of her surroundings which Star and Janna constantly showed off the peace sign with a half-smile whenever the camera landed on them.  </p><p>As they walked through the ‘Alice in Wonderland’ attraction, Pony shrieked, causing everyone to stop and look at her. They shifted their gaze from her to what she’s staring at, which was the ‘Mad Tea Party’ ride. </p><p>“You can go ahead, Pony.” Pony turned to Star who was looking at her with a hand on her exposed waist. </p><p>“Really? Don’t you want to get to the new attraction?” Pony asked curiously. </p><p>“You and Janna have never been here before,” Star said as she removed her shades and gave a smile. “Here, take my pass, so that you can skip the queue.” She proceeded to reach into her back pocket and extend her pass to Pony. Pony looked up at Star and gave her toothy grin, before taking the pass from her. </p><p>“Marco, do you want to go?” Pony asked, looking over to him with her arms locked with Janna’s, who was looking uncomfortable. </p><p>“No that’s okay. I’m not good with those. Go on ahead.” Marco waved them off, in which Pony nodded, skipping off while dragging Janna along with her. Star put her shades on and turned back to take a seat. Marco looked back at Star who was leaning forward in her seat, using her phone. </p><p>“Sit down, Marco. It’s not right to stare.” Star ordered, which he immediately looked down and cautiously took a seat beside her. </p><p>As they sat beside each other waiting for their friends, Marco was looking at his surroundings. There were large groups walking about, laughing, and smiling, while there were families, enjoying something refreshing as they stroll around. The interactions between these two groups were enough to put a smile on Marco’s face. </p><p>“Have you heard anything from them?” Marco turned his attention to Star who was still on her phone.</p><p>“I haven’t received any messages, but I did get some missed calls from Jackie…” Marco trailed off as he looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Star hummed, still glued onto her phone.</p><p>“What happened just now? At the bench I mean” Star inquired taking off her shades. Marco looked over to her who was staring back at him. </p><p>“I don’t know. I was having some visions and…it got intense.” Marco sheepishly replied, blushing at the thought of it. </p><p>“Was I in it or something?” Star prompted turning herself so that she was directly facing him. Marco’s eyes widened and immediately looked down. </p><p>“Uhm...I…” Marco stuttered avoiding her gaze. </p><p>“You can tell me Marco. Aren’t we friends?” Marco lifted his head and looked over to Star who was staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. </p><p>Their surroundings began to muffle into white noise as they fixed their gaze at each other. Star started to inch forward while Marco did the same. He reached out his hand to cup her cheek till Star stopped in place. Marco froze as Star looked down into her pocket which was ringing. She fished out her phone and immediately picked up. </p><p>“Hey Tom.” Star said, causing Marco to lower his hands down and raised an eyebrow at her. Star stood up from her seat and started walking away, before telling Marco she will be right back. Marco watched as she spoke on her phone with a smile and swaying her hands around. That image of Star was foreign to Marco, but he felt his chest ached.  </p><p>He quickly looked away, and noticed Pony and Janna running to him. </p><p>“Hey Marco! That was so fun! You should really try it before we leave!” Pony said jumping up and down. He smiled at her excitement and looked over to Janna who had her eyes closed and her hand covering her forehead. </p><p>“Where’s Star?” Janna asked exhaustedly. Marco nudged his head, making them look over to Star who was still on the phone smiling. Pony and Janna shifted their eyes to him who was staring at her. </p><p>“I thought you liked Jackie?” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to Janna who had her hand on her hip. They stared at each other until Marco looked away. </p><p>“Y-Ya, I do.” Marco replied, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“Really? Isn’t Star better than her?” Pony asked, smirking at him. Marco looked to Star who had her hand over her mouth giggling. </p><p>“Ya...” Marco trailed off keeping his gaze at Star. </p><p>“Which one, Diaz?” Janna taunted, making Marco raise his eyebrows and look at the girls who were smirking at him now. </p><p>“I- Wh- I meant…Back off guys!” Marco quickly said, covering his face with his hands, causing Janna and Pony to erupt into laughter.</p>
<h6></h6><p>After Star was done with her call, they headed to their destination. </p><p>Star held out her pass, in which 2 security guards pulled back the curtains, allowing them to enter. The new ride was called “Galaxy’s Edge: Rise of Resistance”. It was recently added after the latest Star Wars trilogy was completed.</p><p>Right at the entrance, they were guided through one of the rebellion’s ships. They walked through the ship and reached the commander’s deck, where there was a large control panel in the center. The screens displayed the status of the ship and the flight plan, while in the background, there was distress in the voices through the PA system. </p><p>As they arrived at where the ride is, a 4-seater vehicle arrived, designed as an Electric passenger car. They took their seats and began their experience.</p><p>As they exited the attraction, they noticed it was darker than usual. Marco proceeded to check his phone and realised it was reaching 7pm. </p><p>“That was so cool! I can’t believe we get to experience it before everyone.” Janna cheered, stretching her hands out. </p><p>“I know right? There wasn’t anyone with us, so we had it all to ourselves! I love the part where Rey fought with Kylo Ren! Girl Power baby! I’m soooo gonna tweet about this!” Pony beamed jumping up and down and started tapping at her phone. Janna and Pony kept talking as Marco watched their interaction. He raised his eyebrows and started looking around, till he stopped at the exit of the attraction. </p><p>Star was speaking to someone, with her hand on her waist. He gestured her to his phone and posed beside each other, with their sunglasses on. They took a proper one, with the help of one of the staff. She smiled for the photo and shook their hand before waving goodbye.<br/>
</p><p>Marco looked down as he felt a vibration against his thigh. He fished out his phone and held a straight mouth after looking at the screen. He tapped his phone and brought it to his ear.</p><p>“Hey Ferguson.” </p><p>“Hey Marco, where are you?” Ferguson asked. </p><p>“I’m with Star and her friends. We just came out from a ride.”</p><p>“Oh. alright. Can we meet you guys near the haunted house? They announced earlier that there will be a parade happening. And Alfonzo wanna apologies but too wimpy to do it” </p><p>“Hey! I’m not a whim.” A voice in the background, probably Alfonzo, called out, making Marco chuckle. </p><p>“Alright, I will see you guys there.” Marco said before ending the call.</p><p>“Was that Ferguson?” Marco looked up from his phone to Janna. He nodded and placed his phone into his pocket. </p><p>“They asked us to meet them at the Haunted House, because there is a parade happening later.” Marco explained looking at Janna and Pony. </p><p>“Oooo, a Parade?” Pony beamed as her eyes went wide, making Janna and Marco chuckled.</p><p>“Let’s go for it then.” Star said hooking her sunglasses on a belt loop. </p><p>“Yay! Let’s move it bitches!” Pony exclaimed, dragging Janna with her, leaving Marco and Star dumbfounded. They looked at each other and chuckled as they followed behind them.</p>
<h6></h6><p>During their journey to the Haunted House, they had to cross a long bridge that was over a river.  </p><p>As they strolled along, Pony and Janna were chatting and laughing away, while Star and Marco followed behind silently. Marco looked over to Star, who was looking out at the sunset, with her hands behind her back. </p><p>“Did you like the ride?” </p><p>Marco’s eyes widened and looked forward blushing. </p><p>“Oh, ya. It was really fun. Thanks for the invite, Star.” Marco replied as they looked to each other. Marco returned a smile while Star blushed and quickly looked away. </p><p>“No problem.” Star muttered, causing Marco to snicker. </p><p>“Can I ask? Who is this ‘Tom’ guy” Marco inquired. Star whipped her head to him, making them face each other and stopping their stroll. </p><p>“Uhm…He…Uhm…” Star stuttered, hugging herself and darting her eyes side to side. As Marco stared at her, he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. </p><p>“Is he your boyfriend?” </p><p>“N-No! He’s not!” Star quickly said crossing her arms over her chest, looking away. </p><p>“it’s not good to lie Star.” Marco taunted. Star shot a glare at him. </p><p>“I’m not lying! Plus, I have someone I like anyway.” Star exclaimed but muttered the last part before looking away and pouting. </p><p>“Really? Who is it?” Marco taunted walking closer to her. Star’s eyes widened and glanced over to Marco who was getting closer to her.</p><p> “N-None of your business, Diaz.” Star stammered avoiding his gaze. </p><p>“Aww, why not? Aren’t we friends, Star?” Marco smirked as he towered over her, making her blush deepened. </p><p>“Go away Marco!” Star called out as she immediately covered her face with her hands, making him snickered at her reaction. </p><p>There were a string of dings heading towards them. Marco turned his head to the noise and noticed a bike going down the bridge at an alarming speed. Marco’s eyes widened and quickly grabbed Star and pulled her close to him, turning a 180. </p><p>“I’m sorry! My bike’s brakes aren’t working!” the cyclist shouted quickly as he zoomed past them. Marco watched as the cyclist swiftly avoided the crowds, before looking down at Star. Her hands were not on her face anymore, but her face was buried into his shirt. </p><p>“You okay, Star?” Marco asked, staring at her, in which Star nodded brushing her face against his shirt. </p><p>She lifted her head and looked up at Marco, gazing at him. Marco smiled and noticed a few strands of her hair stuck to her cheeks. He tugged them behind her ear and looked back at Star. As they gazed at each other, the sunset started to peek out behind him, making Star’s eyes sparkle and vibrant. It coloured her cheeks and made them glow. It was another sight of Star in a different light. The more Marco stared at her, the more he didn't want to look away. </p><p>“Yo lovebirds, what’s taking you guys so long?” Janna called out before placing her hand over her mouth while Pony’s eyes widened and lifted her phone up to take a snapshot. </p><p>Marco and Star looked over to Janna and Pony then to each other. Marco immediately let go and took a few steps back before looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>After a while, he looked over to Star, who was still standing in place, but with her hands at her side and her head hung low. </p><p>“Sorry, Star. There was a bike and-” </p><p>“It’s fine.” Star said before running off to her friends. Marco held a blank face, watching her run away. </p><p>“Did we miss something?” Janna cheekily asked Star as she arrived. </p><p>“Nothing Janna.” Star said bluntly walking past her friends with her head hung low. </p><p>Janna raised an eyebrow and turned back to Marco who was scratching his head and staring at the ground. </p><p>As they regrouped and continued their journey, they reached the Haunted House before the parade began. </p><p>“Hey guys.” Jackie called out standing from where she sat. </p><p>“Hey Ms-Know-It-All” Janna smirked. Jackie rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. </p><p>“How was your experience at Disneyland?” Ashley asked behind her. </p><p>“It was so fun! The new ride was so fun! I wished you guys did it, but since you weren’t with us…” Pony trailed off with a toothy grin, causing Ashley to exhale sharply. </p><p>Alfonzo looked behind them and saw Marco and Star looking away from each other.</p><p>“Hey man, I’m sorry for how I reacted. I think it’s because my family has been money tight and after hearing about Star’s royalty that gives out free passes…” Alfonzo trailed off scratching his head and looking down. Marco gave him half-smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s ok. I’m sorry for what’s happening in your family. I’m not mad with you.” Marco said sympathetically. Alfonzo looked up and hugged him tightly, causing Marco to move back a little. He smiled at his friend, before patting him on the back. </p><p>“If you had money issues, you shouldn’t blame someone who knows someone who was born wealthy,” Marco and Alfonzo looked over to Star who was looking forward with her arms crossed over her chest. “Friends don’t lash out carelessly. Why be friends when you can’t talk it out?” Star stated as Alfonzo let go and faced her scratching the back of his head. </p><p>“Regardless, at least you apologized, which makes you better than any.” Star concluded eyeing at Alfonzo. Alfonzo looked to Star and ran up to hug her.</p><p>“Aww Star, I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to make you into a money thing.” Alfonzo apologised dramatically. Star gritted her teeth as she glared down at him. </p><p>“One more time you hug me, without my consent, you will get a restraining order.” Star warned, causing Alfonzo to quickly let go. Star humphed before walking over to her friends, leaving Alfonzo, Marco, and Ferguson alone. </p><p>“How do you handle her, man? She def not a ray of sunshine, like her name.” Alfonzo asked, scratching his head looking at her. </p><p>“Guess she got used to me.” Marco said, shrugging his shoulder, causing Alfonzo to sigh. “Hey, this the perfect time for you to ask Jackie out.” Alfonzo suggested, causing Marco to look at him. </p><p>“Ya, it is dude. I mean think about it, watching the parade, with lights dazzling under the blue sky, then you guys look at each other, and confess your dying love for each other.” Marco chuckled at Ferguson as he recited like a poet. </p><p>“You laugh now, you will be doing that later.” Alfonzo smirked, making Marco look back up at him. </p><p>“Alright guys, I’ll…try my best.” Marco replied before walking ahead of them.</p>
<h6></h6><p>As the whole gang walked up the pavement, they tried to find a spot for them to look at the parade. They managed to get a spot before the PA system played the jingles of the parade. Everyone cheered and took pictures of the parade as the floats went by. </p><p>Pony, Janna, and Ashley were gawking at the dazzling lights, with Alfonzo and Ferguson behind them in the same manner. Marco, Jackie, and Star were standing behind them and watched the parade go by. Marco looked over to Jackie, who had her gaze fixed on the float. He smiled, till Jackie noticed and looked over to him. </p><p>“What?” Jackie asked with a smile. </p><p>“Oh, nothing, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself today.” Marco remarked with a smile. </p><p>“Haha, ya I did. I hope you did too. I’m sorry for what happened earlier.”</p><p>“Oh, no. It wasn’t your fault; you didn’t do anything wrong.” Marco said quickly, waving his hand at her, which Jackie responded with a half-smile before looking back at the parade.</p><p>“Uhm, Jackie? I have to tell you something.” Marco asked. </p><p>“Ya? What’s up?” Jackie asked, still fixing her gaze at the parade. </p><p>Marco clenched his fist as he continued staring at Jackie. After a long pause, Jackie turned to Marco and was met with his gaze. As they gazed at each other, Jackie started to inch closer to Marco, which Marco slowly did. </p><p>“Tom? You okay?” </p><p>Marco shifted his eyes up.Star was on the phone with another hand covering her other ear. </p><p>“Tom? Hello? I can’t hear you. Hold on, I’ll go somewhere quiet.” Star said, running off. </p><p>“Marco?” Marco blinked a few times and looked down at Jackie who was frowning at him, something that Marco has never seen her made. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry Jackie. I didn’t me-“</p><p>Before Jackie could let him finish, she started to run in the direction where Star went. He unclenched his fist and looked down at the ground. The sound of fireworks setting off and cheers from the crowd were louder than usual for Marco, as he stood frozen under the dazzling light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first attempt on writing a fan-fiction and writing in general. I am not the best but i did the best i could. I hope you like it and I didn't put a lot of tags because the story does get interesting and spoiler alert too.<br/>Do let me know how I can edit my story.<br/>Please do not leave any hateful comments on my story, the fandom and to the other people who enjoy the story or fandom; i prefer u give me insightful comments ON MY STORY instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story follows Marco Diaz, who is on his final year in Echo Creek Academy.<br/>One day, on his late night visit to the pier, he meets a girl with long yellow hair. Their first meeting was....not the best and Marco hoped that that will be his last, till he meets her again as the new transfer student to his class.</p><p>Her name is Star Butterfly, a bratty teen who is...not the friendliest, but has accumulated many rumors surrounding her name, past and herself. She doesn't want to be involved with anyone, especially Marco, not after what happened last time.</p><p>Their life start to intermingle and Marco starts to get involve with Star and begin uncovering more than what she portrays.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The following is a fan-fiction based on the television series: Star vs the Forces of Evil. The show is property of its respective owner, creators and publishers. I do not own the characters and story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Class 4-A’s two-week sightseeing, it was now their turn to visit the universities they were interested in enrolling in. Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo were standing at the entrance of a college. </p><p>“That’s a really cool college. Ferguson, are you gonna cook for us someday?” Alfonzo asked looking over to him. </p><p>“Ya, unless you pay for it.” Ferguson joked, in which Alfonzo responded by giving him a noogie. Marco, with his hands in his jacket’s pockets, chuckled at his friends before fishing out his phone.</p><p>“Where to next, Marco?” Alfonzo asked, looking at him and letting go of Ferguson.</p><p>“Uhm, next is UCLA. It’s a 36 mins drive from here.” Marco replied, scrolling on his phone. </p><p>“What about by bus?” Ferguson inquired with an eyebrow raised. Marco scrunched up his nose and looked over to his friends. </p><p>“…4hours, with transfers.” Marco mumbled.</p><p>“Ughh, why are they so far away?! We already took a 2-hour journey to Ferguson’s and I can’t handle another 4 hours!” Alfonzo cried out. He was squatting down with his fingers gripping his hair. </p><p>As Ferguson and Marco watched as their friend in distress, they looked and shrugged their shoulders at each other, before returning their attention to Alfonzo, who was now groaning in anguish. </p><p>“Hey, can’t we ask Star to help us?” Ferguson asked looking over to Marco. Alfonzo stopped his groans and immediately stood up, grabbing Marco by the shoulders. </p><p>“Marco, call Star. She can save us from this madness.” Alfonzo said with wild eyes. </p><p><em> “He lost it.” </em> Marco thought, taking a step back, releasing himself from Alfonzo’s grip. </p><p>“I don’t know…She might be at her university now, which may be a burden to get us.” Marco said as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. Alfonzo looked to Ferguson then back at him. </p><p>“If you ain’t gonna do it, I’ll do it” Alfonzo said as he lunged forward. He proceeded to snatch Marco’s phone, but Marco quickly threw his phone to his other hand and extended it upwards.</p><p>“W-What? Alfonzo back off!” Marco cried out. He then extended his leg to Alfonzo, hopping away from him. </p><p>“Ferguson!” Alfonzo ordered in which Ferguson tackled Marco to the ground. As Marco struggled under Ferguson’s weight, Alfonzo quickly snatched the phone out of his hand. </p><p>“Ferguson! You too?” Marco glared at him, in which Ferguson shrugged his shoulder. </p><p>“Free ride dude.” Ferguson said nonchalantly, still sitting on Marco. </p><p>He let out a groan, with his face now planted to the ground.</p><p>After Star agreed to pick them up, the boys sat on the stairs to the college, waiting for her to arrive.</p><p>“Sorry about that Marco. But, you gotta admit: we need her.” Alfonzo said, looking over to him.</p><p>Marco scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh in response. </p><p>“By the way, what happened between you and Jackie? You guys didn’t even say goodbye to each other during Disneyland, or even look at each other for the rest of the sightseeing weeks.” </p><p>Marco furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, avoiding his friend’s stare. </p><p>“W-Well, we were talking, and we were staring at each other…” Marco trailed off looking down at his thumbs as he played with it. Alfonzo leaned closer to him, making him glance over and lean away slightly. He shifted his gaze to the ground. </p><p>“She leaned in, so did I, but I stopped it.” </p><p>“What? Why?” Ferguson asked, leaning forward to look at his friend. </p><p>“Sup, losers! Get in!” </p><p>The boys turned to the familiar voice and stood up. Star was leaning against the door of a limousine, staring at them with her shades on. The boys looked to each other before running up to her. </p><p>As they drove to UCLA, Marco, Alfonzo, and Ferguson were sitting with their back straight and facing the door opposite them. Star was sitting cross-legged near the door with her arms stretched out on the seat, facing away from them. She was wearing her signature skeleton jacket and black shredded jeans, with a pair of black boots. </p><p>“Where’s Pony and Janna?” Marco asked looking over to Star. </p><p>“They left earlier to their universities.” Star replied, still facing forward.</p><p>“What about you?” Alfonzo asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. There was a moment of silence as they held their stare at Star. </p><p>“I’m not going to any.” Star replied bluntly. </p><p>Marco raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth. </p><p>“Really why?” Ferguson asked with his eyebrow raised, making Marco look over to him and close his mouth. </p><p>“Too many questions. One more, I will kick you guys out.” Star spat out as she fished out her phone from her jacket’s pocket.</p><p>The boys looked to each other and then out the window, sitting silently as they made their way to the next university.</p><p>As they finished their tour around UCLA, it was already time for lunch. </p><p>“Let’s get lunch before we finished visiting the last one.” Marco suggested, which everyone nodded. </p><p>“Since the last one is Cal Tech, I suggest we go there, have lunch nearby then do your visit.” Star suggested in which the boys nodded before entering the limousine. </p><p>As they drove, the boys spotted Cal Tech in their view. The boys quickly sprung to their feet and pressed their hands on the sides of the window and gazed out. The school looked like an office building that they have been passing by, but way cooler. It looked like it was from a movie, because of the greenery and fountain feature in front of it. The sight of the boys gawking at the school left Star, who has been staring at them, with a chuckle and smirk.</p><p>Despite today being a weekday, they managed to find a spot at a nearby café and ordered what they wanted before looking for a seat. They walked over to an empty seat, enough for everyone, near the big window, which has a nice view of Cal tech and individuals walking past the café. </p><p>“So, Marco, how are you going to make up with Jackie?” Alfonzo asked nonchalantly, taking a seat. Marco narrowed his eyes at his friend as he sat down beside him. </p><p>“You and Jackie fought?” </p><p>Marco looked over to Star who had her arms crossed over her chest, staring at him.</p><p>“Uhm, I guess.” Marco replied, shifting his gaze to his glass of water. Star raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. </p><p>Shortly after, the food arrived, and everyone began on their meals. </p><p>“I’m serious man, if you wanna date Jackie, you better find out how to fix it.” Alfonzo pointed out as he chewed. </p><p>“Ya, I know. But she was frowning at me and ran off, after…uhm…” Marco trailed off as he looked over to Star who was twirling her spaghetti onto her fork. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter what happened dude, just say you’re sorry and say, “I love you”, Alfonzo stated, before saying the last three words in a poor attempt at a french accent. “Girls will dig that.” Alfonzo ended before taking another bite of his fish &amp; chips. </p><p>“Girls dig that?” Ferguson asked, holding up a piece of steak with his fork. </p><p>“Well, the least you should know about me, my dear friend,” Alfonzo said, putting his arm around him. “I’m known for my charm and apology tactics when it comes to girls.” Alfonzo finished, looking at Ferguson with an enigmatic smile. </p><p>His friends rolled their eyes at that doubtful information and continued their meal.</p><p>After they were done with their meals, they decided to walk over to Cal tech as it was only walking distance away. As they walked around the facilities, they noticed a lot of students in the labs, busy at work. They met up with a tour guide and began their tour around the school and personal meetings with some of the students and professors. </p><p>After their tour, they walked over to the pick-up point, where the limousine was already waiting at. As they boarded the limousine, they settled into their seats, resting their backs against the cold leather, enjoying the cool blast of air circulating. </p><p>“I can’t believe we’re done! Thanks, Star for making it possible.” Alfonzo said peeking over to Star. She gave him a thumbs-up with her head laid back. As they stared up at the ceiling, Star pulled herself to sit up on her seat. </p><p>“I have a request to make.” Star spoke out as the boys looked over at her. She spoke in another language and the driver nodded in the rear mirror.</p><p>As the limousine drove up a small hill, the boys started looking outside and back to Star: She was sitting cross-legged with her arms crossed over her chest. </p><p>“Star? Where are we going?” Ferguson asked.</p><p>“You’ll see.” Star replied looking forward. Marco stared at Star with a blank face, till the car stopped.</p><p> “We have arrived, Ms Butterfly.” A raspy and formal voice spoke at the front.</p><p>“Thanks Luther. Please wait here for a moment and make sure these losers don’t follow me.” Star said as she pushed the door opened. </p><p>“Yes, Ms Butterfly.” </p><p>“Wait, Star!” Marco called out, but she had already slammed the door. The boys moved to the window opposite them and watched Star walking up to a building, with her hands stuffed into her jacket. </p><p>“How long do you think she will be in there?” Alfonzo asked, resting his back into his seat. It’s been close to an hour since Star walked out of the limousine. </p><p>“I don’t know dude. She been up there for a while and we need to head back soon.” Ferguson replied looking at his phone. Marco was sitting quietly with his head hung low, checking his phone as well. </p><p>“Yo Luther, what’s the deal here?” Alfonzo called out, turning to the passenger’s window. </p><p>“Ms Butterfly has been coming here for the past few months. Her parents sent her here at first as she wanted to enrol here.” Luther explained looking at them from the rear mirror. “Enrol? I thought she said she wasn’t interested in enrolling.” Ferguson chimed in. </p><p>“Oh, no my boys. She has wanted to come here since she was young. She previously came by because she wanted to tour around the place. She now has made some friends and has been coming over as much as she could. She’s such a good girl.” Luther replied chuckling to himself. </p><p>Marco began to raise his head and quickly put his phone into his jean’s pockets. </p><p>“Marco?” Alfonzo asked, looking at Marco hurrying to the door. </p><p>“Hey! Come back!” Luther called out, but he had already slammed the door and ran up to the building. </p><p>“California Institute of the Art” Marco read. </p><p>He turned his head to the entrance and ran in, looking around. After a few minutes, he was panting in the middle of a semi-crowded hallway. The students were looking at him perplexed but was hesitant to approach him. Marco looked around again and ran straight, before taking a right. As he continued looking around, he heard a laughter on his right, causing him to look in that direction.</p><p>“Oh Nefcy, that’s a funny story. I wished I was there to see that.” Star laughed out walking with a lady in a patterned navy dress. They were walking away from Marco, busy chatting and laughing. Marco proceeded to follow behind them, from a safe distance, eavesdropping on their conversation. </p><p>“It’s fine Star, we’re all busy people anyways. I thought you were the busiest since you haven’t been here for almost a year.” Nefcy commented looking down at Star. </p><p>“Me? I’m not that busy girl. Just that…stuff got in the way and I had to fix it.” </p><p>“That’s what being busy is Star.” Nefcy said, raising an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“Well, that’s my definition of not busy, but caught up.” Star cheered before sticking her tongue at Nefcy, making her laugh. </p><p>“Ya ya. And you’re still the 13-year-old I am forever a fan of.” Nefcy complimented. They turned and faced each other. She reached out her hand and patted her head with a smile while Star returned with a toothy grin. </p><p>As Marco watched their interaction behind a pillar, he couldn’t help but be in awe by Star’s reactions and body language. She’s like a totally different person again. </p><p>“So Nefcy, have you thought about any stories you're gonna do once you get out of here?” Star asked, turning to her right, continuing her walk with Nefcy. </p><p>“Well, I have a few in mind, but I have a strong contender.” Nefcy said as she raised her index finger up from her chin. </p><p>“Oh really? Mind spilling the beans?” Star asked, looking at Nefcy. </p><p>“It’s about a teenage girl, from another world, who came to earth. Alongside her best friend from earth, she and her wicked skills and magic powers will fight against the forces of evil.” Nefcy explained before chuckling. </p><p>“Huh, that’s not bad. Sounds like our world, like when Mewni and Earth joined. She sounds bad ass too”</p><p>“Ya, gotta leave a little history in there. And do you wanna know who I’m basing this cool girl off?” Nefcy said eyeing at Star with a grin.</p><p>Star widened her eyes and immediately faced Nefcy. </p><p>“Aww, Nefcy! You shouldn’t have! I am honoured, but I’m not a badass.” Star said looking down, stuffing her hands into her jacket. </p><p>They continued their walk and reached a courtyard, where many students were sitting, enjoying the weather. Marco was now standing by a pillar, nearest to the girls. </p><p>“Oh, Star, you’re the coolest girl I’ve ever met. I am happy that I’m getting the chance to write a character based on someone like you.” Nefcy complimented sitting down onto the grass. Star took a seat beside her with legs stretched out and her hands propped behind her. </p><p>“Hehe, thanks Nefcy. Oh yeah, then who is going to be my best friend?” Star inquired looking up at Nefcy. Nefcy rested her chin on her hand, before looking over to Star. </p><p>“Do you have a best friend? I can use them as reference, with permission of course.” </p><p>Star hummed a tune and laid down onto the grass. She rested her head on one hand while sticking out the other in front of her. </p><p>“I have Pony, Janna and Tom…” Star said looking at her fingers, lifting each one as she called out a name. “And Marco.” Marco’s eyes lit up and decided to sit in closer.</p><p>“Marco? You didn’t mention him in your text messages. Who is he?” Nefcy asked, tilting her head.</p><p>“Uhm…He’s a teacher’s pet. He’s a stalker and a pervert too.” Star stated bluntly looking up at the sky. Marco groaned and pressed his hand over his eyes. </p><p>“But…he’s loyal, caring and understanding.”</p><p>Star placed her hand over her stomach as Marco removed his hand from his face and sat up straight. </p><p>“Whenever I’m in trouble, he’s always there, making sure I’m alright, despite how many times I tell him to leave me alone. He cares about me and his friends and tries his best to take care of the people around him. There is no one else like him…” Star trailed off staring at the sky.</p><p>Marco felt warmth surging around him as he replayed the words Star spoke in his head. As he continued staring at one spot on the floor, Star noticed the silence and looked over to Nefcy, who had a wide smile on her face. </p><p>“What?” Star asked with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“You like him, don’t you?” Nefcy asked. Star started to turn red and sat up, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>“N-No! He’s just a great friend.” Star insisted looking away. </p><p>“The best?” Nefcy pestered, leaning forward. Star turned to see Nefcy , who was smirking at her. Star felt her face getting hot. </p><p>“N-No! He’s not my best friend. Even if he’s always around me, doesn’t mean my best friend.” Star protested. </p><p>“Oh, I hear ya, Ms Butterfly.” Nefcy responded sarcastically before standing up. </p><p>“N-Nefcy! I mean it! He’s not my best friend.” Star called out to her as Nefcy raised her hand into the air. </p><p>“Yes Star, I heard ya. Anyways, I need to head out. Say hi to Marco for me. See you soon.” Nefcy sang as she walked away, waving at her. </p><p>“Nefcy!! Ugh!! Whatever…” Star mumbled the last part before laying back onto the grass, with her hands beneath her head. She let out a huff and closed her eyes.</p><p>The sun was starting to set behind  the clouds and there was barely any light left. Star was still laying on the grass, till she felt the sun no longer on her face. She fluttered her eyes open and froze in place. Marco was bent over, looking down at her. </p><p>“You really shouldn’t lay here for too long.” </p><p>Star’s eyes widened but it was replaced with a pout. </p><p>“How did you find me? Did you follow me again?” Star said still in place. </p><p>“Uhm, we were worried about you because you were gone for a while…” Marco explained shifting his gaze before looking back at her.</p><p>“Why did you lie about not wanting to enrol in a university?” Marco asked, raising an eyebrow at her, while Star shifted her eyes, avoiding his gaze. She quickly sat up, knocking into Marco’s forehead, causing him to topple back. He groaned in pain. </p><p>“Seriously Star? You didn’t have to do that. Omg, it hurts so much.” Marco cried out in agony while rubbing his forehead. </p><p>“Cause I can’t go in.” </p><p>Marco stopped and looked over to Star; She was staring at the sun behind the clouds and hugging her knees. He stood up and dusted himself off before walking over and taking a seat beside her. They sat in silence, watching the sun set. Marco looked over to Star as she looked forward, with an expression he rarely sees on her: Sad.  </p><p>“What do you mean you can’t enter here?” Marco asked, staring at her. Star bit her lower lip and looked down. </p><p>“Star?” Marco called out. She let out a sigh. </p><p>“I…I just know. Okay?” Star replied exasperated, burying her face into her knee. Marco twisted his mouth and looked forward, watching the sunset. </p><p>“If you think you can’t, can you put your trust in me that you can?” Star s slowly lifted her head and looked over to Marco, who kept his gaze on the sunset. </p><p>“I live my life knowing that I can make it in wherever I’m going and whatever I’m doing. And it’s all because of the people around me: my family, friends and you,” Marco looked over to her with a smile, while Star held a blank expression. “If you can’t believe in yourself that you can get into this school, can you take a chance on me?” </p><p>A gust of wind blew past them. The clouds started to disperse, revealing the bright orange-yellow light of the setting sun.</p><p>They stared at each other as their hair flew against the wind and light shone, in the golden hour. Star broke the stare with a chuckle. </p><p>“Alright Marco, I’ll take my chance on you.” Star smirked, extending her hand out to him. </p><p>Marco looked down at her hand and back at her. He reached out and took her hand, shaking it, with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first attempt on writing a fan-fiction and writing in general. I am not the best but i did the best i could. I hope you like it and I didn't put a lot of tags because the story does get interesting and spoiler alert too.<br/>Do let me know how I can edit my story.<br/>Please do not leave any hateful comments on my story, the fandom and to the other people who enjoy the story or fandom; i prefer u give me insightful comments ON MY STORY instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story follows Marco Diaz, who is on his final year in Echo Creek Academy.<br/>One day, on his late night visit to the pier, he meets a girl with long yellow hair. Their first meeting was....not the best and Marco hoped that that will be his last, till he meets her again as the new transfer student to his class.</p><p>Her name is Star Butterfly, a bratty teen who is...not the friendliest, but has accumulated many rumors surrounding her name, past and herself. She doesn't want to be involved with anyone, especially Marco, not after what happened last time.</p><p>Their life start to intermingle and Marco starts to get involve with Star and begin uncovering more than what she portrays.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The following is a fan-fiction based on the television series: Star vs the Forces of Evil. The show is property of its respective owner, creators and publishers. I do not own the characters and story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of Class 4-A’s school trip has arrived, and the students of Echo Creek Academy were on their journey home. </p><p>Right as everyone settled back into the school curriculum, exams were already around the corner. Everyone began taking extra classes and studying after school. Many of them, including Marco and his friends, would meet up to study and test each other. Though they never study together, Marco and Star would bump into each other at the library. They would greet each other and carry on their way, but there were instances where they would study together, before their friends arrived. Studying never felt like a chore for Marco, as it’s now even more fun, with Star around. </p><p>The sun was going down and Marco was at his study desk, busy writing down notes from his textbook. He heard a knock at his bedroom door. </p><p>“Come in.” Marco said, while still glued onto his notes. Marco’s dad poked his head behind the door.</p><p>“Marco, do you mind coming downstairs for a bit?” </p><p>“Uhm…is it important? I’m currently studying papa.”</p><p>“Uh…yes! It’s important. Hurry, your mom is waiting!” Marco’s dad quickly said, before closing the door of Marco’s room. </p><p>Marco looked at the closed door and sighed. He pushed his chair out and walked towards it, stretching.  He walked down the stairs and turned into the living room, where the rest of his family were.</p><p>“Alright. I’m here. What is it?” </p><p>“Oh, Mijo, I heard someone at the door, can you go get it?” Marco’s mom asked, picking up Mariposa. </p><p>“But, I didn't-“</p><p>“Ah ah, Marco, no buts, go do as your mom told.” Marco’s dad cut in, before walking into the kitchen. </p><p>Marco looked over to his mother as she sat down on the sofa, cradling Mariposa, who was sucking on her pacifier. He stood dumbfounded but shrugged his shoulders, before heading to the front door.</p><p>“Surprise!” </p><p>Marco flinched back from the sudden scream after he opened the door. He quickly turned his attention to the front door and his eyes widened.</p><p>“Happy birthday Marco!” </p><p>Marco smiled at the people in front of him. They were Alfonzo, Ferguson, Jackie, Pony and Janna.</p><p>“Oh, thanks guys!” Marco chuckled, letting everyone in.</p><p>“Did you forget that it was your birthday or something? You looked way too surprised.” Alfonzo asked. Marco laughed. </p><p>“Well, when you’re busy studying, every day is just studying day.” Marco said, shrugging his shoulders and closing the door. </p><p>His guests and family began setting up a table in the living room, while Marco went to his room and changed into something more presentable. He put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt and made his way down to where the party is. </p><p>As he walked down, he noticed the lights were off. He walked into the living room, where everyone was waiting with a lit birthday cake, which was carried by Jackie. They began singing ‘Happy birthday’ to him, while he swayed side to side, before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered and his dad ran to the switch to turn the lights on. </p><p>Marco began cutting the cake and placed them on the various plates his house has. He passed the many slices around, before sitting down with his friends, with his in hand. They were seated in the center of the living room and his parents excused themselves to the kitchen. He took one last look at his friends before looking down at his cake and taking his first bite. He hummed a tune.</p><p>“Oh, this is so good. Thanks guys.” Said Marco as he took another bite.</p><p>“Jackie chose it. You should be thanking her.” Alfonzo said, giving him a nudge.</p><p>“Oh, then, thank you Jackie.” Marco said to Jackie, who was opposite him. </p><p>“No problem, Marco. I’m glad you like it.” Jackie gave him a smile, before focusing on her slice. </p><p>As everyone continued eating, Marco decided to break the peace. </p><p>“Where’s Star?” Marco asked, looking at everyone. </p><p>Everyone looked at Marco then to each other. </p><p>“Uhm, Star couldn’t make it. She’s currently away and won’t be back till October.” Pony explained. </p><p>“Wait, what? Our exams are in October. Where would she go at this time?” Marco asked, to which Pony and Janna responded with a shrug of their shoulders. </p><p>Marco let out a sigh and frowned, before taking another bite of his slice. </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry Marco, I’m sure nothing serious happened. She did say she will be back. Plus, she’s a butterfly.” Alfonzo said, comforting his friend. </p><p>Marco gave him a half-smile, and everyone continued on their slice again.</p><p>“Bye Marco, Happy birthday once again!” Pony shouted, waving down the street, before walking further down with Janna. </p><p>Marco smiled and waved, before turning to his two best friends. </p><p>“Happy birthday once again my dude. Can’t wait till prom and graduation.” Alfonzo said, before giving Marco the finger guns. Marco chuckled and walked up to them, giving them a bear hug. </p><p>“Bye Marco! Happy birthday.” Ferguson said waving, before walking off with Alfonzo. </p><p>Marco smiled and watched his friends walk down the same street where Janna and Pony took. </p><p>He turned his head to Jackie, who was smiling and holding tightly onto her jacket. </p><p>“Are you cold?”</p><p>“A little. I mean, LA isn’t cold but I guess this Autumn, and probably winter too, will be different.” Jackie said through her chattering teeth. </p><p>Marco took off his bomber jacket and wrapped it around Jackie. </p><p>“M-Marco, aren’t you cold?” Jackie said quickly, while looking him up and down. He was wearing his long sleeve underneath with sweatpants and a pair of black converse. </p><p>“I’m okay. Come on, I’ll take you home.” Marco said. He gestured to Jackie, like a bell boy in a hotel, to walk ahead, in which Jackie did.</p><p>As they walked down the semi-lighted pathway, they had their hands in their pockets and were a few distance apart. Marco looked over to Jackie, who was looking down and a bit of rosy cheeks. </p><p>“Is my jacket not warm enough for you?” Marco asked, which Jackie looked up at him. </p><p>“It is, it is! Please don’t give me another jacket!” Jackie quickly said, which Marco raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>She looked him up and down, realising what she said. She averted her eyes down, pouting, as her cheeks started to reddened even more. </p><p>Marco laughed and closed the gap between them. He reached out his hand and petted her head. Jackie flinched and they both stopped, before turning to face each other. </p><p>“Well, I’m glad. I can’t have you freezing. You’ll make me worried.” Marco said, while looking at the top of her head. Jackie gazed at him, blushing, before looking down. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I hurt you that day at the parade. I didn’t mean to. If I-” </p><p>His sentence was stopped by a pair of lips on his. He looked down and his eyes widened to see what he dreamt and wondered for three years. Marco started to relax and pulled her closer, deepening into the kiss. </p><p>As they kissed under a lamp post, Jackie slowly pulled away, gazing up at him lovingly. </p><p>“I wanted to finish what we started.” Jackie said, smiling at him. </p><p>Marco smiled and hugged her tightly, feeling nothing else matters anymore, except one thing…or two?</p><p>It’s been a few days and Marco and Jackie have been spending time together more than usual. </p><p>They hang out as usual with their friends but have their private hangouts together in secret. And the reason for such secrecy was because Marco. His reasoning was because many of the male students are still attracted to her. So, to keep them under wraps, they kept their relationship a secret. </p><p>“I heard you were made valedictorian. Congrats Marco.” Alfonzo said, staring at a book on American History. </p><p>“Ya man, thanks.” Marco replied in the same manner, but staring at a Physics textbook. Marco and his two best friends were in the library for their daily study session.</p><p>“What are you going to say for your speech?” Ferguson asked, taking quick glances at his textbook and writing down his notes. </p><p>“I don’t know yet. I haven’t even thought about it.” </p><p>“Who you gonna thank first? Obviously, me and Ferguson will be the first.” Alfonzo chimed in, looking up at Marco with his chin up. </p><p>“My family first, teachers, Jackie then you guys.” Marco said, looking over to the textbook and writing down something in his notebook. Alfonzo gasped and placed a hand over his heart. </p><p>“I can’t believe we’re his fourth most important…” Marco glanced up to see Alfonzo wiping away non-existent tears. Alfonzo pouted at Marco. “How could you!? Did you even hear that Ferguson?” Alfonzo said, offended, looking over to Ferguson while fake sobbing. </p><p>Marco rolled his eyes and went back to his notes.</p><p>“Well, it’s only fair don’t you think? Jackie is both our class president and school president, and his girlfriend.” </p><p>Marco immediately lifted his head up and looked over to Ferguson.</p><p>“How did you guys know about that?” Marco asked before placing his hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Jackie told us. We asked, and she said. You guys are too obvious anyways.” Alfonzo said, smirking and steepling his fingers at him.</p><p>Marco shushed him, while frantically looking around. </p><p>“Relax Marco, we are the only ones who knew.” Ferguson said flipping through his textbook. “Well, I don’t believe that. I told her to keep it a secret because a lot of people, especially the guys, think she’s still single.” Marco said in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Hmm, I guess she doesn’t care about them, which you should by the way.” Alfonzo sassed him, causing Marco to furrow his eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Alfonzo’s right. You can’t hide such a big accomplishment. You need to be wearing it like a badge of honour.” Ferguson said, while resting his cheek into his hand</p><p>“I’m just worried that it’s too soon. We only just started few days ago.” Marco said looking down, while rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“Marco, you had a crush on her for three years. Why are you now worried it’s too soon?” Alfonzo pointed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Marco opened and closed his mouth, before sighing and resting his head on the table. Alfonzo hummed a monotone tune and went back to his textbook.</p><p>“Don’t think so much man. You will know what to do, for her as well.” Ferguson said, before returning to his textbook, leaving Marco face planted into his book.</p><p>It was the end of the school day and Marco was walking down a hallway at the ground floor. </p><p>His study session with his two buds was over and he promised to meet Jackie after it. As he reached the basketball stadium, he pulled open the door to the view of students busy hanging up the fairy lights and painting on the boards. As Marco walked in, he slowly looked around the stadium.</p><p>The walls of the basketball stadium were now boarded up in navy blue and specks of reflective silver. There were long strings of fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and they were twinkling. In the corner, there were props of a crescent moon and golden stars. There was also a big navy-blue arch, with golden spirals sticking out, illustrating a sun. There were sheer and satin navy curtains draped over it, a big contraption and standing star balloons at the foot of it </p><p>“Marco! Hey!” </p><p>Marco turned to the direction of his name being called and smiled as Jackie ran over, waving at him. </p><p>“I see that everything looks good.” Said Marco, giving another look around. </p><p>“Ya, thanks for the suggestions and asking for a tiny bit of raise in our budget” Jackie said, exaggerating “tiny” at a high pitch. Marco chuckled. </p><p>“No problem.” Marco said with a smile, in which Jackie returned. </p><p>Jackie looked down and took his hand, in which Marco quickly retracted. Jackie looked up at him, narrowing her eyes, while Marco looked away while rubbing the back of his neck with the hand he retracted. </p><p>“Not here Jackie. Remember what I said?” Marco said softly, staring at one corner. Jackie turned to where he was looking. There were a bunch of guys, majority from their class, busy blowing up balloons and joking around. Jackie frowned and looked back at Marco, who was looking down with his hand to his side. </p><p>“I don’t care about them Marco. I care about us. We shouldn’t even be hiding our relationship; we’re the school president and vice president. It’s no surprise.” Jackie explained, while crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Ya I know. I just…I’m just worried something will happen and we can’t have that with your huge following.” Marco said in a lower tone, avoiding her stare. </p><p>“What do you mean ‘my following’? You have an even bigger following, which by the way you were completely unaware of at first, and you don’t see me stop hanging out with you.” Jackie was now raising her voice. </p><p>“Why can’t you understand how I feel? The guys that like you are way too much for me, and I can’t protect you if they suddenly gang up on us!” Marco argued, glaring at her.</p><p>“Marco, we’re graduating soon. Who cares if they gang up on us! Don’t you want us to proudly show off our relationship?! Isn’t this what you wanted?! Me and you together?!” Jackie was now screaming, which drew in attention of the people around them. </p><p>They were now glaring at each other, till Marco looked down putting his hands into his jacket. Jackie scoffed and shoved him with her shoulder before walking away. </p><p>“I don’t need your protection, Marco. You should learn to priorities what is important to you before you hurt anyone else.” Jackie said, walking away and ending it with a slam of the door. </p><p>Marco stood still, clenching his fists in his pockets. He needed to cool down, but he was rooted to the floor for some reason. He was angry, upset, and conflicted. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he exhaled shakily. He unclenched and looked around at the stares and glares. He flicked his hood over his head and stomped over to the stadium’s door, with his hands in his jacket’s pockets.</p><p>“Nice one doofus. Can’t believe you made your first girlfriend angry.” Alfonzo said in a disgruntled voice, rubbing his forehead. </p><p>Marco and his friends were at the cafeteria; two days after the heated argument. Marco kept his gaze on his probably now cold plate of pasta. </p><p>“Not only that, we just started our exams and your seat was in front of hers. Talk about tension” Ferguson said, taking a bite, which Alfonzo groaned. </p><p>Marco kept his head hung low, while Ferguson and Alfonzo continued. </p><p>“No wonder she didn’t want to sit with us when I asked to have lunch with us. By the way, I noticed a lot of the guys in class were glaring at you, Marco. What else did you do, man?” Alfonzo was glaring at Marco and resting his cheek on his knuckle. </p><p>“I didn’t do anything! When I went to see her after our study session, we had an argument in the flipping middle of the stadium. She didn’t keep her voice down and the guys probably heard I was dating her and also made her angry.”  Marco exclaimed to his friends. He glanced around and saw a few eyes on him. He looked over to his friends and they held a blank expression. Marco sighed and buried his face into his hands. </p><p>“Wow. Not only do you have an angry girlfriend, you also have a hate club. Marco Diaz everybody.” Alfonzo remarked, in which Marco placed his hands on the table, a little too loud, and glared back at him. </p><p>“Just apologise to her, Marco.” Ferguson said with a sigh. </p><p>“What? Why should I? She’s the one that yelled at me and now making me, and probably us, in a bad position.” Marco huffed out.</p><p>“Well, your stupid reason started the argument and made her lash out like that. Don’t you see the fault here? She won’t have done that if you didn’t say what we told you not to.” Alfonzo remarked with a tight-lipped smile. </p><p>Marco softened his gaze and started to play with his food. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s about her following that you didn’t want to go public? Is there anything else?” Ferguson asked, staring at Marco with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>Marco kept quiet as he rolled the meatball up and down. His friends looked at each other and sighed, till the school bell rang. The students in the cafeteria started making their leave in which Marco and his friend followed suit. </p><p>“Just apologise. She will accept it.” Alfonzo said while chucking the remainder of his food into the waste bin. </p><p>Marco watched his friend walk away and proceed to do the same. They left the cafeteria and headed to the library before their next exam.</p><p>The clock by his bedside struck midnight and Marco was still awake preparing for the last exam. </p><p>He shifted his gaze between his textbook and notes, writing down whatever he needed. The sound of a pen dropped onto a stack of paper was soon replaced with a groan. Marco then proceeded to close his textbook and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes tightly.  </p><p>A constant ringing erupted. Marco looked over his shoulder to see the source of the sound: his phone on his bed, with the screen lit up. He shuffled over, rubbing his eyes and picked up the call. </p><p>“Hello?” Marco asked exhaustedly. </p><p>“Did I wake you, Marco?” </p><p>His eyes instantly lit up and pulled his phone away. He looked down at it, realising who was on the phone.</p><p>“Hello? Marco?” </p><p>Marco quickly pressed his phone onto his ear again.</p><p>“Uh, ya I’m here. And no, Star, you didn’t wake me. I was studying…”  Marco replied sheepishly. </p><p>“Oh…Are you free now?” Star asked. </p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Uhm…why?” </p><p>“Well, it’s nice out and I’m currently taking a walk and thought you might be interested…” Star explained before trailing off. </p><p>Marco looked to his desk and out the window. </p><p>“What do you say?” Star asked, catching Marco’s attention again. He sat in place and had on a small smile. </p><p>“Okay. Where are you?” </p><p>It was colder than usual, so Marco opted for his black down jacket and his red hoodie underneath. He also wore his black jeans and black converse. </p><p>As he reached the playground, he spotted Star sitting on the swing, facing the moon. He smiled before walking over to her. </p><p>“Hey Star.” Marco called out, causing Star to look back. </p><p>“Oh, hey. You made it.” Said Star, as Marco took the empty swing beside her. </p><p>“So…where have you been? Janna and Pony told me you were away.” </p><p>Star shifted her gaze to the ground, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her magenta down jacket.</p><p>“Uhh…there was somewhere I needed to be. Something important. So ya” Star explained sheepishly, avoiding Marco’s gaze. He raised an eyebrow and faced the moon. </p><p>“Then what about your exams? Don’t you want to graduate and get into Cal Arts?” Marco asked, placing his hand on the chain of his swing. </p><p>“Oh, I already did it, except for the last one of course.” Star quickly said, looking at him. Marco whipped his head to her. </p><p>“Really? You weren’t in class for them.” </p><p>“There isn’t a rule that I have to be in class to take them, Marco. But trust me, I did did them and I am confident I did better than you.” Star said with a smirk on her face. </p><p>“Oh really? How confident are you?” Marco asked, smirking.</p><p>Star stretched her arms to the side. </p><p>“This much, plus infinity” Star said with her chin up and flicked her wrist outwards at the end. </p><p>Marco laughed out, holding himself as he leaned towards the ground. Star retracted her hands and stuffed into the jacket and chuckled along.</p><p>After they calmed down, they were swinging casually back and forth, giggling, and smiling. Slowly but surely, casual would always meet competitive.</p><p>“No fair, Marco. I’m wearing a skirt. You can’t possibly expect me to swing higher than you.” </p><p>“That’s bull crap. You kicked me that one time at the chest with a skirt on. Now you can’t partake in a mini harmless challenge?” Marco exclaimed, looking over to Star with a smirk, Star rolled her eyes before trying to swing higher than him. </p><p>After a small tournament arc, they remained seated at their stationary swings, with their hands over their chest panting. </p><p>“Well, I can say I’m the winner.” Marco panted out, making Star quickly look over. </p><p>“No way, I was literally about to fly off.” </p><p>“No way, you only managed to do that after I called you chicken.”</p><p>Marco exclaimed, which Star gasped, leaning back.</p><p>“Well, I’m offended, Marco Diaz. Can’t believe you won’t let a girl win. You meanie.” Star exaggerated before pouting at him. </p><p>“Ya sure, add another nickname while you’re at it. But yet, you rather call me by my name.” Marco said, as he placed his elbow on his lap and rested his chin on his knuckle. Star gasped and shifted herself forward and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. Marco chuckled and stayed where he was and began playing with his fingers. </p><p>“Thanks for the invite. I needed this.” Marco said, causing Star to look down at him, who was now frowning. Star sighed and grabbed the chains of her swing. </p><p>“I heard you got together with Jackie.” Star said bluntly, which Marco immediately looked up at her, who was staring up at the moon in front of them. </p><p>“Pony told me…” Star quickly said, which Marco sat up in his seat and grabbed the chains of his swing. </p><p>“Well, I don’t know. We got into a fight before the exams and we haven’t spoken to each other since.” </p><p>Star looked over to Marco. He was looking down with a frown. She shifted her gaze back at the moon. </p><p>“Well…I’m not one who tells someone who they should date but…” Star paused, making Marco to look over to her. </p><p>“She doesn’t deserve you.” Star said bluntly. Marco widened his eyes and stood in place. “You deserve someone who not only enjoys your company, but also understands what you’re trying to do. You deserve someone who wants your care and concern, even if it means compromising some bits of their lifestyle. That’s what a relationship is. It’s all about compromising, but for the wellbeing of each other. It’s also about loving and understanding each other regardless because they know what’s best for you.” Star kept her gaze at the moon, while Marco held his at her. </p><p>“What are you trying to say?” Marco asked after clearing his throat. </p><p>Star looked over to Marco and they both held their gaze at each other as wind blew past them. The wind was strong enough where Star had to grip the chain around her hands tighter and push her back a bit. But it was enough to land a final push, causing her to fall back and off her swing.</p><p>Marco quickly got off his seat and looked down at Star. She was laying on the ground with her legs on the swing, holding her skirt up and had her eyes tightly shut. </p><p>“Star!? You okay?” Marco asked, while shifting his eyes at her. </p><p>“Y-Yup. Just give me a sec. Could you turn away?” Star said at a lower tone before groaning in pain. Marco sighed and turned away, rubbing the back of his neck. Marco could hear silver hitting against each other and a thud. Soon after, a thud and a sound of rubble against the sole of her boots were heard as well.</p><p>“Okay. You can look now.” </p><p>Marco turned and watched as she dusted herself off. The light bouncing off her trinket  as she swept her knees, made Marco squint his eyes a little.  </p><p>“You don’t have to walk me back you know.” Star said, looking over with her hands in her jacket’s pockets. </p><p>“Star, you fell off and hit the back of your head by a breeze, which apparently was strong enough to blow you off. You can’t be serious that I will let you walk alone after that.” Marco explained, furrowing his eyebrows at her. </p><p>Star stayed silent and gave a half-smile before looking forward. </p><p>“By the way, how the hell did you fall off? It legit wasn’t that strong and yet you fell off as if someone punched you.” Marco asked leaning closer to Star. She shifted her gaze down and shrugged with a twisted mouth.</p><p>“Nevermind that, are you still going to talk to Jackie?” Star asked, kicking her boots as she walks. Marco was now putting his hands into his jacket and looking down. </p><p>“I don’t know. Alfonzo and Ferguson told me to apologise.” </p><p>“But you didn’t do anything wrong, did you?” Star looked up to him, who was now avoiding her gaze. Star sighed and looked forward.</p><p>“I suggest you don’t. Those two dum dums don’t know what they’re talking about. Plus, you have plenty of time to worry about it afterwards.” Star said bluntly which Marco looked back at her. </p><p>“Promise me you won’t do it, okay?” Star said, turning to face him, stopping the both of them on track. Marco turned to face her and looked down. </p><p>“Marco.” </p><p>Marco lifted his head and stared at her fixed gaze. Marco let out an exhale and nodded before looking away. Star curled one side of her lips up and lightly punched his arm. Marco whipped his head back to her with a narrowed gaze, rubbing at where she hit.</p><p>“Hehehe, you probably didn’t expect that. Come on downer, it’s feels like it’s going to snow.” Star said before walking ahead of him. </p><p><em> “Snow? In October?” </em> Marco thought to himself, till he felt a sensation at the tip of his nose. </p><p>He looked up and his eyes widened. There were small white specks falling gracefully, under the pitch-black sky. Marco looked back to Star, who was still walking away from him. </p><p><em>“Lucky guess.”</em> Marco thought with a smile, before running up to her side, continuing their walk home.</p><p>In Echo Creek Academy, exams were finally over, and the sound of cheers and happiness can be heard louder than normal. </p><p>As many students strolled out of the school in groups, there were numerous graduating students taking pictures together at the courtyard and entrance of the school. Marco looked out the window and smiled, before shifting his bag strap upwards and making his way to the stadium. He was finally free from studying and was ready to finish off high school with the best prom night he and his committee have been working on behind the scenes. </p><p>As he strolled to the stadium with his bag hitched on his shoulder and hands in his pockets, he almost bumped into someone turning in from a bend. </p><p>“Oh, Star. What are you doing here?” Marco asked. She was wearing her signature skelethon jacket and a pair of skinny jeans.She had her backpack on and her magenta down jacket draped on her arm.</p><p>“Ah, I was looking for you. I wanted to ask if you wanted to walk home together.” Star asked, looking away. </p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Don’t you always go back with Pony and Janna?” Star immediately looked over to Marco and shifted her eyes downwards. </p><p>“Oh, t-t-they left early…and…I thought we could walk home as high schoolers.” Star stuttered looking down as she fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket. Marco raised both his eyebrows and laughed, which Star glared back at him. </p><p>“What’s so funny? I’m asking a simple question, Diaz.” Star growled, lifting her fist to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, you just looked so funny.” Marco tried saying through his laughter, which Star began gritting her teeth and clenching her fist tighter.  </p><p>A smack and thud, accompanied with a groan, echoed throughout the hallway. </p><p>Marco was bent forward trembling as he held his stomach, while Star glared down at him, before blowing at her knuckles and placing her hand on her waist. </p><p>“Since you’re so free to make fun of me, you definitely can walk back to me, right?” Star said through her clenched jaw, twitching one side of her eyebrow. Marco lifted his head to Star and stood up straight slowly. </p><p>“Before you punched me for no reason, I was going to say I can’t because I have vice president duties.” Marco said glaring at her, while massaging his stomach.</p><p> Star softened her gaze and crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Prom night duties? You don’t even do anything.” Star said with an eyebrow raised. Marco was now mirroring her. </p><p>“I do stuff. I’m the one who suggested the theme, which by the way, is this year’s prom theme. I also asked for a raise in the budget, which will definitely be the best prom in Echo Creek.” Marco sassed. </p><p>“Oh, wow. Your committee couldn’t do it with your efforts. Bravo Marco.” Star mocked and leaned forward, giving him a slow clap. </p><p>Marco had his hand at his side, clenching his fist tightly. He  picked up his bag and walked past Star, muttering incoherent words. </p><p>“Hey, wait! I’m sorry Marco” Star shouted, catching up to Marco. </p><p>“Go away Star.” Marco said with his head hung low, walking away from her. </p><p>“Really. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Star said in a tone that made Marco stop in his track and turned around. Star had her hand behind her and was looking down at her feet. </p><p>“I’m really sorry.” Star apologised, shuffling in her feet. </p><p>Marco raised his eyebrows and sighed. </p><p>“You can walk me over to the stadium, if you want.” Marco suggested.</p><p>Star lifted her head and proceeded to run up to him with a smile on her face. </p><p>As they made their way to the stadium, Star looked over to Marco. </p><p>“So, will Jackie be there?” </p><p>“Well, she is the school’s president and the reason why we have many volunteers. So ya, she will be there.” Marco said, looking forward. </p><p>“Oh.” Star said before looking forward. “Do you remember the promise you made to me?” </p><p>“Ya…” Marco trailed off, tilting his head down. </p><p>“Good.” Star said bluntly, which Marco shifted his gaze over to her. </p><p>“Why do you insist on me not talking to Jackie anyways?” </p><p>“We’re here.” Star quickly said, stopping in place. Marco shifted his gaze to the front. She was right; they were right in front of the entrance of the stadium. The door had a sign that said, “Only school committee and prom night volunteers.” </p><p>“Huh. That’s new.” Marco walked up and knocked on the door.  </p><p>He looked over to Star, who was hugging herself and looking away. The door opened and they both turned to the person who opened it. </p><p>“Oh, hey Marco…and Star.” Jackie said, looking to Marco then Star. </p><p>“Hey Jackie” Marco said with a half-smile, which Jackie returned. </p><p>“I’m sorry Star. You can’t come in. We had a lot of unannounced guests, so I had to put up a sign.” Jackie explained while tapping at the sign. </p><p>“Oh, that’s fine. I was just sending Marco off.” Star said with a shrug as she held her gaze. Jackie shifted her gaze down then at Star, returning a half-smile. </p><p>Jackie looked over to Marco. </p><p>“I’ll see you inside.” Jackie said heading inside, letting Marco hold the door open. </p><p>“Marco?” </p><p>Marco stopped in place and turned to Star. She had her head hung low. They stood in silence till Star spoke in a hesitant tone.</p><p>“Please keep your promise to me, okay?” She lifted her head and had a little shine on her eyes. </p><p>Marco looked down and sighed. Marco looked up at her with a half-smile and nodded, which Star returned with a half-smile. </p><p>“Bye Marco.” Star said, waving at him. </p><p>“Bye Star.” Marco said, smiling, before heading in and closing the door at the same time.  Star lowered her hand. She clenched and unclenched her fist a few times, before walking away with her head hung low.</p><p>Few hours into the day, the stadium was looking more like a ball. Everyone in the committee and volunteers were now gathered at the front of the arch way.</p><p>“Alright everyone, get ready. Jayden hit it.” Jackie called out as she ran to Marco, who was standing behind the large crowd. </p><p>The sound of a switch turned on and the lights around them went down. After a moment in darkness, sounds of switches were heard and the lights slowly started to come on dimly. The fairly lights on the wall, the arch way and hung from the ceiling were twinkling. The contraption, which was a projector, emitted tiny lights on the navy-blue wall, like a starry night. The props, which consisted of stars and moons, lit up in white and yellow. The curtains before were now strung up to the ceiling and standing balloons were placed near the standing tables.  The stadium was now ready for the Year 4’s prom night. </p><p>“Woohooo!” </p><p>“They look so beautiful!” </p><p>“I can’t believe we did this.” </p><p>“We’re finally graduating guys!!” </p><p>The students cheered and hugged each other, while jumping up and down. They began touring the magical setting, as Marco and Jackie watched with a smile on their face. </p><p>“I’m glad your theme won. It’s way better than I imagined.” Jackie said, before looking over to Marco. </p><p>“Ya, well, I know you liked Van Gogh. It’s no surprise I would suggest it.” Marco looked over, smiling. They held their gaze till Jackie’s smile fell and looked down.</p><p>“Uhm…Marco? About that day…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that, especially in front of people, which you didn’t want for them to know for my sake.” </p><p>Marco frowned and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“I now understand why you didn’t want to go public, and I’m willing to wait till you think it’s safe to do so. I really love you, Marco and I was dumb for doing that.” Jackie continued and looked up at Marco, who was avoiding her gaze. </p><p>Jackie sighed and grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket. Marco looked down at where she was tugging. </p><p>“Can you forgive?” </p><p>Marco looked up and saw that there were tears forming in her eyes and her lips were quivering. The corners of Marco’s lips dropped a little and his eyebrows furrowed, till a thought came to mind:</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry Star”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first attempt on writing a fan-fiction and writing in general. I am not the best but i did the best i could. I hope you like it and I didn't put a lot of tags because the story does get interesting and spoiler alert too.<br/>Do let me know how I can edit my story.<br/>Please do not leave any hateful comments on my story, the fandom and to the other people who enjoy the story or fandom; i prefer u give me insightful comments ON MY STORY instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few days since Marco accepted Jackie’s apology. </p>
<p>Jackie did as she promised, and Marco couldn’t be more than happier until he thought of Star. Every time he looked at her, he felt nothing but guilt. So, he decided to avoid her all together. Star would at times called out to him, but Marco acted like he didn’t hear her and walked away, quicker than usual. </p>
<p>“Hey dude, have you been avoiding Star recently?” Ferguson asked.</p>
<p>They were at their usual outdoor bench but were instead bundled up in their jackets and this time, without Jackie. </p>
<p>“Uhm…” Marco trailed off, shifting his gaze to avoid theirs. </p>
<p>“So you have been avoiding her. Did you guys fight or something?” Alfonzo asked, now leaning closer to him. </p>
<p>“N-No, we didn’t.”</p>
<p> “Then why the avoiding then?” Ferguson asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Marco leaned away and looked at both his friends' perplexed faces. He quickly looked away and started scratching his head with both hands. </p>
<p>“What? Marco, are you okay?” Alfonzo asked. </p>
<p>“Why are you guys asking about Star? Why do you guys care so much about her?” Marco spat out glaring at his friends, who had their hands up, palming facing towards him. </p>
<p>“Whoa, we just asked dude. We noticed and thought what happened because you guys are friends right?” said Alfonzo, which Marco softened his gaze and looked away. </p>
<p>“Sorry guys. I need to prepare for the rehearsal later. See you guys there.” Marco said getting out of his seat.  Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at each other then at Marco as he walked away from them. </p>
<p>Marco was walking along the hallway, with his head hung low. As he walked, he noticed a pair of boots, with black tights sticking out, in front of him. He looked up to see who it was. “What’s with you?” Star asked, with her hands on her waist, staring at him with a corner of her lips curled down. </p>
<p>“Uhm…I have a lot on my mind lately and I wanted to be alone…” Marco trailed off, avoiding her gaze. Star raised an eyebrow and sighed, lowering her hands to her side. </p>
<p>“If it’s about Jackie, I understand. She’s probably going to apologise someday.” Marco looked up and quickly looked away. </p>
<p>“Ya…she will.” </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t worry about it, I’m here for you.” Star said, placing a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Marco looked over to Star and looked her up and down. Star had her hair down and was wearing a leather jacket over a white A-line dress. Marco gave a half-smile, which Star returned. </p>
<p>“Alright, see you around Diaz.” Star said, putting her hands into her jacket, walking past him. “Hey Star!” Marco called out, turning around. </p>
<p>Star stopped in her track and hummed a tune, turning around slightly. </p>
<p>“Are you coming to the rehearsal later?” Marco asked, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Star raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Uhm… because I heard only the student committee and the teachers are supposed to be there.”</p>
<p>Star turned herself to face Marco and stared at him, while he avoided her gaze and folded his arm. </p>
<p>“Okay…I guess they forgot to announce to the school.” Marco looked to Star, who was looking up and tapping her chin.</p>
<p>“Y-Ya, you know how it is here.” Marco stuttered giving a half-smile. </p>
<p>“If that’s the case, can you meet at the bridge?” Star asked. </p>
<p>“What bridge?” </p>
<p>“I’ll text you. But I think you know what it is. It has a big waterfall behind it.” Star briefly explained before tapping on her phone. </p>
<p>Marco felt his phone vibrate and was reaching into his pocket. </p>
<p>“See ya Marco.” Star called out before running off. Marco looked up and watched Star take a turn, disappearing from his sight. </p>
<p><em> “I really hope she doesn’t come.” </em> Marco thought, walking in a different direction.</p>
<p>The rehearsal was held for the graduating classes, but the actual speech will be to the whole school and the guests, who are the graduating classes’ family members. Both events will be held at the stadium where the dojo is. </p>
<p>Marco walked in and saw that it was a full house. He ran to his seat with his class and looked around for Star, till he noticed an empty seat. He sighed and slumped down into his seat. </p>
<p>“You okay Marco?” Jackie asked, looking at him. </p>
<p>“Oh, ya. I’m okay. Just…nervous.” </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re the valedictorian for a reason. You definitely deserve being up there.” </p>
<p>Marco smiled at Jackie and sat up straight. </p>
<p>The rehearsal went by with minor hiccups, like microphone issues, but it was overall a pleasant speech by the principal and headmaster. </p>
<p>“I would like for our this year’s valedictorian to come up to the stage and say a few words. Please welcome…Marco Diaz!” The headmaster said to the microphone and everyone started to clap and cheer, as Marco walked up the stage. </p>
<p>He shook the headmaster’s hand and turned to the podium and looked up at the audience, who were still cheering and clapping for him. Marco took out his folded speech from the back pocket of his jeans and placed it on the podium. He cleared his throat, and everyone started to settle down. He smoothed his paper out and glanced around for a moment, before beginning.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long journey for us Year 4’s in Echo Creek Academy, and to be honest, I can’t wait to leave this place.” There were a few chuckles, which Marco chuckled as well. </p>
<p>“All jokes aside, I really am grateful for my experience in Echo Creek Academy. I have so many memories here that if I had to do it all over again, I would. The many fond memories I have started from me meeting my two best friends, becoming my class’s vice president and soon after the school’s, and winning my first trophy for the Karate club,” Marco paused and looked at Alfonzo, Ferguson and Jackie who were smiling with glee. </p>
<p>“With all these experiences and my teacher’s guidance, I am definitely looking forward to what my future holds for me, and I would never want to let all of it go to waste.” Marco said looking around before looking down at his speech. </p>
<p>“Before I leave Echo Creek Academy, I want to personally thank these individuals for always being by my side: I would like to thanks my parents and teachers, especially Mrs Thompson, who have guided and supported me, making me into the person who I am today….I would like to also thank my two friends: Alfonzo and Ferguson who have stuck around with me since day one…” Marco trailed off, looking at his best friends, who were smirking and nodding their heads slowly. </p>
<p>“I would like to also thank my sensei and karate team for their hard work and dedication into making the club the No. 1. in Los Angeles.” There was an eruption of cheers at the back and claps, which Marco chuckled into the microphone. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see you guys for my last training in the next 2 days.” Marco added before looking over to Jackie who was smiling at him. Marco cleared his throat and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“I would like to also personally thank…” Marco paused staring at his speech. After a while, he quickly looked up and cleared his throat. “Sorry. I would like to also personally thank…Jackie.” </p>
<p>There was a loud “oooo” in the audience, which made Marco blushed, but he quickly shifted his weight about and looked forward. </p>
<p>“She’s been with me since day one as well and I had a major crush on her ever since. The moments I spent with her; hanging out and studying with her, really was the cherry on top for my experience in Echo Creek Academy.” He looked over to Jackie, who had her hand covering her mouth. </p>
<p>“And also…I would like to ask my girlfriend… to be my date to our prom in the next few days” Marco said while gazing down lovingly at Jackie, who was at the brink of tears.</p>
<p>“What about Star?!” </p>
<p>Marco quickly looked over to where it came from and was met with Janna glaring at him. The stadium fell silent and everyone was shifting their gaze between her and Marco. He looked over to her side and his eyes widened and his mouth went slacked. Star was sitting beside Janna, staring at him with an absent-minded expression. </p>
<p>“Ms Ordonia!” A teacher called out standing from her seat. </p>
<p>“I-It’s okay Mrs Johnson.” Everyone shifted their attention to Marco. He kept his gaze down at his paper till he looked back at Star. He couldn’t read her expression from where he was but he looked to the audience, trying not to look at her. </p>
<p>“Uhm…” Marco paused and looked down. </p>
<p>“Star is one of my closest friends and I’m sure you all know who she was the first time you met her…” Everyone chuckled and nodded their heads. </p>
<p>“But she is kind and helpful to those who she cares about…” Marco trailed off and looked back at Star, who held her gaze at him. He quickly looked away and continued. “And I wish her nothing but the best wherever she plans to go.” Marco quickly said.</p>
<p>“Star!” </p>
<p>A loud drag across the floorboard was heard, followed by a trail of stomps. Marco looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at an opened door. He looked over to where Star and Janna were seated but they weren’t there anymore. He looked over to Jackie who was staring at where Janna and Star stood with her eyebrows furrowed. Marco looked down at his speech paper and stood still, frozen in place. </p>
<p>“Well, uhm…Alright everyone, settle down. The rehearsal isn’t over. Please take your seat, even you Marco.” The headmaster said to the microphone at the podium, before directing Marco to his seat, which Marco obliged. </p>
<p>As Marco took his seat, he slumped further into the back of his chair and stuffed his hands into his pocket’s jacket. </p>
<p><em> “I hope she’s okay…” </em> Marco thought to himself as he looked down to the floor.  </p>
<p>A few hours after the rehearsals and there was still air occupying Star’s seat. </p>
<p>Marco kept his gaze at it, furrowing his eyebrows. He leaned into his arms, which were resting on his desk, and buried his face into it. His two friends and Jackie looked at him with both corners of their lips curled down. </p>
<p>“Hey Marco, don’t worry so much. Janna and Pony are probably still out looking for her.” Jackie said calmly, before stroking the back of his head. </p>
<p>“It’s been almost two hours Jackie…How far could she have gone?” Alfonzo asked, causing Marco to shift, burying his face deeper in. </p>
<p>Alfonzo looked to Jackie and Ferguson, who had their eyes wide open and a tight-lipped mouth. Alfonzo shrugged and sighed. </p>
<p>“Uhm…Is this thing on?” </p>
<p>A loud voice boomed through the PA speakers, causing everyone to stare at it, including Marco. </p>
<p>“Hi! This is Janna! And I need everyone’s help.” Janna spoke with desperation, panting heavily.</p>
<p>Marco immediately shot up  from his seat and ran out the classroom while his friends called out to him and watched him leave. As he ran, he kept replaying what Janna said: </p>
<p>“We can’t find Star anywhere.” </p>
<p>After Janna’s distressful announcement, many students, especially Class 4-A, began their manhunt for Star both inside and outside of the school. Mrs Thompson and a few teachers were either patrolling the perimeter or joining a group of students on their search. However, Alfonzo, Ferguson and Jackie were looking for someone else. </p>
<p>“Where the hell did he go?” Alfonzo said scratching the back of his head. </p>
<p>“He’s probably somewhere around here.” Ferguson said looking around at the surroundings. “For being the most popular guy and noticeable guy with that red jacket of his, it’s sure is difficult to find him.” Alfonzo said, before calling out Marco’s name. </p>
<p>“We can’t let him go by himself. We have to find him.” Jackie said looking over to Marco’s two friends, running ahead. </p>
<p>Marco was now frantically looking around and calling out Star’s name. </p>
<p>“Star! Star! Where are you?!” Marco cried out before crouching down, and panting heavily. </p>
<p>There was sweat rolling down his cheeks and the underneath and back of his jacket were soaking wet. He raised his head up and wiped the sweat off his forehead, before running ahead. </p>
<p>It was now dusk, and Star had not been found. Marco was now sitting at a nearby bench with his body leaned forward, with his hands pressing against his face.  </p>
<p>“Marco?” </p>
<p>Marco immediately shot his head up but frowned. </p>
<p>“Marco! We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Jackie said running over to him, taking a seat beside him. </p>
<p>“Why are you looking for me? You should be looking for Star.” Marco said, looking over to ground and hung his head low. </p>
<p>“We had to find you first. We know how important she is to you…We just want to make sure you’re okay.” Jackie assured, which Marco didn’t respond. Jackie frowned and looked down, facing forward. </p>
<p>“Did she say anything before she ran off?” Jackie asked, breaking the silence. Marco didn’t respond, but suddenly froze in place. Jackie looked over and saw that he was now sitting up right. Marco started fishing into his pockets</p>
<p>“What is it?” Jackie asked </p>
<p>He took out his phone and saw a message notification from Star. He tapped it and his eyes widened. </p>
<p>“I know where she is.” Marco said looking up from his phone. </p>
<p>“What? Okay good! I’ll call the guys over and-“ </p>
<p>“No. I’ll go ahead first. I’ll text you the address. Meet me there!” Marco shouted the last part before running off, leaving Jackie with her mouth opened. </p>
<p><em> “Please be there. I’m sorry. Please wait for me.” </em> Marco thought to himself as he ran to where he and Star were supposed to meet.</p>
<p><em> “I’m sorry for breaking my promise to you. Everyone is worried about you. Your friends are worried; I’m worried.” </em> Marco continued as he took a turn. </p>
<p>He noticed a traffic junction and the red man signal but didn’t slow down. As he stepped foot onto the road, a loud horn and screeched blared out on his right. He didn’t react but kept running straight and up a hill. He kept running and panting till he almost fell over but regained his balance and kept pushing forward. </p>
<p><em> “Please be there Star. Don’t do anything that I hope you won’t do. Please. I will make up to you. Just don’t leave…” </em> Marco finished his thought as he stopped in his tracks and panted heavily. The sound of the waterfall roaring could be heard nearby, which Marco quickly jogged over. </p>
<p>As Marco got closer, he held his gaze at one of Los Angeles natural creations. The waterfall was gushing out specks of water into the air and a strong force of wind could be felt, even just by standing at a safe distance from the cliff. There was a bridge made of metal and wood in front of it, connecting one end to another, just as Star said. He looked around and called out to Star. No answer. He decided to cross the bridge and walked forward, through the heavy forestation. </p>
<p>As the walkway started to shrink, he started crouching down and kept moving forward carefully pushing a few branches away. As he pushed off long strands of small leaves, he quickly covered his eyes with his freed arm and leaned back to the shadows. He slowly crawled out and blinked a few times as he stood up, gazing in awe. </p>
<p>It was almost like a bird eye’s view of Los Angeles, with strong accents of orange, purple and pink colouring the sky. From a view here, you can never take your eyes off it and share it with someone.</p>
<p>Marco noticed a bright light on a stone bench and reached out to it. His eyes widened and his hands started to tremble. He exhaled shakily, trembling at what is in front of him. He balled his hand into a fist then stretched out his fingers, picking up Star’s bracelet. He held it up to his eye level, as the bracelet swayed against the cold breeze, with the sunlight reflecting off the trinket. </p>
<p>“No note?” Alfonzo asked, causing Marco to look to his friends, who were furrowing their eyebrows and frowning at him. They gathered near the waterfall, at the side where they entered.</p>
<p>“No...” Marco trailed off, before looking down at the bracelet and caressed it with his thumb. The sound of footsteps stomping towards them got closer, causing Marco to turn around. “Janna…” Jackie said sympathetically. They stared at Janna and Pony hunched forward, panting heavily. Janna lifted her head and stared at Jackie, Ferguson, Alfonzo then stopped at Marco.</p>
<p>Marco and her held their gaze towards each other as Janna caught her breath. Janna stomped towards Marco and struck his face. </p>
<p>“Janna!” Pony called out behind her holding her by the wrist, which Janna nudged off. She turned her attention to Marco, gritting her teeth at him.</p>
<p>Jackie, Alfonzo, and Ferguson were surrounding Marco, who was laying on the ground, with his hand over the area she struck.. </p>
<p>“You…You…” Janna said through her teeth, glaring down at Marco, who was avoiding her glare.</p>
<p>“What’s your deal Janna? He didn’t do anything wrong!” Jackie shouted. </p>
<p>“Shut it Jackie! You were very much involved with what happened today!” Janna shouted, glaring at her, making Jackie soften her gaze. Janna looked down to the ground and clenched her fist tighter. </p>
<p>“Marco…” Janna growled. Marco lifted his head to her, with his hand still on his cheek. Janna lifted her head to him and there were tears forming in her eyes. Her lips started to quiver:</p>
<p>“That’s not what you were supposed to say.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Breaking News! This just in: Star Butterfly, the last of the Royal Butterfly family line and Mewniman descendant, is reported missing. She was reported running out of the school on a Wednesday afternoon and has not returned home ever since. Her parents, Moon and River Butterfly, have commenced a town search for her, with this to say.” </p><p>The news, on the television, transitioned to Star’s parents, exiting the police department. They were stopped a few steps away from the entrance by the many cameras flashing and microphones pointing at them, but were blocked by two large men in suits, probably their bodyguards. Star’s mother: Moon tapped on the men’s shoulder and they moved aside, as she walked towards the many microphones. </p><p>“My daughter…Star…She’s uhm…a caring and loving girl. She never did anything wrong and was not a trouble for me and her father.” Moon said. </p><p>She looked over to her husband, who had his arm behind her. They shared a look before Moon turned back to the cameras, glaring.  </p><p>“Something happened to her…and we want to find her before getting to the bottom of this.” Moon threatened. </p><p>The news then cut back to the News Anchor lady. </p><p>“Search parties are still out looking for Star Butterfly and if you happen to have any leads. Please contact the number now flashing on the screen now. Tha-”</p><p>The television turned off, causing Marco to sit up on his seat on the sofa, eyes still glued on the blank television. </p><p>“That’s enough Marco.” </p><p>Marco looked over his shoulder to see his mother walking in. He slumped his shoulders and placed the now damp ice pack on the cushion beside him. His mother took a seat beside him and placed the remote at the available seat beside her. Marco didn’t respond and shifted his gaze to the ground. His mother looked over to her son and sighed. </p><p>“Listen…I know you feel that it’s your fault. But…she will come back…” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to his mother. </p><p>“Mom…It is my fault. She ran out during my speech and left her bracelet at the place where we were supposed to meet. How can you say it’s not my fault?” </p><p>His voice was trembling as he stared at his mother. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back to the floor at the sight of his mother ‘s sadness in her eyes.</p><p>“I just-I just don’t want you to worry…” his mother said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Marco nudged it off and rose from his seat. </p><p>His mother watched as he paced around in a circle with his hands pressed into his eyelids. He looked over to his mother who was holding the same expression at him. </p><p>“Mom…I broke my promise to her and lied to her…” His voice was trembling and he clenched his fist. “</p><p>How could I not worry when I haven’t heard anything back from her, but left numerous voice messages and all I have left of her is her f**king bracelet!” Marco shouted at the end. His mother placed her hand over her mouth and looked away. Marco’s eyes widened and unclenched his fists and stared down at the floor. His mother looked over to see him slowly lowered himself and knelt on the floor, holding the back of his head. </p><p>“I may have killed her…She might really be gone mom…” Marco said softly before breaking into tears.</p><p>His mother watched helplessly as her son drowned himself in his guilt and distress in front of her. She slowly crawled down to his side and hugged him tightly, hoping it could take away his pain, even just a little. The room was now filled with the sound of Marco’s sobbing and cries.</p><p>It’s been a week since Star’s disappearance and there has been no updates. LA has gotten colder as well, at times below the average temperature in winter. In this rainy winter, there would be the occasional snow and cold winds coming in. </p><p>The school’s atmosphere has shifted to murmurs and silences, as Marco walked by, getting to his class. As he reached his classroom, the laughter and cheers were seized. There were no good mornings like last time, but instead, there were stares and scowls. </p><p>Marco held his head down and quickly made his way to his seat. He placed his arms on the table and rested his head on it, blocking out any light and leaving him alone. As he sat very still, the murmurs started to come back, letting him let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt the air encapsulate stifling and shifted his head to its side. All he saw was Star’s seat, still occupied by the air. </p><p>He stared at it and started to picture her sitting at her desk. She had her head angled and rested into her palm, looking out the window. He felt a small smile creeped onto his face. Star perked up and started to turn to Marco’s direction, but a black blob covered his view. He looked up and his smile fell.  </p><p>“Hey, what were you looking at?” Jackie asked softly, looking over to where Marco was gazing at then back at him. Marco made a quick glance at Star’s seat as he lifted his head off the table and sat into his seat.</p><p>“Nothing.” Marco said, stuffing his hand into his jacket. </p><p>Jackie sighed and pulled her bag off her table and onto her lap. </p><p>“Marco…everything’s going to be alright. There are search teams looking for her.” Jackie said searching into her bag. </p><p>“I know…But I just feel that I should be there too.” Marco said looking down at his boots. </p><p>Jackie placed her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“For Star, I will move the prom back, in case she does come back.” Jackie said softly, ending with a smile. Marco turned his head to her and gave a half-smile. </p><p>“Thanks Jackie.” </p><p>The day went by as usual and there’s now more free time for the graduating students. </p><p>Since almost the whole school was displeased with Marco, he made his way up to the rooftop. He scoped the place out and then made his way to the tall black fence. It boxed the roof in, making any jumps almost impossible and tedious, but many who come up here were looking to be alone. </p><p>He leaned his back against it and looked up at the sky. There were grey cumulonimbus clouds gathering and he slowly stuffed his hands into his jacket’s pockets as a cold breeze blew past him.  </p><p>“It feels like it’s going to snow.” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to where the voice was. Star was a few feet away from him, facing the black fence. She had her hair down and was wearing her magenta down jacket, with her hands stuffed into its pockets, staring up at the sky. He gazed at her as she continued gazing at the sky. </p><p>“You didn’t believe me the last time, didn’t you?” Star asked, now looking down, kicking her boots against the floor. </p><p>“Star?” Marco asked, shifting to his feet to face her. </p><p>“That’s okay…I knew you were always a skeptic when it comes to strange phenomena.” </p><p>Marco slumped his shoulders and looked up to the sky. </p><p>“Where are you, Star?” Marco said out. </p><p>“I’m right here.” </p><p>Marco looked over and his eyes widened. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Marco? And who were you talking to?” Janna asked, with her hands in her camo jacket. </p><p>She was at the spot where Star stood, staring at him with confusion. Marco shifted his eyes to his boots and blushed. </p><p>“Uhm…n-no one. I came up here because I know everyone hates me for what happened to Star.” </p><p>“So, you’re just gonna hide here till graduation?” </p><p>Marco looked over to Janna. They held their gaze till he leaned back into the fence again with his head down.</p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p>Janna raised an eyebrow and stared at him as he frowned, avoiding her stare. </p><p>She let out a sigh and the sound of boots stomping over started to get softer. The fence wobbled a little beside him, making him glanced over. She was leaning against the fence beside him, looking up at the sky. He then shifted his gaze up and they both stared in silence at the now grey sky. </p><p>“What did you mean back there? Right after you punched me at the waterfall.” Marco asked looking over. </p><p>Janna looked over to him. His cheek now has a small cut on his left cheek. She shifted her head down and bit her lower lip. </p><p>“Janna? Did Star tell you something?” Marco asked standing up straight, facing her now. </p><p>Janna didn’t respond again, but lowered her head more. </p><p>“Janna!” </p><p>“What!?” </p><p>They were now glaring at each other. </p><p>“What did Star say to you?” Marco asked sternly. Janna gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.</p><p>“Why do you now care? You already f**ked up and now you think by hearing a dead girl’s last words will make you feel better?!” </p><p>Marco softened his gaze and took a step back. </p><p>“Star’s…Star’s dead?” Marco asked, trembling in his feet. </p><p>Janna’s eyes widened and her jaw loosened. She unclenched her fists and her body started to slump as she stared down to the floor. </p><p>“Why did you say all that Marco, knowing it will hurt her?” </p><p>His jaw went slack and he turned his body, facing away from her.</p><p>“She wasn’t supposed to be there…” Marco said softly, looking away. </p><p>Janna lifted her head and Marco looked over; She had tears forming in her eyes. </p><p>Before he could say anything, Janna ran towards the door, slamming it in the process. Marco clenched his fist and started kicking the fence, screaming out the frustration he had, before collapsing to the ground. He breathed heavily and squinted his eyes shut, with his hands gripping onto his head. </p><p>He then let out a long sigh and slumped his back onto the fence again, with his hands on his legs and his head lifted up. He slowly opened his eyes and froze in place. Tiny specks of snow were falling slowly and one disappeared at the tip of his nose, leaving a cooling sensation. It was snowing, just as Star said. </p><p>Despite the extension, the Year 4’s prom night had arrived. The tension between Marco and Janna remained and they haven’t spoken since that day. Despite the cold erratic weather the past few days, today was a typical LA rainy winter, which was a relief to the prom committee. In his room, Marco was adjusting his tie in the mirror. He moved on to his hair till there was a knock on the door. </p><p>“Come in.” Marco said as he continued adjusting his hair in the mirror. </p><p>The door opened and he looked over.</p><p>“Oh Mijo, you look so handsome.” his mother cooed, before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Heh, thanks mom.” Marco said, giving a half-smile.</p><p>Marco opted for a simple black tux, with a navy cloth peeking out from his breast pocket. He decided to sweep his hair back, which defined his face structure more. </p><p>His father, with Mariposa in her baby carrier, walked into the room.</p><p>“Ah, you look like me when I was younger, which clearly was the reason why your mother fell for me.” Marco’s dad said walking over and planting a kiss on his wife’s cheek, making his mom and sister giggle. </p><p>Marco smiled and looked to his cliff, fiddling with it. </p><p>“Mijo, don’t be like this…” Marco lifted his head. “I’m sure Jackie doesn’t want to either.” Marco’s mom said worriedly. Marco shifted his gaze to his dad then to his mom, before faking a smile. </p><p>His parents returned with a half-smile. His dad began letting Mariposa out of her carrier and handed her to Marco. He took her into his arms and held her at the hip.</p><p>“Hey, let’s take a picture of you two together okay?” his mother mentioned before leaving the room with his dad.</p><p>Marco smiled and felt light taps on his cheek. He looked down to see his sister staring at him, with her baby hands on his cheek and chin. Marco let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Hehe, yes Mariposa, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Marco said pushing her hands from his face and giving a smile. Mariposa giggled and began sucking on her fingers, which deepened Marco’s smile. His parents walked into the room again and his dad began turning on the camera and pointing the len at them. </p><p>“Okay! 3.. 2…1” </p><p>A flash of light appeared, making Mariposa look over and start pointing to the camera. </p><p>“That’s right Mariii, look at the camera.” Marco’s dad cooed before taking another picture.  </p><p>The doorbell rang, making everyone perked up and looked into the hallway. </p><p>“Oh, Jackie’s here. We’ll give you some time to spruce up.” Marco’s mom said, quickly taking Mariposa into her arms. She ushered his dad and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door in the process. </p><p>Marco sighed and looked back to the mirror. He looked himself up and down and made quick adjustments on his tux. He noticed a small light emitting behind him, which made him turn his head to look over. He walked over and stopped in place realising what it was. “Marco! Are you ready?” his mom called out. </p><p>“Ya! Coming.” Marco replied, still staring at Star’s bracelet at his nightstand. He walked closer and reached out his hand to pick it up. He held it up at eye level till he let out a sigh. He stuffed it into his pocket and walked out the room. </p><p>The school looked ominous at night, but the lights flickering in the stadium gave off a rather odd look instead. As Marco and Jackie reached the entrance of the school, Marco quickly opened the door for her. </p><p>“Oh. Thank you, Marco.” Jackie said looking over smiling. </p><p>“No problem, m’lady.” Marco said as Jackie walked in, then him. </p><p>As they followed the signs in a dimly lit hallway, the blaring music got louder. They reached the entrance of the stadium. Jackie held on to the handle and looked over to Marco.</p><p>“Ready?” Jackie asked with a smirk on her face. </p><p>She was wearing a seafoam green A-line gown that reached the floor. To compliment her outfit, she wore a golden seashell necklace and a big magenta flower clip, making her look like a mermaid. Marco chuckled and nodded, which Jackie pulled the door back.</p><p>The stadium was fairly crowded, with many at the back and around the tables. Many of them were either mingling around with drinks in hand and chatting among each other or taking pictures together at the photo booth or on their phones. There was lots of chatter and laughter which can be barely heard through the loud dance trax.  </p><p>Marco smiled at the thought of the effort his committee made, with one hand in his pocket. He looked over to Jackie as she waved at some of the guests with a smile</p><p>“I’ll get us some drinks.” Marco said, taking her free hand. Jackie looked over and smiled </p><p>“Sure, less ice please.” Jackie said, which Marco smiled before leaving. </p><p>As he reached the food and drinks station, he reached over to the ladle and poured the punch into the star-printed cups. As he was pouring, he suddenly jerked forward, causing the drink in the ladle to shake and dripped onto the table cloth. </p><p>“Yo Marco! This place looks sick!” Alfonzo cheered while patting Marco’s arm, making him chuckle. He placed the ladle in the punch bowl and turned around with drinks in hand. Alfonzo was wearing a grey tux with a red rose in his breast pocket, while Ferguson wore a black penguin tuxedo and matching shoes.</p><p>“Thanks guys. I didn’t know you were here already.” </p><p>“Oh, we just got here. Like I said Diaz, you are a very noticeable guy.” Alfonzo exaggerated, while Ferguson nodded. Marco chuckled and gave them a smile.</p><p>“Where’s Jackie?” Ferguson asked. </p><p>Marco looked between the space between them and nudged his head forward. His friends turned around and spotted Jackie talking and giggling with Ashley. Ashley had her hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing a navy-blue mermaid gown and wore black heels that made her slightly taller than Jackie. </p><p>“Oooo, Ashley’s looking like a snack.” Alfonzo said rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.</p><p>“Ew. Don’t call her that.” Marco quickly said. Alfonzo turned to him unamused. </p><p>“I obviously know that Diaz. But in my heart, with her in that dress, she really wants to be called that.” Alfonzo said, smirking with his hand on his chin. </p><p>Marco and Ferguson twisted their mouths as their friend stroked his chin, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>“Regardless, don’t call her that. I see she keeps looking over. I think she might be interested.” Marco said, which made Alfonzo and Ferguson look back again. </p><p>Ashley was doing quick glances at where they were and touching and twirling the ends of her ponytail. Alfonzo slowly turned to Marco, with his hand together and an enigmatic smile. </p><p>“Well boys, I rest my case.” Alfonzo said while adjusting his tie. </p><p>“But you didn’t do anything.” Ferguson said, but was ignored as Alfonzo did a quick turn and strut over to Ashley. </p><p>Marco and Ferguson looked to each other and gave a shrug, before moving off to the snack section.</p><p>“Alright ladies and gents, time to slow things down.” The MC said to the microphone.</p><p>The music started to soften and was replaced with a romantic ballad.  Marco and Jackie were sitting at the benches, watching as couples gathered to the centre, swaying to the music. He stood up from his seat and looked over to Jackie who was smiling at the small crowding at the dance floor.</p><p>“Come on, let's dance.” Marco said, extending his hand out. </p><p>Jackie looked over and giggled. </p><p>“Okay Marco.” Jackie said, taking his hand. </p><p>He lifted her up and took two steps down. He looked back and held her hand as Jackie carefully walked down.</p><p>They made their way to the dance floor, hand in hand. Marco stopped at a spot, which was right under the disco ball. He turned to her and placed his hands on her waist while she draped her hands at the back of his neck. As they swayed to the music, they pulled each other into a hug. </p><p>“Oh, Marco. Thank you for today. You were such a gentleman.” Jackie cooed, pulling away to look at him. </p><p>“What do you mean? I have always been a gentleman, especially to you.” Marco said smirking at her, making Jackie chuckle. </p><p>“You know what I mean, Marco. Just…Thank you.” Jackie said, gazing at him, which Marco smiled. </p><p>They began to lean in, with their eyes closed, and their lips met. As they deepened the kiss, Marco slowly opened his eyes and froze in place. In place of Jackie was Star, in his arms, kissing him. As Star pulled away, she opened her blue eyes and gazed at Marco lovingly. </p><p>“Not bad of a kisser for a stalker.” Star said with a smirk.</p><p>She was wearing a pink dress that had a sweetheart neckline and it stopped above her knees. She had her hair down and was wearing a pink and white flower headband. Marco chuckled and cupped her right cheek. </p><p>“I miss you…so much…” Marco said holding his gaze. </p><p>“What’s my name, Marco?” Star asked. </p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“You know I know it-”</p><p>“Then say it.” Star stopped him mid-sentence. </p><p>Marco smiled and leaned in. He rested his forehead on hers and they both closed their eyes. </p><p>“Star Butterfly.”</p><p>“Star Butterfly?” </p><p>Marco opened his eyes and looked up to see Jackie’s shocked expression. Marco's eyes widened and he froze in place, stopping the swaying. Jackie proceeded to back away slowly, getting out of his hold. </p><p>“W-Wait…Jackie! It’s not-” Marco stuttered. Jackie furrowed her eyebrows deeper. </p><p>She shook her head and lifted her skirt slightly, before running towards the door of the stadium.</p><p>Marco stood in place, watching Jackie run out the stadium. He sighed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. He tsked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He froze and slowly pulled out something from his pocket. He looked over, twisted his wrist and opened his fist, revealing Star’s bracelet in his palm. </p><p>As he stared at it, his blank expression changed to a tight-lipped and furrowed eyebrows. He closed his palm and gripped it tightly. He lifted his head and started marching forward till he was stopped by a frantic face.</p><p>“Whoa, Marco where are you going? What happened back there?” Alfonzo asked, shifting his gaze to him then to the dance floor. </p><p>“I can’t talk now Alfonzo. I need to go. Please tell Jackie I’m sorry.” Marco said,  before running out to the door of the stadium, leaving his friend dumbfounded. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Pony? It’s Marco. I need to ask you for something.” </p><p>“Marco? Uhm…Sure. What is it?” </p><p>Marco stopped himself at the gate of the school. </p><p>“Do you have Janna’s address?” </p><p>“Janna’s address? Ya…Why do you need it?” Pony asked at a higher pitch. </p><p>“I need to talk to her. She might know what happened to Star.” </p><p>“Janna knows something Star? Okay okay. I’ll text you the address.” </p><p>“Thanks Pony.” </p><p>Marco quickly ended the call and unbuttoned his jacket. He felt a vibration in his hand. <em> “Wow, that’s fast.” </em> Marco thought, looking at notification. He tapped on it and read the message. Marco quickly turned the screen off and ran in the direction to Janna’s home. </p><p>“I guess this is it.” Marco said to himself, panting, looking at the house in front of him. </p><p>He took a step closer to the gate and pressed the doorbell button. As it rang, the front door opened, and a man popped his head out. </p><p>“Can I help you with something?” the man asked. </p><p>“Oh, I’m looking for Janna. One of her friends texted me her address.” Marco explained. “Janna? Who are you” </p><p>“I’m Marco Diaz. I’m a friend of hers. Please sir, I really need to talk to her. It’s urgent.” </p><p>The man was now standing by the door, staring at Marco, who was also holding his gaze at him. He looked back inside the house and quietly closed the door. Marco raised an eyebrow and watched as the man tip topped over to him. </p><p>“Janna’s isn’t here. Just to let you know, I’m her father and I’m worried about her.” The man said, looking down with one hand in his pocket. </p><p>“Why? And Where is she?” Marco asked, gripping on the gate. Janna’s dad looked over to Marco.</p><p>“She’s been leaving the house early and coming home around two to three in the morning. I confronted her about it, and we ended up in an argument. Now I barely see her anymore. Her mother told me she’s just having her…”phases”…especially when one of her friends is currently missing.” </p><p>Marco looked down, tightening his grip. He let out a sigh and looked to the worried father.  </p><p>“Do you know where she is?” </p><p>“Well, according to her mother, she’s been going to the waterfall. Do you know where that is?” Janna’s dad asked, eyeing him. </p><p>“yes, sir I do know where. Thank you by the way. I’ll bring your daughter back as soon as I can.” Janna’s dad raised an eyebrow and eyed him up and down.</p><p>“Well, you can’t bring her back as soon as you can, in that,”  He gestured at Marco, making him look down at his now crumpled and slightly drenched tux. “Please, borrow one of the bikes.” Janna’s dad said pointing at the bikes beside him. </p><p>Marco glanced over to the bike then back to Janna’s dad. They exchanged a smile and he nodded, before Janna’s dad opened the gate.</p><p>As Marco peddled up the pathway to the waterfall as fast as he could, he managed to reach it, quicker than last time, which Marco frowned at that thought. </p><p>Marco kicked the stand and unclipped the helmet and hung it on the handlebar. He walked towards the waterfall and spotted Janna sitting under a tree near a lamppost. She was facing the waterfall, but was looking down at the ground. </p><p>Marco frowned and walked up to her. The sound of heels clicking on the cobble stone made her perked up. She looked over and immediately rose to her feet and faced Marco. </p><p>“How did you know I was here?” Janna asked, still in shock.</p><p>“You know, you shouldn’t worry people like that, especially if it’s your parents.” Marco said, wiping a sweat off his forehead. </p><p>“My dad told you, didn’t he? What a snake.” Janna said looking away and clenching her jaw. </p><p>“Yes, but not because he’s a snake…” Marco said looking over to Janna. “He’s worried about you.” Marco explained with a hand in his pocket. </p><p>Janna softened her gaze and pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. She shifted her eyes to Marco and looked him up and down. </p><p>“I see you went to the prom.” </p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow and stared down at his tux for a moment. </p><p>“Nope, I went on a hike.” Marco sassed with a smirk, which Janna rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Then, what are you doing here? You definitely aren’t here to impress me or go for a hike.” Janna said, sitting back at her seat. Marco smirk fell and looked away, furrowing his eyebrows. </p><p>“I want to know what Star told you.” Marco said calmly looking over to her.</p><p>She stared down at the ground, with her hands behind her, scowling. </p><p>“Janna, you’re the best lead I have in finding Star. I know she’s somewhere.” Marco said walking closer to her. </p><p>“How sure are you that she’s even out there?” Janna asked, avoiding his gaze. </p><p>Marco furrowed his eyebrows and removed his hand from his pocket. He let out a sigh and took a seat beside her. Janna looked over as Marco leaned forward, with his elbows on his lap.</p><p>“I just…I just know…”. </p><p>“Well that’s not convincing.” </p><p>Marco looked over Janna. She had one corner of her lips curled up. He let out a small chuckle and faced the waterfall. </p><p>“Then how are you so sure that she’s not?” Marco asked looking back. She was now frowning and looking at her feet, biting the bottom of her lips. </p><p>“Janna…please…I need to know…” Marco said, sitting up and turning his body to face her. </p><p>Janna looked over and stared at him as Marco did the same. She sighed and looked to the waterfall. </p><p>“Alright. I’ll tell you,” Janna glanced over to him with a frown. “But you might not like what you’re gonna hear.”</p><p>Marco raised his eyebrows but relaxed his expression and looked away. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, before looking over to Janna.</p><p>“It started after the whole fiasco between my class's funds. Star still kept coming over and provided the meals and entertainment as usual…” Janna trailed off. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Janna POV</b> </span>
</p><p>“Hey Star, why aren’t you eating the food?” </p><p>Janna looked up from her plate to Star, who was staring and tapping at her phone. </p><p>“Oh, I just ate earlier. Don’t worry about it.” </p><p>“You sure? There’s always plenty of leftovers.” Janna asked, looking at the table.</p><p>She scooped up the mashed potatoes on her plate and chewed on it, before looking over to Star. </p><p>“Yes Janna. I am sure.” Star exhaled, still staring and tapping at her phone.</p><p>Janna had one corner of lips curled down but continued on her meal instead. </p><p>After their meals, Class of 4-J decided to put on a movie called “The Time Traveller’s wife”. </p><p>“Heyyy, why are we watching this romantic shit.?” One of the students called out. </p><p>“I wanna watch it. It’s my turn anyways.” Another student called. </p><p>Everyone grunted and faced the screen, while Star smirked and chuckled, shifting her gaze to the screen as well. </p><p>Soon after, Star started to get out of her seat and head towards the door. </p><p>“Star, where you going? It just got the best part.” A student asked, causing Janna to look over. </p><p>“Oh, I just need to get some fresh air. I have seen that shit way too many times anyways. Enjoy it guys.” Star said as she exited the classroom, closing the door on her way out. </p><p>Janna raised an eyebrow and looked over to her classmates, then to the screen. </p><p>As the movie came to an end, everyone rose from their seat and stretched their hands up and let out a yawn. As 4-J started chatting and began tidying up, Janna looked over to the table and realised Star’s seat was empty. </p><p>“Hey guys, I need to head to the loo. Make sure to clean up before lunch period ends.” Janna commanded, running out the classroom. </p><p>Janna was looking down the hallways, till she spotted the toilet door opened ajar. She peeped in and saw long strands of golden hair on the floor. Janna's eyes widened and pushed the door and looked in. </p><p>“Star!” Janna shouted as Star laid motionless on the floor. </p><p>Janna looked in and realized her legs were blocking the door. She shimmed through and ran to Star’s side. Star had her eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. </p><p>“Star! Wake up!” </p><p>Janna shook Star and she still didn’t respond. She reached out her hand to Star’s face and stopped in place. She lifted her hand to her face and noticed blood smeared on her fingers. Her eyes widened and looked back to Star and shifted her face to the other cheek. There was a smeared blood streak from her nose and across her right cheek. </p><p>“Nonono...” Janna mumbled and looked around the toilet. She looked back and lifted Star off the ground. She laid Star on her back, with her arms around her neck, and slowly exited the toilet . </p><p>As she made it to the nurse’s office, Janna slammed open the door and stumbled forward, with one leg in front. </p><p>“Ms Ordonia!” The nurse shouted, looking down at her then to Star. </p><p>Janna grunted and straightened her legs, holding tightly to Star’s arm. She walked over to the bed and laid her on it. After Janna raised Star’s leg to the bed, the nurse rushed to Star’s side and checked her pulse. Janna, drenched in sweat, watched and panted.</p><p>“What happened to her?” the nurse asked. </p><p>Janna gulped down and wiped the sweat off her face. </p><p>“I don’t know. I found her on the floor of the toilet,” Janna started to froze and stared down at the floor. “She had blood coming out of her nose too.” </p><p>The nurse looked over to Janna and she was trembling in place. She left Star’s side and ran over to her’s. </p><p>“Ok relax Janna. It’s not your fault. Try to breathe in and out for me ok?” The nurse explained calmly, which Janna nodded. </p><p>A groan was heard, causing the nurse and Janna to look over to see Star sitting up on the bed, with a hand over her forehead.</p><p>“Star!” Janna called out, running to her side. </p><p>“Where am I?” Star asked, rubbing her temple. </p><p>“In the nurse’s office. Ms Charlotte’s” Janna said looking over to Ms Charlotte, who held a stern expression. She walked over to Star and pointed the flashlight into Star’s eye, which Star swatted away. </p><p>“If you want to point stuff like that in someone’s eye, you should ask first.” Star bluntly said, rubbing the eye where the flashlight shone on. </p><p>“Ms Butterfly, you are at a dangerous health risk. When I checked your pulse, there was barely any. You were practically dead!” Ms Charlotte scolded, staring at her. </p><p>Star held an absent expression and shifted her eyes forward, hanging her head low. Janna stared at Star then looked over to Ms Charlotte. </p><p>“What does she have to do now?” Janna asked, before clearing her throat. Ms Charlotte looked over to her.</p><p>“She needs to go to the hospital. I’ll call your parents and-“ </p><p>“No!” </p><p>Janna and Ms Charlotte looked over to Star who had her fists clenched tightly.</p><p>“But Star, didn’t you hear what Ms Charlotte said?” Janna asked, furrowing her eyebrows. </p><p>“Yes but I don’t need it.” Star said, lifting her legs off the bed. </p><p>Janna rose to her feet and looked over to Ms Charlotte, who was watching Star standing on her two feet, dusting herself off. </p><p>“I can’t have you leave my sight, not with your condition.” Ms Charlotte said sternly, pointing at Star. </p><p>Star was facing away with her hands in her skeleton jacket’s pockets. She turned to Ms Charlotte and put on a fake smile. </p><p>“I do not wish for my family to know my condition and health state from the school. I believe this a private matter between the royal family and by decree of the Royal Butterfly Family, you will not be allowed to interfere or disclose this to anyone.”  </p><p>Janna looked over to Star and heard a scoff. </p><p>“Ms Butterfly, I can’t believe you are now flaunting your family’s name around, especially when it comes to your life. You are the last line to carry the name and-“ </p><p>“Yes I am aware of that Ms Charlotte. However, like I said,” Star said, taking a few steps closer to her. “This a private matter between the royal family and I order you not to interfere and disclose this information to anyone.” Star said, staring down at her. </p><p>“You do not have the proof that you ordered it.” Ms Charlotte growled, holding the stare. </p><p>Star raised an eyebrow at her and lifted up her phone from her pocket. Ms Charlotte looked over and her glare softened.</p><p>“It’s been recording since I got out of bed,” Ms Charlotte looked over to Star. “Do you wish to question my authority now, Ms Charlotte?” Star asked with a smirk on her face. </p><p>Janna left her spot as Star proceeded to walk towards the door. </p><p>“Come on, Janna.” Star called out, exiting the nurse’s office. </p><p>Janna looked to Star and back to Ms Charlotte; She was gritting her teeth till she let out a sigh. Janna furrowed her eyebrows and ran out as well.</p><p>“Star! What’s wrong with you? Why did you do that? She was just trying to help you.” Janna called out. Star immediately stopped in her tracks and turned around. She was now face-to-face with Janna. </p><p>“Like I said, Janna, it's a private matter between my family.” </p><p>“I know that, but you do need to go to the hospital. Like right now.” Janna pleaded, grabbing Star’s wrist. Star flicked it off. </p><p>“No, I don’t Janna. I’m fine. Just cause I helped with your class; doesn’t mean you owe me anything.” Star spat out, before turning to walk away from her. </p><p>Janna curled the corner of her lips down and hung her head low. She clenched her fist and whipped her head to Star.</p><p>“Aren’t we friends?” Janna called out, making Star stop in place. </p><p>“I understand that what you have been doing for my class, isn’t to be friends with them, but it’s because they deserve it. Isn’t that what you said to Marco?” Star stood tall and turned around with her hands in her jacket’s pocket. </p><p>“We are friends Janna…You’re the bestest I have ever met…” </p><p>“Then why don’t you want me to help you?” </p><p>They both held their gaze to each other, till Star looked away. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it that way…” Star said softly. </p><p>“Then what’s the real problem?” Janna pleaded. </p><p>She started walking up to her as Star kept her gaze to the floor. </p><p>“Star…” </p><p>Star looked over and frowned. Janna was now in front of her, staring at her with quivering lips and tears in her eyes. She looked away and her face scrunched up at the sound of Janna’s sniffles. She looked over to Janna again and she had her head hung low, wiping the tears from her eyes. Star hesitantly extended her hand, petting the top of her head. Janna stopped sniffling and stood in place </p><p>“Don’t cry Janna. I didn’t want to worry you that’s why. You don’t deserve to know because I care too much about you to see you get hurt,” Janna lifted her head and was met with a teary-eyed Star. “But…since I’m hurting you now, I will tell you okay?” Star ended with a sad smile. </p><p>Janna stared at her in awe and tears started to roll off her cheeks. </p><p>Star chuckled softly and wiped the tears off with her jacket sleeve. Janna proceeded to wipe her eyes as Star stuffed her hands into the jacket's pocket. She looked over to Star again and this time, she was smiling.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Present</b> </span>
</p><p>“She told me that she’s been getting really bad headaches. Those kinds where you feel that your head is being split open. Because of how bad they were, she would try to resist it, causing her to bleed from the nose and eventually collapse.” Janna explained, as Marco looked at her then to the ground.</p><p>“Did she end up going to the hospital?” Marco asked. </p><p>“Ya…I made her go. But of course, she waved her family name at the disclosure part and we walked out with the medication, but not a proper diagnosis.” </p><p>Marco looked over to Janna, who was staring at the ground. </p><p>“What do you mean? Marco asked, raising an eyebrow to her. Janna sighed</p><p>“The doctors don’t know what’s wrong with her and gave her every medicine that can work to let her try.” Janna explained, lifting her head up to the tree above her. </p><p>“Why haven’t I heard of this? Maybe not from Star, but you or Pony?” Marco asked as he gripped his knee. </p><p>“Star didn’t want anyone to know and we haven’t met Pony yet. She wants to hide it from everyone, especially you Marco.” Janna said looking over to him, </p><p>Marco avoided her gaze and stared down at the ground, gripping his pants tightly.  He sighed, loosened his grip, and looked over to Janna. </p><p>“Is that all?” </p><p>“Well, if you think the first one was bad, the second one is…the worst…” </p><p>Marco felt his throat went dry as he awaited the worst.</p><p>“It happened during the class trip, after Disneyland. Star called me in the middle of the night, distressed.”</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Janna POV</b> </span>
</p><p>“2811” Janna said to herself as she stared at the hotel room door. </p><p>She noticed the door was left ajar and looked down to see light peeking through the open gap. She placed her hand on the door and her eyes widened at the sound of muffled cries inside.</p><p>“Not again…” Janna mumbled, pushing the door open. She ran into the room and the sight was not pretty.</p><p>“Star…” Janna’s voice trembled, frozen in place. </p><p>Star was by her bed, laying on her side in a foetus pose. She was holding her head with both her hands and crying out with tears rolling down her face. Her golden hair was in tangles and some of the strands were stuck to her already damp cheeks. </p><p>Janna blinked a few times and ran to her side.</p><p>“J-Janna...Help me...” Star managed to cry out, as she pressed her hands into her ears tightly.</p><p>Janna looked to Star’s bed then to her nightstand, where many of her prescription bottles were half emptied and lopsided. There were pills scattered on the rug. Janna looked back to her friend then to the nightstand and grabbed the bottles.</p><p>“Star…I don’t know which to give you!...” </p><p>“Any one of them…Please! Make it Stop!” Star screamed out. </p><p>Tears continued rolling down her already flushed face as she gripped her hair tightly.</p><p>Janna shifted her eyes between the bottles. She picked one of them and took out 2-3 pills. She looked around and spotted a glass of water across the room, near the television. She ran over and picked it up. She settled the glass on the carpeted floor and pulled Star to her lap. </p><p>As Janna held Star’s head up, she realised that Star was no longer screaming, but her eyes were rolled back, and more blood was streaming out of her nose. Janna's mind went blank and couldn’t stop shaking. She managed to snap out of it and inserted the pills into her mouth. She reached out to the glass of water and slowly poured its content into her mouth. As Janna watched and waited in fear, with her hands on Star’s face, Star’s was rising up and down normally. She looked to Star's face and her face was now relaxed and she was sleeping peacefully. Janna sighed relief and laid back onto the carpet, breathing heavily. </p><p>“Janna…Janna.” </p><p>Janna woke up from the call of her name and looked down to see Star had her hand raised up slightly. Janna quickly sat up and grabbed her hand, looking down at a half-lidded Star. </p><p>“Star…Are you okay?” </p><p>“I…I dreamt of Marco…” </p><p>Janna's eyes widened. She cleared her throat and tugged her hair behind her ear. </p><p>“W-what did you dream about?” </p><p>Star’s eyes wandered to Janna then to the ceiling.</p><p>“He…was doing a speech…He looked so happy being there. People were cheering…and clapping for him…” Star spoke softly as Janna gazed at her. </p><p>“He was thanking people…Mrs Thompson…Alfonzo…Ferguson…His karate team…” Janna looked away, letting go off Star’s hand as she cradled her closer into her lap. “And me…” Janna looked back to Star and she was smiling weakly. </p><p>“He mentioned…about me being a brat…” Star chuckled weakly. “but he said…I am one of those precious gems…and that he thanked his lucky stars for ever meeting me…” Star said weakly, as tears were forming at the corner of her eye. </p><p>“He called me funny and beautiful…Janna.” Star said as she began to sob. Janna felt her eyes watering and her lips started to quiver. </p><p>“He…called me one of his best friends...and asked me to be his date…to the prom…” Star said as she sobbed quietly.</p><p>Janna looked away from her friend and held her hand over her mouth, muffling her cries. </p><p>“It felt so real Janna…my life has gotten better ever since he appeared in my life…” </p><p>Janna looked down at Star and she wasn’t crying anymore; She was smiling. Star reached out her hand to Janna, which she gladly took.</p><p>“I don’t know…if I can make it till that day Janna…It’s been getting harder…to resist them…” </p><p>Janna tightened her hold on her hand and started to cry into it.</p><p>“Star…Please don’t go just yet…please…” Janna managed to say.</p><p>“Oh Janna…” Star trailed off, closing her eyes, letting a tear roll off her cheek.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Present </b> </span>
</p><p>“We stayed like that for hours. After that, she fell asleep soundly, while I was trying to keep it together…” </p><p>Janna looked over to Marco who had his head hung low and his hands in his hair. </p><p>“After that day, I have always stayed close to her and carried some of her medicines, making sure she didn’t…split again…” Janna trailed off with her hands on her lap. </p><p>“But then…you did your speech…and she ran off…without her medicines…” </p><p>Marco looked over to see Janna’s lips quivering and tears rolling off her cheeks. </p><p>“She didn’t take her medicine…her phone or anything…I have been trying to find her ever since, knowing that she can split and she didn’t have what she needed.” Janna said crying into her hands. Marco looked away and gripped on to his pants.</p><p>“I feel…that it’s my fault…” </p><p>Marco looked over to Janna as she held her hand over her mouth. </p><p>“I kept her promise to not tell anyone…and now she’s out there alone, with no one knowing what’s going on with her…” </p><p>Marco frowned and sat closer to Janna as she sobbed into her hands. Marco put his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. Marco's face scrunched up as the sight of Janna wailing was nothing more than heart wrenching. He quickly looked away, and held his gaze: a rainbow casting on the waterfall, where the sun’s rays hit. </p><p>The longer he stared, his mind raced, eventually relieving the day of his speech and the look on Star’s face. His vision started to blur and a wet sensation touched and rolled down his cheeks. He turned his attention to Janna and held her tighter, forgetting the world around them, for just a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Marco learned about Star’s condition, he was more than determined to find her. He made a pact with Janna to do a search after school or whenever we could. For Star’s sake, hoping that she is alive, they decided to keep her condition to themselves. </p><p>Marco entered his classroom to see Jackie at her seat. She had her elbow on the table, with her head resting on her palm, looking out at the window on her right. He inhaled and let out a shaky sigh. He walked up to his desk, with his head down. He quietly pulled his chair and took a seat. He looked over and Jackie didn’t react or move at all; still facing away from him. He moved his bag from his lap to the floor and looked over to Jackie again. He opened and closed his mouth and sighed, turning his body to the front instead. </p><p>“Morning to you too Marco.” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to Jackie by her dejected greeting. </p><p>“Morning…Jackie…” Marco greeted sheepishly. </p><p>Jackie looked over her shoulder. </p><p>“I’m surprised you still have the balls to sit beside me after blowing me off yesterday.” </p><p>Marco raised his eyebrows and looked away from her.</p><p>“Well…about that…I’m really sorry about doing that,” He looked back to meet her gaze.      </p><p>“I had to leave because I had a lead in finding Star.” </p><p>Jackie turned around, in her seat, to face him. </p><p>“Really!? Is this really what you wanna say to me after one, blowing me off at prom and two, calling Star’s name while kissing me?!” </p><p>Jackie’s voice startled the rest of the class, making them look over to a furious Jackie staring down at a wide-eyed Marco.  Marco furrowed his eyebrows and shifted his gaze to the ground. </p><p>“Unbelievable.” Jackie muttered before storming out the classroom. </p><p>Marco glanced over to the now empty seat and sighed. He turned and reached out to his bag. He rose to his seat and slung his bag onto his shoulder as he walked out the classroom, right as the first bell rang. </p><p>“Ughhhh” Marco groaned out to the sky, with his eyes shut. </p><p>Many passer-bys stared at the deranged man as they continued strolling down the streets of Los Angeles. Marco tilted his head down and continued trekking down the snowy pavement.</p><p>Snow started falling again and it was heavier than usual. The streets were layered with snow and many residents were trying to get to their destination, without skidding off the road or slipping. Marco tousled with his hair, shaking off the tiny specks of snow. </p><p>He lifted his head and looked over to the brightly lit shop window. There were fairy lights hung on the windows and they were blinking at different times. There was a snowman, decorated from head to...body, and a reindeer with a red nose standing at both ends of the window with a fireplace, which had a fake fire, at the centre. He looked up and around the streets, realising almost every shop was decorated in red and green and sparkly lights.</p><p><em> “Christmas decorations in November…Not my cup of tea but…” </em> Marco thought, shifting his eyes from the windows of each shop to the flashing lamp posts. </p><p>“Hey Marco!” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to where his name was being called. </p><p>“Ya, Star?” </p><p>An image of Marco in his red hoodie and black jeans appeared in his view. He had his hands in his jacket’s pockets, walking over to Star.  </p><p>He leaned closer to Star to see what she was staring at. She lifted a finger to the window.</p><p>“Get that for me.” Star said, tapping and staring intently.</p><p>Marco glanced over to Star then to the window again. She was pointing at a pastry that had icing on it. It illustrated a beige coloured puppy with crossed eyes, sitting on a green and yellow rug. Marco raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“Seriously?” </p><p>“Yeah!” </p><p>“Aren’t you made of royalty or something? Why do you need me to buy a…” Marco looked back, staring intently into the window again. “$6.50 donut?”</p><p>“Marco Marco…” Star sighed, making him look over, tilting his head. “Even if I swim in a pile of money almost every day, it doesn’t mean I would want to spend it all. That’s why I ask people to do it for me” Star ended with a toothy grin. Marco raised an eyebrow by her confession. As his face shifted to an unamused look, Star pouted and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Aw come on Marco! Why are you throwing a hissyfit about a donut anyway?” Star exasperated crossing her arms. </p><p>“For your information, I’m not throwing a hissyfit but judgement," Marco spoke out distastefully at the word "hissyfit". "Another, it’s just a donut with a dog and it’s $6.50 too.” Marco argued, mirroring her. </p><p>“Ugh! Fine then, I’ll leave!” Star pouted, before storming off. </p><p>As present Marco stood by the lamp post, he walked over to the bakery where past Marco stood, shaking his head. He stared down the street as Star continued walking away from them. He bent down, and looked through the window. They were still selling the donut Star wanted. Present Marco stood up straight, still staring at the donut, and looked to his left. Past Marco was gone, and so was Star. Marco sighed and walked forward. </p><p>“That wasn’t cool Marco…” Marco muttered to himself as he pushed the door of the bakery inwards.</p><p>Marco walked down the street, with his hand on his bag strap and a donut in the other. He took another bite of the dog-icing donut and stopped in his tracks. A limousine pulled up at a building in front of him. As he stared at it, he noticed a flag on the rear end of the car. The passenger door opened, grabbing Marco’s attention.</p><p>“Thank you, Luther. Come on, River.” </p><p>A tall lady, with a blue braided ponytail that stopped below the waist, exited the car. She was wearing a purple trench coat with dark navy-blue pants and black heeled boots. As she disappeared through the door, a man followed behind from the car as well. He was the same height as the lady before. He wore a black ushanka hat, matching with his dark green trench coat and black boots. The only colour that stood out was his blue eyes and Ned Kelly blonde beard. </p><p><em> “It’s Star’s parents.” </em> Marco thought as two very well dressed men, with briefcases, followed behind them. He looked to his left again and watched as the car began to drive off.  </p><p>Marco walked to the front of the building only to realise it was a bar. He curled one corner of his lip down and looked to his left. He then glance over to his right and marched forward, quickly pulled at the door handle. </p><p>As he entered, he was suddenly embraced by the warmth inside. He looked around and noticed people staring at him, with their drinks in hand. He immediately looked down and swiftly turned around. He pushed the door closed, before facing them again, mouthing a ‘sorry’.</p><p>As the customers carried on with what they were doing, he started to look around the establishment. The bar was dark, because of the chestnut brown flooring and furniture, but dimly lit by the fluorescent lights. There were pictures hung on the yellowed wallpapered wall. Marco spotted Star’s parents sitting at the far end, speaking to someone. He looked to his left and walked over to the bar. He sat on the next empty seat from a man chugging down the last bit of his beer. He looked over his shoulder, watching as the royal butterflies spoke to another well-dressed man. Judging by the way Star’s parents spoke and gestured to him, they may have known each other for a very long time.</p><p>“What’s gonna be?” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to the gruffer voice, only to face the bartender, who had his eyebrow raised and a cloth draped over his shoulder. </p><p>“Uhm,” Marco cleared his throat. “eggnog.” Marco replied before giving him a shy smile.</p><p>The bartender raised both his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders, before getting what he ordered. Marco sighed and looked down to see a half-eaten donut, bagged in plastic, on the island top. He peeled the plastic and took a bite, before glancing over to Star’s parents and their guest. </p><p>Time seemed to move slower in a bar, even though you’re not intoxicated. Star’s parents were still at their booth and Marco was still at his seat glancing back and forth, keeping his distance. He glanced back again and then looked down at what’s in front of him: A crumpled plastic with some icing smeared inside and a half glass of eggnog. Marco hummed a tune till he felt a vibration against his thigh. He reached into his pockets and fished out his phone, pressing it against his ear. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Marco? Where are you?” Alfonzo asked through the phone. </p><p>“I’m uh…in the town area…” Marco trailed off glancing back. </p><p>“The town area? Why are you over there? Me and Ferguson couldn’t find you anywhere and thought you head home or something…” Marco looked over to his phone and turned to face the bar.</p><p>“Uhm…it’s hard to explain now…I’m sorry by the way…for making you guys worried, but I’m fine.” Marco apologised, keeping his head down. </p><p>“Are you sure? Ever since that incident, you have been out of place. Even your relationship with Jackie has gotten worse…” Alfonzo expressed worriedly.  </p><p>“Thank you, Mr Lucitor, I’m sure we will keep in touch.” Moon Butterfly said as her heels hit the wooden floorboard. </p><p>Marco whipped his head back to see Star’s parents were leaving their booth, gazing at inside. </p><p>“No worries Mrs Butterfly. I’m sure we can find her.” </p><p>A sharply dressed man, probably in his 30s, stepped out of the booth and looked over to Star’s parents with his hands into the pockets of his black trench coat. Moon and River smiled back and trailed behind the man as they made their way out of the bar.</p><p>“Marco? Marco, you there?” </p><p>Marco blinked a few times and turned his attention to the phone. </p><p>“Hey uh Alfonzo…I have to go.” Marco said quickly. </p><p>“Wait! Go-“ </p><p>Marco immediately cut the call and hopped off his seat. He dug into his back pocket and placed the cash under his now empty glass. </p><p>“Thanks for the drink Mr Henderson!” Marco called out as he slung his bag over his shoulder and ran to the door. </p><p>“No problem Diaz!” Mr Henderson called out as he cleaned a beer mug, watching Marco run out the bar.</p><p>As Marco stood outside the bar, a puff of steam appeared in front of him as he huffed out. He looked to his right and as Mr Lucitor entered the limousine, pulling the door with him.</p><p>Before Marco took another step, the car began to accelerate, leaving him behind. Marco watched as it took a turn and disappeared from his sight.  He let out a frustrated sigh and was hunched forward, with his hands on his knees. He slowly pulled himself up and stuffed his hands into his bomber jacket’s pockets. </p><p>“Marco?” </p><p>Marco looked over to where his name is called and froze in place. </p><p>“Oh hey there Pony. What are you doing here?” Marco asked angling himself to face her. </p><p>“I came down to buy groceries.” </p><p>Marco looked down at her arms and sure enough, there were paper bags hanging off by their handle. </p><p>“Ah I see.” Marco said looking up to Pony. </p><p>“Why were you looking at that car that drove off? Aren’t those the Butterflys?” Pony said looking back to where the car drove off to. </p><p>“Uh…Ya they were. I was going to talk to them, but I guess I was too late.” Marco sighed looking down and huffing out a large white fog in front of him. Pony looked over and curled one corner of her lips down.</p><p>“Oh…I see…” </p><p>Pony’s voice prompted Marco to look over. Pony had her head down with her eyebrows furrowed. Marco raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“You okay Pony?” </p><p>Pony whipped her head back to Marco and shifted her eyes around. </p><p>“Oh..Um..ya ya I’m okay! I have to go, see you around!” Pony said quickly, before turning around. She shuffled away as Marco watched dumbfounded. </p><p>Marco sighed and started to look at his surroundings. The street was now empty. The heavy mist covering the town made it almost resembling a ghost town. He rubbed the back of his neck and slowly turned around. He walked past the bar and bakery then stopped. He was staring at the lamp post he was once at. He squinted his eyes and noticed a pink note on it. He stared at it perplexed and moved closer to it. As he got closer, he stood in front of it and his eyes widened, realizing what he had been staring at.</p><p>It was a written note that read:</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the message, there is a golden star stuck at the right corner of the note.</p><p>Marco reached out and grazed his index and middle fingers over the star. The corner of his lips curled down and felt a tear rolling down his cheeks. </p><p>Marco balled his hand into a fist, gritting his teeth, and walked past the lamp post. He kept his head down with his hands in his jacket’s pocket, leaving the encrypted message behind.</p><p>The next day, Marco was treading his boots, with gloved hands in his jacket’s pocket, on the stone pavement. </p><p>The air was colder and the unusual snow phenomenon was still casting over LA. Marco opted for a dark brown coat and a black scarf wrapped around his neck. He complimented it with a grey turtleneck sleeve and black pants and boots. Marco looked to his right and turned to face it. The lights in Star’s house were on. Marco looked to the gate then at the doorbell button beside it. </p><p>“We’re friends, right?” Star called out, which Marco darted his eyes to Star. </p><p>She was standing in front of him, with her arms crossed, looking away. She was wearing the outfit she wore to his house that time. Marco chuckled and smiled. </p><p>“Ya…Ya we are.” Marco said as he walked past her, pressing the doorbell. </p><p>The sound of the doorbell rang inside the house. Marco looked to his side and whipped his head to the front as the front door opened. </p><p>“Star?” Moon said as she appeared behind the door. She had her hair down and her eyes were widened and her eyebrows were raised. <em> “She looked almost like Star…” </em> Marco thought as they stared at each other in silence. </p><p>“Can I help you with something?” Moon asked, staring at him. Marco blinked a few times and lightly shocked his head. </p><p>“Uhm, yes…I’m Marco Diaz. I’m a…friend of your daughter.” Marco said looking down rubbing the back of his head.  He glanced over to see Moon still standing behind the door, but with a softened gaze. He looked down, shifting his weight between his feet. </p><p>“May I come in?” Marco asked sheepishly as he curled his shoulders. </p><p>“Yes, my boy. Please! Come in!” River shouted, pushing the door open. He then marched over to the gate as Moon and Marco watched startled.</p><p>“River!” Moon called out furrowing her eyebrows as River unlocked the gate, pushing the door open for Marco. </p><p>“Oh, please my dearest. The boy is freezing, and he might be able to help us find our daughter.” River spoke, looking over to his wife. Moon opened and closed her mouth and hugged herself, looking away. </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you guys uncomfortable.” Marco spoke looking to Moon and River. </p><p>“Nonsense! Please come in.” River said putting his arm around Marco. Marco tried to catch up as River pulled him into the house, leaving Moon standing aside. She sighed and grabbed the doorknob, pulling the door close. </p><p>In Star’s home, the walls were painted rose pink and the carpeted floor was in a darker shade. and the ceiling was high. Marco stared in awe at the place as he removed his coat and gloves, laying them beside him on the beige Victorian sofa. The high-ceiling living area was well furnished and decorated with a white stone fireplace. At both sides were 2 tall bookshelves that reached the 2nd floor. He took a seat in front of the polished coffee table and held his hands together, staring at the top of the fireplace. </p><p>Below the wall mounted television, there were pictures of Star, her parents and them all together, smiling and hugging each other. Marco kept his gaze at a picture of Star, who was holding a peace sign and smiling widely. She was wearing a green dress with a peter pan collar, with the trees and a clear sky behind her. Marco smiled and took in a deep breath. </p><p>The sound of metal and chinaware clinking together got closer, catching Marco’s attention. Moon walked through a white wooden archway and into the living room with a silver tray in hand. As she approached the seating area, she gently placed it down and started moving the tea and tiny snacks onto the coffee table, then sat down on a two-seater opposite Marco. “Well, I hope you like English tea. That’s all that we have left.” River called out walking into the room with a slice of cake. </p><p>Marco chuckled as he watched River place the slice of cake on the coffee table and sat back into the seat beside Moon. Moon offered a cup of tea to him; which Marco took with a nod. She passed another to River and took one into her hands. All of them took a sip of their tea and simultaneously placed their cups onto the table. </p><p>“So…Marco,” Marco looked over to Moon who was staring at him with a blank expression. “Why are you here?” Moon asked sternly. River turned and squinted at her.</p><p>“Moonpie.” </p><p>“Enough River. It’s just a simple question.” Moon said, avoiding his gaze. River sighed and turned to Marco. </p><p>“I’m sorry about that. We have been getting a lot of visits recently and…it’s been hard on us.” River said softly looking down. </p><p>“No no, it’s ok. I understand. I just wanted to know more about Star…” Marco said quickly, shifting his gaze to the ground. Moon looked over to Marco. </p><p>“What do you want to know about Star? Aren’t you her friend?” </p><p>Marco looked over to see Moon staring him down. He held her gaze and looked at the cup of tea in his hand. </p><p>“I am…but it seems that I don’t know about her at all anymore. Marco said dejectedly, </p><p>Moon softened her gaze and slumped her shoulders. </p><p>“Well...I suppose we both don’t know about her at all too…” </p><p>Marco lifted his head to Moon who was looking down with a frown. River looked at his wife sadly, before taking her hand from her lap to his.</p><p>“My boy, how did you get to meet Star anyways?” River asked, looking over to Marco. </p><p>“Oh, we’re from the same school: Echo Creek Academy.” </p><p>Moon lifted her head and Marco was met with wide-eyed looks from both Moon and River. He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Echo Creek Academy?” Moon asked, furrowing her eyebrows. </p><p>“Ya…Echo Creek Academy,” Marco repeated sheepishly shifting his eyes from Moon to River. “Didn’t you transfer her from her previous school?” Marco asked. </p><p>“No…we thought she was still enrolling there…” Now it was Marco’s turn to return the same surprised look. “The day she disappeared, she told us she was going to Echo Creek Academy because she was meeting a friend from there.” Moon’s lips were quivering as she and Marco held each other stare. He quickly placed his cup on the table.</p><p>“But…she told me and my friends that you guys had a falling out with her previous school, so you made her transfer to my school…” Marco trailed off as Star’s parents furrowed their eyebrows even more. He hung his head low and combed his hands into his hair. </p><p>“Oh…River…” Marco slowly lifted his head. “how could she do this without telling us?” Moon said as she began to sob into her hands. </p><p>River then brought his wife close and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. Marco felt his heart ache at the sight of this heart staking moment. He laid into his sofa and pulled out Star’s bracelet. He gazed down at it and frowned as he caressed the trinket with his thumb. </p><p>“Where did you get that?” </p><p>Marco looked up to Moon who was staring at the bracelet then him teary eyed. Marco looked away and down. </p><p>“We..We were supposed to meet the day she disappeared. When I got there, the only thing that was on the stone bench was…this.” Marco explained as he held his gaze on Star’s bracelet. Moon gazed at him then wiped the tears off her face. </p><p>“Moon?” </p><p>Marco looked up and saw that Moon was on her two feet, with her eyes glued at the bracelet. She extended her palm out and Marco stared at it. He hesitantly placed the bracelet on her open palm. She brought the bracelet closer and lightly grazed her fingers over it. She gave a half-smile and turned around, walking away from the table. </p><p>“Moon?” River asked again as Marco and him rose to their feet. </p><p>They watched as Moon hurried up the stairs into a room. The men looked to each other then chased after her.</p><p>As they entered the room, Marco started looking around it. </p><p>The room had many shades of pink with hints of light blues and greens of plush toys and pictures. The plush toys were displayed in front of the window and there was a beige table and pink swirly chair beside it. Behind the desk was a pink queen-sized bed, with a wooden frame around it. It had light pink throw pillows and a grey blanket nicely presented and tucked into each end of the bed. There was a beige white stand with a white lamp on top of it. </p><p>“Moon dear, what are you doing?” </p><p>Marco turned his head to Moon who was rummaging through a shelf. </p><p>“Star’s locket.” Moon said as she pulled out the books from the shelf. </p><p>“Star’s locket?” </p><p>Marco looked over to River with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Yes. It was my present to her when she was 13. It came with a key and it’s hanging off her bracelet.” Moon said before turning to the toy display and lifting them up one by one. </p><p>“Moon, we had already searched her room and they didn’t find any locket.” </p><p>“But it has to be here, River!” </p><p>Marco looked over to Moon who had moved to Star’s table. River sighed at the state of his wife, while Marco shifted his gaze to Star’s bed. As he walked over, a loud creak spooked him, making him lift up his right foot.</p><p>“My boy, I do apologise,” Marco looked over his shoulder to River. “The floors there are quite uneven.” River spoke apologetically.</p><p>Marco looked over and stared at the spot where he stepped on. He squatted down and pushed the carpet away, revealing a grey squared hatch. It was small but big enough for a hand to fit in, with some extra space around it. </p><p>“Um..You guys sure about that?” Marco called out as he held his gaze at the hatch. </p><p>Moon and River whipped their heads to Marco and walked over to him. Their eyes widened and squatted down. </p><p>“A hatch? Star didn’t tell us about this.” River said. </p><p>“Didn’t you say you searched her room?” Moon asked, glaring at him.</p><p>“W-We did! But whenever they stepped there, I told them to dismiss it as uneven flooring, just as Star told me.” River said quickly. </p><p>Marco tilted his head and reached out to the latch. </p><p>He lifted the door up and it was pitch black inside. Marco whipped out his phone from his back pocket and turned on the flashlight. He pointed the flash down and his eyes widened. Inside were scattered pills, a dried up rose, a not-so-neatly-stacked stack of pink notes and a pink compact with a golden accent and a cursive ‘S’ on it. </p><p>“Well my boy, what do you see?” River asked squatting behind him, peeking over. </p><p>He glanced back to him before looking back to the hatch, furrowing his eyebrows. He reached his hand down and grabbed the compact and closed the hatch door quickly. </p><p>He stood up dejectedly and passed it to Moon. Her eyes widened and her mouth was opened. </p><p>“This is it…” Moon muttered as she took it into her hands and stared at it. </p><p>Star’s locket was the size of her palm, like a compact powder. It had little rhinestones at the front, and it had golden accents around it. Marco shifted his gaze from the locket to Moon who was at the brink of tears. She looked down and fished out Star’s bracelet. </p><p>Her hand trembled as she inserted the trinket into the locket, turning it slightly, and lifted the lid. A glow of light appeared and casted on Moon’s face. Marco and River walked over to Moon’s side to see what was inside. There was a screen, with inscriptions on it, at top and small buttons at the bottom. </p><p>“What is that?” Marco asked, looking over to Moon. </p><p>“It’s Mewni language. We taught her about it. It isn't mandatory for you to know as it’s not considered a 2nd language.” Moon explained with a fixed gaze at the screen. </p><p>“What does it say?” Marco asked. Moon looked over to him. </p><p>“They’re logs.” </p><p>Marco's eyes widened and looked back at the screen. </p><p>“Logs?” River asked at her left. </p><p>“My present to her was a diary of sorts. It was a family’s heirloom, but I tinkered it into something she could use…something practical. I didn’t think she would use it…” </p><p>Marco looked to Moon who had her fingers on her chin. </p><p>“What are you waiting for? There can be something inside that we can use to find her!” River shouted. Moon glanced over to her husband and furrowed her eyebrows. She closed the lid and looked over to Marco. </p><p>“You should hear it.” Moon said extending the locket to him as Marco raised his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“Moon!” </p><p>“Star left the bracelet at the place they were meant to meet, River. She probably left it there for him to find…” Moon said looking over her shoulder. River frowned and looked away. Moon turned back to Marco who was staring blankly at her. </p><p>“Please find my daughter Marco.” Moon said, giving him a half-smile. Marco softened his gaze and returned the smile. </p><p>“I will. I promise.”</p><p>After Marco met Star’s parents, he felt like he was getting closer to finding Star. Because the logs were in Mewni language, Marco would have to convert them before listening to them. Moon told him she didn’t have the technology to convert it to English, but she knew someone who could. </p><p>At the front of the main door, Marco was sitting at the ledge, tightening the last lace of his undone boots till Moon appeared behind him. </p><p>“Marco?” </p><p>Marco looked over his shoulder and rose to his feet, facing her. </p><p>“Before you head off to Mr McArthur, I would like you to know that he can be a little…enthusiastic.” </p><p>Moon chuckled at the end, looking away, in which Marco chuckled in response. </p><p>“I have my fair share of the enthusiastic, but thanks for letting me know.” Marco said as he put on his coat. </p><p>“Might I ask, what is your relationship with Star? You’re the first friend that has come over.” Marco froze and looked over Moon, who had her arms crossed over her stomach. “Oh..uhm…Like I said earlier, she’s my friend…” Marco trailed off, looking away blushing. </p><p>“Really? Are you any way…interested in her?” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to Moon who had a smirk on her face. She looked a lot like Star now. </p><p>“Well uhm..I just want to find her…and her friends are worried about her too.” </p><p>“I see. Because I was confused on why she left her bracelet at the place only you and her will be meeting later. You must mean a lot to her…” </p><p>Marco lifted his head to Moon who was now giving him a half-smile. He shifted his gaze to a picture behind the Moon. It was of Star and her family, posing in front of their house.</p><p>“She…means a lot to me too.” Marco said, staring at the photo with a smile. </p><p>Moon’s smile widened at the sight. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Marco froze by the sudden gesture and slowly brought his arms around her. After a while, Moon pulled away and smiled at him. </p><p>“I’m sure you feel that it’s your fault for what happened to Star…but I know you are the only one who can bring her back.” </p><p>Marco shifted his gaze from her to the floor. </p><p>“I hope I can Mrs Butterfly…I did something bad that made her run away…I don’t even know if she wants to come back…or even around…” Marco trailed off, bitting down on his lower lip. Moon frowned and looked away. She glanced over to see him clenching his fist tightly. Moon sighed and patted the top of his head. </p><p>“Let’s try to find her okay…I believe she will come back…” </p><p>“How are you so sure?...” </p><p>“Because I believe she would.” </p><p>Marco looked at Moon who had a half-smile. She placed her hands on his shoulder. </p><p>“If you don’t believe in yourself that she will come back…put your faith in me…” Moon said sympathetically as Marco raised his eyebrows at her. </p><p>
  <em> “I live my life knowing that I can make it in wherever I’m going and whatever I’m doing. And it’s all because of the people around me: my family, friends and you.” Marco looked over to Star with a smile, while she held a blank expression. “If you can’t believe in yourself, can you take a chance on me?” Marco asked. After they stared at each other in silence, Star chuckled and smirked at him. “Alright Marco, I’ll take my chance on you.” Star said as she extended her hand out to him. Marco looked at her hand and back at her and smiled, before reaching out and shaking her hand. </em>
</p><p>“Marco?” </p><p>Marco blinked a few times and was met with a worried Moon. His vision started to blur, realizing his eyes were watering. He quickly rubbed his sleeves on his eyes and sighed. He looked to Moon and she gave him a half-smile. He returned the same smile. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>After Marco left Star’s house, he was already nearing the location of Mr McArthur’s home. He took a right and then a left, following the GPS on his phone. As he kept glancing back and forth, he noticed his surroundings were changing. There are now lesser trees and lamps, but there was more dirt and vegetation on the left. </p><p>“There it is,” Marco said, looking at the house. </p><p>The house was smaller than Star’s and it’s quite unkept, based on the overgrown grass and leaves on the fences and gate. He pressed the doorbell beside the gate but there was no sound. He scrunched up his nose and grabbed the gate. </p><p>“Mr McArthur!? Are you there!?” Marco called out. </p><p>Soon after, a loud number of clinks and clunks can be heard inside the house. There were also muffled cussing and papers being crumpled and heavy objects shoved about. </p><p>The front door slides opened, revealing a man in a grey onesie, with a maroon robe undone. He had grey bunny slippers on and his hair was unkempt and his glasses were slanted on his face. </p><p>Marco raised his eyebrow and placed his gloved hands into his coat’s pockets. </p><p>“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Mr McArthur called out as he lazily walked down the small steps. </p><p>“I’m Marco Diaz. I’m close to the Butterfly family and they said that you could help me with something.” </p><p>“The Butterfly family? Huh…I heard their daughter disappeared.” </p><p>“Yes. And I need your help in finding her.” Marco said as Mr McArthur reached the gate. </p><p>Mr McArthur eyed him up and down and furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Marco raised both his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at him. </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“That doesn’t answer the question.” </p><p>“Listen kid, I can’t go around doing favours, especially when it comes to the Butterflys. I told them what can happen and it freaking happened, and they let it.” </p><p>Mr McArthur glared at him while Marco softened his. </p><p>“What do you mean? I don’t understand.” Marco asked, worriedly. </p><p>Mr McArthur looked away and waved him off, before turning away. </p><p>“Wait! I really need your help to find her!” </p><p>“Sorry kid, not for that family.” </p><p>“Please! Don’t you even care about her?” Marco shouted, slamming his hands against the gate in the process, causing Mr McArthur to stop in his tracks. </p><p>“I cared enough to warn her parents what can happen to her.” </p><p>“Then why can’t you care enough to help me find her?!” Marco called out, gripping the gate tightly. </p><p>Mr McArthur clenched his fists and sighed. He unclenched his fists and brought his hand to his forehead, rubbing it. He turned around and walked over to the gate, eyeing him up and down. </p><p>“Pay me.”</p><p> Marco raised both his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Pay me.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“$650.” </p><p>“What? What’s wrong with you?” </p><p>“Do you need my help or not?” </p><p>Marco looked away and sighed. </p><p>“Fine,” Marco looked over to Mr McArthur. “But you promise you will help me?” </p><p> Mr McArthur held his stare at him till he proceeded to open the lock of the gate.</p><p>As Marco entered Mr McArthur’s home, he scrunched up his nose and looked around. The lights were out, but with the help of the sunlight, he could see countless numbers of books stacked everywhere, with cup noodles and uncleaned plates on top of them, stacked up as well. There were flies feasting on them and the smell of decomposition was mixed into the stale air. </p><p>Mc McArthur closed the sliding door shut and shuffled past Marco. </p><p>“I never have anyone here.” Mr McArthur said, walking past Marco. “This way.” </p><p>Marco turned to see Mr McArthur heading into a room. Marco sighed and took one last look of the house and followed him. </p><p>As he entered the room, Mr McArthur was at his desk, staring at two monitors. There were newspaper clippings behind him and on the wall behind the door. Marco looked at them and noticed they were aged and mentioned about Mewni, Earth and Star. </p><p>“What do you need help with?” </p><p>Marco looked over to Mr McArthur who had his eyes glued on the screen. Marco proceeded to take out Star’s locket and handed it to him. </p><p>“I need help translating.” Marco said, causing Mr McArthur to look to his extended hand. </p><p>“Is that Star’s?” </p><p>“Yes…Me and her parents found it in her room, and we realised the logs were in Mewni language,” Marco explained as Mr McArthur took the locket off his hand. “ Sadly, for me, I don’t understand them, so ya.” Marco explained staring at Mr McArthur examining it. </p><p>“This is quite well done. Who made this?” </p><p>“Her mother: Moon Butterfly. The compact was a family heirloom and she tinkered it into a diary for her.” </p><p>“Ah…Moon…” Mr McArthur trailed off. “Why am I not surprised…I’ll have it ready soon. Just wait for a moment.” Mr McArthur said, connecting a wire into the locket and began typing. Marco raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to him. </p><p>“You mentioned something about her parents knowing about something and they let it happen…What was it?”  The tapping noises stopped, and Mr McArthur slowly looked over to Marco who was staring at him. Mr McArthur shifted his eyes to the ground, avoiding Marco’s gaze. He then let out a sigh and started picking at his fingernails. </p><p>“Long after Mewni and Earth joined hands, the mewman’s lifestyle and culture, like using magic and following the Butterfly monarchy, has changed,” Mr McArthur explained as Marco held his fixed gaze. “But…somethings don’t change…like curses.” </p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Curses?” </p><p>“Ya. I read in one of the Mewman books and scrolls that every 10th generation, a child will be born with an unspeakable connection to magic itself.” </p><p>“Are you saying Star has that sort of power?” </p><p>“If I follow the family line, she is. The problem with this unspeakable connection, if not properly handled, she can cause trouble to the time and space and herself.”  </p><p>“What kind of trouble?” Marco asked, shifting his weight to his other foot. </p><p>“I don’t know.” </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know? Does she create a rift or something?” </p><p>Mr McArthur glared at him. </p><p>“Kid, I have been trying to find out what it is since forever. Even knowing that it can happen, I told her parents the day Star was born and when she was still a child, but they kept not believing me and called me crazy!” </p><p>Marco softened his gaze as Mr McArthur looked to his monitor. Marco hung his head low. </p><p>“Does it involve splitting headaches?” </p><p>Mr McArthur looked up to Marco. </p><p>“A friend of hers found out that she’s been having them and tried to help her. The doctors don’t know what’s wrong with her and gave her every kind of medicine for such situation. Marco explained with his head hung low. </p><p>Mr McArthur frowned and turned his chair to face the monitor.  </p><p>“It’s possible. But let’s not assume till we have more information.” Mr McArthur said tapping on his keyboard. With no response, he glanced back to Marco, who still had his head hung low. He then let out a sigh and faced his screen again. </p><p>“It’s not your fault for not knowing. She probably has her reasons…” </p><p>“But I should have. She almost blacked out one time…and I wasn’t there to save her.” </p><p>Mr McArthur looked over to Marco who was at the brink of tears. He looked to his monitor and detached the locket from the wire and rose from his seat. </p><p>“Well…Aren’t you looking for her now?” </p><p>Marco looked up to see Mr McArthur staring at him with one corner of his lip curled up. </p><p>Marco held a blank expression, in which Mr McArthur sighed. </p><p>“We can’t change what we did. We can only try to salvage what we have and do right to those we wronged.” </p><p>Marco tilted his head and Mr McArthur let out a sharp exhale. He looked at the locket in his hand and extended it Marco. </p><p>“I have already downloaded the logs and converted the first three. You can have a hear and come back for the rest.” Mr McArthur said with a half-smile. </p><p>Marco returned the same smile and grabbed the locket, putting it into his coat’s pocket. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“Don’t mention it.” Marco smiled and proceeded to walk out the room. </p><p>“Oh, by the way…” Marco stopped to look over to Mr McArthur. “Since you’re such a great kid, I won’t charge ya.” </p><p>Marco scoffed and looked away for a brief moment. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be charging me at all anyways.” Marco said, staring at him with a smirk. </p><p>“Ah well…seeing as though how worried you are for her…I had a change of heart and I needed to make sure.” </p><p>Marco chuckled, looking forward and back to him. Mr McArthur curled one corner of his lips. </p><p>“I hope you find her Marco.” Mr McArthur said as they stared at each other with a smile.</p><p>Marco nodded and walked out the room, determined and hopeful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Uhm...Hi. This is Star Butterfly...This is the first time I’m doing this, and probably the last. I don’t know why I’m doing this...but I guess since I started it, why not finish it.</strong>
</p>
<p>Marco walked into school with his earpiece on. He hung his head low, his hand in his jacket’s pocket, making his way through the crowded hallway. </p>
<p>
  <strong> Well since this is the first log, I’ll start with something easy: why I got transferred to Echo Creek Academy or why I left for Echo Creek Academy instead. </strong>
</p>
<p>Marco turned a corner and almost ran into someone. Marco pressed onto the earpiece controller and removed his earpiece. </p>
<p>“Hey Pony.” Marco greeted with a smile. </p>
<p>“What’cha listening to?” Pony asked, looking to his earpiece then at him. </p>
<p>“Oh nothing. Some music.” Marco said. He gripped his phone tightly in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Hm..You seem to be doing ok..” Pony said, causing Marco to raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Pony quickly looked up and her eyes began to dart down and to her right.</p>
<p>“N-Nothing! I’ll see you around.” Pony said quickly, before running past him.</p>
<p>Marco turned and watched as she turned a corner. He let out a sigh of relief and put his earpiece back on, and tapped his screen.</p>
<p>
  <strong> My first 3 years in my previous school were fun and what you expect for being part of the royal butterfly family. Everyone greeted me, just like how Class 1-A greets their classmates. I was so happy and content with the friends and memories I made there.  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>“Then why did you leave?”</em> Marco thought to himself as he walked to the stairs and made his way up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I have a best friend: her name is Cherry. What a sweet name. She’s the most lovable and caring individual you want as a friend.  </strong>
</p>
<p>As the recording went silent, Marco reached the roof top and began to scope the place before taking a seat, laying his back against the fence. Soon after, Star’s voice came on.</p>
<p>
  <strong>She doesn’t go to the same class as me, but I try to make time for her, and she does for me. We would always meet at the courtyard which is our favourite spot. There was a really old tree and there were small flowers around the end of it. We would talk about our classes, Mr Johnson’s unreasonable scolding on our school attire and our future when we get out of school. On my last day of Year 3, I was walking through the hallways heading home. I heard lots of muffled cheers and laughter coming from one of the classrooms. I tiptoed my way there and noticed the door was slightly opened. I looked through the hole and realised Cherry was inside with some of my classmates. They were voting on something and their suggestions were torturous and gruesome. I realised they picked their best vote and I tried to lean in to see what it is on the white board.</strong>
</p>
<p>Star paused herself in the log as Marco waited for her to continue. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sadly, I wasn’t able to because the door was slammed open. I looked up to see Cherry with a look that villains usually have. “Look who’s here” she said and pulled me into the classroom closing the door. I asked them what’s going on, but they didn’t answer me but walked closer to me. Suddenly, I was pushed to the floor and held down by the arms and shoulders. I tried to get out of their grip and wanted to scream but they put a cloth in my mouth….</strong>
</p>
<p>Marco furrowed his eyebrows and gripped his phone tightly, till Star continued.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cherry stood over me and punched me in the face. She asked: “What’s wrong Star? Why do you like you saw a ghost?” After she said that she landed another on my face. I was disoriented but I somehow can remember the pain they did on me. The students lifted and held me up, while Cherry grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at her. </strong>
</p>
<p>Marco started to pant heavily and shake violently, trying to contain his anger and despair. </p>
<p>
  <strong>I mustered a ‘why’ and she landed one last punch to the nose. She said “because Mewman are nothing but pretentious pricks.” All I remember after that was being dropped to the ground, with my head landing first.</strong>
</p>
<p>Marco squinted his eyes shut. He lowered his head, placing a hand to his forehead. He could hear Star breathing shakily, trying to control her breathing as well. His breathing slowly went to normal, just before Star continued.</p>
<p>
  <strong>After I regained consciousness, my head was throbbing and I didn’t want to move, but I had to. I limped out of the now empty classroom and made it to the bathroom. My only thought was to not to let my parents know so I tried to use magic on myself to look...normal. But since they were quite deep, I now have scars on my face. </strong>
</p>
<p>Marco’s eyes widened, remembering the times he noticed the scars on her. He frowned and hugged his knees closer. </p>
<p>
  <strong>I didn’t want to go back there. No one would. But I didn’t want to go home. So, I decided to walk around aimlessly and eventually found Echo Creek Academy. As I stared at it, I thought about many things: what had happened, how it happened and the coincidence that I ended up at another school, far away from home. The longer I stared at it, the longer I felt determined, as if it’s calling to me. It felt like a it was a sign, like I was meant to go there. I hesitated at first because I knew how big of an issue it can be, especially for my parents. if I told them I want to transfer, I would have broken my promise to not tell them about the xenophobic act and if they do let me, it’s no surprise that word will get out considering who my family is. So, I made a promise…to secretly transfer to Echo Creek Academy for my final year in high school.</strong>
</p>
<p>The recording stopped, catching Marco’s attention. He exited the media player and looked at the next two he had to listen to. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, till the school bell rang. He took out the earpiece and stuffed them into his pocket. He froze and pulled out Star’s bracelet. He gave it a half-smile and wore it around his wrist, before heading down to his first period with his bag slung over his shoulder.</p>

<p>“Marco, what do you think?” </p>
<p>“Hmm, I don’t think she will be here.” </p>
<p>“Seriously Marco? We’re looking for a missing person who we now have barely information about and you’re being picky?” </p>
<p>Marco and Janna were on their ongoing manhunt for Star and they have looked almost everywhere now, but there are still no clues. </p>
<p>“It’s not that Janna. Star doesn’t seem the type to go to that kind of place.” Marco reasoned which Janna sighed. </p>
<p>“I think we need a break. Come on.” Janna said walking ahead, which Marco followed, trailing behind her.</p>
<p>They arrived at a café that sells a lot of pastries and cakes. They ordered what they liked and took a seat near the shop window. Marco took out his coat and draped over the chair while Janna removed her gloves at her seat opposite him. Marco took a seat and began removing his gloves, placing them on the table.</p>
<p>“So, do you have any leads on Star?” Janna asked. Marco held her gaze, but turned to the window. </p>
<p>“Me and her parents found her locket and there were logs recorded by her.” Janna raised an eyebrow and shifted her gaze down. </p>
<p>“Is that why you’re wearing her bracelet?” </p>
<p>Marco looked over to her then to his wrist. The trinket dangling and the colourful beads made him smile, till he looked up to Janna, who was smirking at him. He cleared his throat and pulled his sleeve down. Soon after, their orders came, and they began digging in on their hot coco. After their sip they sighed and looked out the window. </p>
<p>“Marco…do you really think we can find her?” Marco looked over to Janna who was still holding her mug, gazing out. He sighed and placed his mug on the table. </p>
<p>“I know it’s hard now, but we will find her.” Janna looked over and stared at Marco who was looking right at her. Janna gave a half-smile and began on her cake. </p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” Marco asked after taking a bite of his muffin. Janna hummed a tune. </p>
<p>“Is Pony ok? She seems…a little off.” Janna looked up to Marco and looked away. </p>
<p>“ I don’t know…Ever since I have been spending my time looking for Star, I didn’t notice anything, till I saw her crying at the stairway in school.” Marco raised an eyebrow at her. </p>
<p>“I tried to ask her what’s wrong, but she kept dismissing it.” Janna said, frowning. </p>
<p>Marco furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. </p>
<p>“I’ll talk to her. Don’t worry about it.” Janna looked up at Marco as he gave her a half-smile. She returned the same smile and continued on her cake. </p>
<p>The next day, Marco had his earpiece on and was looking around the school for Pony. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Uh…this is the second log? Haha, I’m so not good at this…*clears throat* Ok, anyways, It’s been a few days in Echo Creek and I have been loving it…sort of. Marco has been annoying me a lot and I met Janna…sadly my headaches been acting up and I ended up fainting, which allowed Janna to find out about it. Luckily for her, she only saw that one time. I really don’t want her to worry. </strong>
</p>
<p>Marco turned a corner and quickly stepped back, hiding behind a wall. He peeked his head out and immediately paused Star’s log. Pony, who had her back facing him, was cowering on the floor, and sobbing silently. Marco took off his earpiece and draped it around his neck. He cautiously walked to Pony, with his hand out. </p>
<p>“Pony?” Marco asked softly, slowly placed his hand on her shoulder and she immediately shuddered at the touch and stopped crying. </p>
<p>She quickly took steps forward and stood up to face Marco. Her cheeks were damped, and her eyes were red. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Pony asked bluntly. Marco rose to his feet and looked down at her. </p>
<p>“Janna’s worried about you.” Marco said, putting one hand in his pocket. Pony looked the hand in his pocket and noticed Star’s bracelet. Her eyes shot up and she gritted her teeth at him, while Marco’s eyes widened and took a step back. She lunged herself and immediately pulled his hand out of his pocket. </p>
<p>“Pony!” Marco called out as he grabbed onto Star’s bracelet. </p>
<p>“You don’t deserve to wear her bracelet! You killed her! You made her runaway!” Pony shouted as she tried pulling the bracelet off his wrist. </p>
<p>Marco grunted and tried to pull it back as much as he could. As they both struggled, the sound of a snap and beads bouncing echoed the hallway. Marco looked back to his wrist and all that was left was the elastic band and some beads. He looked to the ground and there was the trinket and the beads scattered on the ground. Marco lifted his head to Pony and glared, but she was now seated on the floor with her head hung low, sobbing quietly. </p>
<p>“What the hell Pony!? This was all that was left by Star and you decided to break it!” Marco raised his voice at her, baring his teeth. </p>
<p>Pony lifted her head to Marco and glared at him. </p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be the only thing Star left if you didn’t push her away! Tom should be wearing it, not you!” Pony huffed out. </p>
<p>Marco soften his glare and tsked. “Fine! Then you have it!” He threw the band to the ground in front of her and stomped off.</p>
<p>As Marco catches his breath in an empty classroom, he looked at his wrist where Star’s bracelet used to be and started to tear up. He sat down on the floor and hugged his knees close to him sobbing. After a while, Marco began to calm down and put his earpiece on and fished out his phone. His finger hovered over the ‘play’ button and as he let out a sigh, he hit play.</p>
<p>
  <strong>She made me go to the doctors and they didn’t know what to do or say, but just prescribe me the medicines. I only took them when Janna’s around, because I know it doesn’t work. Believe me, I tried. Sleeping and suddenly having one is not what I want to wake up to. As the headaches grew stronger, I feel more weaker, but still bearable. So, I just walk it off. Heck, I even fought with Pony the first time I met her as it split my brain apart. Sigh…Pony. I really do adore her. At first, she came to me and Janna with her poises and threatened me to leave Marco. I never knew she had it in her…I guess she really cares for people…She and Marco would make great friends…no wonder she’s the leader of his fan club..</strong>
</p>
<p>Marco hit pause again and pulled the earpiece away from him. He sighed and shoved the earpiece and phone into his pocket and walked out of the classroom.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>It was now the end of the day and Marco was in his bedroom, laying on his bed and facing the ceiling. He sighed and sat up and decided to head downstairs. His parents took Mariposa for her weekly check-up with the paediatrician, so he decided to take a seat on the sofa and turned the news on. </p>
<p>“This just in: Tom Lucitor, son of the Lucitor family and a very close friend with Star Butterfly, who has been missing for almost two weeks, had just come out of his coma and on his road to a full recovery."</p>
<p>Marco’s eyes widened and sat up straight with his eyes glued to the TV.</p>
<p>“His surgery began at the end of September and has been in a coma for almost 4 months. Many doctors were worried that he may not be conscious, despite a successful operation. “It’s a miracle! We didn’t know how it was possible or happened, but he just woke up.” A doctor said facing the camera.” </p>
<p>“We’re now going to live footage of Tom Lucitor entering Los Angels Hospital. Charlie please.”</p>
<p>The Tv was now showing Tom being wheelchaired into and building surrounded by reporters.</p>
<p>“Tom! Tom! Have you spoken to Star and do you know where she is?</p>
<p>“No comment” Tom said bluntly as he faced forward.</p>
<p>“Tom! Tom! Do you know what or who may be the cause of Star Butterfly’s disappearance?”</p>
<p>Tom lifted his hand up, causing the bodyguard behind him to stop. Tom slowly to the camera and glared.</p>
<p>“He starts with a M” Tom spat out before facing forward.</p>
<p>The live footage kept rolling as the bodyguard continued pushing Tom into the building. Marco was now on his feet, eyes still on the TV.</p>
<p>“Well you just heard it folks. The main reason why Ms Star Butterfly is still missing is because-"</p>
<p>Marco immediately turned the TV off and gripped his hair with both of his hands. He quickly fished out his phone and turned on the screen, revealing the media player of Star’s log. He immediately unplugged his earpiece and played the recording.</p>
<p>
  <strong>They are always there for me, even when I try to get away from them. Well, that includes Tom, haha. He can be a pain in ass whenever I visit him, but I know he means well. I wonder after telling him about Marco, would he want to meet him. They both know karate and are my closest guy friends… Huh. I should ask Pony. She probably knows and while I’m at it, I probably could do some love-matching works, since they are quite compatible. Anyways, I’m just rambling at this point. Bye.</strong>
</p>
<p>The recording stopped and Marco turned his screen off and hung his head low. He rose to his feet and clenched his fist, before running out of the house. As the sun sets, Marco kept running and looking around.</p>
<p><em>“</em><em>It should be here.”</em> Marco thought to himself. He started to slow down and stopped in place as he stared ahead panting. Pony was at the opposite side of the traffic light, looking at Marco panting heavily as well.</p>
<p>As the green man signal appeared, Marco started to walk towards Pony.</p>
<p>“Pony…” Marco said as he looked at her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to try and snatch Star’s bracelet. You were just as worried about her as me and Janna, and I shouldn’t have disregard it.” Pony said looking up at him. </p>
<p>Marco sighed and gave her a half-smile and pat her head. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t understand why you did that and said what you said…so I lashed out unfairly...” </p>
<p>“Did you watch the news? About Tom…” </p>
<p>Marco hummed a tune and retracted his hand from Pony’s head into his pocket. </p>
<p>“He really hates me…” Marco said looking down. Pony shook her head, causing Marco to lift his head. </p>
<p>“He doesn’t hate you Marco. He was angry at a message I sent…as Star.” </p>
<p>Marco lifted an eyebrow at her and tilted his head. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>Pony looked down and hugged herself. </p>
<p>“Star sent me a voice message…on the day she disappeared.” </p>
<p>Marco took a step back and his jaw was loosened. </p>
<p>“She told me to send a message to Tom because at the time she disappeared, he was undergoing the surgery. She told me to use her phone in her bag and tell him that she’s alright and coming to see him soon…” Pony said hugging herself tighter while Marco frowned and looked away. “I sent the message and when he woke up today, he called me and asked about the news of Star missing and what happened to her…” Pony said as she was at the brink of tears. </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have sent that message…he felt like he was deceived and was screaming on the phone…he-” </p>
<p>Marco took a step forward and hugged her. </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. You did what you thought was right because you didn’t want to dishonor her request and make him angry.” Marco said as Pony slowly wrapped her arms around him. They stood in place and slowly pulled apart. Pony dug in her pocket and held up something. Marco's eyes widened and reached his hand. </p>
<p>“I fixed it for you. I believe this was rightfully yours since she left it there for you.” </p>
<p>Marco gave a half smile and lifted up the bracelet. The bracelet now was placed in a rainbow sequence, had 2 strings sticking out and the trinket dangling in place between the red. Marco immediately put in and smiled at Pony. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Marco said, taking one last look at the bracelet on his wrist, while Pony smiled. “Would you like to hear her voice message? I’m sure you haven’t heard her voice in her while…” Pony asked with one corner of her lips curled up. </p>
<p>Marco smiled and nodded. </p>
<p>Pony fished for her phone and turned on her screen. She looked up at Marco and looked down at her screen. As the sun’s ray shone behind her, she immediately taps on it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Hey Pony, my little feisty girlie…Listen uhm…I need you to do me a favour. I know you are wondering where I am and I’m…somewhere, that has a telephone booth. Shit, I forgot this is a payphone. Okay uhm…could you reach into my bag in Class 4-A and send a message to Tom? I’m a dumbass for not bringing my phone and I told him I would message him around now…I know you guys are looking for me and believe me I want you guys to find me…but I can’t do this anymore…It’s too much…*clears throat* sorry uhm… Tell Tom I’m alright and that I’ll come see him soon. Thank you Pony…See you soon…”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> …It’s too much…*clears throat* sorry uhm… Tell Tom I’m alright and that I’ll come see him soon. Thank you Pony…See you soon…” </strong>
</p><p>Marco and Pony looked over to Janna, who had fallen back into her chair, staring at Pony’s phone. It was lunch period and they were in an empty classroom, sitting around a table with Pony’s phone in the centre. </p><p>“She’s alive…” Janna said with a hint of relief and disbelief. She tore her eyes away from the phone to Pony and Marco. Marco met her gaze but shifted his eyes down, giving a slow nod. </p><p>“Hopefully. That message was from the day she left.” Marco said. </p><p>Janna turned to Pony, with her arms crossed over her chest. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” </p><p>“I-I didn’t know what to do Janna…” Pony started to tense up and shot a glare at Janna. “What about you? Why didn’t you ask me to join your manhunt for Star?” </p><p>Janna deepened her glare at her and the fingers resting on her bicep flexed into a tight grip. </p><p>“Hey, don’t change the subject. You have something more valuable than her bracelet the day she left, and you thought to keep it?!” </p><p>“Oh, shut it Janna, you of all people should know about doing favors for someone, especially when that person is Star!”</p><p>Marco held his stare between the now aggravated duo. They were baring their teeth and leaning closer to each other. He scoot closer to the edge of his chair and cut in before anything got worse. </p><p>“Hey enough…we have another lead to find her. What’s done is done and let’s move on.” Marco asserted. </p><p>Janna softened her expression and leaned back into her chair again, tilting her head down. While for Pony, she hunched forward and dropped her head down as well, twiddling her thumbs on her lap. Janna broke the silence with a sigh. She looked over to Marco. </p><p>“So, did you find out where that telephone booth she was last at?” </p><p>“I found a few…but since she didn’t say specifically where, it’s hard to pinpoint which it is.” Marco answered. </p><p>“Okay, it’s better than nothing. Let’s go find it.” Janna said, leaving from her seat and walking out the room. Janna closed the door behind her, leaving Marco and Pony behind.</p><p>Marco looked over to Pony, who still had her head hung low. She wasn't twiddling her thumbs anymore, but was staring instensely at the floor now. </p><p>“Hey, you can look with us if you like.” Marco suggested. </p><p>“I don’t think Janna would want me to…” Pony trailed off, pouting. </p><p>“Neh, despite what happened earlier, she would want you to come. We need all the help we can get.” </p><p>Pony looked over to Marco, who returned with a half-smile. She curled a corner of her lips and nodded. </p><p>As they both rose to their feet, Pony stuffed her phone into her pocket as Marco waited for her at the now opened door. Pony ran out and walked with Marco down the empty hallway.</p><p>It was the first day of their search for the telephone booth that Star was at before she disappeared. Marco was walking to school with his earpiece on, playing the last log he had from Star:</p><p>
  <strong> This the third log and it is very much a clear indicator that…Consistency is never my forte. The last log was so long ago and I’m doing this third one in September...Marco would kill me if he knew this is how I work, if we ever do another project together, but with actual time to spare of course. </strong>
</p><p>Marco chuckled and smiled to himself as he took a turn down the corridor with a few students leaning to the sides, conversing among each other.</p><p>
  <strong> Oh, I forgot to say where I am.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> I’m walking to Tom’s hospital. And if you don’t know Tom, he’s one of my closest guy friends and…ex. You must be thinking: “Geez Star, you’re friends with your ex?” And imma stop you right there. The man has been with me since I was young because our families are very close friends. Whenever they come over, we would play either in my bedroom or the backyard. He was so cute when he was younger, he had this big brown eyes and puffy cheeks and always wore suspenders, which he hated and always removed whenever we played.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Well, if you are judging the way I describe baby Tom, yes, I had a crush on him when we were younger. Around thirteen-years-old or so, we realised our feelings for each other and dated. How it ended, it doesn’t matter, but how we managed to stay friends, it’s no surprise. I can’t walk away from almost eighteen years of friendship, just because I broke up with him. That’s pretty immature, don’t you think? </strong>
</p><p>Marco walked into his classroom and took his seat, focusing on Star’s voice.</p><p>
  <strong> Anyways, I will pause here. I just reached his room. He’s probably awake. So, bye bye. </strong>
</p><p>Static noises played in and as Marco stared into space, a blurry figure came into view. He blinked a few times and immediately hit pause, pulling out the earpiece from his ears. </p><p>“Hey bud…Whatcha listening to?” Alfonzo asked cautiously. </p><p>Marco adjusted his eyes to see Alfonzo and Ferguson, who were standing in front of him at his desk. Alfonzo was sitting backwards on the chair and leaning into the back of it, while Ferguson was leaning against the table beside Marco’s, with his hands in his pockets, staring down at him. </p><p>“Oh. Nothing, just some music.” Marco said quickly, brushing it off. </p><p>“Can we hear it?” Alfonzo asked, reaching his hand out to Marco’s phone, but Marco quickly picked it off the table. </p><p>“Uh..” Marco dragged, stuffing his phone into his pockets. “it’s in Spanish and pretty cheesy.” Marco concluded, laying both his hands on the table.</p><p>A clatter caught Alfonzo’s attention, making him look down to Marco’s table. His eyes widened and pulled Marco’s wrist close to his eye. Marco immediately pulled it back. </p><p>“Yo dude, what’s with you?” Marco questioned, rubbing his wrist and adjusting the bracelet. </p><p>“Pfft, the question is what’s with you Marco. Why are you wearing her bracelet? Won’t it make Jackie angry?” </p><p>Marco squinted his eyes at him and pulled down his sleeve. </p><p>“I didn’t want to lose it and Jackie’s already angry with me.”</p><p>“Seriously? Did it have something to do with Star? Is that why she ran out at prom?” Alfonzo said, leaning closer to Marco, glaring at him. </p><p>Marco sighed and looked away, avoiding his glare.</p><p>“Why are you doing this Marco? You have the girl you dreamt of having and now you are pushing her away and making her angry, over some girl.”</p><p>Marco whipped his head to Alfonzo furrowing his eyebrows. </p><p>“Star’s not some girl. She’s my friend who is, if you have forgotten, still missing.” </p><p>“Marco…I still remember and yes, she’s your friend, but she’s <b> <em>just</em> </b> a friend and you have a girlfriend, who needs you, to be with.” Alfonzo said sternly. </p><p>“Star also needs me, ever since that rehearsal, or maybe before that. And I pushed her away and now she has nowhere to go and needs someone by her side.” </p><p>“Which isn’t you” </p><p>“It is me!” </p><p>The class suddenly went silent and their classmates were now staring at Marco and Alfonzo. </p><p>Marco’s outburst left Alfonzo wide eyed at him as Marco glared down at him. Alfonzo slowly rose to his feet and lifted his leg off from the side of the chair, walking over to Marco’s side. </p><p>“Marco…you have to stop this…we haven’t seen you since prom and you have been skipping classes and school all together.” Alfonzo said softly. Marco let out a long exhale and looked away from his worried friends. </p><p>“Marco…Jackie’s worried about you. We’re worried about you too.” Alfonzo emphasized, reaching his hand to Marco’s shoulder, but Marco swatted it away. </p><p>Alfonzo sighed and looked over to Ferguson who was flashing a frown. Alfonzo looked back to Marco, stuffing his hands into his jacket’s pockets. </p><p>“Can you please stay? It’s our graduation today…We want to spend it with you.” </p><p>Marco’s mouth was curled down and then twisted, with his eyebrows furrowed. He let out a long sigh, relaxing his expression. He turned to Alfonzo, who held his gaze at him. He returned with a nod, before sitting back down with his hand in his jacket’s pocket, looking down. Alfonzo sighed a relief and looked to Ferguson. He nudged his head slightly, and with Ferguson, walked back to their seat.</p><p>“After four marvelous years in Echo Creek Academy, I am proud to see that many have grown to be strong, competent and wonderful men and women. I have nothing more to say but I wish you all the best in your future endeavors and hope whatever you do from here on out, will bring nothing but happiness. Thank you.” </p><p>The sound of clapping and cheers roared as the principal walked down the stage. Soon after, a lady walked over to the podium. </p><p>“Alright Year 4s, let the graduation begin!” The lady shouted into the microphone as numerous numbers of students cheered and clapped. </p><p>After the graduation speeches, the students broke off into groups. Some were taking pictures together with their friends and/or family. Some were speaking to their teachers with their parents while the rest were either queuing or having their meals near the buffet tables. Everyone was all smiles as Marco watched, with his back against the wall near the door. He pulled his hand out from his pocket and gazed at Star’s bracelet. He had a half-smile and noticed someone waving over to him.</p><p>“Oh Marco, I can’t believe we almost missed your graduation. Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Marco’s mom said, pulling him into a hug. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I have been busy lately and forgot about it.” Marco said and looked up to his dad who had Mariposa in her little carrier. Mariposa giggled and put her fingers into her mouth as she stared at Marco. </p><p>“That’s okay, Mijo. But you should really be home more often…you’ve been home later than usual, even if you did message that you were out late, which thank god you remembered that other time.” Marco’s mom said, pulling away and standing to his side. </p><p>“heh..ya. Sorry for making you guys worried.” Marco said, looking to his mom, who returned a half-smile. </p><p>“I’ll get you some food. Raphael, let’s go.” </p><p>“Okay. Oh, Marco could you hold Mariposa for a moment? My back is kind of killing me.” Marco’s dad said, removing the little carrier slowly. </p><p>Marco took the carrier and attached it around his body as he watched his parents walk away, with his dad’s hand on his back. Marco felt tiny taps on his wrist. He looked down to see Mariposa cooing and reaching out to Star’s bracelet.   </p><p>“Sorry Mariposa, you can’t have that,” Mariposa paused and looked up at him with her big eyes. “She might want it back, so it’s going to be with me for now.” Marco said looking at Mariposa with a smile. </p><p>“Do you have to have it on you though?” </p><p>Marco lifted his head up and looked over to where the voice was and stared wide eyed. Jackie stood awkwardly, displaying a small smile with her eyebrows furrowed, holding her certificate roll close to her. </p><p>“Oh...hey...” Marco said softly, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that has Star’s bracelet around his wrist.</p><p>“Hm…I guess that’s a no.” Jackie spoke out sadly as she walked up to him. Marco shifted his gaze to the floor and pulled down his sleeves as Jackie leaned against the wall beside him. </p><p>“Happy graduation.” Marco said looking over to Jackie. She returned with a half-smile.</p><p>“Happy graduation to you too Marco.” Jackie said sadly. </p><p>They both looked away and down. </p><p>“I’m sorry…for not being there for you these past few days and for what happened at prom…” Marco said tightening his grip on his certificate roll. </p><p>“It’s okay…I know Star’s disappearance has been hard on you…so I understand the past few days…” Jackie’s pause made Marco look over. She was staring at the ground with a frown. </p><p>“But…why did you have to do that? Say her name after we danced together and shared a kiss…” Jackie asked looking over to him. </p><p>Marco furrowed his eyebrow and looked to the ground. </p><p>“I don’t know…I just…saw her and…” Marco said softly and let out a sigh. </p><p>Jackie furrowed her eyebrows and whipped her head to the side, looking away. </p><p>“Do you like her?” </p><p>Marco lifted his head and looked over to Jackie. Jackie turned her head slowly to Marco and stared at him, with tears in her eyes. </p><p>“Ah, Jackie! We’ve been looking for you! Look Marco, I found your two other friends!”</p><p>Marco and Jackie whipped their heads to see Marco’s mom, who was walking over with Raphael and Alfonzo and Ferguson in between them. </p><p>“Oh, hi Mr and Mrs Diaz. Yes, you have found me.” </p><p>Marco looked over to Jackie who was standing on her two feet. There weren’t any tears in her eyes anymore, but despite the smile plastered on her face, she was struggling to keep it together. Mariposa started to giggle and reached out to Marco’s dad. </p><p>“Oh, since you’re here, let’s have a picture with you guys together. Come on! Quickly!” Marco’s mom urges, pushing Alfonzo and Ferguson to Marco and Jackie as she takes out her phone. Marco and his friend chuckled, while Marco removed the carrier and passed to his dad, who began attaching it around his body. Marco and his friends positioned themselves where Alfonzo and Ferguson are Marco’s side while Jackie stood beside Alfonzo’s right.</p><p>“Okay…Closer guys. Steady…” Marco’s mom said while looking at her phone and moving back. Marco smiled and looked to his Alfonzo and Ferguson who were smiling forward. He leaned out more and see Jackie smiling forward too. He looked forward and held his certificate in front of him with both hands. “3…2…1” The camera flashes and Marco blinked, and his eyes widened.</p><p>He was back at the bridge in Disneyland, with the sun setting behind and water in front and under him. He raised his eyebrows and looked down. He was hugging Star tightly, making her arms pressed against his chest and her face buried into his shirt. </p><p>“Star?” Marco said but Star didn’t respond. </p><p>“Star…You okay?” Star nodded, brushing her face against his shirt. She looked up to him and her blue eyes were gazing at him. Marco stared with his eyebrows raised. </p><p>The light reflecting off her eyes made it sparkle and vibrant. She was glowing from the rays of the golden hour and the wind tried to carry her hair behind her. Marco felt that he was on cloud nine until he felt his body shook. </p><p>“Marco? Marco? Dude? You okay?” </p><p>Marco blinked his eyes rapidly and was met with the worriedness in Alfonzo’s eyes. He looked around him and realized he was back in the graduation hall. He met his friends and his family’s worrying stare and quickly shifted his eyes to the wooden boards. Alfonzo let out a sigh and glanced down. He then started to squat down. </p><p>“Glad you’re back.” Alfonzo said, picking up his certificate roll. </p><p>Marco held a blank expression and looked back at his parents, who still held the same stare with their mouth slightly opened. Alfonzo stood into view and waved Marco's certificate in front of him, which caught his attention. Marco briefly stared at the certificate roll then took it off Alfonzo’s hand. He looked to Alfonzo and they both exchanged a half-smile.</p><p>Alfonzo put his arm over Marco’s shoulder. </p><p>“Alright buddy, let’s go home.” Alfonzo said with a smile, pulling Marco along and making their way out of the stadium. </p><p>Ferguson and Marco’s parents trailed behind them, while Jackie stood watching them leave. She gripped her certificate tightly, not caring about the creases she was creating, and hung her head down.</p><p>“Well, the old lady said she didn’t see Star here on that day.” Janna said dejectedly to Marco and Pony as one corner of their lips curled down. </p><p>It’s been a few hours since their graduation and Marco, Janna and Pony have been out to the following phone booths that Star might be. This was the third one they visited today. </p><p>“Okay, on to the next one.” Marco sighed, walking away from the convenience shop. </p><p>As they made their way to the next phone booth, strong winds blew towards them, causing Marco to stuff his hands deeper into his coat’s jacket. He looked over his shoulder to see Janna zipping up her bomber jacket all the way, while Pony shrugged up her shoulders, hugging herself tightly, with her teeth chattering away. </p><p>“Is it too cold for you guys?” Marco called out, causing them to look up at him. </p><p>“No, we can still keep going.” Pony called out confidently and clearly, despite the howling. Janna looked over to her with a half-smile. </p><p>Marco nodded and faced forward, before looking down at his phone. </p><p>He realized he had Star’s log on pause and contemplated on playing it on their way there. He closed the media player and opened the map, which illustrates how far they have. </p><p>“Just a little further, it’s around this bend.” Marco called out, pointing to his right. </p><p>As they took a right, they kept walking forward and the view of a tiny shop slowly appeared. Marco’s eyes widened and picked up the pace, which Janna and Pony followed suit. </p><p>As they got closer to the shop, the exterior of the shop and its surroundings became clearer. They stood at the front of the shop and analyzed it. </p><p>The walls were painted dark blue, but there was evidence of stains at the top and bottom. The roof looked like it could cave in at any moment. The blinds of the windows were closed, and you couldn’t tell if there was anyone in. Despite its appearance, it was situated in front of a frozen lake, with a patch of lifeless grass and stone benches in between. There were a few shops to its left and right, but many seemed to be out-of-business or in the same condition as the store they are standing in front of.</p><p>“You sure this is the place Marco?” Janna asked in disbelief, walking to his side.</p><p> Marco looked to his left and a similar coloured telephone booth was there, just a few steps away from it. He looked back to Janna, with a nod, and to the shop before walking to it. </p><p>As Marco pushed the door open, a small ding can be heard. Inside, there was one fluorescent yellow bulb under multiple 2-seater wooden tables and chairs. There were racks of candies and board games at one end, while a wooden bar island at the other, with racks of alcohol displayed behind it. </p><p>“Hello? Anyone here?” Janna called out as she leaned forward into the bar. </p><p>“Huh…I have never seen this place before.” Pony said as she walked over to the racks. Marco walked over to Pony and looked to board games. He lightly dragged his finger on one of the lids and there was evidence of dust on his fingers as he inspected it. </p><p>The sound of footsteps could be heard from the room beside the bar, approaching them. Out appeared a lady in a  thick knitted cream sweater and dark washed bell bottom jeans with a small apron tied around her torso. She had brown hair that reached her shoulder and wore minimal makeup but did accentuate her crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes. She had her eyebrows raised and looked to Janna then to Pony and Marco. </p><p>“Can I help you with something?” the lady spoke. </p><p>“Um…we’re looking for a girl. Her name is Star Butterfly. I’m sure you know who that is, if you watched the news.” Janna asked hesitantly but quickly. </p><p>“Star Butterfly? Uhm…I don’t know who that is. And I don’t have a tv here, or at my home…cause this is where I lived.” </p><p>Marco and his friends widened their eyes. </p><p>“You live here?” Marco asked, in which the lady chuckled. </p><p>“Yes. Not here here, but upstairs. I just came from there.” </p><p>They mouthed a ‘oh’ and nodded. </p><p>“Anyways, if you haven’t seen Star, but have you seen anyone come by here and used your telephone booth out there?” </p><p>The lady shifted her eyes to her top left, with her finger on her chin. They watched her intently and waited for her response. </p><p>“Yes actually. A girl with really long yellow hair came by.” The lady said looking at them. </p><p>Their eyes widened and looked to each other and back to her. </p><p>“Do you know where she may have gone?” Janna asked quickly, walking closer to the lady. </p><p>The lady pursed her lips and looked to the floor, letting the hair fall forward. </p><p>“Please…we need to know where she went…” Janna quaked. </p><p>The lady looked up to Janna then to Marco and Pony who had their eyebrows furrowed. She looked down and scratched her head. </p><p>“I don’t know where she went, but she did tell me stuff and told me she needed to use my telephone booth while I left to get her another drink. As I waited for her to come back, I ran out to find that she wasn’t there anymore…”</p><p>“What did she tell you?” Marco asked, taking a step closer. </p><p>“She…uhm…it was really vague and unclear, almost like she was venting out or something. She at first mentioned about not being here before, which obviously, not surprised. She told me she came from a school and got lost. She said she didn’t know she could get lost and that people will come looking for her…” the lady trailed off and looked up to Marco, who had his head tilted. </p><p>She looked down at her nails and  let out a sigh. </p><p>“I asked why she ran away from the school, she told me she had to. I asked if she wanted me to call the school, but she told me she will use the telephone booth instead. I told her that I will get her a drink, cause she needed one…Then she suddenly asked me something.” Marco raised an eyebrow at her as she paused and hugged herself, keeping her gaze down.</p><p>“She asked…if she disappeared, would anyone miss her or think about her…” Marco frowned and looked down, while Janna and Pony looked over to him. </p><p>“Seeing as how she is acting, I told her that the people who are looking for her, do miss her and never forget about her…that includes me.” </p><p>“Why did you say?” Marco asked, causing everyone in the room to look at him. </p><p>“Marco.” Janna confronted. </p><p>“It’s okay.” The lady said turning to face him, fixing her stare at him. </p><p>“In this world, no one wants to be alone. People who choose to run, usually either have done something bad or have truths or secrets that no one knows, but only themselves. They didn’t like what was happening around them, so they run.”  The lady said with a tight-lipped while Marco softened his gaze. “Considering how she felt and what she had said to me, she really didn’t want to run, but had to. So, I said what I said, because she needed to hear that, from a complete stranger who cares about her.” The lady concluded. </p><p>“Don’t you think I care about her?” </p><p>“I don’t know, did you? If you did, I wouldn’t have met her, but this is the reality isn’t it, Marco.” The lady spat out, while Marco looked down to his feet. </p><p>The room fell silent as the wind outside howled. The lady sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re trying to fix what you did, but you have to be weary of people’s emotions and the influence you have on others. One thing I know from that bit of conversation with her, she’s still out there. It just depends if she wants to be found or remain lost.” </p><p>Marco looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>“How did you know if I had something to do with her disappearance?” </p><p>The lady raised an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips. </p><p>“The way you asked me that question, that you’re the only guy here and you’re wearing a <em><strong>really</strong></em> colourful bracelet, how is it not obvious?” Marco's eyes widened and he looked down at the Star’s bracelet. He looked up to see the lady had a grin on her face. </p><p>Marco chuckled and gave her a half-smile. The lady smiled then clapped her hands together.</p><p>“Well, since you guys are still here, I’ll pour you guys some hot coco before you head out again.” The lady offered, walking into the room she came from. </p><p>“Hehehe, she got you Diaz.” Janna giggled cheekily. She flashed a smirk at Marco before taking a seat at one of the tables and chairs. </p><p>Marco pffted and rolled his eyes at her before taking a chair and sitting beside her. </p><p>“Well, I’m glad we found this place and heard more good news.” Pony said, taking a seat. “Ya...but she’s still out there.” Janna said, slumping into her chair. </p><p>“Maybe Tom knows something.” Marco said casually, staring at his hands. He looked up to see Janna and Pony staring at him as if he was crazy</p><p>“What?” Marco asked nonchalantly. </p><p>“You’re going to talk to him? Don’t you remember he called you out on tv?” Pony asked. </p><p>“Ya I know. But Star was supposed to meet him after the rehearsal. So, he might have some idea where she might run to.” Marco explained. </p><p>“Marco…that is if she did say anything to him. She may have met him, that doesn’t mean it’s a good idea for you to go over.” Janna added and reasoned. </p><p>“But we already know they met, which makes him a new lead. We have to go through with it. We can’t leave him out, even if he hates me.” </p><p>Pony and Janna looked to each other and sighed. Soon after, the lady came out with a tray of their hot cocoas. She placed the tray down and passed each cup to their rightful owners. The trio took a sip as the lady sandwiched the tray under her arm. </p><p>“This is nice, thank you Ms…” Janna trailed off, looking up at her. </p><p>“Oh, Ms Sher.” </p><p>‘Right. Thank you, Ms Sher.” Janna said, smiling at her which Ms Sher returned gratefully.</p><p>“Do you guys know where to go next?” Ms Sher asked. </p><p>“Ya, another close friend of hers.” Marco said. </p><p>“Which is a bad idea.” Janna added quickly, eyeing at Marco. He returned with a narrow gaze. </p><p>“Oh, and why is that?” Ms Sher asked. </p><p>“Because he hates him.” Janna commented. </p><p>“Ah, is he an ex?” Ms Sher asked. </p><p>“Well, according to Star, yes.” Pony explained. </p><p>“Huh, why am I not surprised.” </p><p>Marco looked up to Ms Sher, who had a smirk on her face. Marco rolled his eyes and took another sip. </p><p>“Regardless, he is a lead. I’m not going to let him go.” Marco said gazing at his mug.  </p><p><em> “Did he really do it?” Star asked. </em> <em>“He confessed on that day, and the hamster was returned safe and sound.” Marco said, resting his head into his hands behind, with his head lifted. S</em> <em>tar looked up at his smug face and scoffed. </em> <em>“Childhood stories don't prove much, Marco. You said there was little to no evidence, yet the evidence you found on Gregory were clear indicators. The fact you and your class didn’t suspect him, really shows how careless you were.” Star explained, crossing her arms over her chest, looking forward.  </em> <em>Marco looked down at Star, and opened and closed his mouth, before slumping his shoulders. "</em> <em>Regardless, I will give you the benefit of doubt. But you definitely can’t prove to me you are who you think you are.” Star bluntly said, before walking further ahead, leaving Marco behind, with a straight mouth. </em></p><p>“I have to…not when her life depends on it…” Marco muttered, taking another sip of his coco, after recalling a memory of Star.</p><p>After they were done with their coco, they began to head their way out of Ms Sher’s shop.</p><p>“Marco.” </p><p>Marco turned to Ms Sher, who had a pink note extended towards him. Marco's eyes widened at it and looked up to her. </p><p>“She left this here. I don’t know what it means, but I think she may have left it here for some reason. So, I kept it, for her sake," She waved the note at him. "Take it.” </p><p>Marco soften his gaze and looked down at the note in her hand. Marco reached out, grabbing the folded note, and opened it.</p><p>It wrote: </p><p>
  
</p><p>At the bottom right corner of the pink note, there was a star drawn in harsh black ink.</p><p>Marco began to tear up, but quickly wiped his tears. He raised his head to see Ms Sher with a half-smile. </p><p>“Thank you.” Marco smiled.</p><p>“Hm. No problem. I hope you find her.” Ms Sher said with her arms crossed and a half-smile. </p><p>Marco nodded and stuffed the note into his coat jacket, before heading out the shop. </p><p>The strong winds had died down and you could now see what the weather is: cloudy. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Janna asked, looking at Marco. </p><p>“Nothing,” Marco said, rubbing his eyes. “I’m going over to see Tom at the hospital. You guys can make it home on your own?”</p><p>“Ya, don’t worry about us. You should worry about yourself.” Janna said.</p><p>Marco responded with a half-smile. </p><p>“Bye Marco.” Pony and Janna said before walking straight, while Marco turned to his left and walked away from the shop. </p><p>As Marco headed out of the subway, he had a look around before turning right.</p><p> The hospital was only a walking distance from the subway, and it wasn’t that far from where Marco lived. So, it was a quick trip there, but definitely not the trip he looked forward to. </p><p>“Los Angels Hospital…” Marco mumbled to himself. </p><p>He was standing at the opposite street of the hospital, staring intently at the name on the building’s façade. Marco took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before walking over to the traffic light. </p><p>As he entered the hospital, he headed straight for the reception. </p><p>“Hi, I would like to see Tom Lucitor.” Marco said politely, looking at the nurse, who was still staring at the monitor. </p><p>“No reporters.” The nurse spoke uninterested.</p><p>“Uhm..I’m not a reporter. I’m a friend of his.” </p><p>“No visitation from friends. Only close family members” </p><p>Marco curled a corner of his lips down and sighed. </p><p>“What do you mean you still can’t find her!? What do my parents pay you guys for?!” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to the right. </p><p>“I’m sorry Mr Lucitor, but she doesn’t have anything that we can use to pinpoint where she is. She hasn’t used any electronic devices or any powers recently.” A man in a suit said looking down at the floor, holding a beige file in front of him with both hands. </p><p>The man growled from his wheelchair and swatted the file out of the man's hand. “I don’t care! Someone should have seen her! She can’t just disappear like that!” He shouted from his wheelchair as the man in the suit sprawled to ground, frantically picking up the fallen pieces of paper.</p><p>“Mr Lucitor please, do not push yourself.” A young nurse behind him intervened sternly. The man had his fist clenched and his teeth bared. He slammed his fist onto the arms of the wheelchair. </p><p>“Tom.”</p><p>Tom looked over to his right and  his glare softened a little. </p><p>“Who are you?” Tom asked, still with a hint of anger. </p><p>“I’m…Marco Diaz. A friend of Star…” Marco stuttered. </p><p>Tom’s eyes widened and he started to chuckle. His chuckle turned into laughter. Marco and the individuals around Tom watched in fear and speechless. It grew louder and louder that he was now hunched forward, pressing his forehead into his hand. Everyone, even strangers and passer-bys, on the ground floor was now staring at the commotion as Tom’s laughter echoed through the high-ceiling building. Marco tilted his head slightly, but kept his gaze at him. Tom started to calm down and was now glaring at Marco through the spaces between his fingers. </p><p>“You got a lot of nerves coming here…and calling yourself Star’s friend.” Tom growled softly as Marco narrowed his eyes at him, clenching his fists. </p><p>The man from earlier quickly rose to his feet, with unsorted papers pressed against his chest, shifting his gaze between Marco and Tom. </p><p>“Guys…not here. Please.” The man said softly. </p><p>“Shut up, Connor.” Tom shouted, glaring at him. </p><p>“Hey, enough. He is just doing his job.” Marco cut in, grabbing Tom’s attention again. </p><p>Tom gripped his arm rest and began to rise from his seat. Everyone around him, even Marco, had their eyes widened. The nurse behind tried to go to his side, but Tom put his hand out, palm facing out. He managed to get on his feet and shuffled his way to Marco, still holding his glare. He was now face-to-face and Marco could hear him breathing heavily as they both held their glare at each other. </p><p>“You don’t tell my men what to do.” </p><p>“I will, unless you be nice to them.”</p><p>Tom scoffed out loud. </p><p>“Nice? You’re telling me to be nice?! While I was god damn sleeping, few weeks after she disappeared, they can’t even get back a trace. Now you come here to tell me to be f**king nice, especially when you’re the cause of all this?!” Tom hissed, baring his teeth. </p><p>Marco leaned closer to him, till Connor came in and placed his hands between them. </p><p>“Please! Enough! This is a hospital!” Connor trembled, shifting his gaze between the aggravated men. </p><p>Marco looked over to Connor and sighed. He lowered his head and took two steps back, stuffing his hands at the edges of his coat pockets. </p><p> “What are you doing here?” </p><p>Marco looked over to Tom, who was still glaring at him. </p><p>“I need to know what happened to Star. The month you had your surgery.” </p><p>“Why do you want to know?” Tom demanded. </p><p>“Because I have been looking for her.” Marco stated. </p><p>Tom scoffed, looking away from him. </p><p>“What now?” Marco asked frustrated, furrowing his eyebrow at him. </p><p>Tom glared back at him with a clenched jaw. </p><p>“You think you can just come here and fix everything, after what you did to her?” Tom sneered. </p><p>He looked down and his glare softened as his eyes landed on Star’s bracelet around Marco’s wrist. </p><p>Tom shakingly lifted his finger at him. </p><p>“Where did you get that?” Tom trembled staring at the bracelet before looking up at Marco.</p><p>Marco softened his gaze and curled one corner of his lips down. </p><p>“Tom…please…we both know she’s out there. We need to work together, or else we can lose her forever.” Marco pleaded, emphasizing the last part of his plea. </p><p>Tom slowly lowered his finger and stared down to the floor. He started to slowly turn away but collapsed forward, causing everyone around him and Marco to reach out to help him. </p><p>“Don’t!” Tom ordered, stopping everyone in their tracks. </p><p>Marco and Tom’s bodyguard, the nurse and Connor furrowed their eyebrows and watched as he struggled to lift himself up to his wheelchair. As he got to his seat, he let out a shaky sigh. </p><p>“You have no right being here Marco.” Tom said dejectedly as he stared at him. </p><p>Marco retracted his hand and sighed. </p><p>“I know…but I’m here to make things right and I need your help…” Marco felt his throat went dry, but immediately ignored it with an empty swallow. “I need to find out what happened to her, especially the day she was with you.” </p><p>“What does it have to do with the search for her?” Tom inquired judgingly. </p><p>“Me, Janna, Pony and her parents have found out she’s been keeping stuff from everyone and…I won’t be surprised if you don’t know what they are.” </p><p>“She won’t keep secrets…especially from me…” Tom muttered, but it was audible for Marco. He watched Tom clenched his jaw, staring down hard. </p><p>Marco frowned and let out a sigh. He walked up to him and knelt in front of him with one knee up. The gesture caught Tom’s attention. </p><p>“Then tell me what happened.” Marco pleaded again, furrowing his eyebrows at him. </p><p>Tom had his eyes wide open, but it slowly shifted to eyes of hurt. He let out a sigh and gestured to the nurse. His wheelchair started to move back and turned away from Marco. Marco rose to his feet and watched Tom being pushed away, with his bodyguards and Connor following behind. He looked out to the large window beside him and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“What are you waiting for?” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to Tom, who was waiting at the archway, looking over his shoulder. He shifted his gaze forward and the nurse resumed pushing him forward, but now with Marco trailing behind them. </p><p>“Is there anything else, Mr Lucitor?” </p><p>“No. Please leave us alone, thank you.” Tom dismissed the nurse and the bodyguards. </p><p>They nodded and made their way out of the room. Marco watched as the door closed shut then turned his attention to Tom, who was taking a sip of his tea from a porcelain teacup. </p><p>“You can have some if you like.” Tom said, looking over.</p><p>“N-No, it’s okay. I’m fine.” Marco said politely, which Tom nodded and resumed on his tea. </p><p>After he was done with his tea, he placed the teacup and its dish on the bedside stand, with Marco’s assistance. </p><p>“So, what do you want to know?” Tom said, looking at him nonchalantly. </p><p>“Everything. Like the day she was with you before your surgery and till the end.” Marco answered, leaning himself forward, resting his elbows on his lap. Tom shifted his attention to Star’s bracelet, dangling from his wrist, then back to Marco. </p><p>“Before that, I want to know how you got her bracelet.” Tom ordered, eyeing him. </p><p>Marco inhaled quickly, sitting up from his seat and placing his arms on his lap. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“On the day she disappeared, before my speech, she asked me to meet her somewhere. After…the incident…I ran to see if she was at the place we were supposed to meet, but she wasn’t. Only her bracelet.” Marco explained, watching Tom’s absent expression. </p><p>“I see…” Tom trailed off. “It looks different. Did something happen to it?” Tom asked. </p><p>“Oh...uhm…Me and Pony had a falling out and we accidentally broke it. She fixed it up and returned to me after we made up.” Marco explained, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>Tom let out a sigh. </p><p>“At least it’s fixed. I gave that to her.” </p><p>Marco froze then looked over to Tom, who was now looking out his window.</p><p>“You gave it to her?” </p><p>“Ya...it was the first present I gave her when we were together, except for that trinket. That’s from her mom.” </p><p>“Ya I know about that.” Marco said while Tom hummed a tune. </p><p>After a while, Marco broke the silence. </p><p>“I heard from Star…that you met her when you guys were young.” </p><p>“Hm. Ya. My family would go over to her place and she and I would play, while our parents talk business.” Tom said before looking over Marco. </p><p>Marco nodded and sat into his seat, relaxing his posture. He rubbed his palms together slowly: Should he ask?</p><p>“Why did you guys break up?” Marco asked. He asked.</p><p>Tom raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Why do you want to know?” </p><p>“Uhm…Just curious that’s all.” </p><p>Tom scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Ever hear the phrase: Curiosity killed the cat, Marco?” </p><p>Marco squinted at him.</p><p>“A simple no would sufficed, Tom.” </p><p>“Well, you still asked. So, I killed you.” </p><p>Marco let out a loud frustrated sigh and hung his head low. </p><p>“She broke up with me because she couldn’t deal with me anymore.” </p><p>Marco lifted his head, peeking over to see Tom staring down at his hand with a frown. </p><p>“I wasn’t the best… whenever we quarrel, I tend to lash out more. How she decided to be friends afterwards, is still a mystery to me.” </p><p>Marco stared at Tom and sat up in his seat. </p><p>“She probably treasures your friendship with her more. So, she didn’t want to ruin it, just cause you guys can’t work out as a couple.” </p><p>Tom looked to Marco, who had a half-smile on his face. Tom looked forward and slumped his shoulders. </p><p>“I guess…then why did she leave?...Leaving me when I was in a coma...Did she think it was the perfect time to do so, cause I won’t be able to go after her…” Tom stammered looking down.</p><p>Marco shifted his gaze to the window, where the sun had began to set behind a tall building across the hospital. </p><p>“Tell me what happened before your surgery.” Marco requested again, looking back at Tom, who had lifted his head. </p><p>They stared at each other in silence till Tom let out a long exhale.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll tell you.”</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Tom's POV</b> </span>
</p><p>“Hey Starship.” Tom said looking up from his book. </p><p>“Hey Tom.” Star replied, walking in and taking a seat beside him, before putting down her bag. </p><p>Star was wearing a floral long sleeve that was tucked into a pair of dark washed high-waisted jeans. She had her hair down and her red horn-headbands on. Star slumped into the chair and stretched out her black converse against the frame of Tom’s bed and let out a groan. Tom chuckled at the sight. </p><p>“I can tell you had a nice flight.” </p><p>“Don’t push it Tom. I flew out here for you and because I couldn’t stomach the car ride anymore, I had to get off and walk here.” Star grunted to the ceiling. </p><p>“Alright, I apologise.” Tom said before going to his book. Star lifted her head and watched Tom for a bit. </p><p>“Whatcha reading?” Star inquired, sitting up. </p><p>“This biography on my favorite Karate martial artist.” </p><p>“Really? More biographies? You have no life Tom.” Star called out, resting her head back into the chair again. </p><p>“Well…I can’t even do them till after my surgery, so this is an alternative.” Tom said looking at her. </p><p>“Isn’t the alternative tai chi or something? Because of its..slow…moving..hand…movement?”  Star asked, moving her hands up and down slowly in the air.  </p><p>Tom chuckled, shook his head slightly and looked back at his book. </p><p>“Anyways, how was Disneyland?” </p><p>Star’s lack of response caused Tom to pry his eyes away from his book to Star, who was spacing out. </p><p>“Star?” Tom called out, causing Star to blink a few times and dart her eyes around then to Tom. </p><p>“Ah…It was fun. Me, Janna, and Pony hung out and took the new attraction. It was super fun.” Star quickly said, removing her feet from the bed frame to the ground. She looked down to her feet as she flexed it up and down. </p><p>“You sure?” Tom asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Star lifted her head up and stared at him with a toothy grin. </p><p>“Yup! I promise!” </p><p>Tom lifted a corner of his lips up and looked back at his book. </p><p>“Oh ya, did you get the chance to see Nefcy?” </p><p>“Oh yup! She’s doing fine. Did you know! She’s going to do a show about me when she leaves CalArts!” </p><p>“Really? That’s great Star.” </p><p>They both chuckled and smiled at each other. </p><p>“She said I will have a sidekick, who is my best friend from Earth, and we’ll fight bad guys and save the world from the forces of evil!” Star exclaimed with a toothy grin and her fist up in the air. </p><p>“Huh really? Who's going to be your sidekick? Is it going to be me?” Tom asked, leaning closer to her.</p><p>Star froze and shifted her eyes to Tom, who was just smiling, awaiting her reply. She immediately put her hands down and looked away blushing. </p><p>“Uhm…. I don’t know….” </p><p>Tom’s smile fell and raised an eyebrow instead. </p><p>“What do you mean? Aren’t I best friend?” Tom pressed on. </p><p>Star faced him with her palms facing out, covering her face. </p><p>“Y-yes yes…you’re my best friend! It’s just that…. you’re not from Earth…” Star stammered, avoiding his gaze. </p><p>Tom raised both eyebrows and leaned back into his seat. </p><p>“You mean that boy is your best friend from Earth?” </p><p>Star’s eyes widened and whipped her head to Tom, who was still staring at her or her palms. Her blush deepened and she pushed her hands into her face. </p><p>“Ahhh, Tom! You’re pushing it!” </p><p>“So, it is true! You told Nefcy to make him you’re sidekick?” </p><p>“N-No Tom, she started asking about Marco then she just took note of it!” </p><p>“What impression did you give off about him that made her ‘take note’?” </p><p>“I don’t know! She just smirked and taunted at me, then walked away! I didn’t even get to explain!” </p><p>Tom had his arms crossed over his chest, while Star froze in place, with her hands still covering her face. Tom eyed her up and down. He exhaled deeply and looked forward. </p><p>“Do you like him or something?” </p><p>Star lifted her head and peeked, through her fingers, at Tom. </p><p>“N-No..” </p><p>“Well, you seemed like it.” Tom said bluntly, not making eye contact.</p><p> Star removed her hands from her face and walked over to him, taking a seat beside him on the bed. </p><p>“To be honest…I don’t know…” </p><p>Tom looked over to Star, who was looking down at the bed frowning. </p><p>Tom softened his gaze and sighed. </p><p>“What’s so great about him anyways?” Tom asked, laying back into his pillows, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>Star looked back at Tom then one point in the room. She put a finger on her chin. </p><p>“Well…he’s nice and caring to the people around him. He knows how to talk to people-”</p><p>“Like a womanizer or something?” </p><p>“Tom!” Star called out and glared at him. </p><p>“Ok ok. I was just kidding. Come on, lie down with me.” Tom said, patting on the bed. </p><p>Star softened her glare and gave him a half smile. She shifted closer to him and lay on top of the pillow beside him. They were now staring at the ceiling, with the hands held together on their chest. </p><p>“Those holes in the ceiling look like stars stuck in the sky.” </p><p>“Mhm, it’s like little yous up there.” </p><p>“Ha-ha, very funny.” </p><p>“Anyways, continue with your compliments toward this Marco.” Tom gestured unamused. Star rolled her eyes at him. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>S: “Okay well, you know he’s nice and caring. He’s also cool and hardworking. He’s the president of his karate club and was able to get a gold trophy and the best in all of Los Angeles!” </p>
  <p>T: “Huh, really? That’s cool.” </p>
  <p>S: “I know right? He’s also the vice president of his class and his school! One time, one of the classes had some issues with the class funds. He came over and apologised and offered to give them the funds the committee owed.” </p>
  <p>T: “Huh that’s nice.” </p>
  <p>S: “Well, I helped them before that happened, by giving them meals and movies to watch.”</p>
  <p>T: “Aww, that’s nice of you Star.” </p>
  <p>S: “It’s the least I could do. Anyways, there were moments where I was in trouble, he was always there to either protect me, help me or make sure I’m okay!” </p>
  <p>T: “Well, that’s nice of him. I’m glad he’s there to watch out for you.” </p>
  <p>S: “Ya…I’m glad too…sadly he has someone he likes…</p>
  <p>T: *phew* </p>
  <p>S: “What was that?” </p>
  <p>T: “N-Nothing.”</p>
  <p>S: “Hmm…to be honest…she’s not the best…She’s too bossy.”</p>
  <p>T: “Well, that’s his problem isn’t it?”</p>
  <p>S: “Mmm…his problems are my problems.</p>
  <p>T: “Seriously? The last we talked about him; you were mad at him for not letting you beat up that guy who called you a perfect cherry popper.</p>
  <p>S: “Ya, but he told me that he was glad I saw through that guy because he is actually a bad person! So, he was actually supportive of whatever I did on the guy. He-he!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Tom sat up and faced himself towards Star, with his head rested against his elbow. </p><p>“Is that all about him?” </p><p>Star turned her head to him, but later shifted her gaze to the left, blushing. </p><p>“Star?” Tom raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk. </p><p>“Uhm…there were moments…we were like close.” </p><p>“What do you mean close?” Star looked up to Tom and lifted one finger from each hand and put them close together with a tiny space between them.</p><p>“Oh! That close!” Tom looked at her fingers to Star. </p><p>“Ya…It’s so close…I can feel my heart pumping out of my chest, like I can’t breathe. After those moments, it makes it hard to not think about him. I even missed his birthday to come here.” Star said, pouting looking down. </p><p>Tom furrowed his eyebrows and looked away from her. Star looked over to Tom and her eyes widened. </p><p>“Oh oh, no no Tom. I’m not blaming you! I just wanted to go but I couldn’t because the girl he likes picked that day. If she didn’t, I would come here and go to the party! I promise!” Star quaked, furrowing her eyebrows at Tom.</p><p>Tom curled a corner of his lips down and looked down at Star, who was pouting. He sighed and gave her a half-smile. </p><p>“I understand. I see why you like him a lot. He sounds like a great guy.” Tom said falling back into the pillow, looking up at the ceiling again. Star smiled and crossed her arms. </p><p>“Ya…oh ya. I had a dream about him. He got chosen to be a valedictorian and did this whole speech. He thanked everyone and me! He thanked me! In front of people. He said I was funny, kind and beautiful!” </p><p>“Huh, very specific wording.” </p><p>“Hey! I am all those okay! Anyways, you know what’s the best part. He asked me to be his date at our prom dance that is happening in November!”</p><p>Tom glanced over to Star smiling widely at the ceiling. </p><p>“Star…You know that’s a dream, right? Plus, you said he has a crush on someone. There’s no way it can happen.” Tom expressed.</p><p>Her smile fell and she looked over to him, who held a worried expression at her. She looked back at the ceiling and let out a long exhale. </p><p>“It will happen.” </p><p>“How sure are you?” </p><p>“Because I just know Tom. With those moments, I know he has a thing for me.” </p><p>“Star…” Tom said dejectedly. </p><p>“It has to! There is no other way!” Star shouted sitting up on the bed, starling Tom. </p><p>Star was hunched over and had her face buried into her hands, silently sobbing.</p><p>Tom looked away and back at Star, moving to her side. </p><p>“Okay. I believe you. Just…don’t cry okay?” </p><p>Star mumbled something which Tom barely heard. </p><p>“Star?” Tom asked again, leaning closer to her. Star removed her hands and wiped the tears from her face. </p><p>“Do you promise?” Star mumbled, staring at him. Tom gave a half smile and hugged her. </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Present</b> </span>
</p><p>“So ya, I made a promise that you will and supposed to do but didn’t, just so that she can stop crying. I didn’t understand why she burst out like that...but she was crying…so I promised her.” Tom said, looking at his hands while Marco stared at him intently with a frown. </p><p>“How did you know about the speech?” </p><p>“Pony told me... after screaming at her over the phone…” Tom trailed off. </p><p>Marco furrowed his eyebrows and looked to the ground. </p><p>“I asked her on that same day to message me to let me know if she’s alright on the day of the speech, and she promised she would. Before I went in for my surgery the next day, she told me she will be waiting for me till I woke up. But…when I did, it was already December and she wasn’t here. I checked my messages and she did what she promised…but when I turned on the news afterwards…” Tom trailed off as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.</p><p>“I’m-I’m so sorry Tom…” Marco said before looking over to him. </p><p>“You should be…You caused this…You made me wake up to a lie and a missing best friend.” Tom said, glaring at him. </p><p>They both stared at each other and the only noises filling the space were the air conditioner and faraway sirens. </p><p>“Tom…I-“ </p><p>“Is there anything else?” Tom quickly said, looking away from him. </p><p>Marco stared at him and pressed his hand to his mouth before stroking it down past his chin. “No.” Marco said looking away. </p><p>“Then please leave.” Tom said softly.</p><p>Marco let out a sigh and rose to his feet, walking towards the door. He took one last look at Tom before walking out of the room, leaving Tom alone in his bed. </p><p>Tom looked to the door with a pained expression and sighed. He reached out to his nightstand and pulled out his book. He opened to a page and grazed his hand over it before sobbing softly, gripping the book tightly to his face. Marco was standing by his door outside, listening to his sobbing. He tightened his lips and lifted his wrist, looking at Star’s bracelet. He tsked and walked down the hallway and took a turn. </p><p>In the room, Tom started to calm down, removing the book from his face, and wiped the tears with his sleeves. The door opened slowly, and he glanced over before pursuing his lips. He closed the book and looked out the window. </p><p>“Why are you here?” Tom said distastefully.</p><p>“In today’s news, Star Butterfly. The last line of the royal butterfly family has now been missing for almost 3 weeks. Authorities have reported back that they still have no trace of her and have sadly called off the search, calling it a cold case. However, her parents and the Lucitor family are still confident that she is still out there. Hopefully, they will have a better chance of finding her…” Marco’s parents were in the living room watching the news till the front door started to jingle. “In other news, a loud explosion was heard in-” Marco’s mom quickly turned the television off and both his parents turned around to see Marco taking off his coat. </p><p>“Marco! You’re home...” Marco’s mom called out, walking over to him, giving him a hug.</p><p>“Ya..I’m home” Marco said, returning the hug. </p><p>“Have you eaten? We can heat up the leftovers.” Marco’s dad called out from the living room, with Mariposa in his arms. </p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll do it myself. Sorry to make you guys stay up.” Marco said with a half-smile. “Oh, don’t worry about us. We’re just glad you’re home.” Marco’s mom said, pulling away from the hug. </p><p>Marco gave his parents a half smile and proceeded to take off his boots before heading upstairs. As his parents watched their son walk up the stairs, they looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows and headed upstairs before turning the living room’s lights off.</p><p>As Marco headed into his room rubbing the towel over his hair, he looked over to his desk where his table lamp was on, shining a yellow light on Star’s bracelet. He held a pained expression and immediately grabbed it off the table. He lifted it up with his fingers balled around it, proceeding to throw it to the wall at the other end. He froze and softened his glare.</p><p>“Do you hate me that much?” Star said looking at him with her hands behind and a half-smile. </p><p>She was wearing her skeleton jacket, just like how she wore the first day she came to his school. Marco’s eyes widened and lowered his hands. </p><p>“I don’t, Star..” Marco whispered looking away. </p><p>“Then what are you doing?” Star asked. </p><p>“I’m-I’m just frustrated…I know you ran away because of me…but why would you keep secrets and hurt the others…. the people who actually care about you…?” Marco breathed as his eyes started well up with tears. </p><p>He looked back to Star who stood in place, looking out his window. </p><p>“I never meant to hurt them…but the truths I carry with me…it’s better to not let anyone know…” </p><p>“How is that possible?...The more I uncover what has been happening to you or happened to you…the more I don’t recognize you…” </p><p>“So, by knowing about them…you decided to care about me?” Star questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.  </p><p>Marco furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. Star sighed and looked out his window. </p><p>“If that’s how you make friends…I don’t want it. You don’t have to know everything just to care about someone.” Marco lifted his head and took a step closer. </p><p>“I do care about you, Star. Way before this whole shit.” </p><p>“Then why did you say what you said and let me run out of that hall?” Star spat out, glaring at him with tears in her eyes.  </p><p>Marco gazes at her as the tears roll off her cheeks. As Marco took a step closer to her, Star took a step back, causing the tears to roll down her cheek. Marco furrowed his eyebrows and looked to the floor. </p><p>“You never cared about me…and yet learning about what happened to me…you decided to make amends. Leave me alone Marco...” </p><p>A creak in the flooring echoed. Marco looked up and Star was gone. </p><p>Marco leaned into his desk and let out a heavy sigh before pressing a hand over his eyes. After a while, Marco removed his hand and looked to the balled-up fist. He opened his palm and stared at Star’s bracelet before closing his hand again. He walked over to his bed and took out his phone from his coat. He turned the screen on, and realized Star’s log is still on pause. He rose to his feet and headed downstairs. </p><p>As microwave dinged, Marco removed a plate of rice and minced meat and placed it on his island top. He took a seat in front of it and began his meal. After a few bites, he looked over to his phone which still had the media player displayed. He reached out and relaxed his fingers before pressing play. There were sounds of shuffling till Star’s voice whispered in.</p><p>
  <strong> Hey…It’s after Tom’s surgery and he’s asleep now. I forgot I had this on pause because we had a lot to catch up. Anyways…I’m sitting by his bed and he will be up in a few hours’ time…If I let him. </strong>
</p><p>Marco froze and looked at his phone. </p><p>
  <strong> Because I missed Marco’s birthday party, I let something happen…something that shouldn’t happen. I know he has a crush on Jackie for a very long time…but how could one cake session make them kiss…There were so many moments like Disneyland and Cal Arts…I thought it was obvious…but I guess it was only to me. I won’t let this slide anymore. I have to know…why and how…but I promised Tom I’ll be here waiting for him when he wakes up.  </strong>
</p><p>Marco held breath as he continued staring at the phone, watching the player continue playing. The sound of tapping and fabric shuffling were heard after a long pause.</p><p>
  <strong> I’ll have to do something that will keep him asleep till I come back…I hope he forgives me and understands why I did it. I’m sorry, Tom.  </strong>
</p><p>The recording stopped and Marco exhaled, dropping his fork onto the countertop. Marco raised his hands into his hair and gripped it tightly. He pushed his chair back and walked over to the sink, tossing the plate and utensils into the sink. The loud clattering echoed through the house, which led to a number of frantic footsteps down the stairs. </p><p>“Marco?! Are you okay?” Marco’s mother called out from the living room.</p><p>Marco was facing the sink, with his head hung low and his shoulders slumped down. His mother walked over cautiously till she stopped at the island counter. She stared at his phone and her eyes widened. She looked back to him, who was now breathing heavily.  </p><p>“Marco…please…calm down…” His mother said worriedly as she placed her hands on his back. </p><p>“I can’t mom…I didn’t just mess up at the rehearsal…I messed up when I kissed Jackie.” Marco trembled as his mother looked down at the sink. The plate was split into two with rice and meat still on it and around it. </p><p>“Ms Sher was right…I wasn’t careful…There were so many moments that I played with Star’s emotions…That’s why she ran out that day…she couldn’t take it anymore…and I let her…” </p><p>His mother looked up to him with a frown and walked closer to him.</p><p>“Do you like her, Marco?”</p><p>Marco raised his head and glanced over to see his mother was staring at him. He looked back and stared into space. </p><p>He began to remember her first day in his school; Her skeleton jacket and her space bun hairstyle. He then recalled the moment when she held his wrist as he placed the damp cloth on her wound that she got that day too. </p><p>He started to recall the moment where he held her hand after their poker game and his first lunch with her. He remembered the day he noticed her scars at the door of Class 4-J and when she first smiled in front of him. </p><p>He remembered the day she forgave Pony and walked out the classroom with a wink, a tongue out and a peace sign to him. He also recalled the look on her face when Star walked into his room unannounced and the close encounter, they had in his living room. </p><p>He remembered the moment she called him her friend and her face as he patted her head in front of her house. </p><p>He remembered at Disneyland, when he woke up from his nightmare, all he saw was her. He remembered how they leaned in at the Mad Tea Party attraction and could never forget the look she made when he had her in his arms as the sun illuminated behind her, displaying the features of her face he admired.</p><p>He remembered the moment she put her faith in him at CalArts and the way she looked in the moonlight on their late-night hang-out. He remembered her face when they made their first promise and when he broke it. </p><p>The last thing he recalled was her at the pier and how she looked angelic and breath-taking as the sun rose on the day they first met.</p><p>Marco smiled to himself and felt his chest warming up. He looked over to his mom and felt a tear roll down his cheeks. </p><p>“Yes mama…I love her...so much…” </p><p>His mother started to tear up and brought him in into a bear hug as Marco cried into her shoulder. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, after Marco poured his feelings out, he decided to head to Los Angels Hospital to visit Tom again. As he walked to the reception, he took his hands out from his coat and placed his arm on the countertop. </p><p>“Hi, I’m here to see Tom Lucitor. I’m Marco Diaz. I was here yesterday.” </p><p>The nurse looked up to him. She was a different nurse from yesterday, maybe around her 20s.</p><p>“Tom Lucitor? He’s not in today.” The nurse said in a higher pitch. </p><p>“He’s not in? Where did he go?” </p><p>“I’m not sure. I saw him being rolled out and get into a car. That’s all I can say, Mr Diaz.” </p><p>“Ah I see. Thank you so much.”  </p><p>The nurse hummed a tune as Marco walked out of the hospital. </p><p>As he stood right at the entrance, he reached into his pocket and fished out his phone. He began to scroll through and tapped his finger on the screen. He placed his phone to his ear and looked down. He glanced at Star’s bracelet that is wrapped around his wrist. He put on a half-smile, but it fell when the ringing stopped. </p><p>“Hi Marco!” </p><p>“Hey Pony! I need your help again.” </p><p>“Oh, what do you need?” </p><p>“Could you give me Tom’s number? I need to talk to him again.” </p><p>“Again? Wasn’t it difficult the first-time you guys met?” </p><p>“Uhm… ya but it’s important. Could you please send it in?” </p><p>“Hm…okay. I’ll do it now.”  </p><p>Marco waited till his phone vibrated against his hand and ear. He pulled it away slightly and smirked. </p><p>“Thanks Pony. Will talk to you soon.” Marco said before ending the call. </p><p>He tapped on the notification then Tom’s number and put his phone back against his ear. </p><p>After a while, the ringing stopped. </p><p>“Hello? Who’s this?” Tom inquired.</p><p>“Tom! This is Marco. I got your number from Pony. Listen I need to tell you something. Where are you?” Marco asked quickly as he slowly paced about. </p><p>“Marco? Uhm…I’m at Star’s house.” </p><p>Marco froze and looked over to his phone. </p><p>“What are you doing there?” Marco questioned. </p><p>“Uhm…you should come here instead…because…” </p><p>Marco's eyes widened. He ended the call, flagged down a cab and got in. </p><p>“Star came over to my room.”</p><p>As the cab stopped in front of Star’s house, Marco paid the driver his fee then alighted the cab, closing the door in the process. He hurried his way past the front gate then the front door. Marco knocked a few times and waited impatiently, till the door opened. </p><p>“Marco? What are you doing here?” River asked. </p><p>“Hi Mr Butterfly, I heard Tom’s here. May I come in?” </p><p>“Oh…uhm…sure. Please.” River said moving aside, letting him in. </p><p>As Marco entered the living room, Tom and Moon stopped what they were doing and looked over to their unexpected guest. </p><p>“Marco? What are you doing here?” Moon asked, rising from her seat. </p><p>“Hi Mrs Butterfly. I came to see Tom and-” </p><p>“Ah, Marco!” Marco looked over to Tom, who hurriedly and hesitantly placed his teacup and its dish down on the coffee table, from his wheelchair. Tom let out a cough.</p><p>“Please have a seat.” Tom politely gestured his hand to the 3-seater sofa. </p><p>“Oh, you two know each other?” Moon asked. </p><p>“Ah yes. He came to see me yesterday. Would it be possible for you and Mr Butterfly to bring out a cup of tea and treats for him? Thank you.” Tom said quickly, giving Moon his politest smile. </p><p>“Uhm…okay. River. Please help me in the kitchen.” Moon said, walking over to the kitchen, with River following behind her.</p><p>As they were out of sight, Tom let out a “psst!”, waving Marco over to sit at the sofa immediately. Marco motioned to the sofa, taking off his coat in the process. He waited for Tom to shift his attention from the kitchen to him. Tom turned his head to Marco, glaring at him.</p><p>“Why do you always have to make a scene?” Tom whispered. </p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Me? You told me about Star, so I have to run over here.” Marco whispered in a higher tone. </p><p>Tom pushed his fingers to his temples.</p><p>“Seriously dude. I know you like Star but try to keep it subtle. I haven’t told her parents about it yet and you bursting in here is not the right time to give them a heart attack.” Tom sighed, rubbing his forehead. </p><p>Marco relaxed his face and blushed a little looking away. </p><p>“How do you know I like her anyways?” </p><p>Tom lifted his head slightly, peeking at Marco. </p><p>“The fact she left the bracelet for you to find and you’re wearing it is obvious Marco. Did you just realise or something?” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to Tom who was now resting his jaw on his knuckles. </p><p>“Uhm…ya.” </p><p>“Seriously? When did you find out?” </p><p>“Last night.” </p><p>“Oh my god…I don’t understand what Star sees in you.” Tom sighed as he leaned back into his wheelchair, staring up at the chandelier hanging over the coffee table.</p><p>Marco gave him a straight mouth. </p><p>“You know what they are…and besides, I don’t know if she still does like me.” </p><p>Tom looked over to him, who had his head hung low. Tom chuckled and shifted in his seat. </p><p>“Well, considering what you did to her, I would be surprised if she doesn’t.” </p><p>Marco lifted his head and looked over to Tom who was grinning at him. </p><p>“Why do you say that?” Marco asked with his head tilted slightly. </p><p>Tom angled his head upwards and looked up at the ceiling. </p><p>“Like you said to me about her treasuring my friendship with her more, I see she treasures both the friendship and relationship she has with you. She cares too much for you to not be with that girl you had a crush on, and she loves you too much to not see you guys together." </p><p>Tom glanced over then sat up in his wheelchair.</p><p>"Believe me, if I were her, I would have stopped all romantic emotions for you and moved on. But the fact she ran away because of what you said, especially to that girl, it’s clear she couldn’t stop them and thought that running away is the only option.” Tom reasoned looking back to Marco, who was still staring at him with a blank expression. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re looking for her. I’m sure she would want that because…we all know you can bring her back.” Tom concluded grinning at him. </p><p>Marco blinked a few times and looked down at the coffee table. He shifted his gaze to Star’s bracelet and grazed his hand over it. </p><p>As he held his gaze, he smiled to himself while Tom held his grin with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Hello boys, sorry if it took long, we couldn’t find any more snacks.” Moon said, walking in with a tray with River trailing behind her. </p><p>Marco and Tom looked up and smiled. </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs Butterfly. I’m sorry for coming unannounced again.” Marco said rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“Nonsense my boy! The last time you were here, you found Star’s locket, which is a big leap in finding my daughter! Right dear?” River asked excitedly as he took a seat looking over to Moon. </p><p>Moon hummed a tune and placed the tray on the coffee table and took a seat. </p><p>“Ah, how was your visit to Mr McArthur? Was he of any use in you listening to her logs?” Moon asked, handing Marco the cup from the tray. </p><p>“Whoa whoa, what logs?” Tom asked, shifting his eyes between Marco and Moon. </p><p>Marco looked over to Tom and took a sip before quickly putting down his cup. </p><p>“Uhm…that’s what I’m here to talk to you about, Tom.” Marco said, turning his body to face him. </p><p>Tom raised an eyebrow and looked to Moon and back to Marco. </p><p>“Spill it.” Tom said crossing his arms over his chest, staring down at him. </p><p>Marco looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>“Uhm…I know why you were in a 4-month coma…” Marco said softly and awkwardly, looking over to Tom who had his eyes wide open. </p><p>Marco sighed and placed his hand on his lap. </p><p>“Star put a spell on you.” Marco said dejectedly. </p><p>Tom froze and raised an eyebrow at him. Moon and River furrowed their eyebrows and shifted their gaze to Marco. </p><p>“Are you sure about that, Marco?” Moon begged. </p><p>Marco looked over to her and gave her a defeated nod. Moon gasped while River looked to Moon then back to Marco. </p><p>“W-Why would she do that?” River stammered. </p><p>Marco looked to the floor and back to Tom, who was leaning into his wheelchair and had his hand over his mouth, staring hard at the carpeted floor. </p><p>“ She heard what happened to me and a girl I liked and because Star promised Tom that she will be there with him when he wakes up, she thought that casting a spell will buy her some time…” Marco trailed off. </p><p>Tom chuckled, causing everyone to turn to him. Tom sat up straight and stared at his fingers as he drummed them on his armrest…</p><p>“So that’s what she meant…” </p><p>Marco and Star’s parents raised both eyebrows. Moon leaned closer to Tom. </p><p>“What do you mean Tom? Did you see her?” Moon begged, causing Tom to look up at them. He looked over to Marco, who was staring at him with a blank expression. Tom sighed and rested his fingers on his armrest looking down. </p><p>“She came by yesterday…a few minutes after you left Marco.” Tom said, looking over to him who now had his eyes widen. </p><p>“Then…why isn’t she with you?” River stammered, leaning forward to see Tom. </p><p>Tom leaned into his chair and looked straight. </p><p>“She created a projection of herself in my room. I asked her where she was, but she didn’t want to say. I told her Marco came by and people were worried about her, she still didn’t want to tell me where she was. She told me she came by to check up on me and confronted me about what I said on the news.” Tom said looking over to Marco, who has shifted his eyes to his cup. Tom let out a sigh.</p><p>“I begged her to come home but we ended up arguing. She stormed off and…she was gone.” Tom concluded, looking down at the floor as he curled his lips down.</p><p>The room fell silent and there was only the howling of the winds outside. </p><p>“Why did you argue with her?” </p><p>Everyone looked over to Marco who was still looking down. </p><p>“She didn’t want to come home and I tried to convince her that everything will be okay. She didn’t want to budge and said it’s too late.” Tom explained in a higher tone. </p><p>“Then tell her it’s not!” Marco shouted as he rose to his feet glaring at him. </p><p>“Marco…” Moon said softly. </p><p>“Why are you shouting at me for?” Tom argued and glared back. </p><p>“Because you had her right in front of you! She won’t appear for no reason after so long and you chased her away again!” </p><p>“I did everything I could, Marco! She didn’t want to come home! What was I supposed to do? It was only a projection of her!” </p><p>“Don’t you have high tech Mewni technology that you can use to trace her? You could have scanned the area and linked to where she can be!” </p><p>“Oh, sorry to burst your bubble Diaz, we don’t have those! So back off! You are still the one who made her run away! Don’t you forget that!”</p><p>“Boys! Enough!” Moon ordered as she rose to her feet glaring at both of them. </p><p>They kept their glare on each other till Tom tsked looking away. </p><p>“Marco. Sit.” Moon commanded, in which Marco obliged. </p><p>Moon sighed and slowly sat down in her seat. </p><p>“Regardless of what happened, we know that Star is alive and somewhere. Considering that she was able to make a projection, she must still be in Los Angeles.” Moon said calmly causing Marco and Tom to look over to her. </p><p>“She’s somewhere in Los Angeles?” Tom asked. </p><p>“Yes. I know how strong she is, but she’s definitely not properly trained.” Moon explained looking over to Tom. </p><p>“Meaning?..” Marco trailed off, causing Moon to look over to him. </p><p>Moon cleared her throat. </p><p>“Means she must be close to the hospital if she wanted to hold an argument with Tom, which is really long, no offence.” </p><p>“None taken.” Tom waved off, pressing his face into his hand. Marco froze and his eyes widened. </p><p>“Marco? Are you okay?” River asked, causing Marco to lift his head up. He looked around and everyone was looking at him. </p><p>“I-I think…she came by to my room too…” Marco mumbled. </p><p>“What?” Moon asked, leaning closer to him. </p><p>Before he could say it again, he felt his phone vibrating. </p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>He looked at his phone and it was an unknown number. He raised an eyebrow and tapped on it before putting it against his ear. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Marco? Is that you?” a male voice spoke through. </p><p>Marco’s eyes widened and looked at everyone before looking back to his phone. </p><p>“Uhm yes. Who are you?” </p><p>“Geez kid, can’t believe you have forgotten about me. No wonder you haven’t come by for the rest of the logs.” </p><p>Marco’s eyes widened and he immediately rose to his feet. </p><p>“O-Oh Mr McArthur…Sorry I couldn’t recognize you.” Marco apologized, making strides from the sofa.</p><p> “Ya…I can tell…Anyways, I had the other two logs translated. You can come over now if you like.” </p><p>“Uhm…” </p><p>Marco stopped in his tracks and looked over to them. Moon gestured to him to go while staring at him with a smile. Marco smiled and nodded. </p><p>“Okay. I’ll come by now. How did you get my number anyways?” Marco inquired. </p><p>“If you want to know, you have to pay me.” </p><p>“What? I’m not gonna pay you. It's an invasion of privacy.” </p><p>“Well to uninvade it, you will have to pay. It’s basically a simple transaction Marco.”</p><p>“Whatever. I’m coming over now. Bye.” Marco said, ending the call. </p><p>He walked over to the sofa to grab his coat.</p><p>“I’m sorry to leave like this.” Marco said, putting on his coat. </p><p>“No no, it’s okay. The logs are for you to hear, so you have to hear them finish.” Moon said as she rose to her two feet.</p><p>Marco smiled and nodded before looking over to Tom, who was looking away from him. </p><p>“I’m sorry for lashing out at you like that. I’ll let you listen to them after I’m done, okay?” </p><p>Tom looked over to Marco, who had a half-smile on his face. He chuckled </p><p>“I’m sorry too. And please…” Tom emphasized at the end, in which Marco gave a little chuckle in response. “I hope you find her.” Tom said softly with a half-smile. </p><p>Marco smiled and nodded before turning around. </p><p>“Marco.” </p><p>Marco turned and faced Tom again. Tom sighed and dug into his pocket. He fished out a pink note and extended it to Marco.</p><p>Marco raised both his eyebrows as he stared at the note. </p><p>“She left it by my book,” Marco broke his stare to Tom. “I don’t know what it is about, but it may be a clue.” Tom remarked. </p><p>Marco slowly walked over and hesitantly reached out to the note. He flipped it over and it wrote: </p><p>
  
</p><p>At the bottom of the note was a hand drawing of a star in the same coloured blue ink.</p><p>Marco curled one corner of his lips up and looked over to Star’s bracelet which was dangling around his wrist. He looked up to Tom who was smiling at him. </p><p>“Thanks Tom.” </p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p>They held their gaze till Marco stuffed the note into his coat, before walking away from him and Star’s parents. He waved at them and put on his boots before exiting the house. </p><p>“Hey kid, you’re here.” Mr McArthur said, opening the gate and walking towards the house. </p><p>“Well, I got here as fast as I could.” Marco said, closing the gate and then following him into his office. </p><p>“The last two had issues. Almost like it was corrupted, but I managed to fix it.” Mr McArthur said, taking a seat, looking at his monitors. He stretched out his hand to Marco, which Marco placed Star’s locket on his open palm. </p><p>“So, how’s the search? I heard the authorities have given up finding her.” </p><p>“They did?” </p><p>“Ya…they reported it yesterday, with that big explosion.” </p><p>“Huh. Not surprised…She’s been gone almost close to a month.” Marco said looking down with his hands in his pocket. </p><p>“Well, you haven’t given up, have you? Those people don’t know her better than you and her friends.” Mr McArthur remarked as he plugged in the locket to the wire. </p><p>“Ya, well…we found that she’s been keeping a lot of secrets.” Marco said, looking at him. “Hmm…I guess those that you found won’t be the last of it. But it will make it easier for us to help her when we eventually do find her.” Mr McArthur stated looking over to him with a half-smile, causing Marco to raise an eyebrow to him.</p><p>“Why are you so confident that she will come back anyways?” Marco inquired. </p><p>“Well, it’s just a feeling. Plus, the bracelet on your wrist shows me that you are confident as well.” Mr McArthur acknowledged pointing at Star’s bracelet. </p><p>Marco looked down to the bracelet then back at him. </p><p>“She casted a projection in one of her friend’s rooms. She didn’t want to tell him where she was, and he begged her to come back but she didn’t want to.” Marco said looking away with a frown. </p><p>Mr McArthur furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over to his monitor and looked back to Marco.</p><p> “Because he wasn’t you, Marco.”</p><p>Marco whipped his head over to Mr McArthur who was detaching to locket from the wire. He stood up straight and looked over to Marco. </p><p>“She ran away from you and appeared in a friend’s room. I think she may be afraid to face you.” </p><p>“Well, I think she appeared at mine too, but she told me to leave her alone.” Marco said dejectedly. Mr McArthur turned in his chair and raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“So, are you going to do that?” Marco looked away, avoiding his gaze. </p><p>Mr McArthur sighed and held a straight mouth. </p><p>“Marco…you have come so far. Revealing her secrets and hearing her logs…you’re just gonna give up, just cause she told you to leave her alone?” Mr McArthur inquired as Marco held his gaze at a corner. </p><p>Mr McArthur tsked and rose from his seat. </p><p>“I’ll just tell you this: She needs you more than you realize.” He extended the locket towards Marco. “Listen to the logs finish, then decide.” </p><p>Marco shifted his gaze to the locket then Mr McArthur. He sighed and grabbed the locket before stuffing it into his coat’s pocket. As Marco headed to the door, he stopped in his tracks and turned to Mr McArthur. </p><p>“Thanks…for everything.” Marco said softly as Mr McArthur looked over to him. </p><p>Mr McArthur chuckled and nodded. </p><p>“Anytime. If you find her, please bring her over. I would like to meet her and find out how to help her.” </p><p>Marco gave him a half-smile and walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>This is number 4…and I’m on my way to the school. </b>
</p><p>Marco listened as the locket played the second last log from Star. He was in his room, sitting criss-crossed on his bed. He stared at the locket in front of him and fiddled with his fingers.</p><p>
  <b>It seems quiet…Oh ya, it’s the exam period. Haha, forgot about that. I hope what I’m wearing doesn’t make me any more suspicious than what I’m going to do. *clears throat* Come on Star, it’s just a simple question… and request? Don’t get so worked up about this.</b>
</p><p>The sound of the fabric rubbing was louder and faster than usual, causing Marco to tilt his head a little. The sound was slowly distanced, and Star’s voice came in again.</p><p>
  <b>Sorry, I thought someone recognised me…anyways, before I forget, my goal here is to talk to Marco and probably try to understand what happened. I don’t know why I’m doing this…it’s obvious it was going to happen…why am I getting so worked up about it. Will it ever change anyways? If so, then…Oh, hey Jackie.”</b>
</p><p>Marco’s eyes widened and the recording was cut. Marco leaned forward and held the locket at his eye level. The recording was still playing, but there was no sound. </p><p>“W-What’s going on? Why isn’t there any sound?” Marco said, frantically pressing on the button pad. </p><p>The screen on the locket started to fizzle and the light from it disappeared. Marco grunted and shut the locket as he gripped it tightly. After a while, Marco let out a sigh and placed the locket on the table. </p><p>“It probably died or something. I need to charge it.” Marco said to himself looking over to his nightstand. </p><p>Marco walked over to it and pulled a drawer out and searched in it. Marco josled his hand, knocking the items against the wooden enclosure. He then hastily pulled out a cable. </p><p>“Ha! Knew I still kept it.” Marco cheered, staring at the cable proudly. </p><p>He jogged over and connected a socket head on one end of the cable and plugged the head to an open socket. He then wired it to the locket and lifted the lid up. </p><p>“Please please…” Marco mumbled to himself, staring at the screen of the locket. </p><p>The screen started to light up with a battery logo. </p><p>“Yes.” Marco whispered to himself and smiled. </p><p>He pressed a button. </p><p>Nothing happened. </p><p>He pressed it again. </p><p>Nothing happened again. </p><p>Marco let out a sigh and placed it back on the table. </p><p>“Mewni technology isn’t as advanced as I thought. Can’t even use it when it’s being charged.” Marco said to himself before taking a seat on the edge of his bed. </p><p><em> “She met Jackie?...When? Why didn’t she tell me about it?” </em> </p><p>Marco’s mind raced as he hung his head low, staring hard at the wood of his bedroom floor. He lifted his head and looked over to the locket. He exhaled slowly, rising from his bed, and walked over to his clothing rack. He put his coat on and walked out the room. </p><p>“Guess I’ll have to ask her myself.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Marco had memorised the route to Jackie’s home, so the journey there was easy, but thought-heavy. </p><p>Marco had his hands stuffed into his coat’s pockets as he walked over to her house. However, he held an absent expression till he reached the entrance to Jackie’s home. As he stared at her home, he furrowed his eyebrows and pressed the doorbell at her gate. </p><p>“Coming!” a muffled voice of a lady chirped from inside the house. </p><p>His eyes widened. </p><p>
  <em> “Oh no…I forgot her parents were home.” </em>
</p><p>He immediately shifted his eyes at his surroundings, panicking. He quickly turned to the right and as he took a step forward, the front door swung open. </p><p>“Marco?” </p><p>Marco turned his head hesitantly to see a head peeking behind the door. Marco coughed and quickly stepped back to face her. </p><p>“Uh…hi Mrs Thompson.” Marco stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Uhm…I’m here to see Jackie. Is she in?” </p><p>Mrs Thompson raised an eyebrow and looked behind her. </p><p>“Jackie! Marco’s here!” Mrs Thompson called, running back into the house. Marco shifted his eyes to himself, checking on his coat. </p><p>A set of footsteps grew louder approaching the front door. </p><p>“Marco?” </p><p>Marco lifted his head and took his hands out from his pockets and rested them at his side. Jackie pushed open the door, revealing what she was wearing: a teal long sleeve shirt and grey joggers. </p><p>“Uhm. Hi Jackie.” Marco greeted with a half-smile. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Jackie asked, walking over to the gate. </p><p>“Uhm…I need to talk to you about something.” Marco said as Jackie stood at her side of the gate. </p><p>“Marco,” Marco looked over to the door. Mrs Thompson had appeared at the door again “Would you like to stay for dinner? I’m making a stew today.” she chirped. </p><p>Marco tensed up and began to shift his gaze. </p><p>“Uhm…No, it’s-“ </p><p>“Hey, stay,” Marco looked over to Jackie. “You came all the way here. It’s the least I can do. Plus, you get to meet my parents.” Jackie suggested with a half-smile.</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows and looked away. He exhaled and looked back down at her.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Ahh, it’s been so long since I made this stew.” Mrs Thompson sighed as she placed a big red pot in the centre of the round table. </p><p>Marco, Jackie and her parents were sitting around a dark brown circle table. On the table, there were condiments and serving spoons for each of them. The stew had mushroom, hard-boiled eggs, sliced carrots, chopped potatoes and slices of meat. Marco was seated by the table with Jackie’s dad, who was reading the newspaper.</p><p>“Ya mom. Why haven't you made it anyways?” Jackie inquired, taking a seat beside Marco. “Oh…I was holding off to make it till you bring your boyfriend over.” Mrs Thompson whispered to her, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. </p><p>“Mom…” Jackie whined, squinting at her, before glancing over to Marco. </p><p>Marco chuckled and looked over to Mrs Thompson. </p><p>“Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Mrs Thompson. I hope I’m not intruding.” </p><p>“Oh no no, if Jackie had told me earlier you were coming, I would have prepared the ingredients earlier.” Mrs Thompson said, stirring the stew with an orange ladle. </p><p>Mrs Thompson looked over to Jackie’s dad and sighed. </p><p>“Honey…we have a guest here. Put away the newspaper.” she cooed.</p><p>Jackie’s dad peeked his head behind the newspaper and looked over to Marco, who was staring at him with a blank expression.</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t know. My apologies.” Jackie’s dad called out as he folded the newspaper into 2s and 4s. Marco chuckled. </p><p>“It’s ok, Mr Thompson. You seemed to be invested in the paper anyways.” Marco complimented with a half-smile. </p><p>“Yes…well, they were talking about the missing girl and that authorities have called off the search.” Mr Thompson sighed, reaching for his ladle and scooping out from the pot. </p><p>Marco's smile fell and shifted his eyes to his bowl. </p><p>“Oh, that poor girl. But since she’s part of the royal family, they won’t give up in finding her. I am curious why she ran away though.” Mrs Thompson added, grabbing her serving while Mr Thompson did the same for his. </p><p>“Mom. Dad. Not here.” Jackie whispered angrily, eyeing them. She looked over to Marco, who was still looking at the bowl. </p><p>Mr and Mrs Thompson noticed and focused on their bowl. </p><p>“I’m sorry Marco. Were you close to her?” Mrs Thompson asked, taking a bite. </p><p>“Mom!” Jackie snapped. </p><p>Mr and Mrs Thompson froze and was met with their daughter’s glare.</p><p>“What’s with you, Jackie?” Mrs Thompson questioned, eyeing her daughter up and down. “You were okay talking about her last night.” </p><p>“But we have a guest here,” Jackie protested. “We’re not talking about that here.” she spat out at the end. </p><p>“Then when were you going to talk to me about it?” </p><p>Everyone turned their head to Marco, who was still looking down, but with a frown on his face. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Jackie asked, moving closer to him. </p><p>“Don’t lie to me again, Jackie,” Marco growled and whipped his head to her. “You ran into her, days before I did my rehearsal and you didn’t tell me.” Marco confronted. </p><p>Jackie’s parents watched as the two shared different expressions; Marco glared intensely, while Jackie held a blank stare.</p><p>He waited, but the longer Jackie held her blank expression, the angrier he got.  Marco tsked and got up from his seat and walked towards the door. </p><p>“Marco?” Jackie called out, standing on her feet, watching him walk out the door. </p><p>Marco stomped out and pushed the gate open, making a left. </p><p>“Marco! Marco!” Jackie shouted, running out her house and the gate, watching him walk away from her. </p><p>“Marco!” Jackie barked. </p><p>“What!” Marco shouted, turning around to face her. </p><p>Jackie furrowed her eyebrows as she held his stare. </p><p>“What’s with you? You came to my house and made a scene in front of my parents.” Jackie snarled, pointing to her house. </p><p>“Answer me this first: Why didn’t you tell me you met Star?” </p><p>Jackie scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p>“What are you talking about? I didn’t see her. I only saw her at the rehearsal when you were doing your speech.” Jackie answered.</p><p>Marco clenched his fist and marched up to her. Jackie turned her head and watched Marco stopped right in front of her, staring down at her. </p><p>“Say that to me again.” Marco mumbled. </p><p>Jackie relaxed her shoulders and tightened her grip on her arms.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Say that again. Look me in the eye and tell me you only saw her at the rehearsal and had nothing to do with her disappearance!”  Marco demanded, glaring down at her.</p><p>Jackie furrowed her eyebrows and then whipped her head away, clenching her jaw.</p><p>With no response, Marco scoffed and looked away. He took a step back, placing his hands at the edge of his coat’s pockets. Jackie looked over and noticed Star’s bracelet around his wrist. She twisted her mouth and looked down to the ground as she hugged herself. </p><p>“I did run into her,” Jackie faltered. Marco looked over to Jackie as she trembled. “After our argument in the stadium.” Jackie blurted out dejectedly. </p><p>Marco softened his glare. He inhaled then exhaled deeply. </p><p>“What happened?” Marco asked bluntly. </p><p>Jackie kept her gaze down and hugged herself tighter. </p><p>“Jackie.” </p><p>Jackie scrunched up her face at the call of her name. She slowly loosened her grip and her shoulders and looked up at him. They both held their gaze at each other.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Jackie’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Jackie was running down the hallway with tears in her eyes. She started to slow down and placed her hand on the wall as she sobbed with her head hung low. </p><p>“Oh, hey Jackie.” </p><p>Jackie froze and slowly lifted her head. </p><p>Star had her hands in the pockets of her bright orange oversized jacket with her hood over her head, covering her hair completely. She was wearing a pair of green cargo, that hides her figure, and a pair of black converses. Jackie rubbed her nose and stood up, patting herself down. She looked over to the girl with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Who are you?” Jackie asked, wiping her tears. </p><p>“Uh…I’m a student from Class 4-J.” Star lied. </p><p>“Oh. I see.” Jackie said, looking away sniffling.</p><p>“Are you…okay?” Star asked, walking closer to her. </p><p>“Ya. Ya…I just had an argument that’s all.” Jackie said softly. </p><p>After a long pause, Star cleared her throat.</p><p>“What is it about?” Star asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Jackie looked up to her and waved her off. </p><p>“It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” Jackie quickly said turning back, walking away from her. </p><p>“It doesn’t look like nothing. How could I not worry?” </p><p>Jackie stopped in her tracks and turned back to Star, who had a half-smile on her face and an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Come on, pop a squat here with me. I don’t think you want to go around with that look on your face.” Star said, turning around and taking a seat on the floor. </p><p>As Jackie watched Star take a seat, with her back against the wall and looking away, she looked to her left and right and hesitantly took a seat beside her. Jackie sat criss-crossed with her back hunched forward, looking down. </p><p>“You mind telling me what happened?” </p><p>Jackie lifted her head and looked over to Star, who was still looking away. </p><p>“Uhm…You know Marco, right?” Jackie inquired. </p><p>With no response, Jackie started to lean forward to look over.</p><p>“Uhm…he’s the school’s vice president, right?” Star quickly said, causing Jackie to freeze. </p><p>Jackie exhaled, leaning back against the wall, and looked down. She started to fiddle with her fingers.</p><p>“Uh..ya. That’s him.”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“Uhm…he and I got together recently and he wanted to keep our relationship a secret, because of my reputation to the guys in our school. I tried to hold his hand in the stadium, and he swatted it away. I told him I didn’t care about them and that I want us to just go public, but he said he didn’t want to because he was worried he can’t protect me from the guys because…you know how they are…” Jackie trailed off, looking over to Star, who was still looking away from her. </p><p>Jackie looked forward and cleared her throat. </p><p>“I argued back and questioned what our relationship meant to him. Before I walked off, I told him that I don’t need his protection and that he should learn to priorities what is important to him, like our relationship.” Jackie explained, hugging her legs close, resting her forehead on her knees. </p><p>“Is there any other reason why he might hide your relationship with him?” </p><p>Jackie raised her head to peek at Star, who had her head rested on her knuckle, now looking down at the tile floor.</p><p>Jackie raised her head and looked down to the floor. </p><p>“There’s a girl…Her name is Star Butterfly. I’m sure you know who she is.” </p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>“She’s bratty and spoiled but she managed to be friends with Marco. But…even if they were, he would always be looking at her when she’s not. Then…she would always be with him…alone. The more they spend time together, the more they get closer, and I don’t want that.” </p><p>“And why is that?” </p><p>Jackie gripped her knees tightly. </p><p>“Because I want him. I hate that she’s always on his mind and always with him…I just wish she would disappear and leave him alone.” Jackie demanded, gritting her teeth. </p><p>“But you can’t do that to him. Isn’t she his friend?” Star inquired, looking over her shoulder. </p><p>“I don’t care. He has had a crush on me for a long time. I know that he wants me.” Jackie growled. </p><p>Star raised an eyebrow and sighed before looking away again. </p><p>“If you love him that much, and want…that Star to disappear…would it make you and him happy? Would it make him come out and publicly display his love for you?” </p><p>Jackie unclenched her jaw and looked over to Star. She faced forward, extended her legs out and slumped her shoulders. </p><p>“Yes.” Jackie answered. </p><p>Star chuckled, causing Jackie to look over. </p><p>“You must really hate Star…so much that you would put your wishes and happiness over your boyfriend’s. You don’t get to have everything you want, but you make do with what you have and compromise. That’s what relationships are.” Star said as Jackie looked at her with a blank expression. </p><p>“You may think you know everything about Star and Marco, but you don’t. It’s obvious he might have a thing for Star. You may regret what will happen if you continue with that intention.” </p><p>Jackie furrowed her eyebrows at her and rose to her feet. </p><p>“However…” Star said, rising to her feet, putting her hands into her pocket, with her back towards Jackie. </p><p>“Can you prove that everything you said will happen if Star disappears?” </p><p>As Jackie softened her gaze at Star from behind, she looked down and clenched her fist tightly. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>A loud slam of a door and quickened footstep echoed down the hall. Jackie looked over for a brief moment but Star quickly pulled her by the arm and placed her in front of her. Star had her hands gripping on both Jackie’s arm, while Jackie stood frozen and staring down at their feet. </p><p>Soon after, the stomping of the feet echoed past the hallway they were in. Star looked over her shoulder and let out a sigh of relief. She checked on Jackie and she was still frozen in place. Star raised her head and looked out the window in front of her, which showed the sun setting. </p><p>“Do you still mean it, Jackie?” Star prompted, staring out at the sunset. </p><p>Jackie shuddered a little and looked over to Star’s arm. Her eyes widened and noticed Star’s bracelet on her wrist. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes then.” </p><p>Jackie shot her head up but Star had left her side and ran past her. She quickly turned, watching Star run away from her. The orange hood had fallen off, revealing her yellow hair. </p><p>“Star?...” Jackie stammered softly as Star disappeared at a turn. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Present</b>
  </span>
</p><p>“When I saw her at the rehearsal and the stare she gave to me after you looked away from her…” Jackie trailed off looking down on the ground. “She knew I won and let me have you…More like make me regret it.” Jackie scoffed. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” </p><p>Jackie looked over to meet Marco’s gaze. They were leaning against a wall opposite Jackie’s home. She shifted her eyes down and let out a sigh.</p><p>“Because I want you. I want us to be together. We were supposed to be together, until she came along. But when she decided to disappear, I had proven to her that you want me and only me.” </p><p>“But what I want isn’t for you to decide Jackie. Just cause she let you have me, doesn’t mean she wanted it…or I wanted it.” Marco trailed off staring hard at the ground. </p><p>Jackie lifted her head and stood on her two feet, walking closer to Marco. </p><p>“What are you saying?” Jackie asked with her eyebrows raised at him. </p><p>Marco sighed and kicked himself off the wall. He turned around to face her, with his hands in his coat pockets.</p><p>“I love her, Jackie.” </p><p>Jackie softened her gaze and let her jaw go slack. As they gazed at each other, Jackie’s eyes started to water. She immediately looked down, hiding her face as the tears slid down her cheeks.  with her fist clenched. Marco watched with a frown, as Jackie clenched her fists tightly, tears falling from her face to the ground below. </p><p>“I’m sorry Jackie. I should have told you sooner.” Marco mumbled, looking away.</p><p>Jackie trembled and started to squat in front of him, with her head buried into her arms, sniffling. Marco furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. He looked over and knelt, with one knee up, in front of her. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I did love you a long time ago…but not anymore. I should have told you and not dragged on, making you suffer.” Marco apologised sincerely and reached out his hand to her. </p><p>Jackie let his hand rest on her shoulder. She lifted her head and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She angled her head to the side and froze, watching the trinket of Star’s bracelet dangle from his wrist. She sighed and relaxed her stare.</p><p>“I knew you had a thing for her, but I still went ahead with it…Can’t believe even when she’s gone, she still won.” Jackie grumbled. </p><p>Marco raised one corner of his lips and patted her head. </p><p>“I’m really sorry for what I did and ruined our relationship. But I don’t want to lose you as my friend, Jackie. My friendship with you means more to me than anything else.” </p><p>Jackie looked over with teary eyes and curled one corner of her lips. </p><p>“You sure have ways of making people fall for you, Diaz.” </p><p>Marco chuckled and rose to his feet. He extended his hand to Jackie. She reached out to it and Marco pulled her up. He released his grip and stuffed his hand into his coat pocket as Jackie smoothed out the creases of her joggers. </p><p>“To be honest, there’s one thing I don’t get.” </p><p>“And what is that?” Jackie asked, rubbing her nostril, looking over to him. Marco stared at one point and scratched his chin.</p><p>“She made me promise her, which I broke, not to talk to you after our argument. Why do you think she did that if she wanted us together?” Marco enquired. </p><p>Jackie let out a chuckle. Marco looked over and raised an eyebrow to her. </p><p>“She’s one sneaky girl. She probably wanted to prove me wrong that she got you to promise her that.” Jackie said, looking to the ground with her hands on her hips. </p><p>“Hmm, maybe. I’ll be a really bad boyfriend to her though.” </p><p>Jackie looked over to Marco who had his hands in his pockets, staring down. Marco glanced over to Jackie, who was staring at him perplexed. He cleared his throat. </p><p>“I found out that she had a dream about the rehearsal, and I was supposed to say her name instead of yours,” Marco kicked the heel of his sneakers to the ground, causing small debris to skip off.  “I made her upset and ran away from everyone who cared about her. I made her decide what was right and broke my promise with her…I don’t think she would want to come back and be together with me.” Marco mumbled the last part, with a frown.</p><p>Jackie frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Marco…knowing that you love her back will make her want to... She ran away because she couldn’t handle the rejection and thought you will be happier with me. You have to prove to her that your happiness comes from her.” </p><p>Marco looked over to Jackie, who was giving him a half-smile. He returned the smile and stared at her. </p><p>“I know it’ll be hard to convince her, but you have to try and bring her back.” Jackie concluded before retracting her hand to her side. </p><p>They both looked to Jackie’s house and stared at it. </p><p>“Thank you Jackie.” Marco said looking over. </p><p>“Don’t mention it. Bring her back, okay?” Jackie said, looking over to him with a grin. </p><p>Marco met her gaze and responded with a nod. </p><p>As Marco reached his house, he began to take out his boots and head for his room. He entered his room and noticed the battery icon on the locket’s screen is green. Marco walked over and pulled the locket out from the wire and pressed a few buttons.</p><p>As he stared at the screen, he noticed that the 4th log still had a few minutes in. He sighed and hit a button and placed the locket on the table.  There was panting and heaving at the starting. </p><p>
  <b>I really should start running or something. I can’t seem to catch a break in this school. Oh, shit my hoodie.</b>
</p><p>Marco let out a small chuckle as he leaned back, propping his arms behind him. </p><p>
  <b>Uhm..hello again. If you heard Jackie’s name, yes, I ran into her. She was crying and saying how much she hates me. Clearly, that wasn’t what I wanted to hear, especially when I offered to help her. But I won’t be surprised. I would have reacted like that if I were in her shoes. But I won’t be so bossy…maybe a little. Anyways, she told me she could prove to me that Marco will want to be her and do what she wants. I don’t know how she’s going to do it but I’m definitely not going to let her. Am I selfish? Yes. Is there a reason for it? Yes, and I think you know what it is, Star.</b>
</p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow and sat up straight.</p><p>
  <b>Why am I talking to myself? That’s weird. Either ways, I’m going to lay low until I ‘come back’ in October. For Marco’s sake, I will do the exams, just at my home. I hope I get to talk to him…just one last time.</b>
</p><p>The recording ended and Marco let out a sigh. He turned to the locket and lifted it to his eye level. He scrolled through the list and froze at the last log she left. </p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that this will decide if he should continue searching for Star. He turned his back to the table again, lowering his hand and staring down at the locket in hand. </p><p>Reliving that cold moment they had in his bedroom and how she let Jackie have him, he hesitantly hovered his thumb over the play button and then pressed it. </p><p>The recording began with the sound of shuffling, bags opening and murmurs.</p><p>
  <b>I knew it…he couldn’t keep a promise…he picked her over me. I’m so stupid! Tom was right. He told me it was a dream and that it won’t happen, and I threw a tantrum and made him promise me that it would happen. Ugh! </b>
</p><p>Star grunted and threw something to the wall, which bounced off and hit something. Marco furrowed his eyebrows and was now gripping the locket tightly as he heard Star panting.</p><p>
  <b>Damn it. It’s back. Where is it? </b>
</p><p>Marco could hear Star looking through her drawers till she lifted something heavy and metallic. The sound of pills hitting against plastic could be heard. There was a pause till Star walked over to the locket. </p><p>
  <b>I tried. I tried everything. But it’s not working…I don’t know what to do. I can’t take it anymore…I can’t live on like this…</b>
</p><p>Star began to sob into something, muffling into it but was distinct. Marco started to hunch forward. </p><p>
  <b>I’m sorry…whoever will be looking for me. By the time anyone hears this, I’m probably not here anymore. I’m sorry papa and mama…I’m sorry Tom…I’m sorry Janna and Pony…I’m…</b>
</p><p>Star cried softly as Marco pushed his free hand over his eyes. </p><p>
  <b>Hey! You done yet? </b>
</p><p>Marco froze. He removed the hand covering his eyes and looked down at the locket. The voice was from a man. He sounded distant but had an accent. </p><p>
  <b>Uh ya! I’m coming! </b>
</p><p>The recording ended and Marco held his gaze at the locket. </p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. He gripped onto the locket tightly and lifted the locket, readying to throw it down. He froze and began to recall moments he shared with Star and the moments he noticed about her from afar. Marco lowered his arm and collapsed to the floor. He hugged himself tightly as he sobbed softly. </p><p>Though the night was colder than usual, the sun had begun to rise. It slowly warmed the cold air, but not enough to put Marco’s heart back together again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of the longest chapter i have created, heh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hey! You done yet? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Uh ya! I’m coming! </b>
</p>
<p>The recording cut off as Moon and River looked down to the floor while Marco stared at the floor. </p>
<p>“She’s really gone…” Tom mumbled. </p>
<p>He clenched his fists on the armrest of his wheelchair. </p>
<p>“She can’t just leave us, not when we found out about her…” Janna said, frowning. </p>
<p>“But we only found out now and she said all of that…” Pony glanced over to Marco. “That day…” Pony ended dejectedly, shifting her eyes to the locket on the coffee table again.</p>
<p>Marco had called Tom and his friends over to Star’s home, to hear Star’s last log or farewell to them. Marco was sitting at his usual spot at the 3-seater sofa, with Tom at his side and Star’s parents opposite him. Janna and Pony were standing</p>
<p>“But...she created a projection in my room…so means we could still find her! Right, Mrs Butterfly?” Tom pleaded, looking over to Moon. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Tom…I don’t want to think that projection you saw was the last time anyone saw her…” Moon said dejectedly, with her head hung low. </p>
<p>Tom tsked and looked away. </p>
<p>“She did the same thing in my room.” </p>
<p>Everyone looked over to Marco who had his head hung low. </p>
<p>“She did? Why didn’t you tell us?” Tom inquired, leaning in closer to him. </p>
<p>“Because she told me to leave her alone…I knew that wasn’t what you wanted to hear…so I couldn’t tell you…” Marco trailed off, keeping his gaze on the coffee table. </p>
<p>Tom tsked and leaned back into his wheelchair. </p>
<p>“So, that’s it? We stop looking for her?” Janna raised her voice. </p>
<p>“Janna…” Pony cooed softly, looking over to her. </p>
<p>“No! After so long, you guys decided to listen to her last farewell and now call it quits!? What’s wrong with you guys?” Janna shouted at them as they held their gaze at her. </p>
<p>“She’s going to die out there…Those pills don’t work, and her condition is getting worse…” Janna mumbled, backing away from them and holding in her sob. </p>
<p>“Condition?” Moon asked, standing to her feet. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” River prompted, doing the same. </p>
<p>Janna’s eyes widened and placed her hand over her mouth. Before anyone could say anything, Janna turned and ran out of the house. </p>
<p>“Janna!” Pony called out as she chased after her.</p>
<p>Moon and River looked over to Marco, who was still sitting in place. </p>
<p>“What condition is it, Marco?” Moon pleaded, looking down at him. </p>
<p>Marco clenched his fists and looked away. </p>
<p>“Marco. Tell us. Stop hiding.” Tom growled, gripping his armrest. </p>
<p>Marco furrowed his eyebrows and one corner of his lips fell. </p>
<p>“Janna told me that she’s been getting splitting headaches. Those that made her black out in school and almost died in the hotel we were at for our school trip…” Marco spoke dejectedly. </p>
<p>“Why are we only hearing about this now?” Tom said through his teeth, gripping onto his armrest tighter. Marco glared at him.</p>
<p>“Because she keeps making promises and hiding secrets! She made Janna promise to not tell anyone and Janna felt so helpless, because she was the only one who knew about it!” Marco argued, trying his best to hold in his anger. “She had to tell me because I made her. And because of Star’s promise, if we do find her, we decided to keep.” Marco protested, glaring at Tom. </p>
<p>“So, you thought that it’s best to keep it from her own parents?!” Tom questioned.</p>
<p>Marco huffed out and rose to his feet. </p>
<p>“How does knowing about her condition going to help us? We still haven’t found her and your family and hers are still looking. The only time we were hopeful to find her is when she f**king appeared in front of us as a projection!” </p>
<p>Tom’s glare softened as Marco gritted his teeth at him. </p>
<p>Marco stood up straight and loosen his jaw. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for hiding something like this from you, Mr and Mrs Butterfly.” Marco’s voice cracked as he apologized. “But I can’t do this anymore…” Marco sighed, looking away. </p>
<p>Tom and Star’s parents raised their eyebrows at him. </p>
<p>“But…Marco…You can’t give up like this…We might still be able to find her…” Moon trembled, leaning forward. </p>
<p>“She won’t even tell us where she is. We only have that man’s voice, but it’s not clear enough to hear. You now know her condition…and I don’t want to keep looking knowing that she’s dead...” Marco trailed off, mumbling the last part. “I can’t do this anymore…” He sighed.</p>
<p>He turned away from them and made his way to the front door. </p>
<p>“Marco! Please...!” Moon cried. She left her spot and frantically chased after him. “Don’t do this…” Moon pleaded, watching him from afar with her eyebrows furrowed. </p>
<p>Marco stopped in his tracks and turned around. Moon was in tears, while River and Tom stared at him with their eyebrows furrowed and one corner of their lips curled down. He felt his chest  a pained look. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…I love her too much to see through that I would never be able to tell her that…Goodbye.” Marco ended, before turning around and heading out of the house. </p>

<p>Few days had passed, and it was the joyous season of the year. Everyone’s either indoors, outside or visiting their counterparts for the holidays. For the Diaz family, they decided to stay in and enjoy each other’s company. </p>
<p>“Marco? Could you look after Mariposa for a moment?” </p>
<p>“Sure, mom.” </p>
<p>Marco walked into the living room and saw that Mariposa was on the rug playing with her building blocks. Marco smiled and took a seat behind her. </p>
<p>“Whatcha doing Mari?” Marco asked, watching his sister. </p>
<p>Mariposa looked up and giggled as she stretched her hands out to him. Marco’s smile widened. He reached out and picked her up, placing her on his lap. </p>
<p>Mariposa began tapping on his hand then stopped. She looked up at him and tilted her head. Marco raised an eyebrow and looked at his hand. He wasn’t wearing Star’s bracelet anymore. Marco furrowed his eyebrows but replaced it with a small smile. </p>
<p>“Ah…well I don’t have it anymore. But you still can’t have it, Mari.” </p>
<p>Mari pouted at him and started patting her hands on his grey sweater. Her continuousness patting turned into soft hitting his chest. </p>
<p>“Ow ow ow. Mariposa. No.” Marco said sternly, picking her up and extending her away from him. She kept flailing her hands at him and it was soon replaced with tears in her eyes and a cry. </p>
<p>“Oh oh, sorry sorry, you can continue.” Marco reassured, quickly pulling Mariposa close to his chest again. </p>
<p>Mariposa stopped crying but had her hands on where she hit. She pouted and placed her ear against it. Marco raised an eyebrow and gave her a half-smile before putting his arm around her and hugging her closer. </p>
<p>“I know Mariposa…I know…” </p>
<p>“Marco, would you like to say grace today?” Marco’s mom asked looking over, taking a seat beside him. Marco smiled and nodded. </p>
<p>Marco and his parents grabbed each other’s hand. His parents took Mariposa’s hand in theirs and everyone bowed their heads, with their eyes closed. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Lord, for the meal before us and taking care of us this year. Bless this food to our bodies, Lord, and let us hold you in our hearts. I am blessed to be able to spend the holidays with my family and…” </p>
<p>Marco paused as he started to recall a memory he had of Star: She was standing at the pier with her back facing him. Her hair, flowing against the wind, as the sun started to rise. </p>
<p>“Marco?” </p>
<p>Marco lifted his eyelids and froze in place. He was back in the dining room, still holding his parent’s hands. He shifted his eyes to the sides and noticed his parents' worrying look. He looked over to his mom and shifted his gaze down. </p>
<p>“Amen.” Marco mumbled, quickly letting go of their hands. </p>
<p>His parents lowered their hands then looked to each other with a frown. Marco’s mom looked back at Marco, who was still staring down at his plate. She took his plate and poured some mashed potatoes and added slices of meat on the side. She hovered his plate in front of him, causing him to look up. She gave him a half-smile, which he did in return. He took the plate and began eating.</p>
<p>After dinner, Marco left for his bedroom and headed inside. As he entered, he glanced around the room and closed the door in the process. He noticed that Star’s locket was still on his desk, with the lid closed. He stared at it with furrowed eyebrows then lowered his head. He lifted his head and began hesitantly walking over to it. He picked it up and held it to his chest with his eyes closed. He took a seat on his bed and rolled onto it. He placed Star’s locket on the pillow beside his and laid on his right side, staring at it. His eyelids began to feel heavy and felt his body falling into the plush surface. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. </p>
<p>His eyes widened and let out a soft gasp. Star was there, asleep and facing him in his bed. Marco blinked a few times and stared in awe. She was in her long white dress and her hair was layered on top of her shoulder and neck. Marco reached out his hand hesitantly and tucked a hair behind her ear, causing her to stir a little. Marco quickly pulled his hand back and waited silently, watching her. He looked down and noticed her left hand curled between them. He carefully lowered his hand and put his fingers between hers, holding her hand gently. He looked up and saw that she was still asleep but now with a smile on her face. He smiled and closed his eyes, joining her in this slumber, wishing it will stay like this forever. </p>
<p>The sound of a loud vibration against wood could be heard. Marco stirred in his sleep and slowly lifted his lids. All Marco saw was a sunny day outside the window and Star’s locket. Marco frowned and remembered the constant vibration behind him. He groaned, reaching out behind and grazing his fingers on the nightstand. Feeling the vibration against his index finger, he grabbed his phone and pressed it against his ears. </p>
<p>“Hello?” Marco asked groggily. </p>
<p>“Marco? It’s Jackie. Merry Christmas or Boxing day haha.” </p>
<p>Marco rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed. </p>
<p>“Hey Jackie. Merry Christmas or Boxing day” Marco snickered, blinking a few times. </p>
<p>“Hey, listen, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Janna, Pony and I are planning to come over to celebrate Christmas with you. Do you mind?” Jackie inquired. </p>
<p>“Uhm…” Marco trailed off as he pulled the phone away from his ear. </p>
<p>The screen lit up and displayed the clock at 12 noon. </p>
<p>“Damn it, I really slept in.” Marco muttered to himself. </p>
<p>“Hello?” Jackie called out. </p>
<p>Marco put the phone against his ear again.</p>
<p>“Uh ya you guys can come over.” Marco quickly said. </p>
<p>“Awesome. We’ll come by at 6. See ya.” </p>
<p>“See ya.” Marco said before the call ended. </p>
<p>He settled his phone on the bed beside him. He looked over his shoulder to see Star’s locket. He furrowed his eyebrows, biting the bottom of his lips. He whipped his head around and got off his bed and walked out his room, slamming the door in the process. </p>

<p>Few hours had passed and it was already evening. </p>
<p>Marco had pulled on his shirt, till he heard the doorbell ring. He turned his head to the door then to his signature red jacket on his bed. He grabbed it and put it on. He took one last look at himself at the mirror and headed downstairs. </p>
<p>“Ah, there he is!” </p>
<p>Marco tilted his head down to peek into the living room, where his friends were sitting around each other in a circle. Marco chuckled and placed his hands in the pockets, making his way to the living room. </p>
<p>“Hey. How are you guys?” Marco asked with a smile. </p>
<p>“We’re fine. How about you?” Jackie asked, looking at him with a half-smile. </p>
<p>Marco’s smile faltered but remained. </p>
<p>“I’m okay.” Marco assured. </p>
<p>They smiled at each other as they held their gaze. </p>
<p>“Well well, I’m starving! Let’s get some of Mrs Diaz’s tacos.” Ferguson said rising to his feet. </p>
<p>Everyone chuckled and trailed behind to the kitchen. As they got their share, they went back to the living room and sat back in a circle, Marco included. Their meal together was pleasant and lively, filled with laughter and the people who care for him, which was what Marco needed.</p>
<p>“Janna, I heard you accepted into a University.” Jackie asked as she chewed on her food. </p>
<p>“W-What? Who told you that?” Janna stammered, causing her to drop her fork on the ceramic plate. Marco looked over to Janna who had a hint of pink on her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Pony told me.” </p>
<p>Marco turned to Jackie, who was taking another bite. </p>
<p>He looked back to Janna, who was eyeing Pony while Pony was avoiding her gaze and continued chewing on her food. Marco raised both eyebrows and lowered one of them. </p>
<p>“Which University are you going to?” Marco asked, taking a bite on a piece of meat on his fork. Janna looked over to him and shifted her gaze. </p>
<p>“Uhhh…it’s not somewhere great.” Janna trailed off. Marco looked over and she had her head down, playing with her food.</p>
<p>“Come on, tell us. We didn’t expect you to be interested in getting into University.” Marco prompted leaning forward. </p>
<p>“Well…I actually didn’t want to go but it’s only fair that I should.” Janna commented, picking up her food and stuffed it into her mouth. </p>
<p>Everyone looked up and stared at her, who was nonchalant about their reaction. </p>
<p>“If you didn’t want to go, why are you going then? What university is it anyways?” Alfonzo asked, lowering his plate to his lap. </p>
<p>“Ah, you all are so nosy. Back off.” Janna said, picking up the peas and carrots. </p>
<p>“Aw come on, Janna. You made us curious about it. Come on, what was the University that made you change your mind?” Jackie begged, smiling with her eyebrows furrowed. </p>
<p>Janna looked up and stopped chewing, locking eyes with everyone, awaiting an answer from her. Seeing as how they aren’t letting it up, she let out a sigh and settled her plate down. </p>
<p>“Well, I did get myself into this…” Janna muttered and leaned back, propping her hands behind her. She took one last look at everyone and furrowed her eyebrows, looking down at her unfinished plate. </p>
<p>“I didn’t wanna go to University because..it’s lame and full of nerds, like you guys.” Janna ended with a smirk. She looked up to see the disapproval faces of Alfonzo, Ferguson and Jackie. Her smirk fell and she looked back at her plate again.</p>
<p>“But...Star felt that I would do well wherever I go, and thought university would be the best in showcasing who I am.” Janna trailed off, staring hard at her plate. “ Even though i protested, she assured me that she will be with me...so i applied, with her help of course, and it’s near where she was going…”</p>
<p>Alfonzo and Ferguson raised their eyebrows and looked over to Marco, who was frozen in place, staring at Janna. Janna sniffled and rubbed her sleeves across her nostrils. </p>
<p>She looked over to her friends and lastly, Marco, who was still staring at her with a blank expression. She curled one corner of her lips and sat up straight.</p>
<p>“That's all you’re getting out from me. Don’t get your butts twisted about it already.” Janna mumbled, picking up her plate and scoping up the filling on her plate, stuffing into her mouth. </p>
<p>Alfonzo and Ferguson watched Janna and Pony as they held a straight mouth, staring down. Alfonzo shifted his gaze to Marco, who was now staring down at a spot on his plate. He cleared his throat and lifted his plate. </p>
<p>“Uhm, I got accepted into the University I wanted: Cal tech. Ferguson too! Orange Coast College, right buddy?” Alfonzo said quickly looking over and nudging at Ferguson. </p>
<p>Ferguson looked over to Alfonzo then to Marco. He perked up and continued his meal. </p>
<p>“Oh oh, ya ya. I’m so excited to go there. It’s one of the best universities in Los Angeles for culinary. I’m super stoked.” Ferguson quickly said looking at everyone. </p>
<p>“That’s great guys…” Jackie looked over to Marco. “Marco…which did you apply for, hmm?” Jackie asked sheepishly. </p>
<p>Marco lifted his head to Jackie and glanced at his friends. He sighed and played with his food. </p>
<p>“Stanford.” Marco said, bluntly. </p>
<p>Everyone looked up at him with their eyes widened. </p>
<p>“Isn’t that further out from here?” Alfonzo asked, staring at him. </p>
<p>“Ya it is…” Marco trailed off as he stared at his food. </p>
<p>“Did you apply to the one we visited that other time? University of California?” Alfonzo prompted.</p>
<p>“Ya. While I was at it, I applied to Stanford.” </p>
<p>Alfonzo let out a long exhale and took a bite. </p>
<p>“Did they both offer you?” Marco looked over to Pony as she held a worried look. </p>
<p>As he stared, he shifted his stare at his plate again and nodded. </p>
<p>“Why did you apply to Stanford?” Janna inquired, looking over to Marco. </p>
<p>The sudden clatter of metal against ceramic startled everyone, stopping whatever they were doing and focused on Marco, who held a straight mouth, staring at a point on the carpet. Despite the silence around them, their stares were loud enough to echo throughout the room. Marco roughly placed his plate down on the rug and got up from his spot. He marched his way out of the living room. </p>
<p>“Marco?” Alfonzo called out as the rest watched Marco stomp up the stairs. </p>
<p>A door slammed, making them shudder. Alfonzo sighed and the rest looked to each other with a frown.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>In Marco’s room, he laid face down on his bed and his hands out from his sides. He groaned into his pillow and balled his hands into fists. </p>
<p>After a while, a beeping sound could be heard on his right. He lifted his head and laid it on its side. The beeping was coming from Star’s locket. His eyes widened as a light pulsated, with each beep, from inside. Marco quickly sat up and grabbed it, prying it open. </p>
<p><em> “Damn it, how did it lock itself?” </em> Marco thought as he crawled over to his nightstand. </p>
<p>As the beeping continued, he pulled out one of the drawers and rummaged through it. He pulled out Star’s bracelet, inserted the trinket into the keyhole and turned it.</p>
<p>The locket opened and there was a new log on the screen. Marco’s eyes widened and pressed a button on the keypad.</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s been awhile. I wanted to do one last one before I ran out of time and…confess about something...</b>
</p>
<p>Marco froze as he heard Star’s voice playing through. </p>
<p>
  <b>The truth is...I have been at this stage in my life before.</b>
</p>
<p>Marco’s eyes widened and sat down on the bed, staring at the locket.</p>
<p>
  <b>I know I know...It’s crazy but I have lived through being 17 a few times now. Like a time loop, if you want to be specific about it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I met everyone before: Janna, Pony, Jackie, and many others. But for this one, I switched it up by being this bratty and spoiled bitch because…I wanted to lose my interest in Marco. </b>
</p>
<p>Marco sat down on his bed, eyes froze on the locket.</p>
<p>
  <b>I thought that if I became this person, I would prevent the many moments that made me fall in love with him the very first time. </b>
</p>
<p>Star’s voice began to crack and soft heaves could be heard.</p>
<p>
  <b>I thought I could avoid him and subside my feelings because...it seems that I wasn’t meant to be with him and was meddling with him and Jackie’s relationship that was apparently destined to be together. </b>
</p>
<p>As Star’s voice trembled, she let out a grunt.</p>
<p>
  <b>My headaches are back…but it doesn’t matter anymore. I won’t be able to live till the next one…which is…good. With the ocean…in front me and the lighthouse by my side…I can finally leave in peace…</b>
</p>
<p>Marco scrambled off his bed to his feet and ran out of his room,  with the locket in hand. As he stomped down the stairs, Alfonzo appeared from the living room.</p>
<p>“Marco! What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“Call Star’s parents and meet me at the pier! Now!” Marco shouted, leaving his friend for the door. </p>
<p>“Marco! Wait!” Alfonzo called out as Marco ran out of the house. </p>
<p>He ran after him but stood by the door, watching Marco grab his bicycle and paddled out, away from the house. </p>
<p>
  <b>Heck...I don’t even know why I thought of doing this log. Not like I could listen to this…or if anyone were listening to this.</b>
</p>
<p><em> “I’m listening to Star. Please hold on.” </em> Marco thought to himself as he took a turn.</p>
<p>
  <b>When I realised about the time loop, I was accepted into CalArts and when I got to bed...i woke up to the morning of the day before my birthday...Ah.. ya..It’s my birthday today...</b>
</p>
<p>Marco paddled past the children’s playground, that he hung out with Star that one late night, and his school. He looked over to the locket and back to the road as Star grunted again. She whimpered and sniffled.</p>
<p>
  <b>I’m sorry for not saying anything about this…I was worried that it will change something…but even if I changed myself…it always ends the same. Marco with Jackie and me standing at the pier alone as time restarts. </b>
</p>
<p>Marco reached the crossing light and noticed the red man signal. He paddled faster and swerved past two loud cars that were about to pass. </p>
<p>
  <b>With each reset, the headaches got stronger… and every heartache even greater than before. But the most painful…was not being able to hear Marco’s speech from my dream…</b>
</p>
<p>As Marco reached the curve, he looked down at the pier and spotted someone was there. His eyes widened and looked forward as he paddled faster than before.</p>
<p>
  <b>I had to run…I didn’t want to act anymore…or lie to myself…I didn’t want to see…Marco…happy without me…I’m sorry…I’m sorry Janna, Pony, Tom, Mama, Papa…I made you worry about me and leave you like this…I’m sorry Marco…I...I-.</b>
</p>
<p>The recording was cut, and Marco had reached the pier and got off his bike, letting it fall to the ground. As the sun began to rise, Marco looked to the end of the pier. Star was hunched over with her head hung low. </p>
<p>“Star?” Marco called out, watching. </p>
<p>She slowly turned around and looked to him with tears in her eyes. She was wearing the white dress she wore the day she ran away. She shakingly reached out her hand to him and took a step forward. </p>
<p>“What took you so long?...” Star breathed out, collapsing forward. </p>
<p>“Star!” Marco shouted, running to her side. </p>
<p>He placed the locket on the ground and picked her up, cradling in his arms. Star was heaving softly with her eyes barely opened. A blood trail started to form from her nose. “No..No…” Marco mumbled as he held her close, cupping her face. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…I wanted to tell you…I-”</p>
<p>“No..No..don’t say anything…Just hold on…help is on its way…” Marco spoke softly as tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. </p>
<p>“I didn’t…mean to run from you…After Jackie proved to me…I knew…you will be okay…” Star said softly as she shakingly placed her hand on his cheek. Marco began to sob, letting the tears fall from his face. </p>
<p>“Please don’t leave Star…” Marco sobbed. </p>
<p>“Oh Marco…” Star spoke, caressing his face slowly. He held Star’s hand close to his cheek. </p>
<p>“I love you…” Star whispered, closing her eyes and her hand went limp.</p>
<p>Marco furrowed his eyebrows and pulled her to his chest, crying and heaving. </p>
<p>Bright headlights, accompanied with the screeching of tires and footsteps, shone behind him.</p>
<p>“Marco?” Moon called out and ran up to him. </p>
<p>She gasped and froze in place, watching Marco crying out, hugging Star’s lifeless body. </p>
<p>Moon started to sob and crumbled to the ground. River ran to her side and furrowed his eyebrows at the tragic scene. </p>
<p>“Star…” Janna trembled in place. </p>
<p>Alfonzo, Ferguson, Jackie, Tom, and Pony furrowed their eyebrows and looked away. All they could hear was Marco’s cries and heaving. </p>
<p>“Please…come back Star…” Marco cried through his quivering lips, tears pouring. </p>
<p>“I wish you would come back to me…” Marco whispered, burying his face and holding her close. </p>
<p>“Beep. Beep. Beep.” </p>
<p>Marco pulled away from Star and looked to his right. </p>
<p>A string of beeps rang from Star’s locket. As Marco wiped his tears and breathed lowly, he reached out to it and lifted the lid. Inside, the screen flashed a star symbol. Marco squinted his eyes and brought it closer as the flash began to blink rapidly </p>
<p>A bright flash of light shone out from the screen, causing Marco to drop the locket and look away, holding onto Star. Everyone shielded their eyes as well with their palms facing out. </p>
<p>They removed their shields and looked up to see the many specks of light circled into a white halo. Behind the halo, the sky was covered with dark clouds and the air around them began to suck in. </p>
<p>Marco heard beads clattering against the wind. He looked over to see Star’s bracelet in the keyhole of the locket started to tug upwards. He quickly reached out and unlocked the trinket, causing it to shoot up into the halo, emitting an even brighter light. Everyone shielded their eyes again with their forearm and looked away. Marco hugged Star close to him, placing his hand behind her head while he looked away from the blinding light.</p>
<p>Soon after, the bright light slowly dissipated, causing everyone to remove their shield. The white halo was now replaced with a lady with a glowing silhouette, floating in the sky. </p>
<p>She had short green curly hair and a purple Victorian dress and flats. She had an umbrella, with an eye near the tip, held up and her eyes closed. Everyone gazed at her as she slowly opened her eyes and lowered herself down. Moon gasped and watched, with everyone, as the lady landed in front of Marco and Star. </p>
<p>The lady lowered her umbrella and looked over to Marco. Her eyes shifted to Star then landed on him again. Marco circled his hand around Star and furrowed his eyebrows, gritting his teeth at her. The lady raised an eyebrow and smiled lovingly at him, causing him to soften his gaze and unclenched his jaw. The lady knelt down and looked over to Star, laying motionless in Marco’s arm. She reached out her hand to her, but Marco pulled Star closer to him, causing the lady to meet his glare. </p>
<p>The lady chuckled and curled one corner of her lips. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’m here to help.” The lady spoke. </p>
<p>Marco softened his gaze and looked over to Star and slowly lowered her. The lady looked over and furrowed her eyebrows as she smiled. </p>
<p>“She’s been through so much…” </p>
<p>Marco whipped his head to the lady, who was gazing down at Star. </p>
<p>“Please take care of her…Marco.” The lady pleaded softly. She looked over to him with a sad smile. His jaw went slack as they held their gaze. </p>
<p>The lady reached out her hand again to Star and a white light flickered from her palm. Marco watched as the light started flicker rapidly. It then left her palm and entered from Star’s forehead, still glowing as it travelled down her body. Marco looked up to the lady as she retracted her hand and smiled. She rose to her feet and met the gaze of the people at the parking lot. Moon’s eyes widened and began to walk forward. The lady raised her hand up, palm facing out to Moon, causing her stop in her track. </p>
<p>As Moon held her gaze at the lady, the lady grinned and looked up to the sky, raising her umbrella as well. A bright light appeared at the tip of her umbrella and shone brightly, causing everyone to close their eyes and look away again. Marco held Star closer to his chest and leaned his head down to her. </p>
<p>The bright light started to subside and as everyone opened their eyes, the lady was gone and the dark clouds disappeared, casting an orange cloudless sky. Marco stared in awe, admiring the colours. </p>
<p>“Mmm...” </p>
<p>Marco’s eyes widened and looked down to Star, who was furrowing her eyebrows with her eyes closed. </p>
<p>“Star?” Marco stammered, cradling her with both hands. Her face began to relax, slowly revealing her blue eyes. </p>
<p>“Marco…” Star breathed with a small smile. </p>
<p>“Star!” Marco called out as his eyes started to water again. He immediately pulled her closer into his chest, while Star chuckled softly. Moon and everyone else looked over and their eyes widened. </p>
<p>“Star!” Moon called out with tears in her eyes. She looked over to River, who was smiling happily, and pulled him into a hug. </p>
<p>Janna and her friends had the corner of their lips curled up and began hugging each other individually. Tom let out a sigh and hung his head low and smiled to himself, with tears forming, as he tightened the grip around his hands. </p>
<p>Marco pulled her away and gazed down at her before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Marco held her head up, deepening the kiss. Marco pulled away and caressed her cheeks. </p>
<p>“I love you, Star.” </p>
<p>“I love you too, Marco.” Star cooed as she closed her eyes and leaned her face into his hand. </p>
<p>Marco leaned in again and kissed her on the lips. </p>
<p> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 1 of 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 2 of 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As the ambulance and police cars arrived at the pier, Star was being pulled away on the ambulance gurney. </p><p>“Please don’t do this again, Star…” Moon took Star’s hand. “We’re so glad you are okay.” Moon cried, tightening her grip on Star’s hand, with tears in her eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry Mama…I was worried…that it will happen again…” Star said softly, giving her mom a half-smile. </p><p>“Ma’am, we need to take her to the hospital, you can come with us and continue the conversation.” A male first responder interjected. </p><p>“Yes, I do apologise.” Moon said letting go of Star’s hand. She watched as her daughter rolled away from her and into the ambulance. </p><p>The doors of the ambulance closed, and began to drive off. Moon looked over to Marco who was talking to one of the police officers. As Moon walked over to him, Marco and officers thanked each other, and the officer began to walk away. </p><p>“Marco.” Moon called out looking at Marco. </p><p>“Mrs Butterfly.” Marco said, turning over to her. </p><p>As they exchanged stares, Moon leaned in and hugged him tightly. Marco froze and looked over to Moon. </p><p>“Thank you…Thank you for bringing my daughter back.” Moon wept. </p><p>Marco relaxed his shoulders and looked over to River and Tom, who were in tears and smiling at him. River gave a nod and Marco responded with a smile, returning the tight hug. Moon pulled away and wiped her tears. </p><p>“Please come with me to the hospital. I’m sure she would want you there.” Moon sniffled with a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Marco smiled and nodded. Moon retracted her hand to her side and walked to the car with Tom and River. </p><p>“Marco.” </p><p>Marco turned to his left as Janna walked over to him. </p><p>“Thank you…for everything…” Janna said with a smile. </p><p>Marco smiled and extended his hand out. Janna looked at it and smirked, landing a punch to his side arm. </p><p>“Ow.” Marco cried out, rubbing at where she hit. </p><p>“Take care of her okay? If she runs away again, I won’t hesitate to punch you more than once.” Janna said eyeing him with her hands on her waist. </p><p>Marco looked over to her and rubbed the back of his neck. He retracted his hand to the side and looked straight at her. </p><p>“I won’t. Not anymore.” Marco assured. </p><p>Janna chuckled.</p><p>“That’s more like it.” she said, sticking her hand out.</p><p>Marco noticed and cupped his hands together and extended out under it. Janna dropped the contents into it and his eyes widened. What lies in it were Star’s locket and bracelet. He looked to Janna. They exchanged a smile, before Janna turned to her right and walked away. </p><p>He watched her jogging over to Pony, Jackie, Alfonzo, and Ferguson, who were waving at him or giving him a thumbs-up. He smirked and pocketed the locket and wore Star’s bracelet around his wrist. He looked up and stared at the beautiful morning. He let out a long exhale and smiled before walking over to the car. </p><p>“How are you Ms Butterfly?” </p><p>“I’m okay.” </p><p>“According to Marco, he mentioned you had splitting headaches. Do you still have them?” </p><p>“I’m not sure. Previously yes…but not sure for now.” </p><p>Marco walked into the room where Star was being questioned by a doctor at the foot of her bed, with her parents sitting on her left. </p><p>“I see. Though you were gone for a very long time, your vitals look okay and your magic is stable as well.” The doctor stated, shifting his eyes from his clipboard to Star and her parents with a smile.</p><p>“Oh. Thank goodness…” Moon breathed as she looked over to Star who was looking at her with a small smile. </p><p>“I’ll leave you to rest. Do let me know if the headaches come back. I’ll be back later.” The doctor added, ending with a nod and walking towards the door. </p><p>“Thank you, doctor.” Moon and River said, causing the doctor to stop in his track and smile back at them. </p><p>As the doctor turned back, Marco opened the door for him. He closed it after he walked out with a smile on his face. </p><p>“Star, please tell me where you went and what happened…” </p><p>Marco looked over to the Butterflys. Moon was leaning forward, with her eyebrows furrowed at Star. </p><p>“Mom…” Star cooed as she gave her worrying mother a half-smile. </p><p>“Dear…we should let her rest…We just got her back…She won’t leave again…won’t you dear?” River begged, looking over to Star. Star chuckled and nodded. </p><p>She looked over to her mom and brought her mother’s hand to her lips. She pulled away and smiled with her eyes, causing Moon to tear up. Marco smiled and sniffled, causing Star and her parents to look over. </p><p>“Uhm...sorry I broke the moment...” Marco said, rubbing his eyes and looking away. </p><p>“Nonsense my boy, you were very much involved with finding my Star. To reward you, I’ll leave with my wife to get you something to eat.” </p><p>Everyone looked over to River as he began dragging Moon to the door. </p><p>“W-Wait River! River!” </p><p>“My dear, leave them alone. We can ask her later.” River cut in pulling Moon to the door. “They probably want to spend some time together after being away for so long.” River added, opening the door. </p><p>Moon squinted her eyes at him then looked back at Marco. He was blushing and staring down at the floor. She let out a sigh and curled one corner of her lips. She looked back to River and nodded, walking out the door with River trailing behind.  Marco lifted his head and watched them leave, with the door closing behind them.</p><p>“Marco…” </p><p>Marco turned around to meet Star staring at him with a small smile. Marco smiled back and walked over to her, kissing her on the forehead. </p><p>“Hey Star.” Marco said, leaning his forehead into hers, closing their eyes in the process. Marco pulled away and opened his eyes, meeting her loving gaze. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Marco asked, taking a seat. </p><p>“I’m…fine. How about you?” Star inquired, looking down at him with her head tilted. </p><p>“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Marco assured softly, causing Star to smile. </p><p>Star looked down at his hands and her smile widened. </p><p>“I see you’re wearing my bracelet.” </p><p>Marco immediately looked down at his wrist which had her bracelet dangling around it. He looked up at Star and chuckled. </p><p>“Ya…You left it for me…How could I not have it with me?” Marco stated with a grin. </p><p>Star blushed and looked away with her fingers on her lips. </p><p>“I didn’t know you would do that…” Star mumbled to herself, but it was loud enough for Marco to let out a chuckle. </p><p>Marco rose to his feet and sat beside her on the bed, causing her to look over to him. Marco pulled her into a hug as Star froze in place. </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re back…” Marco sighed as he tightened the hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck. </p><p>Star relaxed her shoulder and returned the hug, laying her cheek on his shoulder. </p><p>A knock was heard at the door of Star’s room. They pulled away and looked to the door then back at each other. Marco turned his attention to the door and walked over, opening the door to reveal a familiar face. </p><p>“Is she in?” Tom asked, shifting his stare to inside the room.</p><p>“Oh Tom. Ya, come in.” Marco said, opening the door wide for him to roll in. </p><p>“Starship.” </p><p>“Tom.” They called out to each other as Marco closed the door. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Tom asked, rolling his wheelchair closer to Star’s bed, keeping his gaze on her. </p><p>“I’m fine, Tom. Are you doing better?” Star asked, with a half-smile. </p><p>“I am. Now that you’re back” Tom replied, resting his arms on his armrest. </p><p>Star smiled and looked over to Marco, who was awkwardly looking down at the ground. </p><p>“Come here, Marco.” Star called out causing him to look up at her. He looked over to Tom who had a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised at him. </p><p>“Did I interrupt something?” Tom asked, looking over to Star. </p><p>Star froze and whipped her head to Tom who was now smirking at her. Star blushed and looked away, clearing her throat. Tom snickered and leaned to his side. </p><p>“Sorry. I just wanted to ask you about something.” </p><p>Marco and Star looked over to Tom with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“What is it?” Star asked. </p><p>“I wanted to know why you cast that spell on me.” Tom asked, looking straight at her. Marco looked over to Star as she straightened her back and leaned back into her pillows, not removing her stare at him. </p><p>“I casted that spell because I made a promise to you that I will be there when you wake up. But…something happened…” Star trailed off looking over to Marco with a frown, causing him to look to the ground with his eyebrows furrowed. Tom looked over to Marco and curled one side of his lips down. “And I needed to delay the time you will wake up,” Star shifted her eyes to Tom. “So that I can go back and settle the issue…hoping that I could hold up my side of the bargain. Star ended, staring down at her hands on her lap. </p><p>Tom clenched and unclenched his fists and sighed. </p><p>“Why did you have to do it?” Tom looked back at her. “Why run away?” </p><p>“You know who I am, Tom. Promises are important to me and I never go back on them.” Star quickly said, furrowing her eyebrows at him. </p><p>“Are promises meant to be kept? Are they worth keeping? Are they just barriers from the real truth? Well, I believe they are the greater reason to keep living, don’t you think?” </p><p>They turned their attention to Marco, who was staring down at the ground.</p><p>“You read my notes.” Star commented, moving to the edge of her bed, and watched Marco nodded in response. </p><p>“The pink ones?” Tom asked, shifting his eyes to Star. </p><p>“How did you get them?” Star asked, eyes still on Marco. </p><p>Marco lifted his head and looked over to her. </p><p>“I found them and was also given them.” </p><p>Star blushed and looked down. </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to find them…” Star mumbled and pouted. </p><p>Marco snickered and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her head and stroked it gently. </p><p>“If it weren’t for them, I wouldn't have been able to learn what happened and…fallen in love with you.” </p><p>Star’s eyes widened as Marco smiled. Star smiled as well, pulling him into a hug, which Marco returned.</p><p>Tom smiled as he watched. He shifted his gaze down and cleared his throat. Marco and Star looked over to Tom, arms still around each other. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt again. I want to know something.” </p><p>“Seriously Tom? How many more you need to know?” Star questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Aw come on Star, you up and left and now you don’t want me here.” Tom commented, tilting his head to the side slightly. </p><p>“Yes” Star emphasised, eyeing him. </p><p>Marco raised his eyebrows at her reaction. He shifted his gaze between them and it landed on Star. </p><p>“Star, let him ask. He probably wants to know something.” </p><p>Star whipped her head to Marco, who had one corner of his lips curled up. She pouted and shifted her eyes down. </p><p>“Okay fine.”</p><p>“Wow, you actually now want to listen to me. After Marco told you to?” Tom scoffed, causing Star to blush and glare at him. </p><p>“Okay that’s it. Out.” . </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Out!” Star ordered, pointing at the door</p><p>“No! You’re kicking me out because I called you out?” Tom argued leaning forward. Star opened and closed her mouth. She looked over to Marco with a tight-lipped smile. </p><p>“Marco, can you get him out of here?” Star asked, smiling with her eyes.</p><p>“Whoa, seriously? You’re immature, Star.” Tom complained as he leaned into his wheelchair, crossing his arms over his chest looking away. </p><p>Star looked over to Tom and had her mouth opened. She looked over to Marco again and pouted. </p><p>“Marco!” Star whined, causing Marco to blush, and coughed a laugh. He left her side and walked over to Tom. </p><p>“What the? Marco! Seriously?!” Tom cried out, sitting straight, gripping his armrest. </p><p>“Well, she asked me to, and she really doesn’t want you here. So, you gotta go man.” Marco said, pushing him to the door. </p><p>“Unbelievable.” Tom pouted as Marco opened the door and pushed him out. “By the way, if I need anything from her, remember to be there okay? I probably can get some leeway from her.” Tom quickly added, looking over his shoulder. Marco chuckled and looked down at him with a grin. </p><p>“We’ll see, Tom.” Marco said, leaving him at the hallway. </p><p>“Marco.”</p><p>Marco turned back to Tom. He swirled his wheelchair around to face him. </p><p>“Thanks for finding her. And…I’m glad she’s happy, especially since it’s because of you.” Tom said with a smile. </p><p>Marco smiled back and nodded, walking back into the room, and closing the door in the process. </p><p>“Star, you shouldn’t be like that with Tom. He just misses you.” Marco said, walking over to Star. She was sitting up on her bed and had her arms crossed over her chest. </p><p>“I know…I just think he’s annoying that’s all…” she pouted.</p><p>Star looked up at Marco who was by her bedside smiling at her. </p><p>“He also interrupted us…” Star mumbled, looking away and blushing. Marco chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She looked over, giving a half-smile. </p><p>“To be honest, I also have questions for you.” Marco said looking straight at her. </p><p>Star raised an eyebrow and shifted her gaze to the ground then to him. She sighed and leaned back into her pillow, crossing her arms again. </p><p>“Lay it on me.” Star commanded, avoiding his gaze. </p><p>Marco smiled and took a seat. </p><p>“Well, where did you go? I ran into Ms Sher’s shop and she said you were there. She said you went to use the telephone but as she waited for you to return, you never came back.” Marco explained. With no response, Marco began to sigh. </p><p>“Star…” </p><p>“Ask me the other questions first.” Star said quickly. </p><p>He cleared his throat and leaned back into the chair.</p><p>“The second question is: Who was the man that called out to you the day you left? The third is: did you cast a projection of yourself in my room one night and the last is…” Star looked over as he trailed off. “who was the lady that came out from your locket?” </p><p>Star raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“What lady?” </p><p>“You’re going to ignore my first two?” </p><p>“I’m more intrigued by the last one. Tell me what lady.” Star quickly said, turning her body to face him.</p><p>Marco titled his head forward, eyeing her. She continued holding her gaze and went bug-eyed. He sighed and scratched his jawline. </p><p>“A lady came out from your locket. She wore this purple Victorian dress and was holding an umbrella. She has short curly green hair and she said you’ve been through a lot and told me to take care of you…” He began to trail off as he noticed Star’s eyes widened even more. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She’s…She has an umbrella and she wore a purple Victorian dress?” Star asked, leaning closer to the bed frame. </p><p>“Y-Yes…Who is she?” Marco stuttered, watching her. </p><p>Star started to lean into her pillow and shifted her gaze to her bed. </p><p>“She’s one of my ancestors…” </p><p>“Ancestor?” </p><p>“Ya…she was the last queen before Mewni and Earth became a government.” Star mumbled, still in shock. Marco then furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>“You okay Star?” Marco asked, placing his hand over hers. </p><p>“She…ran away…and let Mewni become one with Earth…” Star mumbled. Suddenly, Star grunted and scrunched up her face, holding the sides of her head. </p><p>“Star!” Marco rose to his feet and placed his hand on her back. </p><p>“Marco…call the doctor…” Star managed to say. </p><p>Marco widened his eyes and pressed the call button beside her bed. A nurse opened the door and was stopped in place. </p><p>“Call the doctor! Please!” Marco called out looking at the nurse. Her eyes widened, before running out of the room, almost into Moon and River. </p><p>“You’re the parents…Your daughter…” the nurse trembled. </p><p>Their eyes widened and looked to each other before running past the nurse to the room. As they burst in, they could hear Star sobbing in pain. </p><p>“Star!” Moon cried out running over to her. </p><p>The door swung open to reveal the doctor. </p><p>“Doctor!” River called out shifting his gaze to the doctor then to daughter. </p><p>“Mrs Butterfly, please stay here. Everyone else, please leave.” The doctor ordered, running over to Star. </p><p>“W-Why?” Marco inquired. </p><p>“Moon has powers and I need her here to subdue Star before she hurts herself. Please leave now!” The doctor shouted, glaring at Marco. </p><p>“Marco leave, please!.” Moon pleaded with a worried expression. He looked back at Star. </p><p>Tears were pouring from her eyes and the tear stained spots on the blanket were now covered with blood. He tsked and marched out of the room, with River trailing behind him. </p><p>Hours went by. </p><p>Marco and River were sitting at the benches down the hall, waiting for the clear to go back into the room. River looked over to Marco, who was hunched forward and had his head hung low. </p><p>“My boy…please don’t be so hard on yourself…Her mother is in there…She will know what to do…” River reasoned softly. </p><p>“I know…I just...I just thought she will be okay now…The headaches would be gone and that…I could be there if it happened again.” Marco mumbled dejectedly, clenching his fist. River frowned and looked away from him.</p><p>“I know what you mean.” </p><p>Marco lifted his head, looking over to River staring hard at the floor. </p><p>“My wife and daughter have powers while I don’t. Only the women in the Butterfly family have them. My wife is the only skilled Butterfly and is knowledgeable with the spells and curses, while Star is the strongest. Too strong that I don’t know if Moon can handle it...” River trailed on as Marco furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. </p><p>“Then…what do I do? Sit out here…waiting to see if my daughter is alive or dead again and my wife either in shambles or not.” River trembled, tightening his hands together. “I may be a Mewman, but I couldn’t be the father my family needs now.” River concluded.</p><p>Marco furrowed eyebrows and looked over. River was staring hard at the floor with a frown, tears forming at the outer corner of his eyes. Marco sighed and faced himself to River. “Then…let’s work together…to make sure our most important Butterflys are okay.” </p><p>River raised his head and looked over, meeting Marco’s half-smile on his face. As tears formed at the outer corner of his eyes, River smiled and pulled Marco into a hug. Marco relaxed his shoulders and returned the hug. </p><p>“I’m so glad you are there for Star, Marco.” River professed. They pulled away and exchanged smiles. </p><p>The sound of the door swung opened echoed through the hall, causing Marco to turn around and rise to his feet. </p><p>“Ah. You’re still here,” The doctor acknowledged, walking over. “I do apologise for chasing you out. I know you were worried for her.” the doctor added, stopping in front of Marco. </p><p>“Is she okay?” Marco asked with his eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>“Yes. Moon was able to stabilise her.” The doctor sighed. </p><p>“She did?” River inquired, walking to Marco’s side. </p><p>“Yes, Mr Butterfly. But I don’t know it will be manageable as times go by…” </p><p>Marco and River’s eyes widened. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Marco quaked as the doctor sighed.</p><p>“it would seem that Star’s headaches were caused by memories. Before, it may have been due to multiple runs, now...it’s due to past lives. She may recall some of her ancestors' memories, which will inflict with hers.” The doctor explained. </p><p>“Will the headaches be this severe?” River asked. </p><p>“It depends on what she’s recalling. It can be a shock or a constant pain that requires a spell to quieten her mind, like falling into a deep slumber.” The doctor answered. </p><p>“How long will the deep slumber be?” Marco inquired, feeling his throat getting dry. </p><p>“For today… she will be up in a few hours because it was just a small recollection. But if it was bigger, it can last a few months.” </p><p>Marco took a step back and shifted his eyes down. </p><p>“Will she wake up on her own if she was asleep for that?” River asked as he held his fingers together. </p><p>“I’m sorry Mr Butterfly…I’m not too sure.” The doctor said softly. </p><p>The hallway was silent till the doctor cleared his throat. </p><p>“You can go see her, but please don’t try to wake her. We still don’t know much about this. I will continue to do my research on this. Thank you.” </p><p>“Ah, thank you Mr…” River trailed off, eyeing him. </p><p>“Mr Michael.” </p><p>“Yes. Thank you, Mr Michael” River repeated. Mr Michael nodded and walked passed them. </p><p>River looked over to Marco, who was still looking down, but with his fists clenched. River furrowed his eyebrows and let out a sigh. </p><p>“Marco, let’s go see them.” River spoke softly. </p><p>Marco shifted his gaze to a corner, clenching his jaw. He closed his eyes, drew in a long breath, and unclenched his fists. He looked to River and nodded. He walked ahead, with River trail behind him.</p><p>“Do you wish to stay here, Marco?” River asked. </p><p>“Yes, please. Do you mind, Mrs Butterfly?” </p><p>“Oh, not at all. I’m sure she would want to see you the first thing she wakes up.” Moon concluded with a half-smile. Marco returned the same smile and looked over to River. “Thank you for letting me stay here.” Marco said, shifting his gaze between Moon and River. </p><p>“No worries. But do let us know when she wakes up. Have you told your parents?” Moon asked, tilting her head. </p><p>“Ah yes, I told them earlier while we were waiting to come in.” Marco assured. Star’s parents let out a small sigh and nodded. </p><p>“We’ll take our leave. Please look after her for us.” Moon pleaded, placing her hand on his shoulder. Marco smiled and nodded. He watched as they made their way out of the room, closing the door in the process.</p><p>Marco slumped his shoulders and turned to Star, who was sleeping peacefully in bed. He let out a sigh and took a seat beside her bed. He fished out his phone and browsed through. He set his phone aside and quietly pulled the seat closer to the bed. He folded his arms and laid on the bed, resting his head on it. He laid his head to the side, gazing at Star. He looked down and slowly reached out his hand, grabbing the top of hers. He looked up and felt his eyes were getting heavy. </p><p>He let out a sigh and admitted defeat, ending the day with more uncertainty and worry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 3 of 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Mmm…” Star groaned softly, squinting her eyes. </p><p>She hovered her hand over her eyes and looked away as the sun rays shone through the window. She brought her hand to her eyes and rubbed them. As she slowly lifted herself off, she immediately froze from a tightened grip. She looked down to see Marco sleeping by her side and his hand holding hers. She blushed and smiled at the touching sight. </p><p>She carefully slid herself closer while making quick glances over to him. She laid on her side and gazed at him. His eyes closed and his quiet snoring were enough to make Star crinkle up her eyes and nose. </p><p>She leaned in and lightly pushed part of his fringe, causing him to stir in his sleep. Star quickly retracted her hand and his eyes began to flutter open. His eyes widened and they stared intently at each other. Star chuckled and placed her fingers on her lips. </p><p>“Morning, Marco.” Star cooed, blushing. Marco chuckled. His hand left hers and was now on her cheeks. </p><p>“Morning Star.” Marco greeted softly as he caressed her cheeks. Star closed her eyes and brought her hand to her cheek, pressing his hand closer to her cheeks. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Marco whispered, keeping his gaze on her. </p><p>“Better. Now that you’re here.” Star replied, opening her eyes, flashing a sweet smile. Marco rose to his feet and leaned in, planting a kiss on her forehead. Star giggled softly and watched as he pulled away. She released his hand, lifted herself off the bed and began to sit up on it, while Marco pulled his hands into his jacket’s pockets and gazed at her. </p><p>“Do you need anything?” Marco asked with his head tilt to the side, in which Star shook her head in response. </p><p>“Okay…I need to use your washroom. Don’t do anything okay?” Marco warned, eyeing her. Star chuckled and nodded. As he entered the washroom he let out a yawn before closing the door behind him. </p><p>After a while, Marco walked out the washroom and saw that Star was staring out the window. He closed the door and walked up to Star. </p><p>“You okay?” Marco asked, placing his hand on the tops of her head. She turned to him</p><p>“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Star assured with a half-smile. </p><p>“After yesterday, I am.” Marco stated worriedly, stroking her head. </p><p>“I’m fine, Marco. I promise.” Star said, taking his hand off her head to her lips. </p><p>Marco sighed as she caressed his hand </p><p>“Can you promise that you will tell me if you’re not?” </p><p>Star lifted her head and stared at Marco, who had one corner of his lips curled down. She shifted her eyes down and stared at one corner of the room. </p><p>“Star?...” </p><p>Star looked back at him who had tightened his grip on hers. She shifted her gaze down and drew a long breath in. She looked back up and stared at him. </p><p>“Okay. I promise” Star answered, holding her gaze. </p><p>Marco curled the corner of his lips up and kissed her on the cheeks. Star smiled as she watched him pull away. His hand reached into his back pocket. </p><p>“I have to let your parents know that you’re awake.” Marco explained tapping onto his phone. “You have their number?” Star questioned, raising her eyebrows. </p><p>“Ya, they gave it to me a while back.” Marco explained, pushing the phone against his ear. </p><p>Star mouthed an “oh” and stared at him. Marco looked over to Star and raised an eyebrow. He looked down at his arm near his face and smirked. </p><p>“Do you want it back?” </p><p>Star broke her trance and began to move animatedly. </p><p>“U-Uh..no…I- I just…it looks nice on you…that all.” Star stammered, staring hard at her bed and blushing deeply. Marco chuckled till the ringing ended.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see you’re awake, Star. Are you sure you’re not experiencing any pain or discomfort?” </p><p>“No Mr Michael. I’m okay.” Star assured looking to Mr Michael then her parents and Marco. “Okay. That’s good to hear. Are you aware of the cause of the headaches?” Star looked over to Mr Michael. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Star’s parents and Marco looked over to Star with their eyes widened. </p><p>“You…You know?” Marco asked, taking a step forward. </p><p>“Ya…I knew but I don’t know why I’m experiencing it.” Star explained, looking away. Marco furrowed his eyebrows and slumped his shoulders. </p><p>“That’s why we want to find out.” </p><p>Star whipped her head over to her mom, who was staring at her intently. </p><p>“It was difficult to calm your mind, but I managed to. I even had glimpses of what you’re seeing,” Star’s eyes widened. “and…they were of Eclipsa…” Moon trailed off. Star shifted her eyes down. Mr Michael cleared his throat to break the silence. </p><p>“Sorry…I know it’s not my place to be in this conversation. But…I have something to say before you get discharged…” Mr Michael trailed off as he looked over to Star and her parents. “I would like Star to not be heavily exposed about the Royal Butterfly’s family history.” </p><p>Everyone’s eyes widened as they held their gaze at him. </p><p>“We all know that she would have those headaches because of it. I know that there are a lot of questions and history behind your family. However, long exposure or sudden discoveries can not only increase the chances of the headaches, but the magnitude it can have on Star and her health. Almost like what we experienced last night…” </p><p>Star shifted her gaze down and massaged her hands slightly, while her parents and Marco looked over to her with their eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>“I understand, Mr Michael, but we need to know why my daughter is experiencing them.” Moon stated, standing on her two feet.</p><p> “Yes, I agree, Mrs Butterfly. A few short reads or so is alright, but not for too long. I do not want to be the one reminding this but, we might not be so lucky like last time.” Mr Michael argued, eyeing her. </p><p>Moon softened her gaze and looked over to Star, who was frozen in place. Moon sighed and sat back down as River turned over and took her hand.</p><p>“Do you have anything that might help control the headache?” Marco asked. Mr Michael turned to him with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“I may have some…but I do not guarantee its efficiency. After all, this is something beyond Earth’s many manmade and natural creations.” Mr Michael answered, looking back at him from his clipboard. </p><p>“That’s okay. We’ll still take it.” Marco added.  </p><p>Star lifted her head and stared at him.</p><p>“Marco. I have tried all of them before. It won’t work.” Star stared at him intently, while her parents looked over to her with eyes widen </p><p>“I know. But you may have had a misdiagnose. After yesterday, we might be able to -” </p><p>“What do you mean by “misdiagnose”?” Star eyed him, gripping onto her blanket. </p><p>Marco’s eyes widened and looked away. </p><p>After a moment of silence, Star spoke up again. </p><p>“Listen to me, I have tried every one of them. It doesn’t work. I had to use spells on myself.” Marco whipped his head to Star. </p><p>“Why are you making this difficult, Star? You didn’t experience or show the doctors when you were with Janna at the hospital. How can this be the same?” Marco raised his voice and glared back. </p><p>Star went bug eyed and loosen the grip on her blanket. </p><p>“Ya. I know about your visit with Janna. But they might have something for you now, and you don’t want it?” Marco took a step forward with his fist clenched. “Do you really want to use your spells, which might backfire and harm you again!?” Marco shouted. </p><p>Star shifted her gaze and hung her head low. </p><p>Everyone else in the room was silent , shifting their gaze between Marco and Star. Marco let out a sigh and stomped out the room, pulling the door closed behind him. </p><p>Mr Micheal let out a sigh and shifted his gaze from the door to Star, who was still staring down. </p><p>“Ms Butterfly, despite being withheld crucial information that you had visited the doctors before for your headaches, he may be right that using spells on yourself can backfire and harm you, especially in the long run.” Star bit her bottom lip and gripped her blanket. “Because we don’t know why it is happening and that your mother had to use a spell on you, I advise you to take the pills.” Mr Michael spoke sternly, watching Star tightening her grip. </p><p>He exhaled and flipped over a piece of paper from his clipboard. </p><p>“You need to take charge of your own health. Don’t make others worry about you, especially when they want to see you well and alive.” Mr Michael added, before flipping the papers closed. </p><p>Star relaxed her grip and slowly raised her head. She was met with Mr Micheal’s half smile. She looked to her parents, who had one corner of their lips curled up. Star flashed a small smile, let out a sigh and sat up straight. She looked back at Mr Michael with a straight face. </p><p>“Okay. Please prescribe them for me.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 4! The end of my longest chapter! :'&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 4 of 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Along the hallways, Marco was walking back to Star’s room with a bag in hand, till his phone vibrated against his thigh. He stopped in place and fished it out and pressed it against his ear. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Hey kid. How are ya?” </p><p>“Oh, Hi Mr McArthur.” Marco replied with a smile. </p><p>“I heard you found her. Congratulations.” Mr McArthur cheered. Marco chuckled. </p><p>“Ya I did. Thank you. But we have a problem though.” Marco spoke dejectedly at the last sentence. He walked over to the wall and leaned his back against it with his right foot on it. </p><p>“Oh? Girlfriend problems?” </p><p>Marco eyed his phone. He could hear a smirk over the phone, causing him to roll his eyes. “Ha-ha, no. It’s more of, she has those splitting headaches again when I asked her about one of her relatives. I thought it won’t happen anymore after we found her but guess not…” Marco answered, staring down at the floor. </p><p>“Oh. Hmm…How were you able to calm her down?” </p><p>“Her mother cast a spell on her to quieten her mind. We were lucky the memory of that relative was short. So, her headache was manageable, and she slept for the next few hours.” Marco explained, adjusting his grip on the bag. </p><p>“Hmm…I might have something that can help her. I read up on some of the remedies or medicinal properties after you told me about those headaches on our first meeting.” </p><p>Marco lifted his head and looked over to his phone. </p><p>“R-Really? Could you come over then?” </p><p>“Whoa whoa, kid. Not right now, especially in a public space. But later in the afternoon or so, at their house. I don’t want people eavesdropping on something like this.” Mr McArthur explained. Marco looked straight and stood up on his feet. </p><p>“Okay. I’ll let them know that you will be coming over.” </p><p>“Cool. I’ll come by around 3pm or so. That should be enough time for you guys, right?”</p><p>“Ya, it is. Thank you, Mr McArthur.” </p><p>“No problem kid. See ya then.”</p><p>Marco smiled at his phone as he ended the call. He stuffed his phone into his back pocket and turned to his right and spotted a familiar face. </p><p>“Oh, Hi Mrs Butterfly.” </p><p>“Hi Marco.” Moon greeted with her arms rested on her stomach. “I came to check on you. Mr Michael has left and Star’s with her father.” Moon added. </p><p>“Ah, I see. I’m okay. Don’t worry.” Marco replied with a half-smile, which Moon returned.  Moon took a seat on a bench opposite them and patted at the seat next to her. Marco raised an eyebrow and steadily walked over. He sat down and looked forward with his back straight and elbows rested on his lap, with the bag dangling between his legs. </p><p>“I do apologise on my daughter’s behalf. She can be stubborn and selfish when it comes to her own wellbeing.” </p><p>Marco whipped his head to Moon. </p><p>“N-No it’s okay. You don’t have to do that. I’m sorry for lashing out at her and creating an awkward situation for you, Mr Butterfly and Mr Michael.” Marco quickly apologised, causing Moon to look over to him and chuckle. </p><p>“I really don’t know how you can come to loving my daughter, but I am glad it is you, Marco.” Moon complimented before leaning back into the chair. </p><p>Marco blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“U-Uh, she’s a great person. Despite her selfishness and stubbornness, she looks after the people around her and their wellbeing. She does what she does because she doesn’t want them to worry about her and she wants to solve it by herself.” He returned his hand to the bag handle and looked down. “I guess she had that ingrained after going through her time loops and went missing.” Marco said dejectedly.</p><p>Moon raised an eyebrow and looked away, furrowing her eyebrows. </p><p>“Well, you are no different from her, but I understand. You were just looking out for us as well, for her sake.” </p><p>Marco glanced over to Moon, who was looking down at him with a half-smile. He looked forward and chuckled, leaning back into his chair. </p><p>“Ya…I’m sorry for hiding another thing from you. I really wanted to tell you the day we first met…but I know you don’t want to hear it from me, especially when she was still missing at that time.” Marco explained, looking over to Moon.</p><p>“That’s okay, Marco. You eventually found her and brought her back to us. I am very grateful for that.” Moon praised, turning to face him. Marco smiled and turned to face her. “And…because you have done this much for us, it’s only fair you hear some of the history of my family and our ancestors…” Moon added as she shifted her gaze to her left furrowing her eyebrows. Marco’s eyes widened and sat back into his seat. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me you know…” </p><p>“I know, but since you met…her…at the pier…and may have asked Star before, it’s better I answer some of your burning questions for Star.” Moon answered, glancing back at him. Marco rested his face and looked forward, taking a deep breath. He exhaled and looked back to Moon. </p><p>“Okay then.” Marco responded. Moon smiled and cleared her throat, adjusting herself in her seat. </p><p>“I believe you have learnt about the war between Mewni and Earth and how it became what it is today right?” </p><p>“They settled for democracy, resulting in the abolishment of the monarchy, which is the Royal Butterfly family.” </p><p>“Mhm. Because of the abolishment, my ancestors exchanged the need to learn the Mewni language and the use of magic for unity and to end the war…” Moon trailed off. She looked away and placed her hand on her cheek, while Marco kept his gaze on her. </p><p>“We were being defeated, despite having powers and advanced technology at that time, and the reason for that was because our queen ran away, when everyone needed her the most…” Moon added dejectedly as Marco raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“Is she Queen Eclipsa?” </p><p>Moon furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. </p><p>“Yes. She ran away during the war and let her kingdom fall and submit to Earth,” she sighed. “The remaining royals had no choice and acted for the benefit of our people. After uniting with Earth, the earthlings wanted to find her for starting the war but after long searches, she never returned, until now…”</p><p>Marco watched as Moon’s expression changed into a frown. </p><p>“I don’t know why she appeared from Star’s locket and saved her, but all I know is, Star can see her memories and it’s hurting her,” Moon began to clench her fist. “I don’t want any of it. I just want Star to be safe and not dwell on it, because there’s nothing to remember about Eclipsa.” </p><p>Marco looked over as Moon gritted her teeth. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached out his hand to her fist. She slowly relaxed and hung her head low as Marco retracted his hand to his side. Moon cleared her throat and sat up straight.</p><p>“As it has come to this point, I have decided to learn more about the war, but I don’t have enough information about it, despite coming from the family itself.” Moon spoke exasperated, pinching the bridge of her nose. </p><p>“Well, maybe Mr McArthur might know something.” </p><p>Moon looked over to Marco. She eyed his half-smile. </p><p>“I don’t believe he would know anything. He’s an earthling.” </p><p>“Well, he did help me in deciphering Star’s locket from your language. Also…he did mention that he came by to warn you about Star, but you ignored him, which led to her disappearance…” Marco trailed off. Moon stared hard at him, as Marco looked away from her.  </p><p>Moon sighed and pressed her hand into her forehead. </p><p>“Also…he called earlier, and he said he may have something to help Star with her headaches.” </p><p>“Marco!” Moon scolded, glaring at him. </p><p>“Yes, I know. I shouldn’t have told him. But when I did on the day you sent me there, he’s been researching on how to help her. I genuinely believe he wants to help, Mrs Butterfly.” Moon’s eyes began to widen. “He’s also the one who told me not to give up on looking for Star, when I myself was already doubting in ever finding her at the very beginning.” Marco explained staring intently at her. </p><p>Moon looked down and groaned. She glanced back at Marco then back down, As she took in a deep breath, she lifted her head and had a straight mouth. </p><p>“Alright…You can ask him.” Moon said reluctantly. </p><p>“Ah well, you can ask him later. He’ll be coming by your house at 3pm or so to pass the medicine.” </p><p>“Marco, really? You can’t be worse than Star.” Moon scolded. She rose to her feet and turned to Marco with her arms crossed over her chest. Marco sighed and rose to his feet. </p><p>“I was only going to ask him to look at Star and prescribe the right medicine. But since you have questions that me, Star and your husband can’t answer, why not just ask him.” Marco explained, leading Moon to hang her head low and rub her forehead. </p><p>“If you want to bring someone to my house again, you should let us know, especially when it’s him. Okay?” Moon groaned frustrated. Marco responded with a half-smile. </p><p>He proceeded to hug her, almost making Moon stumble back. She looked down at Marco with wide eyes but relaxed her posture and stroked the back of his head. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re worried about Star and being there for her. Thank you, Marco.” Moon whispered to him as he tightened the hug. He pulled away and smiled at her, which she returned. </p><p>“I want her and her family to be happy and okay again.” </p><p>Moon widened her smile and gave him a hug, which he returned.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Star called out, staring at the door. </p><p>The door swung open as Maroc entered. Star’s eyes widened and she quickly looked out the window. As Marco closed the door, he looked back to see Star ignoring him. He let out a sigh and proceeded to walk up to her. </p><p>“I got you something.” Marco said, placing the bag on her nightstand. He looked over to her and she still kept her gaze out the window. </p><p>“What is it?” Star said unamused. </p><p>“Why not you have a look for yourself.” </p><p>Star looked over to Marco, who was wearing a grin on his face.</p><p>Star shifted her gaze down and pouted, before letting out a sigh. She turned around and grabbed the bag off the nightstand. She placed the bag on her bed and knelt in front of it . She looked inside while Marco walked over and sat on the chair beside her bed.</p><p>As Star started taking out the wrappers from the bag, she froze as she stared wide-eyed inside. She looked over to Marco, who was still grinning and back into the bag. She returned her attention to the bag and pulled out a medium sized jewellery box. She slowly sat down on her bed, gazing at it. She looked back at Marco again and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Open it.” Marco requested, resting his elbows on his lap. </p><p>“Why did you buy something for me?” Star questioned dejectedly. “I thought you were angry at me.” She mumbled, looking away. </p><p>Marco sighed. He walked up to her bed and sat on it. He brought his legs onto the bed and sat criss-crossed in front of her. Star looked over and had both her eyebrows raised. </p><p>“I’m not angry at you…not entirely. I was more worried about you…and you don’t seem to see it when you didn’t want to take the medicine.” </p><p>“I do see it Marco…the fact you’re still here the day after you found me shows it. I just think that…I don’t want any false hope anymore.” </p><p>Marco raised an eyebrow at her as Star stared down at the box. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Marco asked. </p><p>“The day I went to the doctors with Janna, it was the first time I ever went about them.” Star confessed, resting the box on her lap. “Throughout my runs, I never tried going because I was too focused on getting out of it. Then when I got every medicine that can help…I was hopeful that maybe it wasn’t about me being stuck in the time loop.” Star explained, keeping her gaze on the box, while Marco furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>“Of course…it turned out to be true. But when I ran away, I still took them with me because I promised Janna I would and making her worried about me at that time was enough to make me take the pills, even though I used to not do it when she’s around.” Star looked over to him and they held a blank stare. She shifted her eyes back at the box. “Regardless of Mr Michael witnessing the headaches, I was just confident that it won’t work, which led to our little…fight.” Star mumbled the last part and pouted. Marco snickered and reached out his hand behind her head, causing her to look up at him. He pulled her into a kiss on the lips and deepened it, while Star froze in place. She started to relax and her hands fled to his cheeks, deepening the kiss. Marco slowly pulled away and gazed at her lovingly. </p><p>“I’m sorry for lashing out at you. I really don’t want to lose you again…” Marco said softly. Star blushed and shifted her gaze down. </p><p>“I’m sorry too…I shouldn’t have pushed you away when you only care about me…and love me so much…” Star said sheepishly while Marco chuckled. Star looked up and smiled before Marco planted another kiss on her lips. </p><p>“Can you open your present now?” Marco gazed at her with a grin. Star smiled and nodded. </p><p>Marco retracted his hand to his side and watched Star open up her present. As she lifted the lid up, her eyes widened. Her fingers slowly graced the bracelet inside. It was a 925-sterling silver bracelet with a silver heart charm and a ‘S’ initial on it. </p><p>Star looked up to Marco, who was looking away.</p><p>“It was your birthday a few days ago and I realised I didn’t get you anything. Will that be okay?” Marco asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>Star smiled and crawled to him, wrapping one arm around him while the other was holding the box closed to her chest. </p><p>“I love it, Marco. Thank you.” Star smiled as Marco looked down at her and smiled, returning the hug. </p><p>After Star pulled away, she began putting on the bracelet, as delicate as possible. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled. She whipped her head up and had her eyes widen, causing Marco to raise an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“I didn’t get anything for yours too! Ahh, no wonder I felt like I forgot something when I went to see you at the playground.” Star grunted, smacking her hand on her forehead, hanging her head low.</p><p>Marco chuckled and crawled over to her. Star noticed the bed shifting ang opened her eyes. She watched as Marco pulled her into a hug. </p><p>“I don’t need any. Because…You’re the best present I ever have.” Marco whispered burying his face into her shoulder. Star started to tear up and returned the hug as she sobbed quietly. </p><p>“Don’t cry Star…” Marco said, pulling away and looking at her worriedly. </p><p>“How could I not…I made you so worried…and…I never knew this day could happen…I’m so sorry, Marco…” Star sobbed, wiping her tears with her sleeve. Marco started furrowing his eyebrows and immediately pulled her into a hug again. Star gripped onto his jacket, sobbing into his chest. </p><p>He tightened his hug around her, hoping her cries will subside and she will never leave him again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more to go !</p><p>Stay tune!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello readers. </p><p>Yes, I am a living being, not just an entity posting out chapters, responding to comments and disappearing.<br/>
I have read a few fics and saw that the authors interact with the characters in the story, both in a comical and funny way, but i don't know how to do that. to you guys of course. :'&gt;<br/>
Plus, i don't know if anyone cares what i type in the chapter notes. But since there is a cross-road for me, I have stuff on my mind.</p><p>I have been thinking of doing another story on this, more of a "prequel" because it will be following Star and where she actually went.<br/>
It's been on my mind since Chapter 11! LOL! How i have such retention for something like this is crazy haha!<br/>
Basing off this story, I already know some parts to link it back, but need to fill in the missing parts.</p><p>The problems are that:<br/>
1) I haven't start writing it, but just making notes on my story journal. (i like writing it out and its also where i did my research on Los Angeles and US in general, for this story)<br/>
2) I'm still schooling, as you may or may not tell from the sudden and slow update.<br/>
3) (if u consider it as a reason) I have written down, notes-wise, the *sequel* for this story! But, the only issue i have with this problem is whether there is actually any demand for it, because the show ended 5 years ago. The fact that i released my story this late, when the hype is already not there(?), is quite surprising to me that there are people reading it and wanting more. </p><p>Before i forget, I am grateful to those who are enjoying my story and have been sticking around.<br/>
To be honest, I was really anxious to post it and wanted to just store it away as my little secret.<br/>
But, i'm glad i didn't and I have received nothing but positive comments on my wordy ass story hahaha.<br/>
Especially on my wattpad, you guys sure love to vote on my chapters! ;&gt; </p><p>Okay, back to the question, as you can see from my problems, considering there is a demand for a sequel, I cannot decide which to do first; the prequel or the sequel.<br/>
I can do both, but i won't be able to churn out chapters as quick as I did for this story.</p><p>I mean, even if i do either, i still wont churn out as quick, because i tend to write everything out, edit, then do some refinement again.<br/>
Because of this, it will take awhile.<br/>
I do know that many or some of you guys will forget about it. And that's okay, no issue at all.<br/>
I guess this is more for those who are committed to this story. </p><p>Anyways, to end off this note, I am deciding on which to focus on doing first.<br/>
If it's possible and not much of a problem, leave a comment on this chapter, letting me know which you prefer.<br/>
I would really appreciate that. Thank you.</p><p>Also, if you guys like to see some author notes in future, let me know too!<br/>
I don't know what i would type, but i guess mainly updates or questions on the story!</p><p>Hope to hear those responses and here's what I'm doing now:<br/>
Listening to one of Taylor Swift's older albums: Speak Now!<br/>
I hope to be enchanted by your responses! Bye!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first attempt on writing a fan-fiction and writing in general. I am not the best but i did the best i could. I hope you like it and I didn't put a lot of tags because the story does get interesting and spoiler alert too.<br/>Do let me know how I can edit my story.<br/>Please do not leave any hateful comments on my story, the fandom and to the other people who enjoy the story or fandom; i prefer u give me insightful comments ON MY STORY instead.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>